


Until Now

by heyidkyay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Bottom Harry Styles, Boyband, Childhood Friends, Complete, Concerts, Epilogue, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Niall, Popstar Liam Payne, Popstar Louis Tomlinson, Popstar Zayn Malik, The Late Late Show, Top Louis Tomlinson, award shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 89,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Harry's eighteen and in his last few weeks of school before heading off to uni in September. He and his best friend, Niall, have always been close, they both shared a love for music and a certain band- The Rogue. Harry had always had a soft spot for the lead singer, his bright blue eyes reminded him of someone he once knew.What happens when Harry comes home from school one Friday afternoon to have his mum ask him if he could babysit for an old family friend who just moved back into town, so that they can catch up over dinner?Once he's there an unexpected guest arrives and when they meet it turns out that the guest is actually his childhood best friend that had moved away years ago, but no one thought to mention to Harry that the long lost friend was also the famous Louis Tomlinson, lead singer of The Rogue.What will Harry do? Will the two boys fall back into being old friends? Or is there something else on the table?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Babysitting

Harry was eighteen and in his last few weeks at college before he went off to uni in the autumn. You could say he was very popular among the girls, he didn't really know why, maybe it was the long curly hair and bright green eyes. He didn't ask for the attention, he probably would have loved it, _if_ it wasn't for the fact that he was gay.

Yeah, he was out to his close friends at school, they didn't really care too much, he was just Harry to them. His family had just laughed and said that they had always known, which was news to Harry at least.

At school he didn't care too much, he didn't go out of his way to tell everyone he liked boys but he didn't hide it. He was always a little feminine with the way he dressed, he honestly thought his floral trousers would have given it away by now.

He had always stuck close to his small friend group, especially his best mate Niall. They had been friends for a couple years, since the beginning of secondary school actually. They had been paired up together on a science project and couldn't shake each other- they had just clicked.

Niall always stuck up for Harry, the older lads would sometimes try to take the piss out of what he'd worn or the fact that he liked painting his nails, but Niall wouldn't ever stand for it. Harry couldn't have wished for a better best friend, the Irish lad was always there whenever he needed him most. If he was being honest, he could care less about what they thought of him but sometimes it tended to play on his mind.

Harry had been single his entire life. Sure, he'd had crushes but nothing serious, he longed for love, he was just waiting for the day where someone would come along and sweep him off his feet. Niall always told him to put himself out there and try to bag himself a boyfriend but the boys at school were all assholes and even the nice ones were definitely straight, and plus he already had a crush.

He was really into this big band at the moment, had been ever since he first heard them, **The Rogue**. It was the only modern day music he ever really listened to, since he was a kid he had always been more into the Beatles, Bowie and The Stones, but The Rogue were incredible and he just couldn't help his little crush on the beautiful blue eyed singer.

Harry wasn't this crazy obsessed fan, he didn't have a fan account or stalk them daily, because he didn't really get the point of it all. A big waste of time if he was being honest, they wouldn't have noticed a curly haired lad from Cheshire. He always thought it was a bit much and a little obsessive, sometimes fans could get really crazy, he was all about showing appreciation and spreading love but fuck- they were people too!

Now, of course he followed them on Twitter and Instagram, because he really did love their music and their overall vibe. It also didn't hurt anyone when he liked a couple of their posts every once in awhile and how he looked forward to when the next album would be released.

The band grew up about an hour away from Harry, in Doncaster, and they got big pretty quickly. Harry could only dream of taking his music talents to that big of an audience. Yeah, Harry had always sung, ever since he was very little his mum had always pushed him into learning instruments. He was in his element when he was singing, it was his escape.

Right now though he was on his way home, blasting an old Oasis song through his headphones as he kicked at the paved pathway beneath his feet. His mum was always on him about it, telling him that his ears wouldn't hold out for much longer if he kept listening to his music that loud, he'd always just chuckle and tell her not to worry so much. Oasis' songs had always been some of his favourites, he connected with them on a different level and they just made him really happy. So right now 'Rock n Roll Star' was all he could hear as he walked up his driveway and threw open his front door.

"I'm home!" He called out as he pulled out his headphones and headed towards the kitchen in need of a glass of water. That's where he found his mum, leaning against the counter all dressed up, looking lovely.

"Heya Haz, good day?" She asked as she sent him a smile, pulling him in for a hug like she always did.

"Uhuh," Was all Harry said once he was released before waltzing over to the kitchen sink to fill up a glass, "It was fine. You look nice, where you off to?"

He turned back around to find the woman hurrying around the kitchen, in search of something, "Oh yeah! I'm meeting up with an old friend tonight, she just moved back here with her family, I think we're just gunna go out to dinner, it's been quite a while since I last saw her. You might remember her actually, you and her eldest were very close when you were younger! But I've honestly gotta hurry up if I want to make it there on time."

Harry smiled softly at his mum, he was happy that she was going to have a good time- she deserved it. "Sounds lovely mum, hope you have a great time!" Harry chirped as he turned to place his cup in the sink before quickly returning to the woman to say something else. That's when his mums phone rang, she held a finger up to him, silently telling him to hold on a second.

He just nodded amusedly, heading over to the fruit bowl to grab a banana. He figured that his mum was talking to the woman she had told him about when he heard her say that she was excited for tonight. What? He wasn't _not_ going to listen, they were in the same room! Harry chuckled at his mums big smile, he always loved seeing her so happy, but it quickly fell.

"Oh really? Honestly it's fine, what can you do right?" Anne told the woman on the phone, her gaze then falling upon Harry who wore a questioning look upon his face, confused about his mums sudden change in mood.

"Gimme a sec Jay I might have an idea!" Anne spoke quickly before holding the phone to her shoulder to muffle out the conversation she soon started with Harry.

"Hey Haz, would you mind babysitting tonight? I know it's a big ask but Jay's fiancé just got called into work tonight and he was supposed to watch the kids. So now she has no one to watch them, meaning she can't make it. You don't have to hun, just thought I'd ask." Anne smiled at her son, who was quick to respond, "Yeah that's fine mum, you go out and have fun! I honestly don't mind helping her out, besides I've got nothin' else to do tonight." Harry reassured happily.

He honestly didn't. Most of his Friday nights were spent watching Netflix or just writing songs. He figured it might be nice to do something new for a change.

"Oh thank you, you're an angel!" Anne beamed, placing a kiss on the boys cheek before turning her attention back to her phone.

"Hey, yeah Harry said he wouldn't mind looking after them for awhile.. yeah he's sure.. honestly it's no worry.. yeah I know he hasn't changed much.." Anne laughed down the phone, Harry was pretty confused by the last statement as he could only hear one side of the conversation, but he just shrugged his shoulders before finishing off his banana.

"Yeah, sounds great! I'll head out soon, see you." Anne hung up and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Shit mum!" Harry laughed out, not expecting the gesture, feeling slightly winded by the impact.

Anne pulled away from the boy chuckling. "Language!" She scolded but her warm smile showed that it lacked any meaning, "It just means a lot to me Haz, you'll honestly love her kids, I met them earlier this week, so, so lovely."

"It's fine mum, I honestly don't mind, you just have a good time yeah?" Harry chuckled to his mum who was smiling fondly back at him.

"Honestly you're an angel, I haven't really seen Jay since she moved to Doncaster years ago. She met someone and got offered a big job there, we just slowly fell out of each others lives. But you might remember her, her son was always very fond of you! You were the best of mates up until the day he left."

Harry smiled brightly at his mum, she spoke of Harry's childhood often and he loved listening to her stories. She was always so dramatic though, telling him he was growing up too fast and all that.

"Yeah I remember a little, I remember the house he lived in and crying when you told me he had gone." Harry confessed, he couldn't help but laugh at himself, he was always so emotional even when he was little but he had gotten a lot better at handling shit, especially at school.

Anne couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face after hearing that, "You were really close! Of course you would have cried!"

Harry playfully rolled his eyes at the woman, his mum always made up an excuse for his emotional antics, like the other week when he got all sappy and emotional once again after watching Love Actually for the millionth time. What? You couldn't blame him! His mum had just said it was made to make you cry when she walked in to find him cuddled up under a blanket with teary eyes, which had only made him laugh.

"Alright Haz, so you're gunna be looking after four of them, but they're really great and very well behaved." Anne spoke softly, Harry's eyes widened, "Four?!" He questioned incredulously.

Anne nodded, "Yeah, is that okay? She has more children, but the two older girls are at a sleep over tonight so you've only got the two sets of twins, the nine month olds and her two eight year old girls."

Harry nodded slowly, he could handle it, he just didn't expect it to be four kids at once. "Yeah it's fine mum, just a little bit of a shock but if the babies are cute I won't mind too much." Harry chuckled out, reassuring the woman that he'd be fine with a smile.

"Thank you Harry. Really, what would I do with out you?" She asked as she pulled him in for another hug.

Harry would honestly do anything for his mum, he just would. He wouldn't even question it if she asked him to jump out of a moving car, he just really loved her. "I think you'd survive mum! But it's fine really, it'll be fun." He smiled lovingly at Anne who couldn't help but think about how she got so lucky.

"Alright, I'm gonna get changed outta these clothes and then we can go, yeah?" He told his mum while heading towards the stairs. His mum just nodded, shooing him away with a hand before also getting her stuff ready to leave.

Once he made it to his room, he quickly stripped, throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans which made his legs look great before finding his favourite band tee, which was a vintage Rolling Stones tshirt that he had gotten a while back.

He rummaged around for his signature Chelsea boots and when he found them he quickly put them on, then headed into the bathroom to sort his hair out. It had grown out pretty long so he just decided to ruffle it a little so it looked fluffy and soft, before grabbing his phone and heading downstairs.

His mum was already waiting for him by the front door, putting on her coat and giving him a small smile when he came into view. "Ready?" She asked, he nodded in response giving her a quick smile before he followed her out to the car.

They jumped in, Harry turned on the radio as his mum started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The drive was pretty quick only a couple roads over, they hadn't even needed to drive but Harry guessed that his mum was going to drive to the restaurant after picking up Jay. They pulled up to a really pretty house, it was definitely big enough for all the kids he was told about, which left him chuckling to himself at the thought as he stepped out of the car.

He hurried after his mum who was already ringing the doorbell. The door slowly opened to reveal a petite dark haired woman, who was smiling brightly. "Hi! Oh god!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Harry into a warm embrace, "Harry love, you've grown so much!"

Harry chuckled at the reaction, he did remember her actually, she was always so lovely to him and gave him ice cream whenever he came round. His mum laughed too, giving Jay a hug also, "Yeah, too tall if you ask me!"

Harry pouted at his mums words and both of the women giggled. Jay invited them in and told them both to follow after her so Harry could meet the girls.

He trailed after the two women, who were already talking about what restaurant they were headed to and how time had flown by and then something about a loo? He didn't really know, he wasn't paying them much mind, too busy admiring the home. It was so warm and welcoming, Harry found himself almost falling in love with it, it was just really homey.

They had settled in the living room after Jay had called out for the girls. Minutes later, two young girls came running in excitedly. They seemed really happy if they're giant grins were anything to go by and looked great in their pretty princess dresses!

"Girls, this is Harry, he's gonna be looking after you while I'm gone, so you have to be good for him, okay?" The girls were quick to nod and then Harry found them both attached to his legs giving him a hug, he couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! You got a princess dress for me?" Harry asked, the girls giggled, shaking their heads as they looked up at the curly haired boy, "Your hairs so pretty Harry." One of the twins said.

"Thank you, you girls have really pretty hair too!" Harry smiled. The girls grinned and the two mothers watched on fondly as Harry bent down to a level height so he could speak to them.

"So, what are your names?" Harry questioned, they seemed so lovely already and really outgoing.

"I'm Phoebe!", "Daisy!" The girls both spoke, they were twins but Harry could already tell them apart.

He smiled at them sweetly, "Your names are cool, wish I had a cool name!" The girls giggled at Harry telling him to wait there while they got their dolls to show him.

"You're really good with kids!" Jay complimented as he stood to his feet, his mum smiled happily at him from beside her.

"Um yeah I guess, they're really lovely little girls" Harry told her sweetly, he had never been very good with compliments.

"Thank you! They'll be so good for you don't worry, I've already spoken to them. The babies are up in their room last door on the right if anything happens. They should be fine, but if they wake up you can just bring them down and give them a bottle, the girls will help you, they're really good with them." Jay explained calmly, Harry was surprised by the amount of trust she was giving him, four kids, he just hoped he wouldn't let her down.

Harry just nodded and smiled at the woman. "Oh and Harry, help yourself to anything you need. I've left money on the side for a pizza or you can just pull something out of the freezer if you'd like. Feel free to call me if you need anything." Harry reassured the woman that everything would be fine and the conversation between his mum and Jay started back up.

The girls came running in moments later, their poor little arms struggled with the amount of dolls they were trying to carry. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he strolled over to help them out.

"Alright, we're gunna head out now Haz. You'll be okay, yeah?" Anne asked as she came and stood beside him.

"Yeah, don't worry so much mum, we'll have tones of fun!" Harry replied while giving his mum a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for doing this Harry, you really haven't changed at all!" Jay exclaimed happily, Harry looked at her confused.

Anne realised quickly that he had no idea as to what Jay had meant so she chimed in, "You haven't changed because even when you were little Haz you did everything in your power to make everyone happy. God, I even remember when you were at the park with all of us and a little girl you didn't even know felt left out because her friends all had scooters to play on, so you literally gave her yours and walked off!"

Both women chuckled at the memory, "Oh, and when Lou used to get hurt, which was all the time with that boy! You'd kiss it better and give him a flower to make him happy! You two were honestly so cute." Jay cooed out. _So Lou was the boys name!_

Harry's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and now even the girls had joined in with the giggling! "Hey, I can't help it! It's just in my nature." Harry pouted playfully.

"I know love, that's what we loved about you and it's great to see that you haven't changed." Jay said reassuringly as she pulled Harry in for another hug, "You should really see Lou again, I bet he still remembers!"

Harry smiled softly at the woman, "Alright! Go 'n have fun then, but not too much!" He giggled lightly.

The women headed towards the door and Jay called out, "See you soon, girls be good!" The girls replied with loud goodbyes and then the two mothers were gone.

Harry smiled over at the girls before he dropped down to sit with them. They started playing Barbie and Harry was of course Ken, because both of the girls decided he looked just like him but apparently he was definitely better. Harry couldn't help but laugh, they were pretty adorable.

Harry and the girls had spent a good half hour playing with the dolls when Harry decided it'd be a good time to make dinner.

"Alright, you two up for dinner?" Harry asked, both girls were quick to nod, "Okay what would you want? We can order a pizza or I can make you something?"

Daisy was the first to shoutout "Pasta!" Phoebe was agreeing, "Yes Harry! Pasta pleasssseeeeeee!"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Alright we'll have pasta! Do you two wanna put on a movie while I cook?" The girls grinned, quickly getting up to look for a movie.

The twins ran back over after a couple minutes, showing him the princess movie they wanted to see. "This one then?" Harry asked as he took the dvd out of their hands.

"Yup! Lou always watches this one with us but he moans too much, so we wanna watch it with you!" Phoebe exclaimed, dragging out the 'you'.

"Yeah, he don't like princesses." Daisy added with an eye roll. Harry couldn't hold back his giggle as he popped the disc in and set up the sofa with blankets for the two girls. He told them that he'd be in the kitchen if they needed him before exiting.

He found everything pretty easily, Jay had pasta but he'd have to make the sauce from scratch, he didn't really mind though, he loved cooking. So once he started boiling the water, he was quick to work on the sauce and throw the meatballs on a pan.

When he was pretty much done, he dished up three plates and placed the utensils and pots into the sink so he could wash them up after they had eaten. He headed into the living room to find the girls engrossed in their movie.

"Here you go." Harry said as he handed the twins a plate each, the girls were quick to dig in, praising his cooking, telling him it was amazing! Harry kindly thanked them then headed back out into the kitchen to put the left overs in the microwave before taking his own plate to sit with the girls.

They sat at the table watching the movie as they ate but sill made conversation. The twins told Harry about the new school they went to, and all the friends they had made, even told him how much they wanted Harry to always babysit them, and cook them more delicious food.

Once they had finished, the movie was nearly ending so Harry told them to finish watching it while he washed up. He was quick to clean everything he used and put it all back in its rightful place. Then walked back to the girls to see the final credits rolling.

"Harryyyyyyyyy." Daisy drawled out.

"Daisssyyyyyy." Harry mimicked with a grin.

"Can we do your hair?" She asked. Harry was quick to agree he quite liked having his hair played with. His friends Perrie and Jade always played with his hair during lunch or whenever they could, so he guessed it was just a girl thing.

"Yay! Lottie and Fizz never let us play with their hair! Boring is what they are." Phoebe said with a pout while crossing her arms. Sassy was all Harry could think of.

The girls had just gotten comfy on the floor to do Harry's hair when a cry was heard. "Oh, guess that's one of the babies, we'll go see if they're okay first then we can do my hair after that, yeah?" The girls nodded at him with big smiles before they led Harry to the babies room.

The room was so cute and on either side was a crib which held the two nine month old twins. "This is Doris." Phoebe said while pointing towards a white crib. "And this is Ernest, but we call him Ernie, he's the only boy apart from Lou." Daisy explained walking over to the oak crib opposite.

Harry was quick to walk over to Doris, who was the one that had cried out, he picked her up gently. "Oh god, I'd be sad too if I had a smelly nappy!" Harry frowned playfully while gently bouncing the baby girl in his arms.

The older girls giggled and offered to help Harry change her. Harry asked Phoebe to give Ernie a dummy and a toy so he wouldn't get stressed while Harry changed Doris. She was happy to help, so went ahead. Daisy got Harry a nappy and the baby powder.

"Thank you." Harry said, smiling at Daisy. Phoebe came back over and Harry asked her where they kept the baby wipes, she ran off to a side table and pulled them out for him. "Thanks Pheebs!" Harry praised.

"Everyone always calls me Fifi or Phee, but I like Pheebs a lot!" Phoebe said happily.

"Hey! I want a Harry name!" Daisy told them both. Harry giggled knowing that a Harry name meant she wanted a nickname too, "Oh of course Dais!"

The little girl grinned up at him. "And we can call you... Haz!" Daisy said excitedly.

Harry smiled at the two girls when he was done with Doris' nappy. "All clean!" Harry exclaimed, tickling the small girl who gave him a loud giggle.

Harry placed her on his hip before he headed over to Ernie. "Hey little man!" Harry cooed as the baby boy giggled, reaching his tiny arms up at him.

He picked up the boy and they all headed back down into the living room, Harry being especially careful due to the babies on either arm and him knowing that he was pretty clumsy.

Once they had finally settled in the living room again, they sat down on the floor beside the babies, who were now in their bouncers to keep them occupied.

The girls had decided to do every style they could think of on Harry's hair, then told Harry all about the time they did their mums hair and how she said they were the best hairdressers she ever had. Harry really liked the girls and little Ernie, they were so lovely and really well behaved- he was a having a really good time.

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Daisy were sat in front of the twins pulling funny faces to see who could make them laugh the most, Daisy was definitely winning! Phoebe was sat fixing Harry's hair, undoing all the plaits they had made, which Harry was more than grateful for.

Then the front door opened. "In here!" Harry called out, thinking his mum and Jay were just home early. Loud squeals were all he heard as the two girls jumped up and ran to the person who had just come into view.

"Lou!" They screamed loudly, engulfing the boy in a big hug, and yes, Harry had indeed believed he was dreaming. Like actually dreaming. This was the famous Lou? Yes, actually _famous_ _!_ Harry couldn't believe that the Lou he had heard about all evening was in fact _the_ Louis Tomlinson.

Shit- this was the Lou he cared so much about when he was little! The Lou he gave kisses and flowers and big hugs to, was also the famous Lou he had developed a slight crush on. Life was crazy. No actually, it was fucking insane.

Harry stood up from where he was sat and that's when green met blue. Louis had now noticed the stranger that was stood in his mums living room. Louis looked at him intently, analysing him slowly. The boy was definitely beautiful, and he even had curly hair! And those green eyes! Louis was lost in his thoughts but then it hit him, sure the boy was really fucking attractive but who the hell was he? And why was he here?

"Who are you?"


	2. Lou?

_"Who are you?"_

The girls were quick to jump to Harry's defence as Harry was still kind of in shock. "Lou! This is Harry, he's the best babysitter ever!" Daisy told her older brother excitedly.

"Yeah! He played with us, we watched movies, he let us do his long hair, and made us the best food ever! Better than mums!" Phoebe exclaimed, Louis chuckled at the two girls, it seemed as though they had really taken to this curly haired lad.

"Don't tell mum that, and I thought I was your favourite baby sitter!" Louis said wiping a fake tear away, clutching his heart. The girls and even Harry all chuckled at the dramatic Louis.

Louis looked up at Harry with a small smirk, and yeah, Harry should have been freaking out, he was meeting Louis Tomlinson and shit like this didn't happen every day. But instead he felt really calm and happy to meet the boy his mum had spoken so fondly of, the boy who was once his best friend.

So he smiled at him as Louis walked towards him with his hand held out to shake, "Hiya 'm Louis." Harry chuckled stretching out his hand to shake Louis'.

"Harry, and yeah I realised, I really like your music." Harry said with a chuckle. Louis gave him a timid smile and crouched down to see the babies.

Harry realised he was probably uncomfortable and didn't want to deal with a crazy fan, especially in his own home so he was quick to change the subject.

"So there's leftover pasta in the microwave if you're hungry." Harry told him.

The girls were now over by the telly looking for another movie to watch. Louis lifted his gaze to the boy and gave him a smile, "Thanks."

"Haz! Can you play this one?" Daisy asked, Harry walked over to the two and set up the movie, telling the girls that it was one of his favourites and that it always made him cry. The girls laughed at Harry. Louis smiled fondly at the curly haired lad. He had noticed Harry's change of topic after probably sensing that he was a little uncomfortable, and he was very thankful for it. He could see that Harry was a pretty genuine guy and the kids loved him already, so he decided on eating that pasta the girls had raved about. He was also pretty hungry too after the long drive so he headed to the kitchen.

Harry had set up the movie and given the girls extra blankets to get comfy when the babies started to get a little fussy. He knew that they were probably hungry by now, so he quickly headed to the kitchen to fix them their bottles.

He walked in to find Louis at the counter dishing him self up a plate of Harry's pasta. Louis looked up, so Harry decided to tell him what he was doing, "The babies were fussing so just gunna get them their milk."

Louis nodded as Harry pulled out the bottles from the fridge and unscrewed the caps so he could warm the milk up.

The hum of the microwave filled the silence and Louis decided to dig in to the still warm pasta. "Fuck, this is really good" he complimented quietly.

He looked up once he heard Harry giggle and god, he was sure he could listen to that all day. "Thanks" Harry replied still laughing lightly, Louis just smiled.

"So you actually like the stones or are you just a poser who just liked the shirt?" Louis asked deciding to make conversation as he gestured to the T-shirt Harry was wearing.

Harry smiled as he turned to check on the milk bottles before replying, "As much as I like the shirt, I love the stones a lot more."

Louis was a little impressed not many people his age enjoyed the same music he did. "Yeah? So you into just them then?" He asked before he ate another fork full of pasta.

"No, I've always been into older music, your band and um a couple others are the only people I'll listen to from this generation." Harry chuckled out as he shrugged.

Louis grinned at that, "So what's your favourite song by us then?"

"Um Habit I guess, from your last album." Harry replied casually, he really loved that song he didn't have a reason as to why, just did.

"One of me favourites too," Louis chuckled, "So bet it was a bit of a surprise when I walked in then ey?"

Harry laughed at that, "I guess, but I didn't expect the famous Lou I kept hearing about to be you though." Harry replied as he took the bottles out the microwave, slowly screwing on the caps to check if the milk was warm enough.

"What? Famous Lou?" Louis chuckled, although he was pretty confused as to what the lad had meant.

Harry smiled softly at him, "Yeah, our mums were close before you moved away, all they spoke about before they left was us two. So yes, nice to put a face to the name."

Then it clicked. "Wait, you're that Harry?" Louis asked dropping his fork onto his plate. Harry nodded. "Awh little Hazza! That's fucking crazy. Didn't even recognise ya!" Louis beamed.

Harry looked over at him fondly after testing the bottles on his wrist, deciding that they were fine to give the twins. "Hazza?" Harry asked him with a sly smirk.

"Yeah! Used to call you Hazza and I was your Loubear, even though I hated when anyone else called me it. Only you could." Louis chuckled to himself, bringing his gaze back to the empty plate and deciding to wash it up quickly, so he headed to the sink.

"Loubear! Yeah, I remember now! I know I also definitely remember you in that tree too!" Harry told him with a grin.

Louis looked over at him, "Oh shit, yeah!" Louis couldn't help but laugh at the memory, "Low blow Hazza, I just wanted me mate to come round." He said with a playful glare.

"You sat yourself in a tree and I had to come round to coax you down! It was raining!" Harry giggled loudly.

Louis tore his gaze away from the boy and back to the plate to place it on the rack to dry, hiding the smile and faint blush he had sitting on his face due to the heavenly sound that was Harry's giggle.

"Alright, alright! I was always a bit dramatic but it worked didn't it?" Both boys laughed at the memory, it was crazy how normal it now felt for them to be around each other, like nothing had changed and they still knew everything about one another.

They had headed into the living room soon after, Louis helped Harry with the babies, he took Ernie while Harry held Doris. They placed them both in their play cot and gave them a bottle each, keeping an eye on them both. The twins were now happy and the older girls decided to get Harry to draw with them.

Louis was sat on the sofa watching the film the girls hadn't finished, while Harry and the girls sat at the coffee table beside him drawing. Louis couldn't help but chuckle at how much the girls talked Harry's ears off, but the boy didn't seem to mind all that much and Louis liked that.

Louis tuned into the conversation once the girls started speaking to Harry about his nails which were currently painted a pastel purple, Louis smiled.

Then it took a turn and then they were asking about his hair, he couldn't help himself as he scooted closer to listen. What? He wanted to know more about Harry's hair, it was fucking gorgeous, better than most girls.

"Harry, why'd you grow your hair? I really like it long but why?" Daisy asked the boy while keeping her focus on the drawing of a flower she had yet to finish.

"Um, just wanted to, I'm glad you like it! Most people don't." Harry chuckled with a smile on his face so the girls wouldn't ask more questions about it but Louis saw a hint of sadness in the boys green eyes.

"Why?" Louis asked, surprising himself.

Harry turned to looked up at him with a look Louis couldn't quite decipher and he just shrugged. Louis thought it was best to leave it, for now at least. Harry picked up his drawing and showed it to the babies, "Any good guys?" He asked them as he tickled their little feet.

The babies giggled and Harry gave them a funny face in return, "They like it! I think I'm quite the artist." Harry said proudly. The girls just giggled at the boy, "Hey, don't laugh! It's plenty good, it's abstract that's why you can't tell what it is!" Harry giggled loudly.

The girls showed Harry theirs and he praised them, saying they were the best drawers he'd ever met. Louis honestly thought that the lad was unreal, like he was just the perfect person. Harry was so sweet to his siblings, he could cook, he was kind and caring, funny too. Louis wondered what the boy couldn't do.

The girls had gone back to the movie and had fallen asleep ten minutes in after they had finished drawing. The babies were slowly falling asleep too. Louis was still sat on the sofa and Harry had just finished putting the drawing stuff away neatly.

"So Hazza.." Louis started, "What do you do?"

Harry looked up at him and smiled, "In the last week of college then headed off to London for uni."

Louis wanted to know more about Harry, about the boy who was once his best mate. "London's cool, you'll like it. What uni?" Louis asked.

"Um, I got a scholarship to the Royal Academy of Music." Harry mumbled out, looking down at his hands.

"Shit that's fucking sick, a scholarship too? I swear they only do that once every couple years?" Louis asked inquisitively.

Harry smiled up at him and nodded shyly. "So you must be really good then, hey?" Louis chuckled.

"Nah, just lucky I guess." Harry replied quickly.

Louis smiled at him and asked, "So what do you have to do to get lucky then?"

Harry blushed as he chuckled and Louis then realised what he had just insinuated and laughed too, neither one brought it up though. "Um, I got the scholarship for songwriting and singing, but they require you to play at least one instrument." Harry told Louis, not making eye contact because yeah, Harry had gotten into university but Louis sold out fucking stadiums!

So he was nervous and awkward to say the least when it came to talking about his music with Louis. "Awh you gotta show me sometime, sing together maybe" Louis told the boy.

The curly haired lad looked up at the older boy and chuckled whilst nodding, because he was pretty sure it would never happen but didn't want to say that to Louis.

They continued talking and joking about, they felt calm like they could be themselves around each other. That was a first for Louis in a long time and he really didn't want to let that go just yet.

They were now talking about football, Louis got onto the topic of course and Harry told him that he loved it too. Even spoke about how he saw a rovers game the other weekend with his mate Niall, who supported the opposing team, Chelsea.

Louis pretended to throw up after hearing that and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic Louis he remembered from when they were kids, the older boy hadn't changed much. Louis told Harry they could not talk anymore if he supported Chelsea.

Harry laughed but said he wasn't really into supporting teams just liked the games and just to annoy Niall he'd always cheer for the team playing against his.

While they were talking the front door opened and a voice shouted out, "We're back!" And sure enough the two mums happily walked into the living room.

Jays face lit up once she caught sight of her son and rushed over to engulf him in a bear hug. "Lou! What are you doing here?!" She asked holding his face in her hands like he was going to disappear.

Harry and Anne watched on fondly. "Got a long break so came home to surprise you, but I found Harry here!" Louis chuckled at his mum, he had really missed her.

"Oh yes! You boys finally met again, this is crazy, you guys were so small last time!" Jay exclaimed, cooing at the two boys.

Louis and Harry laughed and Anne hurried over to Louis to give him a hug and told him how lovely it was to see him again. Louis remembered Anne, well she hadn't changed much, still looked the same. She was always so loving towards him, treated him like one of her own.

Louis smiled brightly, "It's kind of crazy right? How this all happened." He said as he gestured between him and Harry.

"Very crazy! I'm glad though, it was a shame to see your friendship end, Harry wouldn't stop crying for days when you guys left!" Anne told everyone, Louis chuckled, his gaze finding Harry and his very red cheeks.

"Lou was the same! Slept in my bed too so he wasn't alone!" Jay said laughing fondly at her eldest son. Louis rolled his eyes with a chuckle at the two ladies who were set on embarrassing him and Harry.

They all followed Jay into the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table. A conversation about everything they'd missed out on had started, and then they were reminiscing old memories.

The two mums were telling really embarrassing but cute stories about the boys when they were younger, and then they went on to tell them how they had met and their funny adventures together. The conversation just flowed until they were interrupted by one of the babies crying.

So Jay excused herself and asked Anne if she'd help, which the woman quickly agreed to, but really, they both wanted to leave the boys alone together once again. The two women had spoken about what could have happened if Harry and Louis ever met again at dinner, and they were excited to see what would happen now that they actually had.

The boys were sat laughing about how crazy their mums seemed and how excited they were to see them together again. At this point, the boys were rather fond of each other so Louis decided to bite the bullet. "Here gimme your phone." Louis told him as he held out a hand, Harry raised a brow as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, handing it over to the blue eyed boy.

Louis smiled at Harry's background it was of him, his mum and a girl who looked just like Anne, his sister probably, they were all pulling funny faces towards the camera. He went ahead and saved his number before calling his phone so he could save Harry's into his.

Harry was kind of surprised by the gesture, sure they were old friends but he didn't think Louis had trusted him enough not to go ahead and leak his number. It honestly meant a lot to Harry, so he gave him a large smile.

"Oh shit, you have fucking dimples!" Louis said excitedly extending his hand out to touch them. Harry couldn't help the giggle he made when Louis' fingertips brushed against his skin which only made the dimples in his face grow deeper.

Louis' eyes and smile were wide as he pulled his hand away from the lads face. "Sorry! They're just so fucking cute, I've got a thing for dimples and I just gotta touch 'em!" Harry couldn't help the blush that coated his cheeks, he coughed to cover his face with his hand. Louis smirked knowingly.

Then they heard more voices coming from the living room and decided to go and check it out. Harry was praising all the gods above for the distraction because what the fuck was that?!

As they walked in they found the girls wide awake and they were now very talkative. Telling Jay and Anne all about the pasta Harry had made from scratch, the drawings they created and about him letting them play with his hair. They were very adamant about Harry coming back to see them again even if it wasn't to babysit, which Harry couldn't help smile at. "Yeah and he's the best babysitter ever!" Daisy shouted loudly.

"Hey I thought we spoke about this! You don't have to rub it in that Hazza is better than me Daisy! I'm right here!" Louis said which made everyone chuckle and Jay roll her eyes at the boy.

"Alright Lou, but you can't stop the truth!" Daisy said as her and Phoebe high fived, laughing at Louis. Louis' jaw dropped, he couldn't believe this!

Turning to Harry he put a hand on his chest, "You've been here one night and they already love you more than me! What have you done?! Did you cast a magic spell? Because this has never happened before!" Louis playfully pouted and Harry couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful Louis was, he was just so kind and funny.

Anne and Jay gave each other a knowing look before fixing their gaze back onto the two boys who were now in hysterics along with the girls.

The babies were now in their cribs and the girls had been told to go and get ready for bed. Jay had tried to pay Harry for his time babysitting but he wouldn't take it, telling the woman that he had enjoyed himself and that her children were lovely. Jay had insisted but gave up after Harry declined again and again. Anne laughed, telling her friend that he wouldn't take it, that he'd run before you could give him the money.

Louis couldn't stop the smile he had sitting on his face. Harry was in fact an angel, I mean, who looks after four kids for hours and doesn't expect anything in return? Harry that's who, the boy was pretty fucking amazing.

Jay insisted that if he didn't take the money then he had to come to dinner on Sunday so she wouldn't feel guilty. Harry had agreed with a smile, he'd love to see the kids again, meet the older girls and of course see Louis once more, so of course he wasn't going to decline.

They had carried on their conversation in the living room but it was getting pretty late and Anne had said that they should be getting home, so they all stood up.

Anne and Jay had walked ahead and waited in the hallway, leaving Harry to put his boots on and get his stuff ready while Louis stayed with him.

"You know I meant what I said, that we should meet up again." Louis stated.

Harry looked up at him after putting on his last boot. He smiled at Louis. "You honestly don't have to, I know you're busy." Harry said sweetly because he truly didn't want to bother Louis.

"Honestly Haz, it's been really nice tonight and I don't meet a lot of genuine people and I know you definitely are, you're really sweet and kind. And plus, we've been friends since we were babies and you're a really lovely lad. We've got so much in common too, so yeah, I'd really love to hang out with you while I'm on break. We can get to know each other more, you don't have to if you don't want to, just know that I do." Louis told Harry truthfully, grinning at the boy who was now smiling sweetly back.

Harry couldn't believe that he'd left such an impression on the older boy. He was just- well Harry. Most people would have been nice and then ignored him after an encounter like this, but not Louis.

"Yeah I enjoyed tonight too, I'd love to meet up, sounds fun! You have my number so text me whenever you're free." Harry told the boy as he stood up, "By the way, you're really lovely too." He added with a little laugh.

Louis couldn't stop the grin that was plastered across his face, Harry saying that he enjoyed tonight as much as he did made Louis' heart melt. "I will then Hazza!" Louis said as he leaned in to give Harry a hug.

It surprised Harry at first but he quickly hugged back remembering how touchy Louis had been when he was little, he was just very affectionate as a kid and still was apparently! It made Harry giggle. Louis was now losing his mind- that giggle!

They slowly pulled away, both of them smiling sheepishly at one another before they then headed to meet their mums, who were stood waiting by the door. Little did the boys know, they'd heard every word and were trying to contain their excitement.

They all said their goodbyes and Jay thanked Harry for everything, which he chuckled and shook his head at, saying he'd love to do it again. She hugged him once more, reminding him about Sunday and then gave a last goodbye to Anne, promising to do this again before waving their car off and shutting the front door.

Louis and Jay had then headed into the kitchen, letting the kettle boil, it was just something the two did most nights Louis was home. They sat at the table with their cups of tea, slowly sipping.

"So Harry hey?" Jay smiled, she knew Louis was smitten from the way he kept looking at the younger boy and it made her so happy because Louis deserved someone like Harry, but she wouldn't push her own opinions on him, she'd let him decide.

"Yeah, lovely isn't he? Really nice lad." Louis breathed out with a small smile.

"So this break, what's that about?" Jay cautiously asked, she wanted to ask Lou more about Harry but didn't want to push. She knew that if he wanted to Louis would come back to the topic then she would understand how he was feeling for sure.

"Yeah management want to do another album so they're giving us quite a bit of time off to write some songs and relax before we record it all." Louis told her before continuing, "I might see if Harry will help actually."

That surprised Jay, it was one thing for Louis to want to spend time with Harry but his music was his. He liked to write alone and wouldn't let anyone listen until he thought it was perfect. So yes, she was very surprised.

"Really?" She questioned with raised brows. Louis nodded, "Yeah apparently he's really good, wouldn't say it though but he got a scholarship to this big music university in London for songwriting and singing." Louis told the woman.

"Oh yes! Anne said with his YouTube and all that! Very talented lad." Jay replied, remembering her conversation with Harry's mum.

"YouTube?" Louis asked surprised.

The woman nodded, "I don't know much about that stuff but yeah, Anne said he was contacted by a uni for his songs online." Jay told him with a giggle, she had never been any good with all that internet stuff.

Louis slowly nodded, trying to contain himself to the seat he was currently sat in instead of running off to go look at Harry's channel. The two of them spoke of other things like Louis' career and how Jay and everyone back home had been, before deciding it was time for bed and headed up.

Louis was now in a pair of joggers and sat in bed with his headphones on, looking for something to watch on Netflix before he went to sleep. Then he remembered the conversation he had with his mum about Harry and his singing.

Louis quickly typed in the lads name and was met with about fifty videos of Harry. He scrolled through to see the titles and found every video was an original song by Harry.

Louis clicked on the most popular one, which had a couple thousand views. The video loaded and the voice that came through his headphones was heavenly, he was already entranced.

By the time Louis had watched nearly all of Harry's videos, he was kind of star struck which was really fucking weird. Harry was so beyond talented. And it wasn't just his voice, he could play the guitar and piano amazingly, and his song lyrics! The lyrics were honestly incredible, the meaning behind every song struck deep within him, and he found it insane that this boy hadn't been recognised yet.

Louis was definitely going to ask for Harry's help on the album, there was no second thought about it. Louis turned off his laptop and slowly fell asleep, thinking about the green eyed, curly haired lad he was so falling for.


	3. The Cafe Confessions

Saturday morning came, Harry was up but groggy from the amount of time he spent tossing and turning, thinking about a certain blue eyed boy all night. It all had to have been a dream, right?

It felt like a dream, shit like this just didn't happen to Harry. He really doesn't know how he acted so normal around Louis yesterday, it was like a spell was cast and he was just himself. It was really refreshing because there weren't many people he felt he could act that way around.

He soon realised yesterday had actually happened when he heard his phone buzz. He strolled over picking it up with a sigh, asking himself what Niall could possibly want this early.

Wait, Niall was never up before nine, the kid barely made it to school on time and couldn't leave his bed before noon even if he tried, especially on a Saturday, so who was it?

He turned on his phone and was met with a text from Louis. Fuck. And he had saved himself as _Lou_ 💙 _._

What was Harry supposed to do? Honestly, he had stood and stared at the lit screen until it went black. He quickly turned it on again and decided to text him back. Of course he had to text back, it was Louis! So he did, even though he was shitting himself. What was he supposed to say?

 ** _Lou_** 💙  
 _Hey Haz haven't been in Cheshire since I were a kid, wanna be kind enough to show us round?? Could catch up and eat if you wanna?_  
 _Lou x_

He actually wanted to meet up again. Harry was smiling so wide, unable to comprehend what was happening. He was so ready to be able to get to know Louis more, not the famous Louis that everyone knew, but his little Louis, the boy who made him laugh when he cried, the boy who he once adored.

 ** _Hazza_** 💚  
 _Hi! I'd love to:) Food sounds really good right now, just tell me_ _when and where_ _._  
 _-H_ _. xx_

Harry didn't have to wait long for a reply, as he went to sit back on his bed his phone buzzed once again.

 ** _Lou_** 💙  
 _Yea sounds gd !! I'll pick u up if that's ok say bout 10? Text me ur address :D_  
 _Lou xx_

Shit. Two kisses. Okay, that's fine. Harry was all good. More than good in fact. And if he had done his little happy dance around his room half naked then no one ever needed to know.

 ** _Hazza_** 💚  
 _Ten is great, I'll get ready now:)_  
 _-H_ _._ _xx_

Harry sent Louis his address before running to the bathroom to shower. He was excited. Really excited. It was already 9:35 by the time Harry had finished texting Louis, and he needed to hurry if he wanted to look somewhat decent.

His shower was quick and he now smelled of kiwi and strawberries. He dried his curls, trying to tame them as best he could, and then pulled apart his wardrobe in search of the perfect outfit. He wanted to look good! Sue him.

He finally decided on a pair of black ripped skinnies and a black sheer shirt which he always wore loosely and slightly unbuttoned. He kept his cross necklace on and of course wore his signature rings, then headed back to his wardrobe to find a pair of black leather Chelsea boots.

Harry was pretty much ready when his phone buzzed again. He had one missed message and one just received.

 ** _Lou_** 💙 _(unread)_  
 _Ok c ya soon Hazza!! Dress cute;)_  
 _Lou xx_

Harry flushed and he was pretty sure that his heart had skipped a couple beats. He couldn't help his grin as he read the last text.

 ** _Lou_** 💙  
 _I'm hereeeee!! Come out xD_

Harry's eyes widened when he realised that he should probably hurry up, he couldn't keep Louis waiting. So he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs. It was weird that no one had stopped him once he was nearing the door, so he shot a text to his mum saying he'd be out, so she wouldn't worry.

As he stepped out of the house, he found a large matte black Range Rover on his drive and a very lovely looking Lou smiling at him from behind the wheel. "Come on Haz! Been waitin' ages." Louis said sarcastically, dragging out 'ages'. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly at the older boy as he headed to the passenger side door.

He jumped in and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw what Louis was wearing- god did he look good. Louis was in a Fred Perry polo, which was different from the Louis he'd seen online but Harry liked it a lot, he paired it with a pair of light blue jeans and white vans.

As he looked Louis over Harry could swear he caught the boy staring too, but then Louis snapped his head back so he could pull out of the driveway.

"You know, when I said dress cute I didn't mean upstage me! You're looking like a fucking model." Louis chuckled out, giving Harry a small wink before focusing back on driving.

Harry's cheeks burned, "Don't look too bad yourself Tomlinson." Harry teased as he turned to look out the window to hide his flush.

Louis grinned. Was this flirting? He definitely was, but he couldn't help but think, what if Harry didn't even like guys? What if he was just being himself? Louis tried to shake the thoughts away by giving Harry the aux cord. Harry smiled widely at him and decided on _Fl_ _uorescent_ _A_ _dolescent_ by the Arctic Monkeys.

"One of me favourites this. Guess you weren't lyin' yesterday when you said you were into older music then." Louis said, it wasn't really a statement more of a thought said aloud.

"Me lie? How could you say such a thing, I couldn't lie to save a life!" Harry giggled, placing his hand on his heart to show just how hurt he was. Louis chuckled at the boy and shifted in his seat trying to forget that Harry had just giggled once again, and the fucking effect it had on him.

The two had decided on a small cafe that Harry adored, it was just off the main high street and was hardly ever busy. The drive was fun, they talked a lot and joked around with each other, it was refreshing for both boys.

They even took the piss out of each other when one of them had said something stupid, or when Louis had reminded Harry of a memory, that resulted in the curly headed lad deciding to move out of his mums at the age of six, stumbling down the road with his suitcase in hand headed to Louis'. They were now hopping out of the car still talking about the memory.

"Alright! It wasn't that funny Lou! Gemma really did steal my favourite pair of socks, she was wearing 'em! And my mum even said I was dramatic and should try out for the Christmas play, while laughing her arse off! So yes, I left! And as kind as it was that you let me in, you laughed too!" Harry said, both boys couldn't stop laughing at the fond memory, but Harry was trying to seem cross too by pouting.

It only resulted in Louis laughing harder at his cuteness, so Harry had to give up the act so he could pull Louis into the cafe they were stood outside of.

Louis had finally calmed down once they were seated, and Harry could only hope that Louis was having as great a time as he was. They had taken a booth in the far back so that they could talk more privately and know that if a fan did come in, Louis wouldn't have been seen.

An older waitress came over to the boys and they gave her their order, starting a polite conversation with the woman also. She was really nice, and didn't seem to know anything about Louis. They told her they were sorry for the loud laughter, she just replied saying that it was lovely to see a young couple so happy and in love.

They hadn't the heart to tell the woman she was wrong, so Louis thanked her as she walked away, while Harry sat blushing once again. They giggled over the statement but it was soon forgotten when they decided on just asking each other some questions to see what they had missed in the last couple years.

"Alright um.. favourite colour!" Louis started.

"Of all questions? Really Lou?" Harry laughed and Louis smiled at the familiar nickname.

"Yes Harold, it's a great question! Mine is green, kinda like the colour of your eyes." Louis said softly smiling up at the boy across from him.

Harry looked down blushing, "Well mine has always been blue, a lot of things are blue, it's a very lovely colour. My favourite is a specific blue though, kinda like _your_ eyes, your eyes are really pretty." Harry smirked up at the older lad, who was a little flustered by the boldness.

"Thanks love." Louis smirked back at Harry, he got the little pet name in there and by Harry's reaction the boy definitely didn't mind. Harry coughed to try and steady his breathing because Louis had just called him love! Harry was already so gone.

"Um.. best friends?" Harry asked trying to carry the game on, because after one question about their favourite fucking colours he was already so flustered, and was so sure that his face was bright red.

"It's gotta be the boys in the band, we were close before but now they're like my brothers, there's nothing I wouldn't do for them." Louis replied easily, Harry smiled at his answer it was really cute that Louis cared so much for his friends. "You?"

Harry told Louis about Niall, and how the lad had always been there for him, and even spoke of Niall's obsession with food. Louis had laughed and even though he was happy that Harry had someone like Niall in his life, he was a little jealous?

He wanted to be that for Harry, because when Harry spoke of the boy his entire face lit up, and Louis wanted to make Harry as happy as Niall had.

"So yeah, weirdly obsessed with food, if there's food around he's gunna eat it. But even though he's a little insane he's always stuck up for me and he's just the best mate I could ask for." Harry finished smiling at Louis, who was now giving him a weird look.

"Stuck up for?" Louis questioned, Harry gulped he didn't mean for that to slip.

"Um- yea," Harry mumbled, now playing with the food on his plate that had arrived not so long ago, "Lads at school sometimes say things but it's all good, only like a week left and I never have to see them again."

Louis was upset, who would want to hurt someone so precious? "Say what?" He knew he was being pushy but it didn't sit well with him that Harry just put up with the shit these lads had given him.

He frowned when he saw Harry's feared expression. "You can tell me anythin' Haz, I couldn't ever judge, I'm no angel." Louis said trying to get Harry to smile like he just had been.

Harry visibly sighed, "I'm not ashamed of it or anything, it just makes things a little harder and I don't know what you'd think of me if I told you." Harry spoke, he was looking into Louis eyes, looking for something, something that would tell him everything would be okay, that Louis wouldn't run as far as he could once he knew the truth.

He took a deep breath once Louis rested his hand on top of Harry's, deciding it was now or never.

"I'm gay." Harry told Louis. He kept his gaze down so that Louis wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall if he left. But the hand resting on his was now rubbing small circles on the back of his own. He looked up slowly and saw the fond but goofy smile on Louis face, he instantly relaxed.

"It's okay Harry, I know it's hard, especially when you've gotten crap for it. I am too actually, I've gotten shit for it too but from my management, who have said that they decide when and if they let me come out. It doesn't change anything." Louis told Harry, his smile slowly fading.

Harry was so surprised, because firstly, Louis was also gay, and secondly, what, his management decides if he can come out? That's insane, is that even legal? "I'm sorry Loubear." Harry spoke softly as he slowly stood and slid over to sit next to Louis so he could wrap an arm around the older boy to comfort him.

Louis smiled and then chuckled. "What?" Harry questioned.

"Nothing, it's just that you called me Loubear" Louis laughed, turning to face Harry. Harry blushed only now realising that it had slipped.

"I guess I did, sorry." Harry gave him a small smile.

"No! It's fine, it's just- your the only person I've ever let call me that. It's nice." Louis smiled finally hugging the taller boy back. Harry was beyond happy. He was hugging his Loubear, and he couldn't help but wonder if the older boy could ever see him the same way he saw Louis.

The boys pulled apart and just sat speaking about anything and everything, it was really sweet and both boys were having a great time.

By the time they had exited the cafe, they had decided on a wander round, to familiarise Louis with the area again. To Harry's surprise Louis had remembered quite a bit.

They had ended up at the park by the large lake that was home to a fair amount of cute little duckies. Harry was so excited, telling Louis how adorable they all were and cooing at the baby ducks that were just so tiny! Louis was really happy he had found Harry again, the boy was indeed an angel and so very beautiful.

He looked at everything like it was his first time seeing it, and always looked for the good in things. Louis liked that about Harry, Harry was different from everyone he had ever met, and every time the taller boy smiled, Louis' stomach filled with butterflies, the feeling made him dizzy.

He was already so entranced by Harry's beauty, it was almost unfair to the people around him.

Harry was beyond happy, it was a perfect little- date? Get together? Meet up? Whatever it was, Harry was just happy that it had happened. Louis was so funny and he constantly made him laugh, he was also very handsome too and Harry couldn't believe that this sweet creature was spending his time with him.

They stopped and sat at a bench hidden under a tree that overlooked most of the park awhile later. "So this is gunna sound mad creepy but I've heard you sing." Louis announced chuckling lightly, while Harry sat there wide eyed.

"What?" Harry asked. Had he actually? Or was Louis talking about when they used to sing together when they were little? Oh. He can't have seen the videos- right? Please be right.

Louis was laughing at the faces Harry was making, he could literally see the thoughts racing in the boys pretty little head. "Don't worry yourself too much there, Haz." Louis finally spoke and Harry turned to give him a forced but sweet smile.

"Mum told me about some videos and after hearin' about you getting a scholarship I've been dying to hear you, and fuck Harry, you're pretty amazing." Louis told the green eyed boy, who at this point had forgotten how to breath.

Louis had listened to his songs! Why did he make videos again? This was embarrassing. Wait? Did he say amazing?

Harry laughed loudly, "I'm sorry Lou but I didn't expect this and no one knows of those videos, it was just something I did for fun, always got these ideas so put them into songs, and then they would just sit there and singing is my escape, you know? So I made the videos and now you've seen them and- oh god this is embara-" Harrys rambling was cut off by Louis' loud laugh and Harry's breath hitched when Louis placed a hand on his thigh to steady himself.

"Oh god Hazza, don't stress so much, you do love to talk don't ya?" Louis finally spoke still trying to steady his laughter.

Harry pouted. "Really Harry, I was so impressed, should be you up there on stage not me!" Louis said his hand patting Harry's thigh before pulling away and putting it on his chest to calm himself further.

"Funny Lou, your the musician! Wouldn't be where you are if you weren't any good." Harry softly said, he was blushing at Louis' kind words but he didn't want the boy to put himself down. Louis gave Harry a big smile before pulling him in for a hug.

Harry gladly accepted the offer and nestled his head into the crook of the older boys neck. Now they were both smiling, the day had been pretty perfect.

"But really Harry, it's not just your voice, the lyrics were beautiful every word hit me." Louis told Harry truthfully as both of them pulled away, Harry took Louis' hands in his and giggled.

"Thank you Lou, I appreciate it, just a bit crazy you of all people listened to my stuff!" Harry said. Louis smirked remembering why he had brought the topic up in the first place, "I actually need your help though Haz.." he told the boy.

Harry was confused, "With what Lou? I'd be happy to help you out."

That was just Harry, Louis thought, he didn't second guess helping someone out. Even if he had no idea what was going to be asked next.

"I want you to help me write the next album."


	4. Dinner & Dessert

_"I want you to help me write the next album."_

Harry looked stunned. Then confused. Then he just laughed.   
"What? You're pretty funny, you know that Lou!" Harry chuckled, leaning back into the bench with a hand on his chest to steady his laughing fit.

Louis just frowned at Harry, "I'm being serious here Haz." Harry's eyes just widened, he turned, now looking straight at Louis, "Why?" It was pretty a straight forward question, why the hell would Louis want his help? He's a fucking popstar and Harry he's just, well Harry.

"Why are you so surprised? I told you I loved your work and you have a whole lot of talent Harry. I've always wrote the songs for the band, yeah the other two have tried but never could fall in love with the process, but you Haz, I think if we did it together it would sound so incredible. Cause honestly, you're so talented and it would mean so much to me if you did this." Louis replied honestly.

Harry was at a loss for words, his thoughts were trying to process what had just happened, what Louis had just said.

"It means a lot Lou- it really does- but what about the fans? And the band? And you'd have to spend a lotta time with me and you'll probably be sick of me by tomorrow, and what if I can't help? What if I mess up?" Harry rambled, he had to stop and take a breath once he realised. He pulled his head up to look at Louis, who was just giving him a gentle smile.

Louis chuckled at the frazzled boy, "The fans, Harry, will love you and your lyrics. The band will be over the moon with any kind of help, and get sick of you? My little Hazzabear? Never. I was planning on spending a whole lot of time with you anyway Haz. You'll probably wanna be runnin' for the hills two minutes in because, trust me, I can be a pain in the arse."

Harry just laughed and smiled at the older boy. "And you won't mess up Harry, I promise. It'll sound amazing! And we'll have a blast, just Lou and Hazza yea?" Louis reassured Harry who was now giggling and Louis couldn't help his grin.

"Okay."

—

It was now Sunday. Yesterday was beyond perfect, the boys had a great time. After Harry finally agreed to Louis' proposition, they decided on getting icecream. Then they just spent the rest of day together, talking and messing about.

One or two people had come up and asked for a picture, Harry couldn't help but smile because Louis was so kind and caring towards them.

One fan had asked who Harry was, and Louis had replied saying that Harry was his best mate, which made Harry laugh because it sounded so normal to him. In his head he wasn't friends with the pop star, it was just Lou- _his_ _Lou_. So yeah, the day was just perfect.

Harry was getting ready for the dinner Jay had invited him to. Harry and Louis had been texting nonstop since they had separated yesterday, so Harry decided to text and ask him what he should wear tonight because he was pretty stuck.

Louis had laughed at the sweet boy and texted saying _nothing;)._ Harry rolled his eyes and quickly called Louis instead, trying to seem angry with blushed cheeks and small grin.

" _Lou!! Please! Can you just help? As much fun as walking around naked sounds, I don't want your mum thinkin_ _'_ _I look stupid!"_

Harry could hear the deep chuckle through the phone, it made him shiver and his face heat up.

**"Haz, as much as I would love it if you wore nothing, you probably should but honestly don't worry love, me mum won't care what you wear, you'll look good in anything."**

Harry looked up at his ceiling, could someone stop him from fucking blushing every time Louis speaks, please? He was so smitten that if Louis had told him to wear a bin bag he probably would have.

Louis on the other hand, loved making the boy blush, he found it adorable and he knew that Harry had the same effect on him, so Harry couldn't be too mad.

_"_ _Lou_ _! You're no help!! I have to get ready quickly.. shit! It's nearly six!!"_

Louis laughed fondly at the boy as he heard shuffling and things being thrown through the speaker.

**"Ha** **z** **? Really it's fine, don't stress, my mum loves you more than she loves me! You'll be fine, I swear everyone's excited to meet you and the girls are going crazy wantin** **'** **to see you again!"**

Harry had stopped throwing clothes out of his dresser to listen to Louis, his smile just grew as the older boy kept on speaking. He giggled once Louis had finished his big speech, making the older boy coo.

_"Okay I'll be there soon, thank you for calmin_ _'_ _me down, and I can't wait to see the girls again too. I'll see you soon then yeah?"_

**"Yeah, I'll see you in a sec. Be safe okay?"**

Harry chuckled.

_"It's a two minute walk Loubear, I promise I'll be fine."_

**"Yea, yea, just trying to be nice, see ya soon then** **Hazza** **."**

Harry smiled and said goodbye before hanging up. He was a lot calmer after talking to Louis so he got dressed quickly. He grabbed his best fitting black skinny jeans, paired it with a black and white shirt which he rolled up the sleeves on, and a pair of black boots. He tamed his curls, grabbed his phone and headed to Louis'.

The walk was quick, he was trying to keep his thoughts off of the whole dinner, just thinking happy thoughts. It was working fine until he started thinking about Louis.

It just all escalated from there, by the time he made it to the front door he had imagined an entire life with Louis, you could say his crush had grown a bit since meeting him again. He shook away his thoughts and took a deep breath before knocking.

The door flew open. Almost as if someone had been standing and waiting for it to knock. "Harry!" Louis exclaimed as he basically tackled Harry into a hug. Harry just laughed at him, he was too cute, "Loubear!" He replied with the same amount of energy, hugging the smaller boy.

The boys pulled away when an excited Daisy wedged herself between them. The two laughed at her antics and Harry bent down to greet her.

"Hey Dais, missed you lovely!" He said pulling her into a hug. "Me too Hazzie! Got lots to tell you but maybe you should speak to Lou first, cause he hasn't stopped yappin about you all day." Daisy told the green eyed boy bluntly, Harry giggled and looked up to see a very red and wide eyed Louis.

"Oh really?"

Daisy nodded pulling Harry closer to whisper in his ear _"I think he likes you."_ Now it was Harry's turn to blush, he coughed trying to compose himself. He giggled with Daisy and then she was quick to run out and tell everyone else that he was here. "What she say?" Louis asked intrigued by Harry's reaction.

Harry coughed looking away from Louis with a timid smile, "Don't worry Lou." Louis rolled his eyes and pouted making Harry laugh before he headed into the living room, Louis followed behind closely, this was gunna be a long night.

—

So far he had met Felicité and Dan, who were so lovely, along with everyone from Friday night. Jay had said that Lottie was running a little late but would be here soon enough.

The family teased Louis a little for being excited for Harry to arrive, Harry had giggled along with them while pulling Louis into a hug, telling the older boy that he missed him too. He pulled away and saw how he had made Louis smile, maybe he meant as much to Louis as the boy did to him.

Those thoughts quickly disappeared as everyone dispersed, Jay saying dinner would be ready soon and heading to the kitchen with Dan.

The two lads were then dragged off to play by the two older twins, they had sat in the playroom where Phoebe and Daisy told Harry about how Louis stole their chocolate today, and how all he talks about is ' _Harry this and Harry that.'_ Louis was quick to jump on the girls and tickle them, trying to shut them up, the two girls were in hysterics and Harry just watched on fondly.

They had all been called to dinner and Harry had sat down between Fizzy and Louis. Fizzy and Harry spoke and found out they had a lot in common, they were both very into photography and fashion.

Louis loved how Harry really enjoyed being with his family, and found it crazy how everyone had just fell in love with the curly headed creature.

At the sound of the front door, everyone looked up to the someone coming in. A girl, around sixteen entered, she had bright blonde hair and wore a deep red lipstick.

"Lou!" The blonde screamed and ran over to Louis, engulfing him in a huge hug and everyone at the table just smiled and laughed at the exchange. The two pulled away and the blonde looked confused once she saw Harry, who was just sat smiling at the girl, being Harry.

"Hi, I'm Lottie." She greeted with a warm smile.

"I'm Harry." he replied still smiling up at the girl.

"Oh! You're Harry! Well I can see why Lou and mum won't shut up about you!" Lottie giggled, Louis sent her a glare before Jay told the girl to grab a plate and sit down.

The food was amazing and Harry had praised Jay for it, thanking her also. Jay and Harry spoke about his family and how much the girls had missed him since Friday.

Harry was having a great time, he felt like he fit in with the big family, they were just so welcoming and lovely.

Once dinner had finished, Harry helped Jay clean up, she told him it was fine but he really wanted to help. When he was done, he wandered out and into the living room to find Louis with the two babies. He strolled over and sat next to them, tickling the babies to get them to giggle. Louis gave Harry a big smile.

"Sorry tonight was so crazy." Louis laughed.

"It wasn't trust me. You're family is lovely and you're mum's the sweetest." Harry quickly replied flashing Louis a comforting smile.

"I honestly can't get over your dimples!" Louis said reaching to poke the craters making Harry laugh.

"It's cute your obsessed with my beautiful face!" Harry joked.

"Good because I wanna see a lot of it." Louis spoke softly, giving Harry a big grin as he handed Ernie over to him, the little boy mimicked his older brothers gesture making the two older boys laugh.

The two boys played with the twins seeing who could make them giggle first. Jay had stood watching the cute scene for a while before heading off to check on the older girls.

A while later, the boys had put the babies to bed and headed down, where Harry said he should probably get going before giving his goodbyes. They all told Harry to come back soon and gave him a couple hugs. The two younger girls didn't want to let go of Harry, which made everyone giggle.

They finally freed him once he asked Jay if it was okay to take the girls to the park one day soon, the woman quickly agreed with a big smile and another hug.

"Thank you for coming Harry, it was lovely having you sweetheart!" Jay told the green eyed boy who smiled politely at the woman.

"I had a really great time, thank you for having me and it was great to meet everyone." Harry said giving the family a dimpled smile.

Louis said he would walk Harry home as it was pretty late and dark out, Jay just nodded. The two headed for the door with a final goodbye.

Once outside, they started the shirt journey back to Harry's. "I had a lovely time Lou, your family's great." Harry said softly.

"It was, even though they can be crazy, they're the best but I also enjoyed seeing you again." Louis told the now blushing boy.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I enjoyed seeing you too, always do."

Louis chuckled and unfortunately they were now stood outside Harry's front door. "Well," Louis mumbled, "Guess this is goodbye." He gave the taller boy a sad smile.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Harry smiled back, "Should head in then."

Harry let his eye linger on the blue eyed boy who looked as though he was struggling internally. As Harry turned to walk towards the door, Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a big hug. Harry smiled, all he could smell was Louis and he felt at home.

They let go but Louis placed his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry shyly locked eyes with Louis, blue meeting green. "Can I kiss you?" Louis asked quietly. Harry's eyes lit up and he quickly nodded, not trusting himself to speak in a moment like this.

Louis cupped the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close, their lips brushed slightly and he felt Harry gasp. Harry placed a hand at Louis waist and another on his chest, closing his eyes as their lips met. The kiss was slow and passionate, it said what words couldn't.

The two pulled away, looking into each others eyes while they still held each other close. "I really like you Harry." Louis whispered.

"I like you too." Was all Harry could reply before he pulled Louis in once again, kissing him softly. The two smiled brightly, finally releasing each other.

"I'll text you later." Louis said as he grinned, Harry smiled and nodded. He placed a kiss on Louis' cheek before turning and hurrying inside. Louis blushed, smiling all the way back home.


	5. Everyone Knows

_*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*_

Harry groaned, sticking his head under his pillow to muffle the consistent sound.

_*buzz* *buzz*_

Ugh. He rolled over trying to grab his phone with his eyes still closed. He brushed it with his hand and it fell off the side and onto the floor. Fuck.

_*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*_

What was happening? He sat up and stretched, eyes adjusting to the bright light. His phone was still buzzing. Looking over at the clock on the wall it showed 7:20.

He was beyond confused, college didn't start until ten today, so it wasn't his alarm. Then the buzzing stopped and his ringtone started. He jumped out of bed grabbing the phone. Niall's name was on the screen. Niall never called before school, was he still asleep? He decided it must be pretty important and quickly answered.

_"Ni?"_

**"What the fuck Harry?! When were you gonna tell me? I'm your best mate, and I've woke up to all this!! Harry I can't believe you didn't tell me we t-"**

_"Niall! Wha_ _'_ _are you talking bout? I've jus_ _'_ _woke up."_

Harry was beyond confused, he wasn't sure what was going on. Niall sounded angry and the lad hardly ever got angry. What had he done? What hadn't he told Niall?

**"Oh please! 'I've jus woke up' Harold you dick! Tell me everything, you** **at least** **owe me that! I've had to find out from some** **randoms** **instead of me best mate!"**

_"Ni please. Just tell me what's happening. I'm really confused and my phones going mental and now you're shoutin_ _'_ _at me."_

There was a long pause before the loud Irish voice echoed through the phone.

**"Sorry mate, I'm just hurt I had to find out like that, you know? I feel bad now. Have you not seen it then?"**

_"Seen what?"_

**"Youkissinlouistomlinsonallovertheinternet."**

_"What? Ni I don't understand, speak slower."_

Harry sat up on the edge of his bed, rubbing at his tired eyes.

**"You kissed Louis Tomlinson!"**

_"What? How? How do you know?"_

**"Because it's all over the internet** **Haz** **!** **"**

Harry's eyes widened, he was definitely awake now.

" _What?!"_

He ran towards his laptop, opening it up and clicking on twitter. There he was. Trending?! What? Why? Who did this? He had forgotten he was still on the phone until he heard Niall speak again.

**"Yeah Haz, 'm sorry for yelli** **n'** **mate, didn't know you hadn't seen it. Don't worry, it'll be okay** **,** **yea?"**

It sounded more like Niall was trying to convince himself than Harry, his voice had changed from one of anger to worry. Harry on the other hand was baffled.

_"I need to speak to Lou."_

**"Okay Harry, sorry again mate but you gotta tell me everything later on ok?"**

Harry said a quiet okay before he hung up, he didn't know what to do. He decided to try and call Louis. He stood up with his phone in hand then the door knocked.

Mum was at work, Gemma was at uni and Niall would have said if he was coming round. He grabbed a top and dragged himself downstairs. The door was still being assaulted by the time he got there. "Okay! Gimme a sec!" Harry shouted as he approached.

The door flew open and he saw a worried looking Louis. "Oh god, Harry!" Louis said stepping in and embracing the taller boy in a hug, Harry happily accepted.

"What's going on Lou? I've just woke up with Niall on the phone screaming and then twitter and now you." Harry asked, he stood there curls a mess, his shirt half way down his tummy and in his boxers.

Louis pulled away and gave Harry a timid smile. Taking the boy in, he was truly beautiful, I mean who looks this good when just waking up? Harry, that's who.

Harry's cheeks burned a deep crimson as Louis eyes gazed along his body, he pulled his shirt further down and tossed his curls about, trying to look somewhat put together.

"Sorry, as I said jus' woke up." Harry spoke quietly, a little embarrassed that Louis had seen him like this.

"Don't be sorry love, you look great." Louis told him, flashing him a smile and then a cheeky wink. Harry laughed and ushered him into the kitchen while he closed the front door. 

The two were now sat by the kitchen counter, a cup of tea in hand. "So you saw it then?" Louis asked, his eyes glued to the cup not risking seeing Harry's reaction.

"Um, yea, I don't know what to think or say, I'm not angry or anything, just confused." Harry reassured, Louis let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good. Sorry. It's been a bit crazy. I just had to make sure you were okay." Louis said smiling at the beautiful boy in front of him. Harry pulled him in for another hug rubbing the small of Louis' back.

"No need to be sorry, it's not you're fault Lou, it's okay." Harry consoled, he didn't understand why Louis was so worked up but he just wanted to keep him calm.

"Lou?" Harry spoke. Louis hummed in reply from Harry's shoulder. "Why are you so worked up boo? It's all okay, it's just a silly picture, I'm not mad at you. It's annoying that it's been posted everywhere, but it's happened and I know it wasn't your fault." Harry reassured, caressing the back of Louis head, he was happy that he could be here with the boy.

"Sorry, I just didn't wanna lose you again, I just got you back Haz. Everything's insane and I didn't want you thinking anything bad because we haven't even spoken about last night or what it meant, or what we're even gunna do now. So I just ran here as soon as I saw. I wasn't thinking really, just needed you to be okay." Louis softly spoke, sitting back up in his seat.

Harry smiled softly at the older lad, "It's all good Loubear, I'm fine and if you want we can talk now before we deal with all that, sound okay?" Louis nodded smiling back at Harry.

"Um, well I know last night just happened but I really like you Haz, and I don't know, it's a little new all these feelings. I guess I'm scared that if I say what I want to say, you won't feel the same or you might think it's weird." Louis said quietly playing with his hands to avoid Harry's gaze.

Harry lifted the older boys chin before smiling at the lad, "Lou, I like you too, a lot, and I think I feel the same. I've never really felt like this before, it's strange for me too."

Louis was nodding slowly, "This stuff online- it won't go away soon, this is basically my coming out," Louis sighed before continuing, "Management woke me up screaming down the phone before I even had a chance to look at anything. They can't really hide much now because I was caught out. They're pretty fuckin mad, but said it was best if I came in to talk to them about it all in person. Then make it public in an insta post or a tweet, stating what's factual and also, um, tell them about you I guess."

Harry looked deep in thought before nodding, "I'm happy you can come out Lou but I'm sorry for it being like this, kinda sucks that you're being forced. I know it's a little crazy but I just gotta ask, uh, am I, like am I something to you? I mean, do you want a relationship with me or is it just fun? I don't mind, just be honest with me because I don't wanna get hurt." Harry spoke truthfully, he didn't need to be dragged along if he was gunna end up getting his heart broken.

"No, no Harry, you mean a lot to me. I've never met anyone as kind and beautiful as you, you're all that's on me mind lately and it drives me crazy. I want a relationship Haz, I do, I don't ever wanna hurt you." Louis had his hands around Harry's neck, wanting to make it known that he really cared for the boy. It was all so crazy to him but every moment he had spent with Harry just felt right, even when they were kids. Louis couldn't really picture his life without Harry in it again.

Harry smiled a blush coating his dimpled cheeks. "So Hazzabear, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend? I know it's all very fast, but you're _you_ _,_ _my Hazz_ _a._ I think even when we were kids I liked you, you have always meant so much to me." Louis said nervously, he didn't want to be rejected but he had to lay it all out on the table, because it was truly what he wanted, Harry made him so incredibly happy.

Harry was smiling so hard now and was nodding excitedly, "Of course Lou! You mean a lot to me too, yes I'll be your boyfriend!" Harry exclaimed before pulling Louis in for a kiss. Both boys chuckled and couldn't stop smiling.

—

The two were now up in Harry's room, they were very happy with how things had turned out and spoke about how excited their mums would be when they find out. They had decided downstairs that Harry would go into college while Louis went off to sort out management. Afterwards, Louis would pick Harry up from school and tell him what was gunna happen next.

Harry asked if he wanted any moral support but Louis didn't want any anger directed towards Harry, knowing how his management could be. So he told the boy he would be fine and would let him in on everything when he saw him after.

Harry had to get dressed quickly so he grabbed a basic tee and jeans, tying his hair back in a bun. While Harry was busy throwing on clothes, Louis was sat wide eyed on Harry's bed, he wasn't prepared for the scene that had occurred. He was shifting about trying not to think about Harry's body as the boy pulled back his hair, but his long milky legs and his tattooed torso- okay he had to stop before things got awkward.

"Ready." Harry declared, before dragging Louis downstairs making sure he had his bag and necessities.

"Shit, I'm gunna be late." Harry exclaimed as he looked at the time, _9:40._ Louis chuckled as Harry started to panic, "Don't worry love, I'll drop ya, okay?" He said softly, rubbing the boys shoulder to calm him.

Harry smiled nodding slightly, "Thank you." He said, kissing Louis' cheek before double checking that he had his house keys. 

The drive was over far too quickly for Harry's liking, he was gonna miss Louis and didn't want to let the older boy go just yet. "Alright Hazza, we're here." Louis told the pouting lad, Louis chuckled squeezing Harry's hand for comfort.

They had pulled into a parking space near the entrance of the car park, trying not to draw too much attention to the large Range Rover. They were getting quite a few looks though, Harry worried a little but Louis assured him that the windows were tinted due to privacy and overbearing paps.

The boys still had a couple minutes before Harry had to go.

"I going to miss you." Harry frowned leaning over the middle console to hug Louis. Louis laughed before hugging back, rubbing comforting circles into the boys back.

"I will too Hazza but when I sort this out it'll all be good and then we can get food or summin'. I'll pick you up as soon as I finish there." Louis told Harry, who was now smiling into the crook of Louis' neck, he gave it a small peck before kissing his lips.

He sat back in his seat, "Sounds good, I'm just a little worried, what are people gonna say? What should I say? Oh god, what if everyone stares?"

Harry was getting overwhelmed at the different scenarios playing out in his head. Louis was quick to bring the boy into an intoxicating kiss so that Harry's mind didn't wander too far and make him panic even more.

"Listen lovely, it's gonna be fine, fuck them in there, it's none of their business, okay? Just stick with Niall. It won't be long until I pick you up, you can call if it gets too much and I'll be here in a second. Please don't stress, think about after school, about where you wanna go eat, yeah?" Louis spoke softly, trying not to overwhelm Harry any further.

Harry nodded giving a small smile towards Louis, "Okay, sorry, I worry too much, I'll be okay. Are you alright though?" Harry asked, if he was panicking then Louis had to be too, he wanted to make sure he was okay also.

Louis laughed lightly, "Yeah Haz, I'm okay, nervous but I'm good. Looking forward to seeing you again later." Louis said giving Harry's cheek a small kiss, "Now, you better go before you get into any trouble."

Harry giggled, kissing Louis' cheek before stepping out of the car, "Okay, see you soon."

Louis gave a wave and a cheeky wink as Harry shut the door, making the lad giggle more. Harry watched Louis drive off before heading inside, he was already getting a couple of looks, they all knew it was him in the photos, they were pretty clear.

Harry hadn't really thought about the fact that he was now out to everyone too, yes he hadn't hidden it but now it was very well known.

Harry had barely reached his locker before he heard Niall shouting his name and tackling him into a hug. Harry chuckled at his friend as he tried to escape the Irish lads grasp.

"Spill now." Niall said, he looked like an excited kid at Christmas.

"Jesus Ni, don't go popping a blood vessel, calm down!" Harry chuckled, Niall just rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Was that him just now? Outside?" He quizzed, Harry nodded as he opened his locker. "Oh god! How did you meet? Is he great? He's great isn't he? I bet-"

Harry placed a hand on Niall's shoulder to get the lad to stop talking, "Yes Ni, he came round mine earlier and dropped me off before heading to a meeting. He was my best mate as a kid for years, we met again by chance when I was round his babysitting his siblings, who are so adorable by the way!" Harry spoke quietly not wanting anyone else hearing.

Niall was grinning like a mad man, "That's so fucking cute! Wait! I'm your best friend! I don't care how famous he is, you can't get rid of me that easily!" Niall sassed, a frown making it's way onto his face.

Harry giggled at him, rolling his eyes. "Niall mate, calm down please, I don't need anymore attention," Harry whispered as he looked around, Niall followed his gaze and nodded instantly, "Yeah it's crazy, he's honestly amazing and I'm glad we found each other again."

"So what? Are you together? Are you dating? Give me the details Harold!" Niall said as he poked Harry's side.

"Oi stop! Yes, okay? He asked me to be his boyfriend this morning, it was so cute." Harry replied flicking Niall's ear to stop the poking that relentlessly continued.

"Ow!" Niall rubbed his ear while shoving Harry who just laughed, "So you're dating a popstar!"

Harry quickly shook his head, confusing the Irish lad, "Niall keep it down yeah? He's not a popstar to me, he's just Lou, he's the same guy I remember as a kid." Harry told Niall honestly.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me that you knew him? I mean I know you had a little crush and liked the band but you knew the guy and never said?" Niall asked his face contorted in a way that no one could explain.

Harry sighed, "I didn't realise it was the same Louis! He's always been _my Loubear,_ I completely forget everything else when I'm with him. I think our mums are gunna be excited though, since we were kids I think they always wanted us to end up together, we used to play wedding and they'd be the officiants or bridesmaids." Harry chuckled remembering the fond memories.

"That's crazy! And Loubear? Awh mate you're killing me!" Niall exclaimed quietly. Harry laughed as he shut his locker.

The two headed to class, people stared and whispered but no one said anything or came up to Harry, so he was doing okay so far.

Niall wouldn't shut up about how crazy the whole thing was, and told Harry not to forget him when he becomes friends with the 'rich and famous'. Harry had rolled his eyes, chuckling at his best friend as they entered English.

Everyone was sat in their seats as the two walked in giggling, silence pierced the room. They had all turned to look at Harry, Niall took notice and quickly pulled a nervous looking Harry to the back of the room, taking their seats, avoiding the stares.

Whispers started and Harry groaned, Niall kept his mind off of everyone else though, talking about his weekend with his brother Greg. Greg had brought his son around, Niall loved the little boy a lot, so his eyes lit up as he spoke.

He told Harry that they went to the zoo, it was his nephews first time and the little boy had decided to throw his shoes into the goats enclosure.

Harry and Niall were laughing at the story when their teacher walked in. The class was now quiet, their English teacher was pretty scary.

The day went by slowly, even though he only had a three hour day now that he was in college, it was still far too long for his liking.

It was finally the end of the day, and Louis had texted telling Harry that he was leaving and would be outside in half hour. So Harry and Niall headed out front for a break, to escape their peers.

"This day is weird. People are weird." Niall spoke. Harry chuckled, nodding his head in agreement, "Yup, I feel like I'm on display."

Niall smiled sympathetically, "So, when he gets here can I just say hi? Please? I won't go crazy, just wanna be polite!" Niall asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes knowing Niall was never polite, "You, polite? Don't make me laugh, you just wanna meet him and embarrass me!" Harry chuckled.

"I promise I won't, I'll be good, I'll embarrass you the next time!" Niall gave a pleading smile and his puppy dog eyes and Harry reluctantly agreed.

The two were laughing and joking about when a obnoxious cough was heard from behind them. They turned to face the culprit and saw two girls they sort of recognised.

"Hi Harry." One spoke. Harry looked over at Niall giving him a knowing look before he turned back and smiled politely at the girl before going back to conversing with Niall.

Another cough was heard. Harry looked back to find the girls hadn't got the hint, he really didn't want to talk. "We heard about you and Louis." The other said, Harry nodded giving the two a small smile.

"Why is he with you? He isn't gay, and if he was, he could have anyone he wanted. Is it all fake?" The same girl spoke again. Harry frowned- well that fucking hurt.

"Can you fuck off? Don't come over and act all jealous and hurt, you're just bein' a twat." Niall spat back, Harry gave the boy a timid thank you smile and the two decided to ignore the girls.

"What? We're just speaking the truth. Harry probably edited the photo to get attention! Louis is so much better than you Harry, you're a loner and always have been weird. I feel sorry for Louis if it is true." The first girl said loudly.

"Really?" A deep growl was heard from beside the group.


	6. Hurting Harry

_"Really?" A deep growl was heard from beside the group._

Harry looked up to see Louis, when had he arrived? Harry gasped and jumped up to hug him. Louis gladly embraced the taller boy but still glared at the two orange looking bimbos that had found it funny to hurt _his Harry._

A larger group had formed around them, whispering about Louis. The two girls looked slightly uncomfortable and shocked.

One of the girls, pouted her lips and fixed her top before twirling her long brown hair and speaking to Louis, "Louis hi! We were just sticking up for you, we love the band and honestly you deserve better than this." She spoke in disgust as she pointed her finger at Harry.

Harry felt so insecure, as if all these people around them felt the same way she did, Louis noticed, so he gently pulled Harry closer and held onto the boy. His brow furrowed before turning back to glare at the girls.

Louis rolled his eyes before laughing at the brunette, the two girls laughed also, thinking that Louis was agreeing with them.

"You're pretty disgusting you know? Treating anyone like that, especially my Harry. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm not gunna stick up for my boyfriend." Louis snapped, locking his jaw, trying to keep his cool. The girls looked back at him in awe, shocked by Louis' statement. The crowd surrounding had heard too.

"Boyfriend?" The brunette asked, Louis smirked and nodded, before turning his head to Harry who was hiding behind him. Normally Louis would have giggled at the sight of the tall boy hiding behind his shorter but muscular frame, this time though he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend softly, smiling into the kiss.

Harry was happy and content, his anxiety and insecurities slowly melting away. Louis had stood up for him and kissed him in front of everyone. Harry was smiling all giddily as they separated, the girls had given their mocking sound of disapproval and stormed off. Louis and Niall laughed, Harry was pulled closer into Louis' side as Niall stood.

"Harry, you okay lad?" Niall asked, Louis eyed him wearily. "Yeah, thanks Niall." Harry answered giving Niall a small timid smile.

Louis realised that Niall wasn't a threat and was just Harry's best mate, "Hey, I'm Louis, you must be the Niall Harry talks so much about!" Louis introduced himself.

Niall stood in shock before regaining his composure. "Uh, yeah, I'm Niall, I know who you are." Harry chuckled at his mates reaction.

"Hazza's told me all about you." Louis said, Niall sent Harry a -what-the-fuck- look, before smiling at Louis.

"Really? Hope nothing too crazy was said. He hasn't shut up about you all day by the way." Louis chuckled as Harry hid his face in his shoulder and groaned into his side, "Shut up Niall."

People were still stood whispering around them, so the three decided it was best to head to Louis car as the crowd grew. Louis said he'd drop the Irish lad wherever, Niall's face had lit up and he quickly agreed.

"So did it go okay? Apart from that last bit I mean, those girls were proper mental thinking they could come at you like that, if anything I don't deserve you, not the other way round." Louis said as they pulled out of the parking lot, the couple upfront and Niall in the back.

"Thank you for that Lou, I honestly can't believe they did that. But the day was fine, just got looks but Ni was there so I was okay." Harry smiled at Louis who gave his hand a squeeze in return.

Niall directed Louis back to his house, where he jumped out saying his goodbyes and telling them not to have too much fun, making Harry whine and bury his head into his hands while Louis laughed, waving the blonde lad off.

—

Louis and Harry decided to grab something to eat at a small restaurant in the town centre. It was really lovely, the staff were so welcoming and it gave off such a homey vibe.

"So how was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"It was good, bit heated at first but we came to a decision to resolve the whole situation." Louis replied smiling.

"That sounds good, I was a little worried honestly." Harry confessed, reaching over to hold Louis' hand.

The blue eyed boy smiled, rubbing Harry's pulse to comfort him. "You shouldn't worry, they just want me to do an interview and then send out an official tweet, but the only thing is, they want you involved too, to make the whole coming out smoother." Louis sighed as he told the boy sitting across from him.

"I mean, I'll do what I can to help you Lou, but what could I even do?" Harry asked, he was happy to be there for Louis, just a little confused.

Louis gave him a small smile, "Don't stress please, I think they just want our relationship shown because they don't want my past beards getting questioned and slipping up." Louis told Harry, who sat with a puzzled look on his face. "Beards?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Um, yeah, this is what I was talking about, this is my first real relationship. Ever since I came out to management they wanted to pair me off with different girls so it wouldn't come out, or if it did they could deny it, bit late now. So, these girls you saw me 'dating' were just covers." Louis said in a quieter tone as he knew he shouldn't be speaking so openly about it in public.

Harry slowly nodded, "Makes sense, but that sounds shitty going through all that." Louis shrugged not wanting to upset Harry with the difficulties he had experienced.

"Hey, it's all good, got you now!" Louis laughed out making Harry giggle.

A waitress stumbled over to take their order, the boys guessed she was a fan due to her nervous demeanour. Louis didn't mind and asked if she wanted anything from him, making Harry grin at the lad.

The waitress asked for a quick photo before saying her thanks and heading off to go place their order.

"You're so lovely to them you know? Your fans I mean, they make you really happy too!" Harry said softly, the statement had made Louis really happy. He loved meeting fans, he appreciated Harry being so lovely about it too and not being the type of person to moan and fuss about it.

"They honestly do, and so do you, I've been a lot happier since I met you Haz." Louis stated, leaning across the table to peck Harry's lips, making the lads face light up and flash a dimpled smile.

"Those dimples make me very happy too." Louis said reaching across to poke them, making Harry giggle and softly slap his hand away.

"Yeah I know, you're obsessed!" Harry chuckled as he linked their hands together.

The two enjoyed their lunch, they were just about ready to leave when Louis looked up and noticed a couple paps outside. They weren't supposed to be here, especially in his home town. He frowned, Harry quickly noticed and pulled Louis in for a hug as they left the booth.

"It's okay Loubear, just ignore it." Harry whispered, Louis kissed him and pulled away smiling, he was really falling fast for the curly headed beauty.

Louis left a tip and the two said their goodbyes, on their way out the waitress from earlier told them that she was really happy for the couple and that they looked so happy and in love, which made both boys blush as they thanked her.

Before exiting, Louis pulled Harry in close telling him not to let go of his hand and ignore everything they say.

The crowd of paps had attracted some fans who started screaming when the boys walked out, Louis gave them all smiles, not stopping so he could get Harry to his car quickly and safely. The paps started hounding them as they pushed through.

**'Louis! Is this all planned?'**

**'Who's the boy?'**

**'Are you using Louis for the money and fame?'**

**'What's your name?'**

**'Why come out now Louis?'**

**'Is it all fake?'**

**'Is it a hoax? Are you just promoting a new album?'**

Harry's grip tightened, Louis pulled him closer trying to shield him with his body. Harry was so uncomfortable, he didn't want to panic but he could feel his eyes start to water, he would never use Louis! All he could think about was telling Louis that, making sure he knew, he didn't want the older boy believing their vicious words and leaving him again.

They had almost made it to the car when a pap grabbed Harry by his shoulder, surprising the boy and making him tumble backwards. Louis was quick to grab Harry so he wouldn't get hurt, but he was fuming.

"Who do you think you are?" Louis' voice echoed, "You fookin' loosah. He coulda been proper hurt!" Louis shoved the pap back and held Harry close to his body, shuffling him along to the passenger side door.

People had backed off a little after what had just happened. Some of his fans stood up for both boys which made Louis really fucking happy, they didn't even know Harry but he meant so much to Louis that they couldn't let what the pap did slide. He really was lucky and appreciated his fans all the more.

Louis sat the younger boy in the passenger seat, seeing his tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes Louis' anger disappeared completely, being replaced with concern and worry.

Louis leaned down to kiss the boys tears away making Harry giggle, then pulled away, bringing the boy in to kiss him ever so gently like he didn't want to break him. Harry smiled, and he knew then how much Louis really cared. Paps crowded round the pair and the fans had backed off.

"It's okay sweetheart, calm down for me, yeah? We can go now, I'm just gunna run round and jump in, okay?" Louis smiled down at Harry, he buckled the seatbelt for the sniffling lad and kissed his cheek before shutting the door.

"Alright that was not okay, you lot need to back off now, and to the prick that grabbed him someone will be in contact soon, now fuck off you've got your story!" Louis said his voice firm and strong, he looked pissed off, he couldn't believe what had just occurred.

He walked round to the drivers side and took a deep breath, "Thank you to the group back there that helped, it means a lot." Louis gave a small smile to the fans that were standing a little behind everyone.

He got in the car, taking Harry's hand in his, paps were still flashing their cameras as Louis pulled away.

He looked over at Harry once he had exited the road, Harry was still sniffling slightly and was playing with the frayed rips in his jeans. Louis rubbed circles into the back of the boys hand, Harry looked up and gave him a weary smile.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Louis told the boy, his face wracked with guilt.

"Don't be, wasn't your fault Lou." Harry said reassuringly, tightening his hold of Louis' hand.

Louis frowned, "Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm okay, just scared me is all."

Louis sighed and pulled over, they were a safe enough distance away from the large crowd not to be seen. He unbuckled his and Harry's belt and leaned over to give the boy a hug. Harry giggled as he crawled over the centre to sit himself in the older boys lap, "I'm okay Lou, thanks for saving me."

Both boys smiled, "Always." Louis stated truthfully.

They just sat there and cuddled for awhile, Harry was okay now, just a little jumpy. They were pretty content in each others arms.

"Hey, Lou?" Harry whispered. Louis hummed in reply. "Do you think our mums know by now? My mum hasn't said anything, she left pretty early this morning and might not have seen it all." Harry asked, trying not to fall asleep as cuddled further into the warmth radiating from the older boys chest.

Louis hadn't really thought about that, his mum was busy too, she left early to drop the girls off at school. She wouldn't have looked at the news or media because when it concerned him he just told her to ignore it, so she wasn't really up to date on everything unless he told her directly.

"We can text 'em? Get my mum round yours to avoid my big family and we can sit 'em down and talk, that might work?" Louis questioned, peering down at Harry who's green eyes met with Louis'. The boy smiled up and nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's go then."

—

The boys had arrived at Anne's a little while later, Harry had texted both of the women to meet there when they could. Anne texted back saying she'd been busy with work all day and was leaving early, so she was already on her way out. Jay had said she'd be over in the next half hour, once the babies had settled.

The two decided to cuddle up on the sofa with some tea and watch the tv. Around twenty minutes later Anne stumbled in. "Harry?" She called out from the hallway. Harry got up to go meet her and welcome her home, but he mostly just wanted a cuddle after today.

"Hey mum." he spoke softly, giving his mum a hug, she chuckled at her baby who was now a lot taller than her. "Hey Haz, you alright love?" Anne asked, she sensed that something was up ever since she received his text.

"Yeah, just had a long day, Lou's here and Jay's poppin' over in a minute." Harry told the woman as he pulled away, heading back to the sofa where Louis was waiting.

"Hey Lou!" Anne smiled at the boys as she walked in, "You boys all comfy then?" She giggled seeing them snuggled up together in a big blanket.

Louis chuckled looking up at the woman, "Heya, yeah very comfy, me and Haz have had a long day, is it alright if we 'ave a chat with mum and you?" Louis asked.

Anne smiled and nodded, "Can I ask why?" But as she spoke the doorbell went. "Gimme a sec." She told them as she headed to answer the door.

The boys could hear faint mumbling from the hallway. "You ready Hazzabear?" Louis asked looking down at the big baby snuggled into his side.

"Yeah, I think they'll be more excited than us about it." Harry giggled.

They sat up when the two women walked in smiling. "Let's head into the kitchen and we can put the kettle on, yeah?" Anne decided, everyone headed in after her.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Jay asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Anne was at the counter, making the tea but she turned to listen to what the boys would say next. Harry and Louis sat down too, giving each other a look to prepare themselves.

"Um, well I'm just guessing neither of you have seen been on social media today, so you probably haven't seen it." Louis started, Harry took his hand under the table, smiling reassuringly at him. The two mums had really puzzled looks on their faces.

"So, we want to tell you that me and Harry have started seeing each other, I asked him to be my boyfriend this morning." Louis said softly.

The room fell silent. Louis looked over at Harry, who was anxiously waiting for a reaction. Loud squeals were then heard, scaring the life out of the two boys.

"Oh god! We spoke about it but I wasn't sure it would ever happen! You work so well together, even when you were kids you used to say that you'd get married! Now you can! Oh god, Anne! Our babies will have babies!" Jay exclaimed excitedly, now hugging Anne who was smiling widely.

"Oh boys, this is so lovely, we're very happy for you, this is all so adorable! It's crazy, I still remember Harry telling me he loved Lou for the first time, I've been rooting for the two of you ever since!" Anne said, grinning at the boys who were sat blushing but happy that their mums were okay with it all.

"Well, I'm glad you're dreams have come true!" Harry teased before laughing. Louis couldn't help but join him, the two mothers watched on in complete awe, they were so over the moon.

"So wait, what happened in the media then? Nothing bad I hope." Jay asked wearily. Louis looked up at his mum and smiled.

"Someone snapped a picture of us um, kissing, last night when I walked Haz home. So it was everywhere this morning, surprised you two hadn't seen it!" Louis told Jay, both women were shocked.

"Lou? Does this mean?" Jay asked teary eyed, Louis was holding back tears of his own as he slowly nodded. He could finally come out. Jay dashed across the kitchen to hold her son.

Anne was sniffling and Harry was just letting the happy tears flow as he smiled at the exchange. They all knew how much this meant to someone, especially someone who was forced to hide everything, they were all so overwhelmed by happiness. 

Everyone was now sat at the table, with smiles and tear stained cheeks. "Oh Lou, I'm so proud of you. I know how much you've suffered and to see, ugh, I can't! I'll cry again!" Jay said giggling at herself, still sniffing slightly.

Anne reached over to embrace the woman in a side hug, giving her a gentle smile.

"Yeah mum, they've got an interview planned for it all. I am happy believe me, just worried about my Haz here, I don't want him being tormented or hurt." Louis told her, Harry took his hand again, "I'll be fine Lou, as long as I have you, yeah?" Harry said, Louis nodded and smiled.

"Just both of you be careful, okay? You mean too much to us, don't let anything people say get you down, as Harry said you have each other and that's all you really need." Anne reassured the boys, Jay nodding her head in agreement.

The two boys looked at each other and smiled. "Always." They said.


	7. The Surprise Guests

It was two days later and the two boys were cuddled up in Louis' bedroom, taking in all they could of each other before their hectic day started.

Harry hadn't been back to school yet, the incident with the girls and then the paps had made him anxious and jumpy.

When Anne found out she wasn't happy at all, cradling the tall boy in her arms, not wanting to let him go. Louis had promised her that he would go to the ends of the earth to keep Harry out of harms way and protect him for as long as the boy would let him. Anne was still a little apprehensive, but Harry had told her what Louis had done to help him when the incidents had occurred, and assured her he would be fine, he felt safe with Louis.

Today was the day that Louis would come out to the world. He had an interview with Bbc Radio One, and had asked if Harry would accompany him, Harry wanted to be there for his boyfriend so he was quick to agree.

Harry slowly sat up causing Louis to let out a low groan, Harry giggled at him as he got out of bed. Louis made grabby hands at him, wanting to stay in bed with the boy a little longer because Harry was warm and he liked how he smelt, he just wanted more cuddles.

Louis was pretty excited about finally coming out, even though he had some doubts, mostly about losing friends and fans- about no one accepting him.

Harry chuckled shaking his head lightly with a smile, he pulled Louis up with him and then left the brunette to pout as he walked to the bathroom.

Harry quickly showered and stepped out, he now smelled like Louis and he loved how happy it made him. He dried and ruffled his hair before brushing his teeth and exiting.

Louis was messing through his dresser looking for something to wear when Harry walked in, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

Louis' eyes would've popped out and rolled across the floor if it wasn't for the fact that they were attached to him. His audible gasp alerted Harry to his presence, the tall boy turned to face the wardrobe, his back to his boyfriend, smirking.

Louis was trying not to look, he really was but Harry looked like a fucking god. The boy was lean but defined and the tattoos that littered his torso and arms sent Louis' thoughts into a frenzy.

Harry was feeling a little mischievous, he could feel Louis' piercing gaze burning his skin, so he dropped his towel and bent over to grab a pair of his boxers from his overnight bag.

Fuck- he was gone, so, so gone. Louis couldn't think straight, his jaw was hung wide open and he honestly felt a little dizzy. Harry bit down on his lip as he slowly pulled his boxers up, then deciding now would be the best time to turn around and look at his boyfriend.

Louis' face was flushed from his neck to his cheeks, how was he meant to look at Harry now and not picture this sinful scene?

Louis strode over to Harry, pushing the lad back up into the wall behind him and kissed him hard. Harry could feel everything, he hadn't yet realised the effect he had over Louis, but um, Louis was pretty big.

The kiss was rough but filled with passion, Louis' kisses trailed down Harry's jaw and neck causing a small moan to slip from the younger boys plump red lips. Harry's hands travelled across Louis' body, feeling how muscular and toned he was.

Harry moaned and whimpered when Louis found his sweet spot, sucking and biting hard, wanting others to know that the boy was taken. Harry gripped the older boys shirt as his hips rutted up against Louis', who let out a deep rough growl-

"Boys!" A voice sang out, knocking from the other side of the door. Harry jumped at the sudden sound while Louis let out a groan of irritation, which made his boyfriend chuckle.

Harry quickly kissed him on the cheek before he moved to get dressed, Louis picked up his pile of clothing and headed to the door, adjusting himself as he gave Harry a cheeky smirk on his way out.

Louis opened the door ajar to keep Harry out of sight, he found his mum on the other side. "Just making sure you two were up, you've gotta drive to London in a bit." Jay spoke softly as Louis walked out. The boy nodded, placing the pile of clothing strategically in front of him before giving her a quick okay as he hurried off for a shower.

He had heard his mother giggle as she walked away and down the stairs, he rolled his eyes fondly at her with a quiet chuckle of his own.

Harry was now dressed, he had decided on a pair of beige trousers, which he styled with a plain white tee and a small navy scarf, to hide the dark forming bruises from Louis' family.

He grabbed a denim jacket lined with wool that belonged to Louis, to throw over top as he walked out and down the stairs into the kitchen.

He walked in to find Fizzy and Daisy sat at the table chatting and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Harry!" Daisy shouted as soon as she spotted him, she quickly jumped up from where she was sat and tackled the tall boy into a hug. 

"Dais! Hi! You're quite strong aren't you?" Harry said with a strained chuckle.

Fizzy giggled lightly, "Hey Harry! Just tickle her and she'll let you breath again." She informed with a smirk.

Daisy gasped and dashed back to the table before Harry could get her. The older two laughed loudly making Daisy giggle too.

Harry headed over to the kettle to make himself and Louis a cup of tea. As it boiled, Jay walked in with a baby in each arm. "Good morning H." Jay greeted with a smug smile, knowing what had happened moments ago.

"Hey Jay, want some help?" Harry asked, unaware of Jay's amusement as he pointed towards a baby. Jay smiled at the helpful lad and nodded.

Harry took Doris in his arms and smiled brightly, he tickled under her chin to get her to giggle. "Hey D! Good mornin, you little cutie!" Harry said smiling sweetly at the baby girl, who was still giggling away.

Jay and the girls chuckled at Harry, "What?" He asked, turning to face them.

"Nothing Haz, you're just too pure for this world, heart of gold." Jay told him causing Harry to chuckle and roll his eyes fondly.

The three of them had started giggling once again, this time even little Ernest had joined in. "Don't laugh! She's just adorable, I can't help it!" Harry said smiling at Doris.

"We know H, you're just so lovely, not just with the baby but with everyone, you're so kind it's hard not to love you!" Jay replied, she and Fizzy smiled up at him as he headed over to the whistling kettle.

"I love you all too!" Harry exclaimed, laughing with Daisy who had spluttered her cereal everywhere.

"Love, ey? Who's trying to steal my Hazza's love from me?" Louis asked as he walked in and sat down at the table.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, along with a basic black tshirt that he wore under his brown suede jacket.

Harry was in awe of the man, he looked so beautiful, he was just so unbelievably attractive.

Harry wasn't sure how well the female fans were gonna take this god announcing that he was only attracted to men. Hell, Harry didn't even know what attracted Louis to him!

The smirk that had settled on Louis' face snapped Harry out of his gawking daze, shying away to finish making the tea.

He was playing around with Doris as he picked up a cup and handed it to his boyfriend. Louis gave him a peck, thanking him before taking a sip and humming in appreciation.

Harry took his cup and sat down with Doris on his lap. "You excited Lou?" Jay asked. Harry smiled up at Louis admiring him once again.

"Um, yeah a little nervous I guess, just wondering what the fans will think." Louis replied giving his mum a smile with small sigh.

"Oh Lou, you'll be fine love, they won't care! Plus you have H here if you ever need anything, but you look after him Louis, we don't know how everything will play out." Jay told her son.

Louis nodded slowly, reaching for Harry's hand. Harry returned the gesture sending a loving smile his way.

"I will always look after him, he's my Harry, always has been." Louis chuckled, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry just giggled, slightly flustered.

"We know Lou! He's all you talk about, but I'm glad you have Harry he makes you so happy." Fizzy spoke, Louis rolled his eyes chuckling at the girl, but his cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"She's right Lou, you're glowing." Jay agreed. Harry was blushing now, hiding his face as he tickled Doris with his curls, letting the small girl play with them.

Louis beamed over at Harry, he could tell how shy Harry now felt, because he felt the same way. The two hadn't really told each other how they truly felt yet, apart from when Louis asked Harry to be his, but even then they hadn't gone into much detail.

"Anyway, have the boys said anything?" Jay asked, Harry looked up, intrigued by the question.

"Um, the lads already knew about me but when they saw us online they called, and I may have ranted a little about Haz to them and they've been buggin me to meet him ever since." Louis laughed nervously, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"You told them about me?" Harry asked, he didn't think Louis would have wanted to tell his friends all about him yet.

Louis was taken back a bit, "Yeah, is that okay?"

Harry nodded smiling brightly, "Yes of course Lou, just didn't think you would, so it surprised me."

"Of course I would Haz! You mean a lot to me, they're already taking the piss out of how whipped I am!" Louis told Harry, who was sat blushing.

The girls giggled at the two boys and Jay could already see how hard they had fallen, she was certain they'd never let each other go.

"Alright! You two better be off before everyone else wakes up, if you don't leave soon you'll be late!" Jay told the couple as she stood up, taking the empty bowls from the table to the sink.

"Mum give us Ernie and me and H will put them in the living room so you can do this." Louis said, already standing and taking the baby from Jays grasp. The woman smiled and nodded at the boy, watching the couple leave before turning to wash up.

—

They were now in the car driving down to London, two small duffle bags sat in the back seat. The drive was almost four hours long, so Louis suggested that they should stay overnight at a hotel so they could drive back the next day.

"You nervous?" Harry asked, turning in his seat slightly to look at Louis. Louis looked over at him sending him a smile before taking the boys larger hand in his.

"Yeah but it's the same way I felt when I came out to me mum. I know it's gunna be okay, but either way it goes I'm still proud of how far I've come. The ones who don't accept me, well, their loss right?" Louis shrugged.

Harry smiled, "Well, I'm very proud of you Loubear. You can't predict what will happen but your fans will always have your back and support you in everything you do, you know that." Harry told his boyfriend.

Louis nodded, chuckling, "How'd I get so lucky hey? You really are an angel." Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the drive was spent singing and making up funny dances to songs on the radio. The Rogue had been played a couple times, and Harry decided that the boys just had to preform the dance they had routined jokingly at their next show.

—

Once they arrived in London, Harry was in awe, he hadn't ever been to London so it was all so new to him. Louis chuckled at the sweet boy beside him, wanting to show him the whole world.

They had arrived at the studio just before one, Louis had been told to get there a half an hour early so he could be prepared. The two sat in the car so Louis could talk to Harry before everything started.

"Alright love, so when we go in there I just wanna warn you, you'll probably get some looks or questions but don't worry, I'll be there if you ever feel uncomfortable. My pr team will be there too, there's usually only one or two of them but they're really nice. It's my management you need to look out for. I'm pretty sure they won't be here today though, they'll just get updates from pr." Louis said. Harry was just listening intently, nodding when needed.

"The radio host is a nice bloke, doesn't push too much with questions, guess that's why pr chose this interview. His names Nick, he's a bit of a flirt, so I'm just warning you cause I can get a little jealous." Louis continued, making Harry giggle lightly.

"But yeah, when it's live you'll be sitting outside the booth, it's all glass so we can still see each other, and the people who work in the building are always so nice, so you should be fine."

"Okay Lou, it'll be great, don't worry about me, I'll tell you if something happens." Harry replied, pulling Louis in for a comforting hug.

Louis grinned over the boys shoulder, "I know, I know! It's just- I worry and I just want you to be comfortable. It's all new and it can be a little scary." Harry kissed him to stop the lads thoughts from running wild.

Louis kissed back eagerly before Harry pulled away, making him pout. "Come on then, can't be late!" Harry sung in a stupid little voice, giggling at his boyfriend as they exited the car.

Harry followed Louis into the building, hand in hand, entering through the revolving doors. Louis squeezed the younger boys hand before heading towards the lift.

"Louis!" A voice called out behind them. Louis swiftly turned around, Harry following the motion, the pair being met by two familiar faces.


	8. Coming Out & Meeting The Boys

"Alright lads! Watcha doin here?" Louis asked happily as he pulled the two boys in for a hug. To say Harry was a little shocked would be a massive understatement, he wasn't fucking prepared for this!

Louis' band mates were standing in front of him and Harry was actually debating on whether running away was a good option.

Louis sensed his boyfriends anxiety, from the way he tensed and cowered slightly into his side. He remembered that when they were younger he had always done the making friends and meeting new people part for the both of them, so it just came naturally to him.

Louis knew that Harry would warm up to the boys soon enough, there was the shock of meeting not only his band mates but his best friends. He knew that Harry didn't want to mess up or make them hate him. Louis turned to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriends soft cheek, which gave Harry all the reassurance he needed.

"We wanted to show our support Tommo!" Liam exclaimed as he brought Louis into another tight embrace.

Louis laughed at his best mate as he patted the boys back, "Alright Li! Gunna need to be able to breath though!" The lads all chuckled before Zayn finally dragged Liam off of Louis.

"Oh! Hey, sorry, you must be the famous Harry we've heard all about!" Liam said to Harry, only now realising they hadn't been properly introduced yet. Harry smiled at the friendly face, Liam seemed really nice from the way his face lit up with a warm smile.

"Hey, yeah 'm Harry." He spoke softly, he was still a little intimidated but was trying his best to be confident.

"I'm Liam," The brunette introduced. "And uh, that's Zayn," Liam continued, pointing to the lad beside him that stood with a smile painted on his face.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you and you have curly hair!" Zayn announced causing Harry to smile wide and start chuckling, "And you have dimples! Lou! He has dimples!" Liam exclaimed as he poked at Harry's cheeks, amusing Louis.

"Yeah I know, it's what lured me in!" Louis said slapping Liams hands away from Harry. "Ow!" Liam frowned, causing the group to laugh.

"Don't touch my Harry and it won't happen again." Louis said sternly, giving Liam a forced smile while pulling Harry even closer.

"Possessive much?" Zayn observed, clearly amused by Louis' actions. "It's nice to put a face to the name seeing as you're all Louis has spoke about." He added, giving the green eyed boy a smile and nod.

"It's lovely to meet you guys." Harry replied happily, smiling at the two boys.

"Awh you are the cutest thing! We're gunna be best mates you 'n me Harry!" Zayn said throwing an arm around the lads shoulder earning a grimacing glare from Louis, who then shrugged his arm off.

Harry giggled before squeezing Louis' hand to comfort him. "Can't wait!" Harry replied as he smiled over at Zayn.

"So Lou, you looking forward to it?" Liam asked as they all subconsciously headed over and into the lift.

"Yeah, always a little nerve wracking though." Louis replied, resting his head on Harry's shoulder which led Harry to kiss his boyfriends forehead and rub his arm in hopes to comfort him.

Zayn gagged making the boys laugh, Louis just rolled his eyes before flipping his mate off. "Don't be jealous Zee." Louis teased, his hand wrapping around Harry's waist.

Liam smiled fondly at the couple, the boys had never seen Louis so happy and calm. "So how did you guys meet? Lou never actually said." Liam asked, actually interested in the lad that had stolen the great Louis Tomlinson's heart.

Harry looked down at Louis and smiled as the blue eyed boy spoke, "Haz is actually my childhood best friend, we grew up together, known him since we were babies." The two band mates were now intrigued, they hadn't heard about Harry before so they were slightly confused.

Louis continued telling them everything that had occurred while they stood in the lift. The boys were in awe of the story.

"You have to be lying, sounds like something outta a fucking cheesy romance film!" Zayn said shaking his head as he chuckled, "It actually sounds crazy, it's definitely fate! And no one knew you were coming home Lou?" Zayn continued, Louis nodded in reply still smiling over the sweet story.

"I agree, it honestly sounds like fate! I am really happy for you two, Harry you seem really great and you make Tommo here happy!" Liam voiced, Harry gave the boy a big dimpled smile in thanks.

"Shut up you lot! You're embarrassing me in front of young Harold here!" Louis groaned hiding his face in Harry's chest, smiling as he felt the boy chuckle.

The group exited the lift once they arrived on their needed floor and started down the hallway.

"Do you think Nick will try and flirt with Harry? Because I'd love to see a jealous Louis!" Liam whispered excitedly to Zayn, the dark haired boy smirked as Liam tried to stifled a laugh.

"Oh I hope so, it would honestly make my day." Zayn said quietly, turning back to look at the couple trailing behind them, the pair were in their own little world and they probably didn't even need to whisper.

"They are really cute though, I've never ever seen Louis like this, it's kinda creepy, I don't think he's ever looked so happy." Liam stated, Zayn nodded in agreement.

"I really like Harry too, he seems so caring and genuine, he kind of grounds Louis. It's sweet." Zayn added.

"Oi!" Louis shouted. The boys stopped, looking back at the couple. "What?" Zayn questioned as the other two approached.

"When I go in will you lot look after Haz for me?" Louis asked, his face full of concern and apprehension.

"Lou, I said don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I promise." Harry cooed, giving Louis a big smile in reassurance.

"I know but I'd just feel better knowing you were definitely okay." Louis proclaimed before looking at his best mates with pleading eyes.

His band mates were surprised by Louis' honesty and confession, Louis had never been much of a worrier. "It's okay Lou, we would love to spend time with Harry. We can even get to know him some more!" Liam sympathised.

Louis grinned as he thanked the boys, before making sure that Harry was okay with it too. "Yeah, it sounds fun Lou." Harry confirmed. Louis smiled at him and kissed his cheek, making his band mates giggle. Louis just rolled his eyes at them.

They all headed into a nearby room, which Harry assumed was where the interview would be broadcasted from.

"Boys!" A loud voice sang, drawing their attention to the man who was walking over to them.

"Hey Nick!" Liam chirped as the man, Nick, pulled him in for a hug.

Zayn greeted the man too before Nick turned to face Louis. Nick was rather surprised to see the beauty who stood next to Louis though, "Hi gorgeous! I'm Nick and who must you be?" He queried, extending his hand for Harry to shake, completely ignoring the daggers Louis was shooting his way.

"Um, 'm Harry." The curly haired boy answered, taking the mans hand in his before squeaking as Nick kissed it instead.

"Nick." Louis hissed, snatching back Harry's extended hand, pulling his boyfriend close to his side.

The gesture surprised Nick, "Sorry Lou! Is this the lad then?" He asked with a smug smile. Louis visibly calmed once Harry took his hand in his and leaned into a side hug.

Louis nodded, "Yes, so if you want to stay friends grimmy, leave him alone." Louis warned.

Nick laughed loudly, "Alright, alright, caught yourself a looker though!" Nick exclaimed with a wink then beckoned everyone further inside the studio before Louis could say anything else.

"So Louis, we have about twenty minutes to prep and then we're just gunna start with some questions, then you can go into further detail about everything, and to finish up we will have some fans questions, sound good?" Nick said confidently as he gestured for Louis to join him in the booth to prepare.

Louis just nodded in response. He then turned to Harry as Nick left for the booth, "You'll be okay, yeah?" Louis questioned nervously, Harry smiled softly at him, "I promise I'll be fine Loubear." Harry replied as he pulled the boy in for a hug, Louis' head sat on Harry's shoulder, catching the muffled laughter coming from his so called 'best mates'.

"Loubear?" Zayn mocked. "You lot can fuck off! Only H can call me that you twats. I mean it though, you better look after him, otherwise I'll hunt you down." Louis challenged.

Harry chuckled, he hadn't seen this protective side of Louis since the kids at school stole his flower crown.

"Alright! Alright! God Lou, chill you're right there!" Zayn held his hands up in surrender before gesturing to the room beyond the glass. While the other two grinned widely at Louis' protective nature, finding it extremely funny but very sweet.

Louis kissed Harry goodbye, ignoring his best mates who were still laughing at him. "Bye Loubear!" Zayn gloated, resulting in Louis flipping him off as he walked away.

Once the door shut, Liam gestured for everyone to sit on the couch where they could still see both Nick and Louis. "So Harry," Liam started, "Tell us about you!"

Harry chuckled slightly, "Well um, I'm from Cheshire, I'm eighteen, my best mates named Niall, you'd really like him, I play a couple instruments, I'm really into music and I work part time in a bakery."

Both Liam and Zayn nodded along as the boy spoke. "Sounds cool, so you're eighteen are you going to uni soon then?" Liam inquired, actually interested in getting to know Harry, he could already see Harry becoming a close friend.

"Uh yeah, actually I start in September." Harry answered. "Oh, where you off to then, is it near home?" Zayn asked joining the conversation.

"No, it's actually here in London." Harry replied, trying to be discreet with his answers.

"Oh? That's cool, what one?" Liam insisted. "Um, Ram?" Harry said looking over at Louis nervously for comfort, he disliked talking about himself too much, he didn't want to seem like he was bragging or thinking he was better than others.

"Ram?!" Zayn repeated, a little shocked, "That's fucking sick mate! How the hell did you get in there then? You must be crazy talented." Harry just laughed, looking down at his hands, a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah I got lucky and was offered a scholarship, so I didn't go through the application process." Harry mumbled, looking back to Louis.

Liam sensed that Harry didn't really want to talk about it, if it was him he'd be telling everyone but didn't want to make the lad uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "Sounds great mate, you know I'm actually really nervous about this."

Zayn was pretty excited hearing about Harry's scholarship, he had wanted to go to Ram before the band happened, but his attention quickly turned to Liam, "Why Li?"

Liam sighed, "I don't know, just worried for Lou I guess. It's a big thing all this and I know how long he's waited for it so I just want it to go smoothly."

Zayn nodded, it finally hitting him how bad this all could go, he just knew he had to look out for his mate no matter what.

"Lou's strong, he loves you guys a lot, he wouldn't want you to worry. Him and Jay stayed up late last night talking and when Louis was done he was a lot happier, had a whole new mindset, he'll be okay either way." Harry revealed, smiling brightly at his boyfriends best friends.

Zayn and Liam were stunned by Harry's words, they hadn't met many people like Harry since the band got bigger. They couldn't help but want to wrap the sweet lad up and keep this positive little bunny away from the big bad world.

"I can see why Lou's so smitten." Liam thought aloud, catching Harry slightly off guard. "Huh?" The boy questioned.

"Sorry, I just meant you seem so lovely I can see why Louis likes you so much, you care about him a lot." Liam confirmed, giving Harry a small pat on his shoulder.

"You're a really good lad Harry, we can see how much Louis cares for you, it's just we don't meet many people like you in this line of work, so you just surprised us." Zayn chimed in.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you guys to stress too much." Harry said softly.

"No, no, no, don't apologise, please! We just appreciate it is all." Liam stated before giving Harry a small hug. Harry gratefully accepted and gave a small laugh.

The boys were then interrupted by a scowling Louis, who entered the room. "I'm on in a minute and you're hugging my Hazza!" Louis pouted, hands on his hips.

The three boys on the sofa laughed at the dramatic lad, "Oh Lou, we were just saying what a genuine and kind person Harry was, and I just had to give him a hug because he's so sweet." Liam chuckled.

Louis slowly nodded, "I know, he's a little angel, no one compares." Harry blushed a deep crimson as Louis sat beside him, kissing his cheek.

"Nah for real Lou, he seems like an amazing guy, you got lucky, look after him!" Zayn said, earning a timid smile from Harry. Louis chuckled at Harry who had hid his face in the crook of Louis' neck, the older boy just rubbed small circles into his back.

The four were startled by Nick's persistent knocking on the glass, calling Louis back in. Louis gave Harry a quick peck and thanked the lads for being so welcoming as he headed back in. Then a speaker erupted through the room making Harry jump.

Zayn chuckled as he reassured Harry, "Don't worry H, Nick just turned on the speakers so we can hear because it's all sound proof."

Harry laughed at himself as he nodded at the raven haired boy. The three got comfortable as Nick's voice came through the sound system, he started counting down until air.

( **Interview** \- Louis in normal // _Nick in italics_ // fans underlined)

_5, 4, 3, 2 and_   
_Hello! Hello! Welcome back to_ _Ra_ _dio_ _One_ _, it's your host Nick Grimshaw and today I am joined with the lovely Louis Tomlinson, lead singer of The Rogue! Havin_ _'_ _a good time so far Lou?_

Ello! Yeah, always a great time when I'm here mate.

_Good, good! So Louis_ _, I've_ _got a couple questions for ya here!_

Oh god, last time I was here it got a little embarrassin' hahah!

_I remember! Tommo here, got coaxed into admitting a couple of secrets he didn't want anyone knowing, you can go check it out on YouTube later if you missed it! One of my funniest interviews that one!_

Yeah, cause you and the lads ganged up on me! That honestly still haunts me, it's like I've got nothing left to hide.

_Always so dramatic!_ _The boys are here today too! Being very supportive! Lucky for you though the boys can't get anymore out of you because today's all bout you!_

Thank god! I know the boys have been holding me back for years! Nah, I'm just playing, they surprised me today when they turned up but I couldn't be happier!

_Yeah, very lovely lads! Very supportive it seems. So, let's get some questions answered hey?_

Sure mate, ask away!

_So, you boys are on break for a while, are you having fun relaxing?_

Yeah! We've been workin so hard releasing album after album, so it's been nice so far just to sit back and chill. Been spending time with me family and friends, so yeah, really nice.

_Oo sounds scandalous!_

Haha shut up Grimmy! It's nice just being normal for a while.

 _So_ _you said_ _you've_ _been spending time with friends, got anyone special? I mean we've all seen the articles and_ _we're desperate_ _to know!_

Ah haha, yeah, I've got someone very special.

_Don't tease us_ _Louis_ _! You've gotta spill!_

Well, it's been a rough couple years and I've been struggling with the idea of telling well the world a secret of mine. I didn't intend for it to be broadcasted world wide but it has been and it honestly strengthened the relationship.

_So the articles are all true?_

Yeah, I am in a very committed relationship with my beautiful boyfriend. As some of you may know his name is Harry and he's an actual angel, honestly he makes me the happiest I've ever been.

_That's great Louis! You look happy too, and I've actually had the pleasure of meeting Harry today, lovely_ _, lovely_ _lad, extremely good looking if I must say._

Oi! Hands off Grimmy, I meant what I said earlier!

_I'm only playing Lou! You two do seem to just fit, when you were with him you didn't want to leave his side, had to drag you in here for this!_

Haha, can you blame me?

_I guess not_ _!_ _I'm really happy for you though, how'd you meet?_

Well actually Haz and I were childhood best friends.

_Really? That's crazy!_

Yeah I guess, I moved away and we lost contact but we finally found each other again, and we just clicked. He honestly felt like the missing half of me, how insane do I sound? Haha.

_No! It seems as though you've fallen hard though!_

I have! It's hard not to with him! Even as kids we were pretend married and joined at the hip. Our mums would be bridesmaids and we even dragged Harry's older sister into it all, telling her she had to be the priest!

_Hahah that_ _is_ _very sweet, who knew the big bad Louis Tomlinson had a heart! So you're families are close then I take it? How did they handle it all?_

Insanely close! And my siblings are all in love with Harry, think they love him more than they love me! And our mums love it too! When we told them they cried! A whole load of tears, lots of hugs and a couple embarrassin' stories too.

_We need to get both of your mums on_ _soon_ _to give us all the gossip and tell us about these embarrassing stories!_

Oh god please don't! I won't have any pride left.

_Alright we'll see, but no promises! So_ _Louis_ _your band mates are here and so is Harry, is this their first time meeting?_

Yes it is actually, I brought Harry along for moral support and he's a great singing partner for the long drive down from home. I only found out as I said before that the lads were here when we walked in! Cheeky, but I appreciate them so much. The three of 'em have been speakin' while I've been preparing in here, but before we went live, hugs were being given without me there, so I think things are looking good.

_Alright Lou!_ _That s_ _ounds_ _so_ _great_ _mate_ _, we should try get the four of you on next time but_ _for_ _now we've got some fans on the line ready to ask_ _you some_ _questions of their own!_

Alright! Can't wait!

_Okay so first fan we have_ _is_ _Alex! Hey Alex, what's your question?_

Hi ! Uh, my names Alex, I'm nineteen, I love you Louis and I'm really proud that you've had the confidence to come out! 

Thank you so much love!

Ah, this is crazy ! You're  very welcome! Um yeah, so my question is what was the scariest thing about the articles and being outed on social media?

Great question, actually it's been a rollercoaster of emotions to be fair, but I the scariest bit was when I thought I might lose Harry. I didn't though because he's amazing. But it was crazy how scared I was of losing him, I can't see myself with out him now. Oh! He's smirking the cheeky git! Oh don't worry, he's blown a kiss, you're lucky I like you Styles.

_Thank you Alex! Great question! Next up is Will! Hiya Will!_

Hey guys, hi Louis! I'm Will and I'm from Edinburgh. I loved the last album by the way! My question is why didn't you come out  sooner ?

Hi Will! Cheers mate, hope you like the next one just as much! I don't have a real answer to your question, but I guess there's never the perfect time to do something, especially coming out. I was scared of backlash and being judged but I hope with me doin' this now it'll help at least one person.

_Lovely, yeah I agree with you there, Lou, nothings ever perfect. Thanks Will! Okay! Last question is from Mia!_

Hi Louis! My names Mia, I'm from the  M idlands and I love you guys so much, hope Zayn and Liam hear this too! But my question is are you actually gay?

Um yeah, I guess I didn't officially say it, I am gay and in a relationship with a man. The lads and I love you too thanks for calling.

_Alright! So it's out_ _or well you're out_ _! Lou, thank you for coming in today_ _mate_ _!_ _It's_ _been an honour can't wait to do this again, and to everyone listening go show Louis some love and support over on Instagram and Twitter, the guys incredibly brave for coming on today! Hope to see you soon Lou!_

Thank you for havin me! Been a blast!

_Okay I'll be back with Dua Lipa at three_ _but for_ _now here's the top 40!_


	9. Jealous Tommo

"That was great mate!" Nick said as he jumped up from his seat. Louis finally felt like he could breath again. Now it was just the anticipation of waiting to hear about the reaction. Louis' team thought it would be best to keep all of the boys off social media for a while, so they had no idea how it was going down.

"Thanks, it's just out there now I guess." Louis breathed out sending a pained side smile to Nick. He was shitting bricks, but then he turned to face the glass and there was Harry. Smiling back at him looking so happy and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Nick was quick to catch Louis' dopey grin, turning to see what had gotten Louis so giddy. "He's a nice lad, you got lucky there."

Louis was pulled out of the trance. What surprised him was that fact that there was no usual smirk on the older mans face or smugness in his sentence, Nick was being genuine. "I know." Louis replied softly.

The two exited the booth, walking into the small box room where the other three boys sat. Liam was the first out of his seat to congratulate Louis and pull him in for a hug, "You did great Lou!"

Louis sent the boy a smile and hugged back, not wanting to be rude but he wanted his Harry. Before he could bypass Liam, Zayn jumped in. The raven haired lad swung his arms around Louis' neck as he congratulated him, "So fucking good mate, really proud!"

"Thanks Z, appreciate it." Louis replied politely as he looked over Zayn's shoulder, wanting to speak to Harry. Zayn chuckled at his mate because anyone could see just how whipped Louis was, but he was happy for the couple it seemed like they deserved each other.

Harry was stood at the end of the sofa and Louis just smiled widely once he finally got to him. The taller lad engulfed his boyfriend in a hug, kissing under his left ear, while whispering praises. "I'm so proud of you."

The hairs on Louis' neck stood up and his body shivered, he could only pull the angel closer. Harry giggled at the eagerness but he had never felt so happy.

"Alright lovebirds, pack it in, places to go, people to see!" Nick teased, making Zayn and Liam chuckle fondly at the couple.

"Nicholas, you wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?" Louis gasped as he reluctantly let go of Harry to dramatically clutch his chest. Nick just rolled his eyes at lad.

Harry took Louis' hand in his and gave a small smile to the boy beside him. "We better get off then! Thanks again for this Nick, I don't think it coulda gone better." Louis informed, bringing Nick in for a side hug.

Everyone agreed and started on their goodbyes to the radio host, Harry was the last. "Bye Nick, it was lovely being here and meeting you!" Harry chirped and Nick chuckled fondly at the adorable boy.

"You too Harry! You have to come back soon. Maybe I can get you on the show when you kickstart your career in modelling?" Nick winked playfully, knowing it would annoy the green eyed boys boyfriend.

Harry blushed at the compliment, Louis just rolled his eyes and possessively pulled Harry to his side.

"I love jealous Louis." Zayn whispered to Liam, making the brunette giggle. "Well, we best be off." Louis snapped before walking out and dragging Harry along with him. Harry laughed, waving goodbye.

"I can see why Louis' possessive! Harry's a goddess, anyone would be crazy not to want him." Nick declared making Zayn laugh loudly. "Nick I'd stop mate, Louis might hear you! But thank you for the entertainment."

Nick chuckled, "Most welcome! Hope to see you lot soon, the viewers love you guys." Liam and Zayn agreed as they said farewell once more and headed out. 

Louis and Harry were now waiting by the lift on the ground floor for the band members. Louis had already spotted a couple paps a few buildings away, as they weren't actually allowed on the property. As the lift sounded the couple turned to see Zayn and Liam exiting it.

"Thanks for waiting Tommo, would've guessed that you'd have stormed off." Zayn teased the older boy.

"Haha." Louis retorted. Harry just stroked his thumb against the back of Louis' hand to calm him. 

"Seeing as we have time, you two wanna join us for lunch?" Liam asked hopefully.

Louis looked at Harry, who nodded, "Yea sure, where? I'm actually pretty hungry."

"I know a place, just follow behind us then?" Zayn stated, the group all agreed and headed out, Zayn and Liam in front.

"Hey Haz?" Louis started, causing Harry to look over at him, "I spotted a couple paps a while away, don't worry, just want you to keep close. They're not near but don't want anything happening to you."

Harry looked startled at first but slowly nodded, he trusted his boyfriend. The four exited the large building and quickly headed over to their parked cars.

A couple of flashing lights were seen and the men called out for the boys but they made it safely. 

—

The four were now sat at a booth in a quaint little Italian place. It was rustic and cute, Harry immediately fell in love with it.

"So what can I get you today?" The waitress asked once she arrived, gaining the tables attention. The boys looked up to find a girl in her late teens stood with a pad and pen.

Harry smiled at the girl, who in return simply ignored him, Harry involuntarily frowned, unaware of what he had done.

"Can I get a lemonade please?" Zayn asked, Liam agreeing to one also. "Uh, I'll get a Diet Coke thanks, Haz?" Louis said turning to face Harry.

Harry looked up and quietly ordered, "Water, please." Louis was a little confused, normally Harry was so happy and confident, what happened? Maybe it was the paps, or with Nick, he didn't double check to ask if he was good.

The waitress scoffed slightly at Harry, only Liam took notice, sending Harry a warm smile. "Can I get you some food? Or will that be all?" She asked flirtatiously, giggling a little at the end.

The boys ordered, Harry and Louis sharing a pizza with their own sides, Zayn having some pasta, garlic bread, and a garden salad, and Liam just ordered a pizza of his own, before Zayn just sent her a smile and a quick thanks, letting the waitress go.

The girl looked a little gutted to be leaving so soon, but headed to what Harry assumed was the kitchen.

"So hows it feel? Now that the cats finally outta the bag!" Zayn asked, grinning at his best mate over the table. "It's cool I think, I don't have to hide and everyone can fall for Hazza as much as I have!" Louis replied, ruffling his boyfriends curls.

"Oi! Hands off!" Harry retorted playfully, getting Louis to laugh. Liam leaned over to sort out the mess, "Don't ruin his curls Louis!" Liam insisted making everyone chuckle at the sweet lad. "They're my curls now!" Louis declared as he pulled Harry in for a peck.

Zayn groaned and Liam cooed, the couple just chuckled at the other two. Louis gave Harry one last kiss before they heard the waitress cough loudly beside them.

"So here's your food." She stated sending everyone a forced smile, when shoving Harry's plate in front of him she grimaced. "That looks good Haz!" Liam complimented a little too loudly, he had seen the exchange and wanted to take Harry's mind off it, the poor boy hadn't even done anything!

Harry smiled a little at Liam before looking down at his plate. "Can I get you three gorgeous lads anything else?" The girl asked, dragging out the 'three'.

That's when Liam thought enough was enough, clearly Louis and Zayn hadn't even noticed, so he was going to stand up for poor Harry, who looked so unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Excuse me? Before you leave I'd really appreciate it if you apologised to my friend here for your disgusting behaviour and then ask for someone else to finish serving us." Liam declared sternly, earning the attention of not only the two oblivious friends sat next to them but the booths beside them too.

Harry was shocked. He was really grateful for Liam though as the kind boy hardly even knew him and had decided to stand up for him. He really didn't want to upset anyone but he could already see Louis' worried glances.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, his brows furrowed.

"Ever since we arrived she's been making Harry so uncomfortable, if she wasn't ignoring his existence, she was giving him dirty looks, and was purposely trying to make him upset with her sly comments!" Liam answered, his voice slightly wavered with anger.

The two friends looked at the waitress confused and irritated, as the girl could only stand there shocked and a little fearful. "What?" Louis spoke up, "Why? He hasn't done anything."

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment, only infuriating Louis further. "He's just unattractive and looks a little weird to be hanging around with people like you. I thought you only dragged him along because you had to or because you felt sorry for him!" The girl giggled, she actually giggled, she laughed at the thought of Harry being unwanted.

Louis saw red.


	10. Poor Hazza

"What is wrong with you? People like us? You are truly disgusting. Harry is my boyfriend as a matter of fact, and my friends have already fallen for his curly locks and green eyes as well as his kind and caring nature. He has been nothing but nice to you and you've decided to judge and torment him. Because of what? Jealousy? You're crazy if you think this is funny, I've never been so fuckin' disgusted. So if you don't mind, why are you still here? If I had noticed the poor way you were treating my boyfriend I would've left as soon as. Actually sweetheart, you know what? I'd like to speak to a manager." Louis spat.

Louis sat back in his seat, he took his boyfriend in his arms and held him tightly, glaring over the boys shoulder at the dumbfound waitress.

He was angry and hurt, not only at the waitress but at himself, how had he not realised? Harry deserved so much better. Instead Liam, who hardly knew Harry at all, had to be the one to defend his boyfriend.

"Why are you still here?" Zayn snickered, extremely proud of Louis for sticking up for Harry and putting the girl in her place. The waitress closed her gaping mouth as she looked around at the other customers, who were shocked and saddened by the event.

She sped off quickly and people slowly resumed to their own meals and conversations.

"I'm so sorry Hazza." Louis whispered as he cradled the boy close, "So, so sorry."

Harry looked up at him with furrowed brows, "What? Lou, s'not your fault, she was probably having a bad day, please don't blame yourself." The boy then turned ever so slightly to face the brunette that had stuck up for him, "Thank you though Liam, I really appreciate it."

Zayn and Liam cooed at the younger lad, he was so fucking sweet- too sweet. "You, my little Hazzabear, are too pure for this world." Louis consoled causing Harry's brow to deepen in confusion.

"I just mean she was being a massive bitch to you and even though you didn't deserve it, you won't say a bad thing about her." Louis explained, his two band mates sat across from them and couldn't help but quietly fond over the couple.

"Harry mate, you didn't deserve that, I'm sorry it happened." Zayn sighed, Liam nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, don't be sorry. Could've happened to anyone." Harry replied as he sent the two a timid smile.

Louis just held Harry closer, "Let's just go, I don't wanna be here much longer-" He began and out of the corner of his eye saw something, "And great, fucking paps, we should go quickly so it doesn't get worse especially after what's just happened."

"Yeah, I'll ask for a back exit so it's easier." Liam agreed. Then the four boys were up and out of their seats, heading over to the kitchen doors. They found a middle aged man in a grey suit talking to a couple waiters.

"Excuse me," Liam called, the man turned now noticing the small group. "Hello! Lovely to have such talented young men in my restaurant, is there anything I can do to help?" The man conversed, his voice rough but gentle.

"Uh actually something occurred just now with a waitress of yours, we did want to complain as she said some very disgusting things towards our mate here." Liam began as he gestured over to Harry, "but we were also looking to pay and exit quickly out the back, cause there is a parade of paparazzi outside. We don't want to bring down business because of one rude waitress and a lot of the customers had seen."

The gentleman looked shocked and his previous confidence was a little shaken. "Oh, I am so sorry, I had no idea. I will get right on this, it's not and never will be tolerated here, thank you for bringing it to my attention. I know you boys should leave fast but I'll give you my card so you can email me and tell me what's occurred, if that's fine? I feel terrible."

Louis held Harry's hand not wanting to let him go, rubbing comforting shapes onto the back of the boy's hand, he just hoped that the green eyed boy would be okay.

"Thank you for your help, I'll get back to you soon as, we're in a hurry but can we pay here?" Liam asked, the man looked a little flustered as Liam went to pull out his card.

"No, no! It's fine! On the house, because of the rude service which I can only apologise once more for. I hoped you enjoyed the meal." The man insisted.

The four boys smiled and chorused a couple thank you's. "Honestly mate, thank you for the help, it's real kind of you. Don't blame yourself I'd just 'ave a word with the girl." Louis told the older man, as irritated as he was he couldn't blame the owner, who had seemed genuinely upset by what had happened.

The man apologised again before leading the group to the back exit, just past the kitchen. The boys said their goodbyes to the man and headed towards their cars. Liam and Zayn slightly ahead of the cuddling couple.

Once they reached the two vehicles, they knew they were out of sight, but they would have to make a move soon before anyone found them.

"Well that was shit." Zayn muttered, "You alright H?" Harry smiled at him and nodded in response.

"Wait, you lot are on nicknames now? How long was I in that room for?" Louis questioned, seeming fond of the idea that his favourite people were all getting along.

"Yeah! Haz is great, we were actually just speaking about how genuine you are, and how we should definitely meet up again soon." Liam spoke giving Harry's shoulder a gentle shove making the boy chuckle.

"Sounds good, you guys are really cool." Harry replied making Louis and the two lads grin.

"Well, I feel a little left out here lads, I'm already being replaced!" Louis sighed dramatically causing the others to laugh loudly at him.

"Don't be jealous Tommo, we've already seen enough of that today." Zayn chuckled, earning himself a glare from Louis.

"Well we should probably get going, I've gotta meet me mum, I promised her a day of shopping once I got home! But it was great meeting you Haz, I'll get your number off Lou and we can all arrange a day out or we can just have a lads night." Liam informed the group then pulled Harry in for a warm hug, surprising him, but Harry didn't mind and quickly hugged back.

"Can't wait! Hope you have a nice time with your mum." Harry chuckled as Liam let him go. Liam laughed with him as Zayn went in for a hug too.

"I'll message you soon, yeah? You can tell me all the embarrassing stories about Lou when he was a kid, and I wanna hear some of your music." Zayn spoke softly before pulling away, Harry nodded smiling at the raven haired man.

"Of course, not sure Lou would approve but I'll send a couple embarrassing pictures too." Harry replied quietly so only Zayn heard. The dark haired boy laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright lads! Better be off, I know you'll miss me but can't stay with me forever, you'll survive somehow." Louis stated dramatically, earning an eye roll off of Zayn and Liam just chuckled as he hugged him goodbye.

Once Zayn and Liam left, the couple jumped inside Louis' car. "So, wanna get settled at the hotel? It's.. coming up four." Louis questioned, looking over at his boyfriend. Harry nodded as he turned on the radio. Louis started the car and they headed off.

—

Arriving at the hotel, they decided to park in the underground lot to avoid as many people as possible. The two hopped out and grabbed their bags, before heading for the lift and up to the lobby.

Harry was in awe of the hotel, it was stunning, every little detail stood out to him, he was amazed by it all. He had never seen anything so luxurious and was a little worried at the thought of how much Louis had spent.

Louis walked over to the reception, Harry trailing behind as he took in everything around him. "I've booked a room, Louis Tomlinson." Louis notified. The young man who was sat behind the desk nodded and flashed a flirty smile. Louis was too busy cooing over the way his boyfriends curls had now been put into a bun to notice.

Harry giggled to himself once he had caught Louis staring and rushed over happily to kiss his cheek. Louis grinned and kissed Harry's hand before holding onto it tightly.

The couple was pulled out of their moment when a cough erupted. "Here is your room key, Mr Tomlinson, it's the suite you requested, is there anything else I can do to help you?" The young man asked, gazing too long at the popstar as he licked his lips seductively. This Louis noticed and he was happy that Harry hadn't.

"No thanks." Louis stated blankly before dragging a surprised Harry across the lobby to the lift.

Once they entered, Louis waited for the doors to close before kissing his boyfriends plump lips. Harry responded immediately, having wanted to touch Louis all day.

The kiss was hot and rough, and the couple only separated at the jolt of the doors opening, causing them to giggle and grab their bags as they avoided the elderly couple that were entering. Louis took Harry's hand once again and led him down the hallway.

They reached a room at the very end of the corridor that had two grand black doors. Louis gave the taller boy a quick kiss before opening them and revealing their room.


	11. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is smut, so you can skip if you want, I'll * it so you can see where you can continue reading on.

The room was beyond beautiful, it opened up to reveal large living area that had luxurious leather sofas and a large flatscreen tv. Then there was a chefs dream kitchen, marbled counters, hanging pots and pans, even a fully stocked bar. The bedroom joined on the left through an archway, the king sized bed looked heavenly from where it sat on a platform in the center, and the terrace doors that were opened beside it showed the evening sun setting.

Harry could hardly breath, he had only ever seen things this extravagant in films. Louis on the other hand, thought that Harry's jaw drop expression was so unbelievably cute and a little funny too. Harry didn't have much time to marvel because the stunned boy was quickly knocked out of his trance when he felt Louis pin his body against the closed hotel room doors.

*  
Louis kissed him hard while his hands travelled across the taller boys clothed torso. Harry was surprised by the intensity but he didn't want it to end, so he kissed back with just as much passion, running his fingers through his boyfriends feathered hair.

Louis playfully bit at Harry's bottom lip, earning a gasp making an opening for Louis' tongue. Harry was quick to respond, the two fought for dominance, gliding over one another.

Louis was using his position to his advantage, keeping Harry trapped against the doors as he kissed his way down the boys sharp jaw and throat making the younger boy whine lowly. Harry decided then to switch positions, he flipped them over, Louis' smaller frame now pressed up against the door as he smirked mischievously. Harry let his hands roam, wanting to be even closer to Louis, he kissed down his boyfriends neck, nipping and teasing.

Louis groaned deeply from the back of his throat, letting the younger boy know that he had found his sweet spot. Harry sucked and nibbled against the sensitive skin, listening to the sweet moans that slipped from the older boys mouth. Pulling back, Harry was more than pleased with his work, he licked and blew on the dark bruise, smiling before continuing again.

Louis had had enough, he wanted back control. Gently he started walking forwards, motioning Harry backwards, reattaching their swollen lips in another heated kiss.

He stalked forwards, his hands exploring every dip and crevice of his boyfriends toned, defined torso from beneath his shirt. Louis guided the younger boys body towards the bed, laying him down gently on the edge.

Louis' hands were now tangled in Harry's curls, he tugged slightly which only made the boy moan deeply. He tugged again, loving the sounds that spilled from his boyfriends sinful mouth.

Harry tugged on the hem of Louis' shirt wanting it off. Louis quickly obliged, breaking the kiss for a moment to chuck the tee to another corner of the hotel room. Harry's shirt soon followed and Louis started kissing down the boys tatted torso painfully slow, erupting shivers all over the younger boys supple skin.

Harry couldn't take any more teasing, at this point he _needed_ Louis, "Please Lou." He breathed out.

Louis stopped as his breath hitched, Harry sounded so needy, so wrecked. He lifted himself off of Harry, resting his weight on his hands that were above Harry's head, so that he now hovered over him. Looking down at the flushed boy beneath him, he knew that he wanted this but he didn't want to pressure Harry because if they continued, Louis wasn't sure he'd be able to stop, "Haz, you sure love? I'm good just doi-"

Harry quickly interrupted him by grabbing the nape of his neck and kissing him passionately, "Louis, please, I trust you." He begged against Louis' lips.

_"Is this your first?"_

Harry nodded sheepishly, suddenly very embarrassed, avoiding his boyfriends gaze. Louis cupped the younger boys face, guiding him back so he was once again staring into those doe green eyes, "I'll go slow, I promise. I could never hurt you lovely. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Harry reassured breathlessly, sending the older boy a soft dimpled smile.

Louis just nodded, who was he to deny such a beautiful boy? The two stripped quickly before Harry attached his pink lips to Louis neck once more, rutting down onto his boyfriends thigh trying to release some pressure.

Louis could only groan in pleasure as Harry marked him- the two needed more. Louis had moved and was now sat on the bed while Harry straddled his bare tanned thighs.

Louis brought the younger boy back up to meet his lips, slowing things down slightly, he wanted Harry to understand how much he meant to him already. He wanted to make the boy feel good, to remember this moment.

Their hips collided at a relaxed and steady pace, rubbing against one another before Louis flipped them over. Harry was now laying on his back gazing down at Louis almost in awe as the the older boy kissed his way down to in between Harry's legs.

Louis started sucking lightly on Harry's inner thigh, driving the boy wild as he peppered kisses across the milky skin. Harry whined and squirmed beneath him, panting as he watched Louis leave bruises all over his otherwise flawless thighs.

"Lou."

That was all Louis needed to hear before he jumped up and headed to grab something from his duffle. Harry whimpered desperately, missing the warmth of his boyfriend, Louis just chuckled at the eager boy, "One sec love, don't wanna hurt you."

Louis practically sprinted back over to the bed when he found what he had been searching for. He repositioned himself back between the boys legs, this time a small bottle and condom in hand.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked once more, his voice tender and soft.

Harry nodded eagerly, he really loved how much the older boy cared but he was growing impatient at the empty feeling. Louis kissed him once more before uncapping the small bottle and drizzling the liquid across his fingers.

Louis opened him up slowly, not wanting to hurt his angel, kissing the younger boys puffy red lips to distract him from the light burn.

By the third finger, the number of moans that had slipped from Harry's bitten lips definitely reassured Louis.

Harry was ready, all he wanted was Louis, he _needed_ him. "M ready now, Lou. Hurry." He whimpered.

Louis gave him one simple peck before unwrapping the condom and rolling it down his length, then lubing himself up.

The older lad positioned himself correctly, lifting one of Harry's long legs over his shoulder. Harry felt the tip touch the back of his thigh before it prodded at his opening, he gasped softly before looking up into Louis' bright blue eyes. The younger boy gulped before wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, assuring him that he was ready. Louis slowly entered and a hiss slipped from Harry's lips. Louis kissed his neck and collarbones gently, trying to take Harry's mind off of the pain.

"You okay?" Louis questioned once Harry had stopped whimpering.

Harry slowly nodded, "Sorry yeah, I'm okay. Just- you're big." He blushed brightly, not understanding why he was suddenly embarrassed now after having practically begged for the older boy. Louis could only smile softly at him before reattaching their lips.

Once Louis had finally bottomed out Harry only grew louder, pleading for more, Louis couldn't hold back either, never having felt such a rush with anyone else before.

Their bodies tangled together, sweat glistened on their skin, panting as they chased their highs.

It was so overwhelming, seeing white Harry could only claw at Louis' back as he trembled, gasping into the older boys neck as he did. His body tightened around Louis which pushed the blue eyed boy over the edge, he fell into Harry's shoulder as he released.

Louis pulled out slowly awhile later, trying to catch his breath as he rolled over beside his boyfriend, who was wearing a goofy grin but Louis could see how exhausted he was. He calmed his breathing before heading to the ensuite, throwing away the used condom before grabbing a washcloth and soaking it to clean Harry.   
*

"You okay Haz?" Louis questioned quietly as he dove under the warm silk sheets to join Harry.

Harry smiled sleepily at him before cuddling up to Louis. The two didn't say much else after that- they didn't need to. Louis just cradled the younger boy in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the soft curls on the younger boy's head while Harry intertwined their fingers. They fell asleep like that, both so thankful for the other.

—

When Harry woke, Louis wasn't there, the bed was empty and the morning sun beamed through the sheer curtains. Harry pulled himself out of the duvet but whimpered slightly at the sharp pain that shot up his back. He didn't seem to mind it all that much, it was like a little reminder of what Louis had done.

He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed towards the living area. Louis was sat at the kitchen counter gazing out one of the large windows.

"Lou?" Harry called out, his voice rough and deep, filled with sleep.

Louis' head shot up at the sound of his boyfriends voice, he couldn't help his smile. "Hey love, you okay?" He replied as he watched Harry limp slightly over to him.

Louis was more than pleased and his smirk proved that to Harry.

"Say nothing you cocky bastard." Harry glared, he was planning on sitting beside the older boy but wasn't going to now.

Louis just chuckled softly before giving Harry a sweet and gentle kiss. Then he turned around and started making Harry a warm cup of tea.

Harry appreciated it as he really didn't want to move around again, plus Louis' teas were the very best. He smiled kindly at his boyfriend when he was handed the warm drink, rewarding him with a peck.

The two drunk their drinks in a comfortable silence, watching the busy streets of London below them, before Louis spoke up, "What do you wanna do today then Hazza?"

Harry thought for a moment then shrugged, "I'm not sure, I don't mind honestly as long as I'm with you."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the cheesy line. "Cute. Do you want to go shopping then grab some lunch?"

Harry smiled brightly as he nodded in response, he hardly ever shopped anymore, always too busy. He had money from his job at the bakery and he had also earned a little bit off of his videos, so he was up for a little spree.

"Alright then, let's get ready, wanna shower?" Louis smirked knowingly. Harry was quick to agree, whispering, "Race you!" before he rushed off towards the bathroom.

—

The couple were walking hand in hand down oxford street, popping in and out of shops enjoying the bright clear skies and warm afternoon sun. Harry had a couple bags in hand and a smile on his face, they were only going to visit a few more shops before they ate, as they were already getting hungry.

Louis on the other hand, was a little grumpy, he had wanted to spoil his boyfriend, but Harry only laughed and refused anytime he offered. Louis didn't mind too much though, he had a surprise of his own.

He knew that Harry didn't want him wasting money even though Louis wanted to, so in the last shop they had stopped by he saw Harry eyeing a paper plane necklace, and decided to slyly purchase two before his boyfriend realised.

The couple ended up heading back to the car to put away their bags before heading to a nearby restaurant. On the way there Harry tensed, Louis then spotted a huge crowd filled with paps that were headed their way.

"We'll be alright Hazza, do you trust me?" Louis whispered, holding onto the younger boys hand tightly.

"Always." Harry replied instantly, cautious of the stampede that was only getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)  
> I suck at smut but it was my first time writing it, so I'm sorry?


	12. The Confession

Louis held onto Harry's hand as tight as he could, before sprinting off down a side road, dragging the tall boy with him.

Harry was so surprised by the sudden act, he was finding it hard to keep up with his boyfriend. Louis kept him close though, they could still hear the crowd calling out for them, but as they kept moving they grew distant.

Louis had taken him down multiple alleyways and side roads just to escape the large screaming group. Some people really had no control.

When they halted to a stop, Harry took this as a chance to catch his breath, "Fuck, that was close." Louis panted, clearly struggling too.

Harry nodded, his breaths hard and fast. "Where did they come from?" He questioned, they had only been out for a little while, no fans had spotted them and if they had, they hadn't asked for a picture or tried to say hello.

"Dunno love, it gets crazy like that sometimes, sorry for dragging you along." Louis apologised, bringing Harry in for a hug.

"It's fine Lou, don't worry, but are we just gunna head back home then?" Harry asked, he really wanted to go to lunch, he wanted to have a proper date.

"No! I mean, no love, let's grab lunch, just us, no crazy people. We can get a take out and I'll take you some place nearby that I really love." Louis replied, he didn't want the day to be ruined because of a couple of nosy people. Harry agreed smiling widely, making Louis lean in to steal a kiss.

—

"How much further Loubear?" Harry quizzed. The couple had stopped by a cafe and ordered out, so they had their food in one hand and held each other with the spare.

"Almost there!" Louis said, before pulling back a branch, "Okay Hazza, we're here!"

Harry looked up after being told by Louis to close his eyes, because he had wanted to surprise him.

Harry was glad he had though it was beautiful! Louis had led them to a park, but had pulled Harry away from prying eyes and into a gathering of trees. The couple had to walk a bit until they had reached this meadow and Harry just stood there shocked.

Sunflowers. Beautiful sunflowers were all Harry could see. "How?"

Louis chuckled, "I know it's insane. I found it a couple years ago when the band first started. I had ran off to blow off some steam, and it being my first time in London I got a little lost, but I found this place!"

Harry giggled at the short story, then leaned in to peck the older lads cheek, "It's so pretty. Thank you for showing me."

Louis smiled and led Harry to a tree stump on their left. They sat and talked, as they ate their meals. It felt so calm and peaceful, Harry couldn't help but fall in love with the tranquil haven.

—

When the boys arrived back at the hotel, they felt a little sad when the realisation hit them that they'd have to leave soon.

Even though it was a short trip a lot had happened, and Harry didn't want things to change when they got home.

"Let's get our stuff together so it's ready for when we have to leave, yeah?" Louis told the younger boy.

Harry agreed reluctantly. 

The time they were supposed to be spending packing was now a full on tickle war. Harry had bent down to grab last nights T-shirt, when he stumbled and nearly face planted the floor, but Louis had caught him just in time. Harry had squealed at the touch and quickly removed the older lads soft hands from his body.

"Tickled." Harry told Louis, who was stood there with a hurt expression. But it quickly changed and the frown was now a hellish smirk.

"Don't." Harry warned.

"What?" Louis asked innocently as he inched closer to the boy.

"I mean it, Lewis!" Harry said sternly but couldn't help the giggle at the hated nickname. Louis narrowed his eyes, he was gunna get it now.

Harry had started laughing at his boyfriends face, he was clearly annoyed. Louis took this as the perfect opportunity to attack!

He jumped on the boy making them fall to the floor, before his hands travelled up and down Harry's defined torso. Harry gasped as he desperately tried escaping Louis' grasp.

"Oh no Hazzabear, you can't escape!"

Harry couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from his mouth as his boyfriend continued to tickle him mercilessly.

"Lou! Please! Stop!" Harry begged breathlessly, as he couldn't stop himself from laughing to try and catch his breath. He wriggled about trying his hardest to get out of Louis' grasp, but it was useless.

The two tossed and turned, Harry's long limbs flailing about. Harry had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, he knew if he couldn't escape then he'd have to fight back!

So the two boys spent the next half hour play fighting and tickling each other. Louis was red in the face and Harry had tears streaming down his rose tinted cheeks by the end of it.

It was a lot of fun, they only stopped when they heard the loud banging from next room, making the couple erupt in a fit of laughter.

—

It was late in the evening when the couple had arrived back home. They had an amazing time in London but needed to get back. The drive was fun, filled with stolen kisses and lots of shitty jokes.

Around eight Louis' car pulled into Harry's drive. Harry pouted not wanting to let his boyfriend go, he missed him when he wasn't around, and after the past two days he had grown rather attached.

Louis laughed playfully at the pouting boy, who had made no move to get out of the car. "Hazza, you okay?" He chuckled, earning himself a glare from Harry.

"M fine." Harry stated, folding his arms over his chest as he looked out the window, still not moving. "Haz."  
Louis said raising a brow at the boy.

"Just gunna miss you, and tomorrow's Friday so it's my last day at college before summer starts, and I don't want to go." Harry huffed, he was in no mood to deal with the chaos at school but was glad that his final week of college was ending.

"It's your last day there love, you can't let those people ruin it for you." Louis hummed, leaning over to run a soothing hand through Harry's hair.

Harry felt his eyes close as he melted into Louis touch. Louis chuckled when Harry didn't reply.

"Hey love," he started, letting his hand fall to cup the younger boys cheek, "What if I drop you off and then pick you up and then after you can come round mine and we'll just eat, watch movies and spend time with the little ones?"

Harry smiled wide, "Can we?" He asked excitedly, making Louis laugh. "Yes baby, anything for you." Louis assured, he loved how the small gesture had made Harry so happy.

Harry felt his body heat up at the nickname, "I love your family, I actually missed them a lot." He confessed. Louis' heart melted, how fucking cute was this boy?

"I know, they love you too. But we should get you in before your mum gets worried." Louis advised. Harry nodded sadly, he didn't want the day to end.

The two climbed out of the car and Louis grabbed Harry's bag. They headed for the front door hand in hand.

Louis tugged on Harry's hand slightly before they reached it, making Harry turn towards him. He leaned in and caught Harry's lips with his own. It was gentle and smooth, it was perfect.

They pulled away reluctantly, Harry gave him a small smile. "I love you Lou."

Louis breath got caught in his throat.


	13. Break Up Or Make Up?

Harry couldn't take the silence. He had just said those three words, and now, now Louis was quiet. Yes, _the_ Louis Tomlinson was quiet!

Louis was lost for words, he knew exactly how he felt about Harry, but he didn't expect it all to come out right now. Harry was his _home._ All he ever felt around the younger boy was love and happiness, he loved Harry too.

He just couldn't say that right now, why couldn't he just say something! Anything! Why would his body betray him at a time like this?

He saw Harry's face contort through many mixed emotions. Harry was now so lost, so defeated. He had never been so defenceless, he had just put his heart on the line, and now felt so fucking stupid because Louis obviously didn't feel the same.

Yeah it hadn't been long, but Harry knew he had loved Louis since they were kids. Growing up, Harry didn't truly understand how he felt about the boy until he got a little older.

As he was discovering his sexuality in his early teens, he realised how he had always liked boys, he never shown an interest in girls. He always thought back to the boy he had asked to marry him on many occasions, the boy he kissed when they were sad, the boy who gave him flowers to make him smile, the boy he _loved_ , the boy named Louis.

Harry could feel his heart breaking, looking at Louis the tears just fell and he knew had to leave, he couldn't take it. He bolted inside, slamming the front door behind him, not caring that Louis still had his bag. He ignored his mums calls and ran up to hide in his room. He fell to the floor, feeling so stupid as he just cried and cried.

The slam of the door startled Louis, he was a complete idiot, he had broken Harry's heart. His eyes started to water, why did he do that? Why was he such a fuck up? Harry was the only person Louis had ever loved and he had just ruined everything in the span of two minutes.

He didn't know what to do, he could literally feel Harry's pain, the pain he had caused. He looked at the wooden door and then back to his car, knowing he had to make this right, he knocked.

Anne was stood outside Harry's bedroom door, trying to understand what had happened but Harry wouldn't talk, that's when she heard a knock. She debated on ignoring it but Harry had locked himself away, and she didn't know what she could do other than give him the time he needs. She headed for the front door to see a broken looking Louis.

"What the _hell_ has happened?" Anne questioned beyond confused. Louis looked so guilty, but the with the tears streaming down his face Anne couldn't help but engulf the poor lad into a hug.

"I'm such an idiot!" Louis sobbed on the woman's shoulder, he was never so open with his emotions but in that moment he could care less, he had hurt his Harry.

"Lou, what gone on sweetheart?" Anne asked desperately, rubbing the boys back in hopes of calming him.

"Harry, I didn't- it's my- oh god!" Louis cried pulling away from the caring woman, "I hurt him! I didn't mean to I didn't expect it and I couldn't say anything, I would never hurt him, not on purpose and I just did! I love him so much and I've probably lost him! Anne, I'm so sorry!"

Anne went wide eyed at Louis rambling, she had never seen him so broken, he was never one growing up to pour his heart out. She held his stubbled face in her hands, "You love him?" She asked, slightly amused by how Louis had just let it slip as he babbled away.

Louis gave her a breathy laugh as he nodded. "Oh honey, what ever happened you can fix it, my son is head over heels for you, always has been." Anne insisted, the two were soul mates, meant to be, anyone could see that.

"I don't know Anne, he told me he loved me and I was so taken back by it, I couldn't find the words to say. You should have seen his face, I hurt him so much, he just ran." He sniffled, his head hung in shame, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jumper.

"Lou, you can fix this, he's up there sobbing his little heart out," Anne stated making Louis wince, "All you have to do is tell him the truth." She smiled at the young boy who nodded slowly in response. She stepped aside to allow Louis to pass and head up to find Harry.

Taking a couple deep breaths he climbed the stairs, the pain in his heart only grew as the cries of the boy he loved got louder. He stood outside the bedroom door, placing the duffle against the opposite wall.

Louis knocked lightly, "Haz?" He called out his voice cracking. The sobs stopped almost immediately. "Haz, you caught me off guard, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I fucking hate myself for it." Louis rasped stepping closer to the doorframe.

He heard nothing in reply so continued, "Harry, you mean so much to me, you must know that. I don't know how I lived so long without you. You make me smile and laugh, your my sunshine on the darkest days. Hazza you're my everything, I can't lose you now, not like this. Harry you are my home, when I'm with you I don't care about anything else because I, well, I love you too. I do Haz, I love you so much. There's no words I-"

"You do?" Harrys hoarse voice interrupted from the other side of the door. Louis let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, "Of course I do, how could I not?"

"Then why didnt you say it back?" Harry sniffled. Louis leaned against the door closing his eyes, "Because I'm an idiot? Because you caught me off guard? Because I've never loved anyone the way I love you?"

Louis could only hear shuffling before the door creaked open. His body jumped back at the sudden movement, looking up he saw Harry's red puffy eyes peering out at him.

When Harry saw Louis, he saw his tear stained cheeks and the ashamed look he wore on his face. He leapt at him, wanting nothing more than to be close to the boy.

Louis gladly accepted the hug as he apologised profusely.

"Haz, I'm sorry I hurt you." Louis whispered making Harry smile. "I know Loubear."

The couple ended up kissing and cuddling all night, while watching movies they didn't pay attention to, only wanting to be with the other.

It was pretty late by the time the two got in bed and cuddled up close. Harry was the little spoon, even though he was taller, Louis just wanted to protect his baby from the world. The only thing you could hear was a strong wind outside the window, and the patterns of their breathing.

_"I love you, H."_

_"Love you more Lou."_

They pulled each other closer, Louis resting his head in Harry's curls, Harry listening to his boyfriends heart beat from his chest. They were content. Smiles on their faces as they fell into a deep sleep.


	14. A Day Out With Lottie

It was late on Friday night when Louis had gotten a call. Harry was round his as Louis had picked him up from school. The two had went for a celebratory dinner for Harry's last day at college, before they went home.

They were cuddled up on the sofa, watching tv with Lottie, when the phone rang. Louis groaned once he saw the caller, and said he'd be two minutes as he stepped out into the hallway.

Harry gave Lottie a confused face which she returned, before both of them shrugged and went back to the tv.

It was nearly five minutes later when a grumpy Louis emerged from the hallway. "You alright Lou?" Lottie asked.

Louis sighed as he fell back onto the sofa just wanting to be cuddled. He gave Harry his best puppy dog eyes, stretching out his arms, making the younger boy giggle and comply.

"Just management, they uh, want me and Haz to go to some event tomorrow, where there will be loads of fans and a fuck ton of paps." Louis replied slightly irritated.

It's not that he didn't want to see all the people who loved the band and their music, he did, he loved his fans, they were the best. He just hated public events and award shows, they were always so boring, and with everything that's happened to Harry in the past with paps he's cautious.

He felt Harry tense slightly beside him he turned to face the worried lad. "Honestly H, it'll be fine you'll be with me, the boys'll be there too. You can even bring a mate if you want, but if you really don't wanna go you don't have to. I'll just say we got food poisoning and hope for the best!" Louis grinned making Harry giggle.

"It's okay Lou, I'll go for you, don't want you in trouble for no reason, I'm sure I'll be fine." Harry replied sending his boyfriend a small reassuring smile before adding, "Can I bring Niall? He'd go crazy!"

Louis laughed nodding, thinking about how Niall would react, and how the boys'll like him too. "Niall?" Lottie questioned. Harry nodded excitedly.

"He's Harry's best mate, funny guy you'd like him Lotts!" Louis winked, making Harry laugh and Lottie blush brightly.

"Oh! You'd like Niall, Lotts, he's Irish and hes got these bright blue eyes!" Harry beamed as he talked up his best mate, Louis frowned.

"But not as amazing as yours Lou! I literally fall in love with you all over again when I look into your eyes." Harry gushed hugging Louis tighter.

He liked jealous Louis, he was kinda hot, but he loved happy Louis much more.

The older boy couldn't help but grin widely at his boyfriend. The moment was then ruined by Lottie gagging and pretending to be sick, "Get a room!"

"We do have a room Lotts, you're just in it." Louis stated simply as he pulled Harry in for a kiss.

"I meant another room! Stop! My innocent eyes!" Lottie squealed making the couple at the end of the sofa laugh loudly.

"Awh Lotts, I'm sorry!" Harry giggled as he lessened his hold on his boyfriend.

Louis gasped, "Don't apologise Harold! Innocent eyes?! You make me laugh. Don't think I don't know what you get up to Charlotte." Louis narrowed his eyes playfully at his sister, chuckling. Lotties eyes widened at the statement.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the interaction, Louis was protective but he was always teasing his sisters, Harry loved their relationships. It made him miss Gem a little, he should probably update her soon.

"Alright whatever Louis. Anyway.. so this event, what's it for?" Lottie questioned, swiftly changing the topic before they could delve deeper.

"Uh I'm not sure yet, they said they'd email me the info, but they want a small performance from us too." Louis informed, looking over at Lottie who was nodding her head.

"Sounds good, hope you don't fall off the stage." She teased, Louis just rolled his eyes, chuckling at her.

"Thanks Lottie, means so much!" He mocked, putting his hand on his heart, the siblings laughed.

"You're gunna preform?" Harry chirped, he would love to see Louis up on stage. He couldn't help but feel proud even though he knows Louis' probably done it a thousand times before.

"Yeah, I'll dedicate it to you yeah?" Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him, "I've never seen you preform! I'm definitely going now." Harry beamed pulling Louis into a hug.

Lottie smiled at the couple, she was really happy that her brother now had Harry. "Awh I can't wait then, my little Hazza will be there supportin' me!" Louis chuckled fondly as he ran his fingers down Harry's arm and clasped his hand.

"I'll always support you, Loubear. You and the boys will be great." Harry complimented.

"Thank you love." Louis began, "Means a lot." Harry smiled and kissed his forehead before running his hands through Louis' soft hair. Louis just hummed at the feeling.

"Alright love birds, imma head to bed, don't stay up too late." Lottie spoke as she started getting up.

"Lottie, you're gunna come too yeah? Fizz and the girls are out so it'd be nice if ya came." Louis asked hopefully, he'd love it if she could.

Lottie smiled wide and nodded, saying a quick goodnight and heading up to bed.

Later that night Harry texted Niall. The couple giggled at his excited messages, Niall then called and was screaming down the phone, making Louis and Harry laugh even louder.

Niall was excited to go, he couldn't wait, and wouldn't stop cursing when he found out he'd be meeting Zayn and Liam too.

—

The next morning, Harry and Lottie decided to go shopping for something to wear for tonight. The two were excited for the shopping trip, they both loved fashion and were becoming fast friends.

They had been walking around for awhile going in and out of shops, but they had yet to spot something. They had made a stop at a coffee shop and had a quick brunch, before they set off again and stumbled apon a cute little boutique.

Lottie found this slip dress and decided to try it on. When she came out Harry told her she looked so beautiful. The blonde dramatically flipped her hair and catwalked down the changing room hallway. Harry laughed at her antics before joining in.

They posed for a couple pictures together making funny faces, Harry sent one to Lou and Lottie started to post her favourite on her insta.

"Can I tag you?" She asked Harry as she put a filter on the photo. Harry nodded in agreement, Lottie handed him the phone to tag his account.

She smiled brightly as she posted it with the caption, 'shopping day with the future brother in law!💜' Then went ahead and followed the curly haired boy.

Harry got the notification and followed the younger girl back. Lottie had a lot of followers, a lot of whom were Louis' fans, he hoped they'd be like him and not comment rude things. He quickly liked it and commented 'all the love, H💙'

The two had a little dance party after that, when a familiar song came through the shops speakers, it was Fireproof by The Rogue. They giggled at how bad they were at dancing, trying to out shine the other with a better move, which only resulted in fits of laughter.

Lottie really liked the dress and decided to buy it. Harry agreed, the girl looked amazing in it, it was made for her. So they payed and headed out.

"What bout you H? Where do you wanna look?" Lottie asked looking over at the smiling Harry.

"Um, what about there?" He suggested, pointing in the direction of a dark rustic building, that was sat on the corner of the street.

Lottie nodded excitedly and pulled Harry over to the entrance. Walking in, Harry just fell in love with the shop, it had a sweet tobacco and cinnamon scent that wafted lightly in the air, and from the clothing he could see, he knew he would find what he'd be wearing tonight here.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say, Lottie nodded in agreement, "Look over there that would look gorgeous on you!" Harry smiled at her excitement as they walked over.

Harry's eyes immediately found the suit Lottie was talking about. It was beautiful, he was already in love with it. The two grew excited and Harry really wanted to try it on.

The owner of the business was happy to fit Harry then and there, he was so kind and Lottie and Harry really enjoyed his company.

They spoke about the suit, the owner had designed it recently and it was one of his newest pieces, he told Harry how he couldn't wait to see him in it.

They also spoke of the mans grandfather who started the small establishment, it was really cool and fascinated Harry.

It took about an hour for the suit to fit perfectly and the three couldn't get enough of it, Harry looked incredible.

Once Harry had changed and thanked the man for his help, he payed and then he and Lottie headed back home.

—

It was late evening, and everyone was getting ready. Louis had wanted to see what Harry was wearing tonight since he picked the two up after their shopping spree, but Lottie suggested it be a surprise, so Harry agreed and the two told Louis that he had to wait.

Louis was ready first, he headed downstairs so that Harry get ready too. He wore a navy pin stripped suit that accentuated his bum and figure, and a crisp white shirt with a burgundy tie. He styled his hair in his signature fringe and decided to keep his stubble as he knew Harry loved it.

His mum was sat in the kitchen on her phone, sipping her tea when Louis walked in 

His mum was sat in the kitchen on her phone, sipping her tea when Louis walked in. "Alright mum?"

Jay's head snapped up at that and she whistled at him, smiling widely at her son, "You look so handsome Lou!" She exclaimed, cradling her sons face in her hands.

"Ah thank you but didn't do much, just like this ain't I? Must be genetics." Louis joked, making Jay chuckle.

"Get it from me of course! Is Harry ready yet?" Jay asked as she and Louis sat down at the table.

"That I do mum, and uh not yet, when I came down he was just getting out of the shower." Louis replied as he straighten out his tie.

Jay nodded, "You two will look so great, can't wait to see it all tomorrow, are you meeting the boys there?"

Louis chuckled at his mums excitement. "Yeah, Li and Zayn are headed together, as it's in Manchester, they've already booked into a hotel. Us lot are gunna drive up soon so shouldn't take us long to get there." Jay nodded in response.

"I've made some reservations in the same hotel in case the night plays out differently than planned. That way we're all safe and I'll text ya to let you know." Louis mentioned.

"Yeah that's a good idea, keep an eye on your sister yeah?" Jay told the boy, who nodded, "Course, always do, I'll tell Haz the same too." Jay smiled knowing the couple will look after Lottie.

"I saw on Lotts, uhh what do you call it, on her phone, her picture app?" Jay started trying to recall what the name was. "Instagram?" Louis chuckled.

"Yeah! Her picture with H, they looked like they had a great time today! Everyone really loves that boy of yours, he's a real sweetheart." Jay continued, completely unfazed by her sons muffled chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Haven't seen it yet. I know it's great how everyone just loves him, it's hard not too honestly." Louis expressed smiling at the thought of Harry and his family.

"He's good for you Lou, a keeper. Don't let him get away. Oh! And I'll show you it, here." Jay smiled as she pulled up her phone and went on Lottie's Instagram.

Louis laughed at the caption, the picture was great, similar to the one Harry had sent him earlier, except that one was funny faces and the one Lottie had posted was of the two posing.

"Look at the comments about him Louis, your fans are insanely proud of you, they think he's great!" Jay gushed.

Louis smiled looking through all the positive comments on the post. "Crazy. I haven't had the chance to look at the reaction to me coming out, pr said they'd handle it but seeing this makes me really happy." Louis grinned, Jay smiled at him hoping he would stay this happy forever.

It was twenty minutes later when Lottie walked in, Louis thought she looked amazing and told the two women he'd have to bring a stick with him to keep the boys away.

Jay said she looked beautiful as she grabbed her phone, wanting to get as many pictures as she could of her little girl. 

The three were sat in the living room talking about Louis' performance tonight when Harry finally emerged.

He walked in and the room went silent. Jay and Louis were shocked, and Lottie sat smirking at the reaction.

Harry's suit was gorgeous, only he could pull it off. It was a pale sky blue, with a stunning floral design all over, he paired it with a black blouse and his many rings.

Louis had never seen such a sight, he was beyond lucky to have Harry as his, the boy was just stunning 

Louis had never seen such a sight, he was beyond lucky to have Harry as his, the boy was just stunning.

"You look incredible H!" Jay praised taking in Harry's look, "Honestly, oh my god, I'm teary! Harry you look so handsome."

"Thank you Jay." Harry giggled, hugging the woman.

Lottie stood from her seat on the sofa, "I know I've already seen it but you do H, you look really good! People will be lining up to get a picture with you."

Harry chuckled at the girl, "You look wonderful Lottie, and did you do your makeup? It's really impressive."

Lottie blushed at the compliment and nodded. "Thanks Harry, I bet Louis would say all this too if he could stop staring!" Lottie said, snapping Louis out of his daze.

The three laughed at Louis who looked a little startled. "Wow Haz, I mean, wow. You look breath taking. I can't believe how good you look." Louis marvelled, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

Harrys cheeks burned crimson at the attention, ducking his head to try and hide it. "Don't love, it's true." Louis whispered bringing Harry's head up to look at him.

"Thank you. You look so amazing Lou, I love this on you." Harry said bringing Louis in for a hug to whisper in his ear, "You look so sexy tonight and your bum looks fantastic." Louis' breath hitched, and he felt his body grow hot. He had to get Harry back for that.

Jay and Lottie cooed at the couple, not knowing what had just went down, only seeing the two gaze lovingly at each other.

"Oh! You'll be late if you don't leave soon." Jay reminded, ushering the three towards the door.

"Alright mum! Trying to get rid of us already?" Louis teased.

Jay rolled her eyes chuckling at the lad, "No, but you need to pick up Harry's friend and you can't be late, I'm being helpful. Now shoo! Love you all lots!"

The three chuckled, saying their love you's and goodbyes, as they headed out to pick up Niall.


	15. The Event - Part One

Louis was driving, Harry was sat in the passenger seat, while Lottie occupied the back.

When they pulled up outside Niall's, the boy was already waiting, and he looked great. Harry caught Lottie staring at the Irish lad and giggled.

"Alright?" Niall greeted as he jumped in the back. "Hey Niall, good to see you again!" Louis smiled. "You too mate!" Niall replied as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey Ni! This is Lottie by the way, Lou's sister." Harry smiled pointing to the beautiful girl sat beside the oblivious Niall.

"Hey! 'M Niall, Harry's best mate, lovely to meet you."

Lottie blushed but it was hard to tell in the low light. Louis started driving again as they all began talking. 

It wasn't a long drive but it was enough time for Niall and Lottie to get to know each other, and for the group to joke around and sing as loud as they could to the songs the radio played.

They arrived at this big arena a while later and there were so many people. Niall and Harry had never seen anything like it. "Okay, so the lads are already inside, normally I'd go through the back at things like this but can't this time. So we've gotta go down the carpet." Louis informed.

"The carpet?" Niall asked excitedly, making them all giggle. "Yeah, so they'll be a lotta paps and screaming people. I'm gunna go with Haz and I'm trusting you Niall to look after Lottie, but I'll be keeping an eye as you two will head in first." Louis stated, amused by Niall's reaction to the last bit.

"Uh yeah of course! I've got Lottie." Niall smiled nervously, he didn't want to fuck this up.

Harry chuckled at Niall, giving him a small reassuring pat on the back. "Let's go then?"

The carpet wasn't too long so Harry knew he'd be okay, he just had to smile and try not to embarrass himself.

Lottie and Niall had walked ahead, Louis was now making sure Harry was okay. "You alright Haz?" Harry nodded taking Louis' hand in his.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." He replied. Louis smiled at his boyfriend. "Okay, I'll hold your hand the whole way, we might have to stop and answer a couple questions but if you get uncomfortable squeeze my hand yea?" Louis comforted.

Harry took a deep breath, nodding before he and Louis headed onto the carpet.

There were a lot of flashing lights, Louis kept Harry close, there were a few people he recognised on the carpet but would speak to them when he got inside.

The couple posed when asked, Louis smiling at his boy, because he was beyond proud of Harry. He was doing so great, at his first event he nearly threw up on Elton John.

As they walked along, a young man stopped them for a quick interview. Louis squeezed Harry's hand in comfort, telling him it'd be okay.

"Louis! Lovely to get to speak to you, we've just seen Zayn and Liam. This must be Harry?" The man asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, this is my Haz." Louis replied.

"You two look amazing, love the suit Harry!" The man complimented. Harry politely thanked him.

"He looks unbelievable." Louis expressed proudly, pulling Harry closer.

"Indeed he does! So you're performing tonight! Are you excited? We've already been informed that the song will be a surprise so I won't be asking!" The man spoke cheerfully.

"Haha yeah man, really excited to preform, always am, and it's Harry's first time seeing me at something like this so looking forward to it!" Louis grinned.

"Awh that's great, hope you two have a great time! Thank you for stopping." The man added, before letting the couple go.

Harry was happy with how it went and it gave him the confidence to get through the next few. 

When they had finally gotten inside the arena Louis engulfed him in a hug. "You did amazing H!" He praised.

"Thank you but I couldnt have done it without you." Harry chuckled at his boyfriend.

Louis was about to speak when he was interrupted by a voice, "Louis!"

A ginger haired man, ran up and the two hugged. "Ed! Missed ya man, been a while! Where have you been? Disappeared off the face of the earth." Louis teased earning a laugh from Ed.

"Ah, you know me, been hibernating, I'm writing for the next album!" Ed told him happily.

Harry was a little shocked, Ed Sheeran standing in front of him. He liked Ed's music a lot, the guy was insanely talented.

"Ah sounds good! Can't wait to hear it, oh! This is Harry by the way." Louis introduced as he gestured to his boyfriend stood beside him.

"Hey! Lovely to meet you! You must be the boy that's got Lou so loved up." Ed smiled brightly.

"Hi, yeah that'd be me! It's great to meet you too." Harry chuckled, feeling Louis pull him into his side.

"I'm beyond proud of you Lou, and you too Harry, it must of been hard, I've been following the two of you since I saw the first article. Loved the interview it was proper funny but it really touched people." Ed smiled at the couple.

"Thanks mate, means a lot, been tough but it's honestly made us stronger." Louis replied gazing at Harry all heart eyed.

"Thank you. I'm proud of Lou here too, he's insanely brave." Harry grinned, taking Louis' hand in his rubbing his knuckles gently.

Ed cooed at the two, he could see how in love they were, you'd have to blind not too. "You both have helped a lot of people come to terms with who they are and made them feel a whole lot more accepted. I mean, I don't know if you've seen but some of the stories have made headlines mate!"

The couples eyes widened in shock, "Really?! I had- we had no clue, pr told us to stay away from socials until they determined the reaction, you know all about that, but that's crazy." Louis chuckled looking over a stunned Harry.

"I- oh god, sorry I'm gunna get emotional, it makes me so happy that people feel that way. No one deserves to be ashamed of who they are. Sorry." Harry giggled at his emotional reaction, apologising to the two.

"Don't worry mate, I did too, it's a beautiful thing." Ed said softly bringing the curly haired boy in for a hug.

Louis smiled at the sweet exchange, as Harry chuckled over Ed's shoulder, "God! Haha, I'm sorry I tend to get a bit emotional." Harry sniffled wiping his eyes as he pulled away.

"Don't be sorry! All need a good cry every now and again." Ed chuckled before turning to Louis and giving him a hug too, "Proud of you Lou! Found a keeper too."

They smiled as they let go, the three talked a little more before Ed got interrupted by someone on his team.

"Well it's been lovely chatting, we should definitely catch up soon, I'd love to speak to you more Harry! But I have to go get ready, I'm on soon and people are already going mad." Ed stated, laughing at the mayhem.

Louis laughed along and sent him on his way, knowing how the staff and management could get.

"He's great!" Harry declared making Louis chuckle, "Yeah, Ed's always been so friendly, hard to hate the guy, proper genuine."

Harry smiled and the two went to find Lottie and Niall. 

After finding the pair, they were now headed over to where they were supposed to be seated, at a big round table.

As they got closer Harry saw Zayn. "Haz!" The raven haired man called out, spotting Harry's curly hair first in the crowd. "Hey Zee!" Harry replied, laughing as he was being pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey! Great to see you again, you look amazing mate! Wanted to thank you in person for those pics of Lou, made me and Li laugh so hard!" Zayn said, talking about the pictures of Louis half asleep, the twins had done his makeup one day after he had fallen asleep on the sofa and Harry snapped a couple pictures and messaged them to Zayn.

Harry laughed, "You're welcome! You look good too! Oh, and Lou's just here." Turning to find Louis standing speaking to Lottie and Niall.

"Lou, Zayns here." Harry whispered in his ear so the man could hear. Louis turned to face them, the two mates exchanged hellos and hugs.

Harry and Lottie laughed at Niall's shocked face. "You alright Ni?" Harry questioned, a small smirk on his face.

Niall nodded to the curly haired boy, silently hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Zayn Malik.

"Hey Lottie!" Zayn said smiling over at the blonde, who gave a small hello and smile back.

"Zayn, this is Niall, Hazza's best mate." Louis introduced. Zayn smiled at the Irish lad before extending a hand.

"Hi, I've heard all about you from Haz, he said you like food so we've already got that in common." Zayn joked, shaking Niall's hand.

"Hey, Uh, yeah, nice to meet ya." Niall spoke, his voice betraying his confident demeanour.

Harry giggled lightly at the flustered boy, Niall really loved the band, he was the one to introduce them to Harry.

"Lou!" A voice beckoned, before a dapper looking Liam strolled out from the crowd.

"Ya alright Li! Get here safe?" Louis said bringing Liam in for a quick hug.

"Hey, yeah! Long drive from London but we switched half way up so Zee could sleep." Liam laughed as he turned to face Harry.

"Hey H! You look amazing mate!" Liam complimented. "Thanks Li, you look great too, loving the red." Harry replied gesturing to Liam's dark red suit.

Liam smiled widely, "Thank you! And those pictures the other day mate I cracked up! Did Lou see em?"

Harry laughed imagining if Louis knew, "Zayn said the same, you're most welcome and he doesn't so use them against 'im when he's being too cocky."

Liam laughed loudly before Louis interrupted, "You alright Li? I know Hazza's funny but calm down mate!"

Liam rolled his eyes at the blue eyed boy. "Don't worry bout it Tommo, you just got here then?"

Louis and Harry both nodded, before Louis introduced Niall and Lottie, "Lima, this is Lottie as you already know, and this is Niall, Harry's mate."

Liam smiled at Lottie, who gave a smile back with a small hello.   
"Hey, I'm Liam! Great to meet you Harry spoke of you before." Liam greeted shaking Niall's hand. 

"Hello, and he has? It's great to meet you too!" Niall responded. Harry smiled at the exchange he knew the boys would like Niall so he just hoped things went well from here.

The group decided to head to their table before things got too crowded. So they sat, Harry between Louis and Zayn, Zayn next to Liam, Louis sat beside Lottie, who was next to Niall.

They all engrossed in conversation amongst themselves waiting for the event to start. Zayn and Harry had been talking about photography and music, things they found they had in common.

"So you excited for the show?" Harry asked. Zayn smiled and nodded, "Always up to preform, me and Li had a little singing competition on the way up."

Liam chimed in at the mention of his name, "and I definitely won!"

Zayn rolled his eyes as he leant back in his chair, "Yeah whatever you say Limabean, we all know you're a sore loser. Even the guy at the petrol station said I won!"

Harry laughed at the twos bickering. "Zee! He was basically in love with you, it wasn't a fair judge." Liam retaliated his sweet puppy face falling into a frown.

"Yes Li, but I cant help that I look this good! Maybe you should take some tips and you'd win next time." Zayn teased, smirking at the grumpy Liam.

"Oh Harry, what have you done? You've started world war three love." Louis whispered as Zayn and Liam continued to bicker.

Harry snorted instantly covering his mouth mortified at the sound he had made. Louis laughed hard making Harry pout and giggle.

"That was so fucking adorable love!" Louis claimed, making Harry roll his eyes at his sweet boyfriend.

"No it was hideous!" Harry laughed snuggling up into Louis' side making the older boy chuckle. 

The night went on, Harry couldn't wait to see the lads preform, but now he was stuck watching Taylor Swift preform, he'd never listened to anything by her before. She wasn't bad, just not his cup of tea, Lottie enjoyed it though.

Next up was Ed! And the room roared for the man. Louis whistled making Harry giggle. The lights went out and then the red head emerged under a spotlight.

Louis pulled Harry close as Ed began to speak 

Louis pulled Harry close as Ed began to speak.

"Hello, it's great to be here tonight. This is a new song of mine called Little Things and I've decided to dedicate it to a very brave couple here tonight."

Louis smirked at Ed who was grinning widely at him from the center stage. Harry didn't realise it was for him and Lou until Ed spoke again.

"So here's to Louis and Harry."   
Then began singing the beautiful song.

Harry sat wide eyed, everyone chuckling at his reaction. Niall was so excited for Harry, and Zayn, Liam and Lottie were happy for the couple.

Louis kissed Harry's cheek softly causing Harry to hug him tightly, as they listened to Ed's voice sing just for them. 

Harry cried, while Louis was definitely overwhelmed and a little teary eyed too. It was a very sweet gesture that the couple would remember for years to come. It was lovely to have such support behind them.

As Ed's song came to an end the lights went out again and the crowd cheered so loudly. Louis leaned to kiss Harry, who eagerly returned it.

"That was insane." Harry described.

"I can't believe Ed did that, that was amazing!" Liam chimed in sending a smile the couples way.

"Yeah I agree, that was so fucking sweet, and I swear the crowd got louder." Zayn added.

"Man, that was emotional." Louis chuckled, wiping his eyes as he brung Harry in for another hug. 

"Awh Lou, you never cry!" Lottie stated as she cooed at her older brother.

Harry could only giggle, remembering the sobbing Louis he had seen before, not that he wanted to ever see Louis cry, it just meant a lot more knowing Louis didn't cry very often, it told Harry that he had truly meant it.

It was like Louis could read Harry's thoughts as he grinned over at the younger boy. "I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"Me either." Harry sniffled, giggling into Louis' chest.

"That cheesy fucker! Making me cry!" Louis muttered making everyone laugh loudly.


	16. The Event - Part Two

The other acts were good but Harry hadn't listened to a lot of them before tonight. Niall and Lottie on the other hand were really enjoying it. The two were singing along together for almost every performance.

The band left to get ready to go on, leaving Harry, Lottie and Niall at the table. Lottie and Niall were chattering away about all the performances, acting like X factor judges, Harry laughed lightly at the two.

A small tap was felt on his shoulder making him jump, and as he looked up he found Ed smiling down at him. Harry quickly stood up, surprising the man by embracing him in a big hug.

"Thank you so much Ed. You were incredible! It truly meant the world to us, you even made Lou cry!" Harry expressed, smiling as he pulled away.

Ed chuckled at the sweet boy, "It's nothing, I was insanely proud of Louis and after meeting you I couldn't be happier for him! You seem so lovely Harry, I really wish you two all the best."

Harry beamed his eyes watering slightly, "Thank you, honestly it meant so much. We both said we wouldn't forget it. You sounded amazing by the way!"

"Thank you mate! I should be getting going soon, back to the Mrs, but listen give me your number, I'd love to hang out sometime. Maybe even the four of us could go on a little double date!" Ed exclaimed happily, causing Harry to smile wider.

Ed really liked Harry, he was good for Louis. It was hard finding genuine people in this business. Harry was really sweet and seemed like a laugh, so he'd love to get to know him, he could see them becoming close friends.

"Of course, sounds lovely!" Harry agreed, handing over his phone to Ed.

"Great! Lovely seeing you Haz, tell Lou I said goodbye and I wish you two the best of luck." Ed smiled as he handed Harry back his phone. Harry gave him another quick hug thanking him once again, before Ed had to part ways. 

Harry smiled as he returned to his seat, Lottie and Niall had witnessed the whole thing and had their mouths hung open.

Harry looked down at his phone, seeing that Ed had saved himself as _teddy_ 🐻 and messaged himself saying, _Hope you have a great night Haz:) Ed x,_ so that he had Harry's number too.

Harry chuckled because what was his life? Ed seemed so lovely and he was happy to have actually met the kind man.

A strong familiar Irish voice spoke, making him look up, "Harry, how are you still here? That was Ed fucking Sheeran!"

Harry cackled at his best mate not quite believing it either. "He's great! Seems like a lovely bloke."

Niall rolled his eyes, "He's bloody Ed Sheeran, of course he's a lovely bloke Harold! I can't believe this is happening!"

Lottie giggled at Niall's astonishment, Harry sent his mate a smile, winking cheekily as he sipped his drink. Niall shook his head fondly and laughed along with Lottie. 

The arena quietened, as the sound system echoed the female presenters voice, to introduce the next performance.

**"I hope everyone is having an amazing night so far! But for now ladies and gentlemen give it up for The Rogue!"**

Harry couldn't contain his excitement, the three at the table cheered and whistled loudly as the lights blacked out.

"I can't fucking wait! This is insane!!" Niall squealed.

"Go Lou!!" Lottie shouted, making Harry and Niall giggle.

Before Harry could say anything, the lights flashed a neon green then blue and repeated. Fog crawled across the stage as the band started the instrumental, the vibrations echoed throughout the arena.

The boys could now be seen, Zayn sat at his one of a kind drum set smirking, Liam stood with his cherry red electric guitar he always played with, and Louis was center stage in front of a mic stand, holding his black and white doodled bass.

The band had changed, from their prim and proper suit and ties, to their casual but edgy stage outfits.

Zayn wore a sleeveless acid tank that hung low on his chest, showing off his tattooed torso. His skin tight leather jeans barely seen behind his kit, but his signature smirk he always wore was there. Harry found it funny, Zayn was such a sweetheart in real life but when he's on stage he was so cocky and mysterious.

Liam wore a black unbuttoned shirt, showing off his visible six pack. His light blue ripped jeans sat low on his hips and his black wrecked docs were on his feet. Liam was so kind and caring, always putting others first, and seeing him up on stage, you don't get that vibe _at all_ _,_ he's almost scary, really intimidating.

Louis, the man looked so incredible, he made Harry's mouth water. He had an acid tie die tank that hugged his figure, showing off his muscular tatted arms and chest. He wore the tightest black ripped jeans Harry had ever seen, they were almost as tight as the ones he wore! But the jeans made his toned legs look long, and Harry swears he could of made a shrine and dedicated it to the boys bum. Louis had the stage and he looked so confident, so mischievous, so dominant. Harry couldn't help but gulp dryly at the sight.

Louis' sweet but rough voice travelled through the arena sending a visible shiver through Harry.

_This is Habit._

Harry was a little shocked, this was definitely his favourite song by them, but they had never performed it live.

Even Niall and Lottie were a stunned, no one knew why they hadn't performed it live, although there was a lot of speculation.

"Harold!! There gunna sing Habit!" Niall shouted across the table.

"I know it's my all time favourite! I didn't know they were gunna do it live tonight." Harry said, chuckling at the Nialls loud voice.

"I can't wait! I like this one a lot, Lou has never preformed it live! Come on let's sit closer together so I can record us!" Lottie told the two boys, who laughed but quickly agreed as the boys were starting.

Harry was blown away, the sound of Louis' angelic voice gave him goosebumps. The band looked amazing performing together, you could just see how happy they were to be doing what they loved.

The three at the table were singing along loudly, Lottie videoing their own little concert and reactions.

It was fucking amazing! They sounded even better live. Louis was just alive up on stage, it made Harry beyond happy seeing him in his element.

Louis had given multiple looks Harry's way, Niall and Lottie said he looked so in love, making Harry giggle. 

As the song ended, Harry couldn't stop smiling, Niall was crying a little, and Lottie was cheering loudly for her brother.

The audience clapped and applauded, in that very moment Harry couldn't have been prouder of the blue eyed popstar. 

The table was in full conversation, talking about the performance and how amazing the night had gone, as they sat waiting for the band to come back.

Niall was hyped up as he and Lottie couldn't stop talking about what had occurred tonight, "It was crazy! I can't believe this night, it doesn't feel rea-"

"Oi oi! You lot alright?" Louis interrupted, kissing Harry as sat back in his seat.

Niall and Lottie congratulated the band, as Louis and Harry spoke quietly. "You were amazing Lou." Harry whispered, staring into his boyfriends ocean eyes.

Louis grinned, "Thank you love, did you like the song choice?" Smirking slightly, he had remembered what Harry had first told him in the kitchen at his mums. So he got the band on board for doing it live, and they immediately agreed because it was for Harry.

"Of course! It's my favourite, you looked incredible up there, I can proudly say I was staring." Harry giggled.

"Well what can I say, wanted to look good for my Hazza! I know it's your favourite that's why we did it, for you love." Louis said, kissing Harry's cheek after seeing the boy had blushed.

"Thank you Lou. I loved it. I love you." Harry smiled.

Louis couldn't stop his wide grin at hearing those words again, "Love you too H."

The sound of laughter from the others brought them out of their little world.

"You guys were fantastic! Sounded so amazing." Harry complimented.

"Thank you H! Glad you liked it, we dedicated it to you." Zayn smiled, winking cheekily at the smiling green eyed boy.

"Thanks Haz, I love that song so much and preforming it live is crazy!" Liam added.

"Wait, that was for you?" Niall asked, smiling widely over at his best mate.

Louis nodded laughing at the excited man, "Yup!" He confirmed as he draped an arm around Harry.

"That's so sick, and it was even better cause you lot haven't preformed it before. Bet you're feeling lucky tonight Harold, first little things, then Ed's number, now this!" Niall exclaimed making everyone laugh.

"Guess it is your lucky night H! Maybe Lou will make it one you'll never forget." Zayn winked, chuckling at Harry's flustered reaction.

"Wouldn't you love to know Zee. But wait, what's this about Ed's number?" Louis teased but also intrigued by his boyfriend getting someone's number. Louis knew Ed had a wife, and the guy was a sweetheart, so he wasn't very worried.

"Ed came over and the two of em were chatting like long lost friends!" Lottie giggled.

"Yeah, me and Lottie were waiting to be included but it's like they had no idea we were here!" Niall said playfully before his entire demeanour changed, "Oh no! I'm gunna lose Haz, I can't compete with bloody Ed Sheehan!" He pouted.

The group cackled at Niall, the boy was really funny.

"Don't worry Ni, don't think I could get rid of ya even if i tried!" Harry told him, a large smile spread across his face.

Niall grinned widely at the comment, "You know it."

The rest of the night was a laugh, Harry hadn't ever had so much fun. The arena was slowly emptying at two am, everyone was either pissed or exhausted.

Zayn was a little tipsy but Liam had him, Lottie hadn't drunk at all, Louis and Harry only had a few small drinks as they knew they would be driving soon, and Niall, oh sweet Niall, was even funnier when drunk.

Harry and Louis decided to stay at the hotel, it was late and everyone was beyond tired. So the group pilled into Louis' car and Liam decided to drive as he hadn't touched any alcohol.

The drive was a riot, Niall was hanging out the roof window, he even coaxed Louis and Harry up. Niall was cheering loudly as Zayn belted out a Lizzo song, drunkly trying to give Liam a lap dance from where he was sat secured into the passenger seat. Harry and Louis got a little heated in the back seat, having to be pulled apart by a dramatic Niall and a slightly traumatised Lottie. 

Once they reached the hotel, Zayn and Liam headed up after Liam said they'd all get brunch tomorrow. Lottie and Niall had separate rooms, which Niall had to be escorted to as he couldn't tell who was who at this point.

When Louis and Harry finally got in their king sized hotel bed, they cuddled up close and fell fast asleep. It had been one long night, but everyone was very happy.


	17. A Tearful Encounter

It was around nine the next morning when Harry woke up to his phone buzzing. Louis was still sound asleep next to him, their legs intertwined and his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist.

He shuffled slightly, trying not to wake Louis as he reached for his phone. He laid back in the comforting arms of his boyfriend, rubbing his eyes as he turned it on.

Messages from Zayn and Liam.

**_Limabean_ ** _(4 unread)_   
9:02  _H wake up!! We're gunna get breakfast!_

9:02  _Get Lou up I kno he's still asleep!!!_

9:05 _Lotties gettin rdy so hurry_ ☺️  
 _Zayn is moody from bein woken up but he's doin his hair now_

9:06 _Harry!! U wake up Niall! I don't wanna be mean he was_ _proper_ _smashed last night_ _!_ 😂😂

**_Z_** 🖤 _(unread)_  
9:11 _U coming Haz? Pls don't leave me alone with Li he woke me up:((_

Harry laughed at the two, Liam seemed like an early riser, someone who was definitely up and exercising before 6am. Zayn on the other hand, doesn't seem like someone you should mess with in the mornings.

Harry decided to message them quickly, and then Niall, before he dealt with Louis.

To: **_Limabean_**  
From: **_Haz_**  
 _I'm up!!_  
 _Okay I'll text_ _N_ _iall now he'll be fine once he's got_ _some_ _food:)_

To: ** _Z_** 🖤  
From: **_H_** 💚  
 _Yeah don't worry I'm coming! Gunna wake Lou before I get ready, then we'll head down! have fun doin your hair haha;)_

To: **_Nialler_** 🇨🇮  
From: **_Harold_** 🍌  
 _NIALL!! WAKE UP!!_  
 _We're getting food so you better get ready quick:)_

Liam replied instantly, saying a quick _ok_ and _hurry up!_ Zayn just messaged, _how'd u know?? Liam?:((_

Niall on the other hand didn't respond, so Harry rang him twice before he picked up, the boy sounded groggy and tired.

**"Wha?"**

_"Wake up, we're gunna get food."_

**"Yea? Okay! Um imma get dressed and meet you down stairs, m starving."**

Harrys laughed at Niall's reaction.

_"You jus_ _t_ _woke up Ni, how can you know you're hungry?"_

**"Ugh, my head... got up too fast, I need a fry up asap. And yes I'm always hungry Harold, now** **go** **get dressed so we can** **leave** **!"**

Then the Irish lad hung up.

Harry just rolled his eyes, throwing his phone on the pillow beside him, then turned around to face Louis.

The boy looked so beautiful, the sunlight danced across his tanned skin, his eyelashes were long and feathered, his lips were pouted and so pink. Harry couldn't help himself.

He leaned over and brushed his lips against Louis', before peppering kisses across his face, once he reached the boys neck Louis' eyes fluttered open. He smiled sleepily at Harry who felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

"Mornin'." Louis spoke, voice was filled with sleep making it sound so deep and raspy. Harry bit his lip, staring into the ocean coloured eyes that looked back.

"Don't do that," Louis scolded using his thumb to release Harry's lip, "Makes me horny." He said bluntly as he stretched, waking himself up further.

Harry giggled, Louis was pretty straight forward in the mornings. Harry thinks that Louis doesn't even realise what he says most of the time, because he's still half asleep.

"The boys want to go for food, Lottie, Niall and Zayn are getting ready now. Pretty sure Liam's been up since the crack of dawn though, he's very cheery this mornin'." Harry said sitting up reaching for his phone again.

"Mm okay, I'd ask ya to shower together but I know if we do Li will go mad cause we'd definitely be late." Louis yawned, heading to the bathroom, chuckling a little.

Harry giggled, jumping out of bed as he heard the shower start. He headed over to the small bag he had brought, grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and one of his colourful shirts.

He was pretty much dressed by the time Louis emerged from the steamy bathroom. He had his hair styled messily but still a little damp. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black flamed tee.

Harry headed over to the sink, taming the curls as best he could before washing his face and brushing his teeth. He used a couple sprays of his Tom Ford aftershave and rushed out to finish getting ready.

Louis was sat with his phone on the edge of the bed, smiling at the boy jumping about trying to get his boots on. "Ready babe?"

Harry nodded once he had finally got the other shoe on, slightly out of breath. Harry grabbed a pair of sunglasses to wear, as well as his phone and wallet.

Louis chuckled at the flustered boy and took his hand before exiting the room. 

Once they got downstairs in the lobby they instantly found the group. Liam was trying to coax a sleepy looking Zayn off of a leather couch, who just seemed like he didn't want to move at all.

Niall was pouting telling Lottie how he desperately needed food, that he was practically gunna die any second, and he was gunna kill Louis and Harry if they didn't hurry up.

"Wow Ni, after all these years of friendship you'd just kill me off?" Harry teased, acting hurt as Niall turned to face him.

"Yes of course." Niall rolled his eyes, "They're here we can finally go get some fooood!" He called to the rest of the group.

"I'm starvin' me like, but it seems like we better be off before Niall eats us!" Louis chuckled.

They all said their hellos while Harry got a grumpy Zayn off the couch, and even got him to smile. They decided on a little cafe round the corner from the hotel. 

The cafe was so cute, it had it's own flower wall and the waiters were really lovely. They sat at a large booth in the back, seeing as the whole band was together, they didn't want to risk being seen.

"Last night was amazing." Niall beamed, finally back to his usual happy self, as he stuffed his face with food.

"Niall mate, you are insane when you're hungry!" Louis laughed, "Honestly, much longer and one of us woulda lost an arm."

Niall chuckled and said a small sorry as he continued eating, making the table laugh.

Harry giggled, "But yeah last night was great, I had a lot of fun."

Louis smiled kissing his boyfriends cheek, "I'm glad."

Once they had finished eating, they all decided to go the Trafford centre to visit sea life, thinking it'd be a nice day out before heading home.

They thanked the owner as they paid, and headed back over to the hotel car park to Louis' car.

Louis decided to drive, Lottie calling shotgun, leaving the four boys squished in the back, but no one minded.

Niall and Lottie were singing loudly together as Lottie had the aux cord and the two had similar music taste. Liam and Louis were blabbing away about some football team or something. So that left Harry and Zayn, who just decided to take selfies in the back.

Harry and Zayn had grown quite close since they had met, they texted a lot and had common interests. They just clicked and Harry had found a friend that he could do things he enjoyed with.

He loved Niall, the lad was his best mate, but they were pretty different. So Harry liked that he now had someone he could do the stuff he was interested in with.

The Trafford centre was huge, and the lads didn't want to get spotted, so they all decided to divide into three groups.

Liam and Lottie went off first, with Zayn and Niall close behind. Leaving Harry and Louis.

The four texted that there weren't many people out at the moment, so they could probably have a good time without getting mobbed. Then Zayn texted that he could already see a shark, which excited Louis.

Harry and Louis were walking hand in hand across the car park, nearing the building when two teenagers approached.

A pink haired girl and a boy with dark hair and piercings, both about the age of fifteen.

"Oh my god!" The girl gasped, "Your Louis! I love you so much." The girl was nearly in tears with a hand over her mouth.

Louis gave her a big smile, and spoke to her a little, she asked for a picture so they took a selfie.

The boy was smiling shyly at the couple, "Um, I know this is weird but can I just hug you both? You actually gave me the courage to tell my parents that I like boys." The boy breathed out and let a couple tears fall, Harry's heart warmed at the confession.

He pulled the boy in for a hug and shed a couple tears of his own. Louis smiled fondly at his boyfriend, Harry was just an amazing human being, you could see how touched he was by the boys story.

"Sorry! I'm a crier." Harry giggled, as he pulled away wiping his face. Louis then hugged the boy, "You should be proud of yourself lad, takes a lot of guts."

The boy grinned, and thanked the couple again, before the two teens walked off looking very happy.

"You are adorable." Louis gushed, bringing the younger boy in for a side hug as they continued walking. "Shut up!" Harry giggled, hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck.


	18. Sea Life Adventures

Everyone couldn't wait to explore sea life! Harry, wanted to see the penguins so badly, he was practically jumping the entire time, making everyone giggle and coo at the tall overexcited boy.

They had seen so much underwater wildlife. Zayn saw the sharks and got a sick selfie, everyone compared Liam to a blob fish, Niall was talking to all the fish, looking like an actual mad man, Lottie was excited to see the stingrays, and Louis was wanting to see the penguins too as well as the electric eels!

When they turned a corner, Harry's eyes widened and he ran over to the glass window.

"Lou! Look! They are so cute, so fluffy." Harry squealed, bending down to get a closer look. Louis' heart melted at the sight.

"They look mad! Hey look, that ones gotta Mohawk!" Louis exclaimed running over to join Harry. 

The group chuckled at the couple, letting them have this moment.

The pair sat there watching, so intrigued. "I wanna steal one." Harry confessed quietly making Louis laugh loudly and earning them a couple of looks.

"That was so random! I wish we could steal one, keep em in the bathtub back at mums! The twins will love it, mum not so much." Louis chuckled.

"They so would! The girls would put him in a princess dress and give him a make over," Harry giggled, "we should get a picture to show them!"

Louis agreed, laughing at the thought of Daisy and Phoebe. The couple squatted as Louis pulled out his phone. When they got closer, one of the penguins waddled over and they got an amazing shot.

They couldn't stop laughing, they were sure that the penguin had posed for the picture! Harry said they had to show the others and Louis told him he'd already sent it to his mum. The couple laughed as they walked off to find their group. 

It was an hour later and they were leaving, they had a great time and got loads of pictures. On the journey back to the hotel Zayn and Niall had fallen asleep, so when they reached the car park Louis being Louis pressed on the brakes hard, jolting everyone and scaring the shit out of the two of them. Liam had tears in his eyes as they all laughed so hard at the pairs faces, who weren't very happy.

Then it was time to head back to Cheshire, so the group split up after saying their final goodbyes. Liam and Zayn were now headed back to London, while the rest of them packed up and left the hotel, ready to go home.

—

They finally made it home, after having dropped Niall off and deciding that they should all just head back to Louis'.

When walking through the front door Jay tackled the three with hugs, wanting to know everything that had happened since they'd been gone!

"Tell me what happened! I saw the pictures online this mornin' and you all looked so amazing!" Jay said excitedly.

The three giggled at the woman, before Lottie said she needed a bath and headed up the stairs.

"Alright mum! Let us get in and we'll sit and tell ya." Louis chuckled. The three headed over to the sofa in the living room, where the babies were laying. Harry smiled and said hello as he tickled their little feet.

"So?" Jay asked, clearly wanting to know, she had seen some of the headlines and most of them were about the new couple, her and Anne had been texting about it all day.

"It was amazing Jay, the whole thing was so crazy." Harry grinned thinking back to last night. Jay and Louis smiled sweetly at his reaction. 

"It was really good, you remember Ed?" Louis asked and Jay nodded slowly, remembering the kind man, "He um, dedicated his performance to us." He chuckled. 

Jay gasped, "That's so sweet, I bet it was so emotional! I can't wait to watch it now!" The young couple giggled at the woman.

"It honestly was mum, I cried for fucks sake!" Louis laughed and Harry watched him fondly, he loved the way his eyes always crinkled when he smiled or laughed.

Jay watched the pair with such affection. "You cried? You don't ever cry Lou!" Jay gasped, the last time she had seen Louis cry was when he came out to her, and that was years ago now. Louis sheepishly nodded, chuckling at himself.

Harry giggled, "It was very beautiful, I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Me either." Louis grinned at his boyfriend, who blushed and settled into his side. "Hazza even got Ed's numba!" Louis recalled, as he shot Harry a playful wink.

"Haha! He must of taken a liking to you H, but everyone does. He's always been lovely to our Louis, so it's nice to know he hasn't changed much." Jay pointed out.

Harry yawned quietly as he nodded along happily, and Jay cooed at him. "Alright you two, bed! It's been a long couple days, so up you go. Haz, I'll message your mum yea?" Jay advised as she gestured for them to head upstairs.

Harry gave her a small smile and nodded tiredly. "Come on then love, night mum." Louis said as he pulled Harry up off the sofa.

"Mm, night Jay, love you." Harry said sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes. Louis smiled down at the sweet boy.

"Night sweetheart, love you too." Jay expressed, sending the couple a sweet smile. 

The two were now cuddled up in Louis' bed, both undressed and very tired. Harry's head was rested on Louis' chest, as the older boy rubbed small patterns into his shoulder, lulling him to sleep.

"Night Hazzabear, I love you."

"Love you more Loubear." Harry rasped as he drifted off to sleep.

—

The next morning came and Harry woke first. He decided he'd ask Jay if he could take the girls out like he had promised them when he first visited.

It was quite sunny outside and Harry thought a day at the park would be lovely. He slowly crawled off the side of Louis' bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. As he had only slept in his boxers, he grabbed a pair of joggers and one of Lou's hoodies to throw on, then pulled his hair up in a messy bun.

He could hear the faint chatter downstairs as he walked down. Entering the living room he saw the two little ones in their bouncers, distracted by the tv, he gave them a quick kiss each before heading out into the kitchen.

Jay and Fizzy were sat at the table, watching the older twins run around outside in the garden.

"Hey." Harry chirped making his presence known as he started making a cup of tea.

"Heya Haz, sleep okay?" Jay asked as she sipped her morning coffee.

"Yeah, pretty much blacked out I was so tired." He chuckled, looking out at the girls in the garden. "Hey Jay? Remember when I promised the girls a day at the park, I was wondering if I could I take them today?" He asked hopefully.

Jay beamed, nodding, "Of course H, they'd love that! I'll get them ready for you, when you wanting to head out?"

"Next hour maybe? I'll ask Lou if he wants to join too." Harry smiled, "You wanna come Fizz?"

Jay smiled at Harry. "I'm okay, I'm meeting up with a friend in a bit but next time!" Fizzy giggled.

Harry smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'll be getting ready then! Gotta take this up to Lou too." He spoke softly as he gestured to the mug in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, of course you head up love. I'll tell the girls and get em ready." Jay informed, Harry just nodded as the woman got up to fetch the girls. 

As he entered the bedroom he found a pouting Louis sat up in his bed. "Lou?"

Louis' head snapped over at him, "Hey, you weren't here when I woke up, got a little sad." He confessed, his voice laced with sleep.

"No worries lovely, was just speaking to your mum and made you this." Harry hummed as he passed the mug over to Louis.

The older boy gladly accepted it and sipped slowly. "What did you speak to mum about?" He questioned as Harry climbed in next to him.

"I promised the girls I'd take them to the park so I asked your mum, you wanna come?" Harry replied.

Louis nodded, "Course, sounds great, can't pass up on time with those two and my little Hazza."

Harry smiled brightly, giggling at his cheesy boyfriend. "Alright, I'm gunna get ready then."

Harry kissed Louis softly before heading to the bathroom to shower. Louis smiled after his boyfriend, pulling out his phone to check Twitter.

His phone vibrated telling him he had received a message. He opened it up and smirked reading it.


	19. A Family Of Their Own

Everyone was ready to go, it may have taken a little longer than expected, but everyone was finally out the door. The girls were so excited, practically skipping the whole way there.

Harry had decided on a basic white tee and black skinnies, that he paired with his brown boots, and a dark overcoat. Louis opted for a dark green Adidas jumper, black jeans and his pair of grey and black Adidas trainers.

The twins looked adorable too! Jay had dressed them in little black leggings and ankle booties. Daisy wore a pastel yellow jumper while Phoebe had a lilac one on, they looked so cute all matching Harry couldn't help but fond.

The couple, walked hand in hand down the streets of their town as they watched the girls skip slightly ahead. After a fifteen minute walk the park was finally in view. 

It was a really lovely day, the sky was a pretty pale blue, and the sun was shinning even though it was a little chilly out. The park was pretty empty it being a Monday, even though summer had started people still had jobs to go to.

"Haz! Will you push me?" Daisy called out as she ran over to the swings. "I'm coming!" Harry chuckled, walking quickly after her.

Harry picked her up and plopped her in the swing as she had been struggling slightly. As he started to push her gently back and forth Louis and Phoebe wandered over, the two chatting away, Harry smiled at the pair.

"Higher Harry!" Daisy told him, so he did as he was told, making her giggle loudly. Turns out Phoebe had wanted to swing too, so now the four of them were laughing and chatting loudly as the two small girls kept swinging.

They played on the seesaw, the roundabout, the slide that Louis got his bum stuck in (only escaping with help from Harry), and even went on the monkey bars, where the boys placed the girls on their shoulders, so the twins could pretend they were doing them themselves.

They were all having a great time it was a pretty good day so far.

"Hey Lou?" Harry spoke quietly, as the twins weren't too far away on the seesaw, "You wanna go get ice cream?"

Louis grinned, nodding enthusiastically, making Harry giggle.

"Fi! D! You wanna get some ice cream?" Louis called out, the girl's heads snapped in their direction, and they started chanting yes over and over as they ran back to the couple.

"Okay! Should we head off now then?" Harry giggled at the small girls, the question mostly directed to Louis.

"Yeah sounds good 'm up for some ice cream, might have to buy it all and not share!" Louis teased, making the girls pout.

"That's not fair Lou! What about us?" Daisy asked crossing her arms showing that she was mad at him.

"M not sure Daisy, all I know is I'm hungry and I want a lot of ice cream." Louis grinned trying his best not to laugh.

"Haz tell him no! He listens to you!" Phoebe begged, pulling on the hem of Harry's coat. Harry couldn't help himself he had to laugh at the scene, the twins were full on pouting, and Louis was pretending not to hear their pleads.

"Alright, Loubear can you please share? The girls and I promise to give you lots of hugs and kisses if you say yes!" Harry bargained, the girls turned to look at their older brother hopefully.

"Hmm, I don't know.." Louis pretended to be in thought then broke into a large grin, "Okay, only because you asked so nicely!"

The twins' faces lit up and they hugged their big brother, and when they wouldn't let go he tickled them, making them giggle loudly.

"Come on tickle monsters, let's get ice cream!" Harry smiled. The four all linked hands as they headed off, it going Louis, Daisy, Phoebe, then Harry.

As they were leaving the park, the twins had let go to go and see the ducks that were swimming under a nearby bridge. Harry smiled at them as Louis wrapped an arm around his waist while they walked slowly over to the girls.

"Excuse me?" The boys turned slightly, finding an older woman with a little fluffy white dog speaking to them.

"Hello." Louis greeted politely, Harry gave her a dimpled smile.

"I'm sorry to be a bother, I can't keep you long anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you have a very beautiful little family! I wish you all the best and lots of happiness." The woman smiled, before she abruptly left with a small wave, leaving the couple a little stunned.

"Oh god!" Louis chuckled looking over at Harry eyes wide, finding it rather amusing.

"That was really lovely Lou, oh, but I feel so bad. She seemed really lovely!" Harry replied as he tried not to giggle.

"That was funny, she seemed sweet and what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just take it as a compliment Hazza, you'd make a great dad." Louis reassured, bringing Harry into a side hug.

Harry smiled lovingly, "You too Lou. If you had a son he'd definitely be football mad."

Louis chuckled nodding in agreement, "So you want a family then?" He asked softly as they walked slowly over to the twins, who were throwing rocks into the stream below.

"Uh yeah, always have I think, I'd love to have kids of my own." Harry replied shyly, smiling at the sight of the girls.

Louis couldn't help his smile as he looked up at the boy. "I know it's strange to talk about stuff like this but I've actually imagined our future." Louis chuckled as he kicked the grass beneath his feet.

Harry's face lit up and the confession, "That's sweet Lou, I have too." He told him linking their hands.

"A big house together with a puppy and loads of kids." Louis beamed as he thought of the scenario.

Harry nodded happily, "I like that." He hummed quietly as they approached the girls. The twins giggled at the funny noises the ducks were making, Louis and Harry chuckled fondly.

—

When they arrived at the ice cream shop, Harry took the girls to a booth while Louis ordered.

"Haz, we love you!" Daisy professed suddenly as they sat down, making Harry's heart melt.

"Love you guys too." He chuckled, sending the twins funny faces.

"We like how happy you make our Lou, mummy says your his missing half, what's that mean?" Phoebe asked as she scooted to get comfortable in her seat.

That was an unexpected question Harry thought, but it made him feel all fuzzy none the less.

"Um, I think it means someone who completes you, like you two are twins so you complete each other. Whereas me and Lou, we're a couple, so I think mummy believes that we're perfect for each other." Harry said a little puzzled on how to explain it.

The girls nodded though and smiled at the older boy before changing the whole topic and talking about the dog that had strolled past the window outside.

"Alright, strawberry for Daisy, bubblegum for Phoebe, honeycomb for Hazza, and mint chip for Tommo!" Louis listed as he handed out the cones.

The girls dug right in getting ice cream everywhere! The couple laughed as they fell into conversation.

"Haz?" Louis asked, Harry hummed in reply licking his swirl, "This morning I got a text."

Harry looked over at him waiting for him to continue, "A mate of mine he's getting married back in Doncaster, it's next week and he wants me there. Was wondering, would you wanna join me?" Louis asked hopefully.

"Course boobear." Harry smiled, as he wiped icecream off his boyfriends nose with his thumb. Louis laughed at himself, but was over the moon that Harry had agreed to go.


	20. The Late Late Show.

The past couple days had been great, perfect even. The pair had spent a lot of time together, round Harry's, at Louis', with Niall, with their families, out on dates, and even went to a footie game.

The day after their little outing with the twins, Louis was informed about an important interview by management.

Even though he had already done one on the radio to clear everything up, he still needed to make a tv appearance, so his team decided on The Late Late Show. (Btw the shows based in the uk not the us in this story, just bc it makes more sense since it's all been set in the uk:) sorry if it annoys you but eh)

Louis really liked James, the guy was lovely and really welcoming, he had even invited him to his wedding last year. So Louis was glad his team had chosen him to do the interview.

When he told Harry, he confessed that he was really nervous about doing the whole coming out again, because this time it was on tv. He asked if Harry would come and like always Harry was quick to agree, always wanting to support his boyfriend. 

Now it was Friday night, and the couple were back in London preparing for the show.

"Haz?" Louis spoke getting Harry's attention. Harry looked up to find a pouting Lou, he pulled himself off of the dressing room sofa and headed over to his boyfriend.

"You okay Boo?" He asked, bringing Louis in for a comforting hug.

Louis smiled already feeling better in Harry's embrace. "I'm just nervous you know? I don't wanna mess up, I haven't ever done an interview on me own, was always with the lads." He confessed.

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile, "You'll be amazing, I'll be right there in the audience watching. You can look over anytime you get nervous, and I'll be there grinning because I'm really proud of you." Harry reassured, a smile prominent on his lips.

Louis let out a sigh, nodding. "I love you, you know that?"

Harry chuckled, "I love you too Lou, but you'll be fine!"

Louis smiled and brought the taller boy in for a quick kiss. This interview had been playing on his mind ever since he had heard about it, he just wanted it over with now. Honestly, he wanted to head home now and cuddle with Harry on the sofa.

A knock echoed through the room, breaking the couple apart to look over at the dressing room door. "You're on in five."

Louis shouted an okay to the retreating figure before turning back to look in the full length mirror.

"I look okay right?" Louis questioned feeling a little self aware. Harry wrapped his arms around the older boys waist and kissed his neck. "You look gorgeous."

Louis smiled and turned his head to kiss the boy once more, before the pair decided to head out. 

"Louis!" An older man called out as he was walking over. "You alright James!" Louis greeted, bringing the man in for a hug.

"Good to see you, good to see you mate! Excited then?" James quizzed.

"Always a lot of fun on your show, but I'm a little nervous, even brought a support system." Louis chuckled before gesturing to the tall boy beside him.

"Oh god! Hi, I'm James, and you must be.. Harry?" James acknowledged, smiling over at Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, hey 'm Harry, it's really nice to meet you." Harry said softly extending his hand out for James to shake.

"Lovely to meet the boy everyone's been talking about!" James exclaimed, taking Harry's hand before pulling the boy in for a hug. "Sorry I'm a hugger!"

Louis laughed at his boyfriends shocked expression. "No worries, I'm always up for a cuddle." Harry chuckled rubbing James' back before letting go.

"I think I like you Harry, Louis you've chosen a good one." James grinned.

"Did you ever doubt me James?" Louis sassed, bringing Harry closer to him.

"Always Louis, always." James laughed, "But! We need to get you on in a sec, so say your goodbyes. It was lovely meeting you Harry, I'll be seeing you soon." James winked as he headed off to the stage.

"He's nice." Harry smiled.

"Yeah, funny bloke, but I think he's got a couple tricks up his sleeve tonight though." Louis replied. Harry looked over at him and hummed in agreement.

The two were then interrupted by a producer, Louis was on any minute. Louis had asked the man to show Harry to his seat after saying his goodbyes to the younger boy. Harry gave him a chaste kiss and wished him luck before heading off.

When Harry was ushered to his seat he got a couple of looks, but no one said anything as the countdown announced that the show was starting. 

The audience cheered as James walked out from behind the red curtains. "Hello everyone! Welcome back to the show. Now, tonight we've got a lot happening and even got ourselves a special guest."

The audience oohed making the host chuckle. "Yes! I've got a treat for you all. As you have probably seen, there's been a lot, and I mean a lot, going on in the news about a certain new couple."

Everyone gasped, the people surrounding Harry all looked over at him, making him smile uncomfortably as he tried to focus on the host.

"Well, our special guest tonight is none other than the one, the only, Louis Tomlinson!" James announced, making the audience cheer and clap loudly.

When Harry saw Louis walk out, he couldn't have been prouder, the man looked so confident. It made Harry chuckle a little at why Louis had been so nervous, he was a natural.

Louis smiled up at the crowd scanning slowly for Harry. He grinned once he caught sight of the boys curly hair and green eyes. Louis already felt more comfortable knowing Harry was there.

He greeted James again for the sake of the cameras before the pair took to their seats.

"Hello Louis it's been a while, I see you've not got the rest of the band with you?" James started.

Louis nodded as he looked beside him to see empty seats, "Nope just me tonight James, don't act so disappointed, you know I'm your favourite." Louis smirked.

James laughed loudly. "Don't listen to him Liam, Zayn, I've got a special place in my heart for you two!" He confessed looking towards a camera.

"Yeah, yeah, but you're stuck with me tonight!" Louis teased making the audience giggle.

"We have a laugh though! So, you and the boys just released an album earlier this year, how has that been?" James quizzed, as he pulled out a vinyl of The Rogues recent release.

"Yeah we did, it was proper crazy to make, we were all over the place. I had a lot of fun writing it though, hope the next album will be even better." Louis spilled sending a sly side smile Harry's way.

"It's a fantastic album, hope you can top it! So, Louis, there's been a lot of talk hey?" James hinted playfully.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Louis chuckled as he got himself more comfortable.

James laughed as he picked up his deck of flash cards. "How's the break been going? Things have been a little overwhelming I'd assume?"

Louis nodded, trying to keep his calm and cocky confidence in tack. "The breaks going good, yeah, nice to be back home honestly. It's been a hectic couple of weeks, but I'm amazed at the amount of support both me and Harry have received."

"Yes! Harry, your boyfriend correct?" James questioned leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Correct. Harry is my boyfriend." Louis confirmed, looking over at Harry who smiled and gave him a quick thumbs up.

"He's here tonight if I'm not mistaken." James said smirking.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, it's why I keep looking over to him in the audience." He notified, smiling over at the wide eyed boy who was not expecting the attention.

"You two are smitten! Ladies and gents I actually had the pleasure of meeting Harry before the show, honestly such an amazing guy. Even gave me a cuddle." James complimented and the audience cooed, "Do you think he'd mind coming up?" He smirked smugly.

James wanted the couple on together, so the whole world could see how they just complimented each other. In the short time James had seen them, they had looked so in love.

Louis was a little surprised, he turned his head to find a nervous Harry looking back. "It's ultimately up to him, he's never done anything like this before so it's his decision." Louis replied sending a small smile over to his boyfriend.

"So Harry would you come up?" James asked, walking over into the audience. Louis didn't want to pressure him, so he nodded and smiled at Harry so the boy knew he would be okay.

James smiled down at the seated boy, who looked a little startled by what's just happened. "Um okay sure." Harry replied shyly, not wanting to disappoint.

The audience cheered loudly as James led the tall boy up to sit next to his boyfriend. Louis sat close by him, placing a comforting hand on the small of Harry's back. "You okay love?" He whispered, Harry nodded in response, giving him a small smile.

"This is great! Lovely to have you here Harry

"This is great! Lovely to have you here Harry." James declared, wearing a large smile.

"Lovely to be here." Harry assured, waving slightly at the crowd, before taking Louis' hand.

"So, Louis, Harry, how'd this all start?" James asked gesturing between the two.

"Harry's actually my childhood best mate." Louis confessed, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Wow really? A little love story then?" James laughed.

Harry nodded smiling widely, he loved the story of how they met, it reminded him of some of his favourite films.

"Yeah, it's sweet, we hadn't seen each other in years because my family had to move away, and that's when I met the boys, so I didn't even recognise him at first. I always remembered him as the smiley little boy who used to give me flowers." Louis chuckled fondly.

"That's very sweet. So you two were close when you were younger and now you're together? What do you're families think?" The host asked actually interested.

"Actually, our mums have been dreaming about it since we were little, when we finally told them they were over the moon and there were lots of tears. Plus my siblings absolutely adore him, he's always there for them and me mum, he's just an angel." Louis admitted, looking at the green eyed boy sitting beside him.

"You've gone soft Louis!" James teased making Louis chuckle, "It's very sweet of you though, so lovely to see. So Harry what do your family and friends think?"

Harry looked a little surprised, he didn't think he'd have to talk much. "Um, as Lou said, my mum was extremely happy. She's wanted us together ever since we had our first pretend wedding, we had roped her and Jay into it. And my friends are happy for us, my best mate and Lou get on really well."

James smiled, "That's great! So you've been planning weddings then?" The host winked, making the couple blush and chuckle nervously. "I'm just playing but I expect an invite! So Louis, what about your friends and the boys in the band?"

"The boys love Haz, he's charmed 'em. We've hung out with Zayn and Liam recently, and they have welcomed him with open arms, they text all the time, even got nicknames." Louis laughed and Harry gave a dimpled smile.

"We heard about their first encounter on your radio interview?" James said and Louis nodded. "How was that then Harry, meeting the boys for the first time?"

"They are great guys, I was extremely nervous and a little surprised at first, I didn't expect to be meeting them so soon, as they came to surprise Lou and show their support. Spending time with them we've gotten really close, they're very funny and just lovely people." Harry replied, hoping the answer was good enough.

"Awh, it's great to hear. So Louis, a tough question, why did it take so long for you to come out? I mean, were you not ready or just waiting for the right person?" James inquired.

"Uh, well it was a big surprise to see me and Haz everywhere when it all came out, I didn't expect to tell everyone like that. But I don't think I could've gotten through it without Harry." Louis replied, leaning in closer to Harry who rubbed the back of his hand.

"And how have you handled it Harry?" James asked.

"It's been easier to go along with everything and play it by ear honestly. I'll always be there for Lou, it's crazy how much support we have gotten, and I'm glad that his fans have accepted me, they're truly the best." Harry smiled.

"That they are!" James said, "They love your videos too, the views have sky rocketed and you've even got some fans of your own!"

Harry was shocked. What? He hadn't been online in a while, he didn't think he was allowed to, he was told not to so he wouldn't see everyone's reactions to Louis' coming out. His Instagram and Twitter were still privated. He'd only seen Lottie's post.

Louis sensed Harry's shock, fuck he was shocked too! "Really?" Louis started, "That's crazy, we haven't actually been online, so we had no idea, that's why Haz here is a little shocked. He's got an amazing voice though and can really write. My mum actually showed me the videos after we met up again, I'd stayed up late to watch every single one, he captivated me."

"Oh I didn't realise you had no idea, it is pretty amazing though, you've got an amazing voice Harry, very talented. Could definitely give Louis a run for his money." James joked.

Harry smiled slightly, still overwhelmed by the thought of people hearing him sing. It's stupid but he didn't expect them to go anywhere, he did it for fun.

"Thank you, it's um, a big shock, I didn't realise anyone had seen them." He chuckled nervously but calmed slightly when he felt Louis rub his arm.

Harry smiled over at Louis who was giving him an 'are you good?' look, to which he nodded to.

"Well have a look later! You've got a lot of support." James beamed, "Thank you both for coming on and opening up, it's been a pleasure."

The audience applauded loudly, and the couple sent them their thanks.

"Well! We've got to go to break now but afterwards we'll be playing a game of 'tattoo roulette!' with the boys, so make sure you tune back in!" James announced

"Well! We've got to go to break now but afterwards we'll be playing a game of 'tattoo roulette!' with the boys, so make sure you tune back in!" James announced.

Louis and Harry looked at each other wide eyed.


	21. Tattoos?

James had wandered off, probably to talk to the producers and prep for the next segment. While Harry and Louis were still sat on the sofa stunned.

"What?!" Louis whisper yelled as he turned to face Harry, shocked by the new information. Harry giggled at his expression, he looked like a little hedgehog but he thought it was best not to mention it at a time like this.

"It's okay Lou, it might be fun?" Harry reassured nervously.

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You'd get a tattoo then?"

Harry thought for a second, "I wouldn't mind. It'd just give me something to remember this moment. It's not like I haven't gotten any before, so it'll just add to the little gallery I've got going on."

Louis laughed at him, "How are you so calm! You've just been surprised with the possibility of potentially getting a very permanent change to your body, and you're just so chill bout it."

"It's just fun right? Are you okay with it though?" Harry giggled as he shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I've got so many weird tats and some don't make sense at all, just don't want you to feel pressured."  
Louis replied looking down at the ink on his arms.

Harry kissed him quickly still aware that they were on stage and there was an audience. Louis grinned and took Harry's hand in his.

"What do you say, that if either of us gets chosen we both do it?" Louis asked, he really wouldn't mind doing it like that and he's sure that James will allow it.

"Sounds good, we're gunna be _that_ couple then?" Harry chuckled, "But I've actually noticed we have a lot of matching tattoos. Like my rose and your dagger."

"Yes we're _that couple_ but it's cute! Yeah I saw that the other night when you were asleep, you have a ship and I have the compass." Louis said softly as his fingers trailed over Harry's exposed arm.

Harry laughed at him, "When I was asleep? Lou you creeper!" He teased quietly.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, "Yes Harold, I watched you sleep but I've caught you too many times!"

Harry blushed deeply, hiding his face in the crook of Louis' neck. "Shudup." He mumbled.

Now it was Louis turn to laugh and Harry even giggled a little too. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice James who had returned to his desk, until he loudly welcomed the viewers back, grinning at the pair.

"We're back! We are still here with the lovely Louis and Harry who are all cuddled up on the sofa!" James exclaimed.

Harry blushed and Louis just chuckled, he didn't mind too much, because he was really happy.

"Sorry James, can't help meself!" Louis teased, pulling Harry closer to his side.

James laughed, "Alright! So you guys up for a game of tattoo roulette?" He asked, smirking at the couple.

"We are James, looking forward to it!" Louis agreed as Harry nodded in response.

"Alright! Let's head on over then! So, the game is that there are three boxes, what's inside them, hold our fate. Two boxes say **safe** and the other says **tattoo** , the person who gets the box with tattoo has to get one! Now, you have the choice of where it's placed, but the other two players get the choice of what it is. Are you boys ready?" James explained.

Louis and Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay, Louis you're up first! Go ahead and pick a box." James told him, gesturing over to where the boxes resided.

Louis gave Harry's hand a final squeeze before heading over to the table where three red boxes sat. He toyed with the audience slightly, gesturing between the boxes, before finally snatching the one on the far right.

He took the box and placed it down as he stood in front of the furthest podium.

"Ooh, really played with my heart strings there Louis! Next up is you young Harry." James said.

Harry stood and walked over, his eyes flickered between the two boxes for a moment, before swiftly taking the box that was beside Louis'.

He headed to the podium beside Louis, who gave him a big smile.

James stood finally, "You two didn't leave me much of an option!" Making the audience and the couple laugh.

He pretended to be apprehensive, going to take the final box before pulling away, trying to tease the crowd. When he finally took the box and headed to his place the audience clapped loudly.

"Okay! Boys! Are we ready?" He asked, Louis and Harry nodded slowly. "Alright Louis will you do the honour of going first."

"Oh god. 'M nervous!" Louis informed them, his hands skimming over the red box slowly. He built up enough courage as the audience drum rolled. He unclasped the ribbon and pulled the lid, his eyes shut tight.

Cheers were heard and Louis opened his eyes to find James and Harry smiling at him nervously.

He looked round and saw he was safe. Turning to Harry who was smiling at him he said, "I hope you have got it in there." Pointing his finger towards the red box, even though he knew he'd be getting a tattoo too, he just wanted Harry to lose because he can get very competitive.

Harry tried to hold in a giggle because he knew how childish Louis could be, especially when he was winning or in the lead.

"Congrats Louis! You are safe, now it's down to me and you Harry." James announced, he was very nervous, his games were fair there was always a chance he could lose.

Harry nodded at the man, "I'm scared." He giggled. He clasped his hands together and prayed, hoping James would get the tattoo.

He just wanted to get it over with now, so as he reached round the audience drum rolled once again. Taking a deep breath he lifted the lid and the whole room screamed!

He got tattoo. He couldn't do anything but laugh, he put his head in his hands. James was ecstatic.

"You ready Haz?" Louis asked, Harry chuckled and nodded as Louis brought him into a hug.

"Oh no Harry! You got Tattoo!" James stated as he headed over to hug the poor boy too.

"He's not the only one." Louis mumbled as he rubbed his hands across his face. He had to get tatted too!

"What?!" James asked shocked but you could see he was trying to contain his excitement.

Louis sheepishly nodded as he chuckled.

"Louis Tomlinson are you getting it done too?!" The host asked excitedly.

Louis nodded again as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder, feeling the boys body shake as he laughed. The audience buzzed.

"We um, we agreed if one of us got it then the other would too." Harry chuckled as he informed James. The crowd _awhed_ at the cute pair.

"Ooo, this is good we haven't had two tattoos at once before! So I guess I get to decide what you both get!" James grinned.

Louis and Harry laughed nervously, they had forgotten that part. "Can we get it over with please?" Louis asked wanting it all to be over.

James laughed at his lack of enthusiasm. "Okay, who's first?"

The couple looked at each other before Harry said, "I'll go, I don't mind." He knew Louis wasn't good with pain, so if he went first his boyfriend wouldn't worry too much.

Louis mouthed him a 'thank you' and hugged him. Harry waltzed over to the artist and sat down in the leather chair.

"I don't even know what to do! I could go anyway I want. Too much choice!!" James chuckled as he pouted.

The crowd laughed at his childish behaviour, egging him on to decide quicker.

"Alright! Alright! Since you two are gunna do it together only fair they match right?" James said not showing any emotion.

The crowd got louder building up James' suspense. "Come on James! You're killin' us here!" Louis encouraged.

"Okay Louis! Jheeze. Alright Louis you weren't the best student in school, the class clown some might say?" James smirked raising a brow.

Louis looked confused but nodded slowly anyway, wondering where James was going with this.

"Well troublemaker, I've spoken to your very close friend Mr Zayn Malik and he sent in a couple photos when I told him we'd be playing this game." James started, the whole room on edge waiting for James to spill.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the thought of Zayn thoroughly enjoying this as he watches.

"Zayn the blessing he is, told me of a certain story. A story of little Louis spray painting a certain symbol on the side of his secondary school?" James said and Louis burst out laughing.

Harry didn't even want to know what had Louis done. Zayn was getting a right mouthful if it's anything dick related, because knowing Louis it sounds like something he'd do.

"I swear Louis if it's anything I've got going on in my head I'll go mad, your mum will kill you!" Harry stressed, playfully pouting.

"Don't worry Hazza, you'll be fine." Louis winked. Harry glared, "Louuu." he whined.

"However cute this is, we need to get started, you won't be able to see it until it's complete! Harry where you thinking you want yours?" James chuckled.

Harry frowned at not knowing but nodded. He didn't mind getting the tattoo if it was horrific he could hide it until he covered it up. He loved the feeling of getting a new one, it's always exciting.

"Alright, Im thinkin', um.. here!" Harry said pointing to the side of his arm below his wrist. Louis agreed too, it seemed like a good place.

James nodded quickly, looking like a kid who got asked if they wanted ice cream. It made Harry giggle. Louis wasn't as worried as he was before, he felt well up for it now, just not looking forward to the pain but he'd be fine, Haz was there.

"Alright, ready Harry?" James questioned. Harry nodded taking a deep breath as the sound of the machine buzzed loudly through the studio. 

The boys both finished, neither having seen the final piece yet. Louis was really brave and Harry was very proud of him, wanting to reward him somehow later on.

"Alright boys! Want to see it?" James teased, as he tried to stop himself from giggling.

The couple nodded apprehensively, the crowd made a finally drum roll as the pair held up their wrists.

The crowd cheered loudly and the couple looked down before chuckling at each other.

"That's what you spray painted? I was thinking of something a lot different, I was way off!" Harry confessed looking down at the new tattoo, he kinda liked it.

"Don't be so dirty minded Harold! What would your mother say?!" Louis said dramatically, pretending to be shocked at Harry's statement.

"Oh shut it! Everyone knows what your like, they probably thought the same!" Harry chuckled as he brought Louis in for a hug.

James watched them fondly before a voice in his earpiece startled him out of his daze. "Well ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for watching! We'll be saying goodbye to this great couple as we head to a break. Make sure you come back though, we have a new carpool karaoke for you and a another exciting challenge! Give a big hand to the wonderful Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!" James stated.

The crowd applauded loudly before they were on a commercial break.

"Thank you boys for coming on, it was a pleasure having you! And if your mums want a word with me tell them this was all your idea!" James told them playfully as he brought each boy into a goodbye hug.

"No worries mate, it's all good. Thanks for having us, enjoyed it." Louis replied happily.

"Yeah I had a great time! Didn't expect a tattoo but I guess it was worth it." Harry joked sending the man a dimpled smile.

"Haha you two are great together, I wish you all the best but I'd best be off before I get scalped, need to be on in three!" James spoke before being whisked away by a small woman with a headset.

The couple laughed and admired the others tattoo, joking about how annoyed their mums were gunna be.


	22. Boys Night In

As the two were leaving the studio, Harry's phone buzzed. Louis looked over at him curiously before he was taken back by four unexpected fans.

Harry smiled at the group before looking down at his phone. Zayn had texted, he also had a message from his mum, Jay, Lottie, Niall and even Perrie. He decided to see what Zayn had said first because he figured he'd still be on his phone.

 ** _Zee_** 🖤  
 _You got a new tattoo!! Sick mate! U and Lou did amazin, I msgd to ask if you 2 wna come round mine? Li is here I'm thinkin boys night??_

Harry smiled down at his phone, he'd honestly love to just chill with Lou and the boys, but he'd ask if Louis was cool with it first. They were supposed to be driving back home tonight but maybe they could crash at Zayns?

To: **_Zee_** 🖤  
From: **_Haz_** 🖤  
 _Thank you!! I didn't expect it to happen you coulda warned me! Haha yea that sounds good I'll ask Lou first he's with fans:)_

Harry looked up to find the group had grown slightly larger, so he decided to message everyone else back as he waited. He didn't want to interrupt Louis, he looked so happy, and he's sure Zayn won't mind waiting for a reply.

 ** _Mumma bear_** ❤️  
 _Haz honey you did amazing!_ _Was_ _watching Lou and all of a sudden my baby was on the tv! We need to speak about that tattoo! It looks great though_ ❤️ _stay safe Haz xx_

 ** _Jay_** ❤️  
 _H you did great! Me, Dan and the girls were all so impressed! You and Lou looked so in love it was lovely_ _to see_ _!! Proud of you sweetheart, love you lots, I already messaged Boo but tell him I love him too!_ 🥰🥰

 ** _Nialler_** 🇨🇮  
 _Harold!!!_ 😡😡

 _Why didn't u tell me ud be on the telly?! Me mums cryin mate!!_ _All_ _she's said for the past half hour is 'my little Harry_ _! I'm_ _so proud!'_ 😒

_You did great tho lad and love the new matchin tatts!! James had u on the ropes 4 a sec hahahaha_

**_Lottie_** 💗  
 _Haz you and Lou looked amazing_ 🥰 _hope you had fun I know you were probably nervous! I've gotta head to bed speak soon xx_

 ** _Perrie_** 💗  
 _I cried Harry!! Was it really all a surprise??_ _You_ _looked like you shit yourself at first!_ 😂 _You_ _did so good though we need to meet up soon!! Pez x_

He couldn't help but giggle at all the sweet messages! He was beyond lucky for all the support he had from his family and friends. He messaged them all back one by one thanking them all, he said goodnight too, and told them he loved them.

He hadn't received a reply from Zayn yet and then he remembered he still had to talk to Lou. He clicked his phone off and looked up to find Louis saying his final goodbyes to the last two girls. Harry figured the rest slowly left as it was getting late after they'd spoken to Lou.

Harry approached his boyfriend slowly, not wanting to interrupt anything. The girls had seen him though and smiled widely causing Louis to look back over at him too.

Harry awkwardly waved, smiling warmly, he really didn't know what to do! One of the girls engulfed him in a bone crushing hug, startling him at first before he laughed and hugged back.

"I'm-m sorry. It's just you-u, um, you make Louis real-ly happy." She stuttered out as she pulled away.

Harry beamed at her, "Thank you lovely, you make him really happy too!" He brought her in for another hug as he smiled at Louis and the other girl over her shoulder.

"You two are so cute! And now you have matching tattoos!!" The second girl squealed making Louis laugh.

"She's right you two really look good." The first girl agreed, slightly more confident.

Louis and Harry smiled at them as Harry was pulled into Louis' side. "Well it was lovely meeting you, but it's quite late and you shouldn't be out in the dark. Do you have a car? Or would you want me to pay for a cab?" Louis asked, surprising the pair.

Harry couldn't help but hold his boyfriend tighter, he was so genuine and kind.

"No we're okay thank you, it means a lot. We should go though, it was nice to finally meet you." One replied.

They said their goodbyes and Louis and Harry headed over to the car. They climbed in and Louis started the engine, turning on the heat and then the radio.

"You alright love?" Louis asked rubbing his hand on Harry's thigh. The younger boy shivered at the touch, he coughed trying to make it go unnoticed, but Louis just smirked.

"Uhuh, actually Zayn texted." Harry said trying to steer away from what had happened.

"Yea? What he want?" Louis asked, they were still sat in park so he turned to face him.

"He and Li are at his, he wanted to know if we wanted to join, boys night?" Harry replied as he changed the radio station.

It was on a talk show at the moment, he normally liked listening in but Harry wanted some music to sing along to.

Louis thought for a moment before smiling, "Sounds good actually, haven't had one in ages!" He sounded so excited and it made Harry smile.

"Okay, I'll text him now then, tell him we're on our way?" Harry said grabbing his phone from his back pocket.

"Yeah, ask him if he wants us to pick up anything." Louis agreed as he changed gear and started to drive off.

Harry silently nodded as he pulled up his and Zayn's messages. 

To: **_Zee_** 🖤  
From: ** _Haz_** 🖤  
 _Lou is in:) Want us to pick up anything?_

Harry looked up to find a concentrated Louis focused on the road, Harry bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend change gears. Why was he kinda turned on? The thoughts he had made him giggle.

"What's so funny love?" Louis asked as he looked over at to find a blushing Harry.

"Nothing boo, just thinking." Harry smiled innocently.

Louis was about to question him when a phone went off. "It's Zayn, he said he's sorted. Just wants us to hurry, Liam's boring him to death apparently. Also said something about us needing to help him, so he can get Liam drunk and loosen him up." Harry chuckled, shaking his head at the message.

"Sounds like Zee, you'll like drunk Liam, he's a laugh." Louis laughed out, then smiled over at Harry. 

The drive wasn't too long, Zayn lived just outside central London. So as Louis pulled up on a drive, Harry gasped quietly at the large home, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Harry instantly fell in love with it, it was gorgeous.

He was startled out of his gaze at the sound of his door opening. Louis chuckled at him before reaching out a hand to help him out. Harry blushed at the sweet gesture.

"A gentlemen? Who would have thought?" Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the boy. "It's great right? I helped Zayn pick it out, I fell in love with it, it's big but so homey." Louis told him, as the two walked up to the grand oak door.

"It's stunning." Harry said quietly still in awe. Louis smiled at him, the boy was far too cute. He knocked and seconds later he found a grinning Zayn welcoming them in.

"Lou! Haz! Come on in! Party's just getting started."

Harry chuckled as he stepped in and hugged the raven haired man.

"You mean you've gotten Liam to drink a beer." Louis laughed when Zayn nodded.

"Yup, need your help, he's on one tonight." Zayn whispered knowing Liam wasn't too far.

The trio chuckled lightly as Zayn guided them into a living area where Liam was sat. "Hey Li." Harry greeted.

Liam's head shot up, "Hey guys! Was wondering where you'd got to, the show was great by the way. Really sick seeing you both getting tattooed!"

The couple held their arms up at the same time, making the other two laugh.

They all got comfy on the large but very comfortable leather couch, and started talking more about the show. Zayn teased Harry playfully, when they were reminded of how scared the poor boy looked when James had sprung it all on him.

Then Louis threatened him playfully, telling Zayn he'd be getting rid of all his hair products tonight when he was asleep, for giving James help with it all, which made everyone laugh.

Liam and Louis decided to grab some food from the kitchen and Louis wanted to get some beers for everyone too.

The sound system played on low, and Harry felt really happy being surrounded by such good people.

It was just him and Zayn now. "Zee your home is so beautiful." Harry complimented looking around from where he sat.

"Thank you, I love it, it's nice to have a steady place to stay when your on tour all the time. Lou helped me choose it, he was the one who convinced me to buy." Zayn replied, sipping the musky liquid in his glass.

"He had said coming in, but you don't see many houses like this in London, feels like I'm somewhere far away." Harry confessed feeling a little embarrassed as he said it.

But Zayn quickly nodded in agreement, "I know, it amazes me, feels like I'm the only one around for miles sometimes, it's so calming."

Harry chuckled before he asked, "How's the art going then? Got any masterpieces to showcase?"

Zayn grinned as he placed his glass down and stood, gesturing Harry to follow. The pair strolled through the house, Harry smiling at all the pictures of Zayn and his friends and family.

They stopped outside a pair of white double doors. Harry rose a brow at the man. Zayn chuckled before opening the doors and revealing a room with graffitied walls. Harry was beyond impressed.

The room was so vibrant, Zayn was exceptionally talented. The walls were coated in colours, Harry could see faces and flowers, he could see birds and an elephant too, Zayn had painted an ocean and a mountain, there was even a stunning set of hazel eyes on the centre of a wall.

"Zee this is incredible." Harry marvelled, looking everywhere he could, making sure he wouldn't miss any details.

Zayn laughed, "I just completed it. Don't know what I'll do now though but I'm proper proud of it. With how busy I've been it's taken me about a year and a half to finish."

"It's crazy, I couldn't even dream of doing something like this." Harry said grinning at Zayn who was smiling back.

"Thanks Haz, I knew you'd like it." Zayn said softly, appreciating Harry's comments.

"Like it? Zayn I love it, I'm actually blown away, mate this is crazy." Harry told him.

Zayn couldn't help but laugh at him, "You're too sweet Haz."

"You should think about doing a photo shoot in here, the lighting even now is crazy, you could get a whole load of amazing shots." Harry remarked turning slowly to study the room again.

"Hadn't thought of that, sounds good though. You could come down and bring your camera, after seeing the pictures you've taken it'll be cool to do it together." Zayn said already thinking about how they could start.

Zayn enjoyed Harry's company, they had so much in common, not many people he was close with had the same passions. He'd love to hang out and do something with him, he's apart of their little group already. He and Liam have spoken about how much they like him a couple times, they believe he's really good for Lou.

Harry smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a lot of fun."

Then a loud chorus of "ZAYN!" and "HARRY!" erupted from what the two believed was near the kitchen.

The pair laughed and decided to go and find the screaming Liam and Louis.


	23. Drunk Liam

Liam and Louis had music blaring out, the pair dancing. Louis was prancing about on the kitchen island and Liam was on the ground running circles around him. 

Zayn and Harry just looked at each other, a little stunned but mostly amused. They couldn't stop themselves from laughing, alerting the two others of their presence.

Louis shouts at them to grab a drink and join in, Harry's straight in, dragging a chuckling Zayn with him.

The four drink as much as they can hold and dance all over the large house. Everyone was so drunk.

Louis was right as per usual, Liam was having the time of his life! Drunk Liam was absolutely crazy. He'd gone and jumped in Zayn's pool naked, after he had given the neighbours a strip show, and even started a water fight, which of course made Louis retaliate, getting Harry and Zayn to join in too. 

The four soaking wet boys sat on the sun loungers out in the garden. The pool was still as they spoke for hours on end about anything and everything. Only deciding to head up to bed when the sun started to rise.

Zayn headed off to his bedroom, letting the others know they could just crash in any other room.

Liam disappeared quite quickly, the alcohol making him tired, be walked into the first room he found empty.

Louis guided Harry towards one of his favourite guest rooms, claiming that he always stayed in it when he was here.

Harry didn't put up much of a fuss, allowing Louis to lead his sleepy body to bed. The pair stripped out of their damp clothes and down to their boxers, before climbing into the comfy queen sized bed. 

When morning came, Harry woke up to a throbbing head, he hadn't drunk that much in ages. He was a little jealous of a still sleeping Louis, who had yet to face the same fate.

Stumbling out of bed he walked over to a door, that was slightly ajar, to find an ensuite bathroom the other side.

Harry desperately needed a shower, so he dragged himself out of his remaining boxers and turned on the taps.

Stepping in, he started to appreciate the beautiful bathroom he stood in. It had spotless white walls that complimented the dark stone tiles and counters. A mahogany wood lined the edges of the room, the large one way windows let the sunlight slip through and illuminate the entire room.

The water was so warm and Harry found himself getting lost in it. He was washing his curly locks when a warm body startled him.

He turned to find a sleepy Louis giving him a small smile. "Hey love."

Harry could only smile back, the hoarse morning voice of his boyfriend made his heart flutter. Leaning down he connected their lips, it wasn't hot and hurried, just filled with love and warmth.

Letting go he allowed Louis to wrap his arms around his bare waist as he hung his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck.

They stayed there swaying, bodies intertwined under the hot water. Silently they washed each other, stealing secret glances, the moment was so intimate not needing any words.

When finished they shared a final kiss before exiting and wrapping themselves up in fluffy towels. They headed back into the room, Harry sat himself down on the edge of the bed and gazed out the bay window.

Louis just smiled, he knew he was completely gone for the younger boy, but seeing him like this made him so unbelievably happy. He loved the way Harry's damp curls clung to his neck and wide shoulders, how the last couple water droplets slipped slowly down his spine, the way Harry's face was illuminated by the warm morning sun. He could watch the boy all day and never grow bored.

He knew he had a some spare clothing in the wardrobe, from when he'd stayed previously, so he walked over and pulled out something for both him and Harry.

Harry felt the bed dip beside him as Louis handed him over a pair of grey joggers, clean boxers and a light white tee. He grinned, dimples showing in thanks. Louis pressed a tender kiss into his shoulder before standing to change.

"Last night was fun, even if I do have a bangin' headache." Louis chuckled as he pulled on a pair of Adidas joggers.

"It was, the guys make me feel so welcomed, and I still can't get over how crazy Liam had been." Harry giggled recalling last nights events.

"They like you a lot Hazza, I'm happy you all get on." Louis smiled before continuing, "But yeah, Li was so out of it, he's a proper funny drunk. I remember when we were younger he had always been so clean cut, always wanting to do his work at school and then get home and study. So one night, me and Zee decided to coax him out and get him pissed, which resulted in a rather friendly Liam, who threw himself at a police officer. The bloke was proper nice about it all, even drove us home."

Harry laughed, a little shocked by the new information, "I didn't even know Li liked guys!" Louis shook his head, laughing even harder, "Nope and that's what makes it so funny So when he woke up the next morning a little note was sat on his bedside table, it said 'if you want a night you'll actually remember here's my number! _Steve_ _x_ _.'_ Li shit himself and we were in hysterics. Took the piss out of him for months!"

Harry giggled at the image of poor Liam finding the little note. "Funny one he is."

Louis nodded, still chuckling at the memory. The pair were now dressed and it was late afternoon. "Wanna head downstairs? Get some painkillers and a bite to eat?" Louis suggested. Harry smiled brightly at him and followed quickly behind. 

The couple walked in to find a smirking Zayn and a very, very hungover Liam. "Hey Li, remember much of last night?" Louis teased as they walked in, Liam only groaned in response, his head rested against the cold counter.

"He's not long woken up and I've 'ad the pleasure of filling him in on what he got up to last night." Zayn chuckled, earning a weak shove from Liam.

"Awh it's alright Limabean! From what I've heard it doesn't compete with the lovely night you spent with Steve." Harry giggled, rubbing Liams shoulder.

Liam shot Louis a death glare resulting in a fit of laughter from the others. "Nice one Haz." Zayn grinned as he high-fived the boy.

"Someone get me some food, please?" Liam groaned.

"Well Lili, I'm a shit cook and Zayn's not much better, so you'll have to wait a while. Wanna order in?" Louis told him before looking up and directing the question at Zayn and Harry.

"I can cook if you want?" Harry interjected before Zayn could answer.

"You can cook?" Zayn asked surprised, a brow raised in Harry's direction.

Harry pouted, "Yes, I work in a bakery as a matter of fact, but you guys can go ahead, order out. I won't bless you with my famous pancakes." He told them, dramatically turning away.

"Oo, pancakes sound good." Liam mumbled.

Louis chuckled at him before wrapping an arm round Harry's waist, "Would love if you cooked baby." He said smiling into the taller boys shoulder.

"Sorry H, it's just, you're pretty clumsy, thought you might light the kitchen on fire. Lou's already done it once." Zayn apologised, still chuckling away though.

Harry smiled at him, his eyes lighting up, intrigued to hear more.

"It was one time! It didn't even do anything, and I put it out didn't I?" Louis argued, frowning up at Zayn from where he was nuzzled into Harry's side.

"I've still got the burn mark!" Zayn told him, revealing a dark ring hidden beneath a fruit bowl.

They all laughed at poor Louis, who just opted for rolling his eyes and hugging the giggling Harry tighter. 

Harry was quick to whip up his chocolate chip pancakes, making some eggs and bacon on the side just in case.

He dished it up and called for the others who were sat in the living room. In a matter of seconds three hungry boys rushed in, pushing and shoving each other.

"Alright! It's not going anywhere, just take what you want I guess." Harry told them as he shrugged, chuckling at their behaviour.

They pilled up their plates and swiftly moved to the kitchen table. Harry fixed himself a plate, along with a cup of tea and followed after them.

Moans and hums started to fill the air. "This is fucking great H. 'M sorry for ever doubting you." Zayn said trying to talk and eat at the same time.

"Uhuh, so good." Liam agreed, shovelling food into his mouth, making Harry laugh.

"This is amazing love." Louis complimented, as he pulled Harry closer to him, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Mate tryna eat." Zayn grimaced playfully. Earning a piece of pancake to the face, but it didn't bother him, he just ate it before sticking his tongue out at the culprit.

Louis rolled his eyes and Harry and Liam giggled at the pair. They continued to talk for a while before deciding to work on a song for the upcoming album.


	24. Studio Time

"WARM UP! WARM UP! WARM UP!" Louis shouted loudly, causing the other three boys to cover their ears. Only Harry giggled at his boyfriends cuteness.

The four of them were now sat in Zayn's recording studio. When Harry had seen it he instantly fell in love. The room had a large booth for recording, it was filled with all kinds of instruments, and it even had a big comfy couch.

"Lou, you always do that, we get it, just come sit down." Liam said, rubbing his temples, hoping he wouldn't get another headache. His last one had only just subsided.

Louis rolled his eyes and flopped himself down beside Harry, "You should warm up Li, god knows you need all the help you can get boy." He couldn't help but laugh when Liam literally growled and shoved him.

"Alright, alright, calm down yea?" Zayn told them before turning to Harry, "So H, since your new this is how it works, the three of us usually sit down and make the instrumental together, and then Louis, the lyricist, writes the lyrics alone. Depending on whether Lou here has the written the lyrics or not, it differs on how it all plays out." Harry nodded.

"I haven't by the way, written I mean, I haven't got anything. So you wanna do half and half? Or just all of us work on the background." Louis questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"Half and half sounds good I guess, it'll be quicker but we need to get chords first." Zayn agreed, spinning in his chair to grab his laptop, which had a preformance sampler connected.

Liam grabbed a guitar off the wall while Louis pulled out a large notebook and a couple pens from behind where Zayn sat.

Harry just sat and smiled, it was amazing to see the boys in their element, to see how it all worked.

"So got any ideas on where to start?" Liam asked once they were all seated. Louis immediately responded, "For this album I really wanna switch it up a little, like have all our usual stuff, but throw in a couple slower, more meaningful songs."

Liam nodded in agreement, already thinking about how it could all sound on the final edit. "Yeah sounds good. You might wanna do the lyrics first on them though." Zayn replied, his hands typing away on his keyboard.

Louis looked over at Harry for reassurance, who just nodded happily in response. Louis chuckled and moved closer so he was right beside the boy.

"You'll still help right?" He whispered lowly to the boy.

"I said I would and I don't break promises, but I still don't know why you'd want me to help." Harry whispered back, trying his best to hold back a giggle.

Louis rolled his eyes chuckling, he didn't know why Harry couldn't see how talented he was, but he knew for sure that he was going to show him.

"Okay lads, wanna start?" Zayn asked, turning back to face the three boys and everyone quickly agreed.

"So chords, I'm thinking a capo on the third fret?" Liam said, as he strummed a G chord.

Liam played exceptionally well so Harry just watched him do his thing. Zayn and Louis were happy to agree with Liam's thoughts as they began to discuss it further.

It was about twenty minutes later when they had decided on the chords, agreeing to change them if needed.

"So Lou, wanna get started on the lyrics and I'll have H help me and Li, Haz can sit up on piano for us?" Zayn asked, poking Harry's cheek from where he sat in his swivel chair.

"No it's fine Z, I asked Harry a while ago to help me out." Louis said nonchalantly, picking up the notebook.

The room fell quiet. Harry instantly felt anxious, thinking the boys didn't want his help at all, that they were just being polite about helping them out with the piano just because he was there.

Before Harry could say anything, Liam quietly spoke, "Really?" That made things worse in Harry's head, was it really such a bad thing? It had to be for them to react like this.

"What?" Louis asked raising a brow at his bandmates.

"Nothing Lou, it's just you don't ever want anyone's help." Zayn responded, still a little shocked by Louis' confession.

Louis always wrote solo. He hated being vulnerable in front of others as his lyrics always portrayed a certain memory or part of his life. When he's writing theres always a lot of emotion involved and he didn't like other people seeing that.

Zayn's statement had shocked Harry, he hadn't realised and instantly felt guilty for thinking badly of the boys, who had been nothing but nice to him.

"You guys haven't heard him write, his lyrics are fucking insane, so I asked him to help. It's not a big deal." Louis stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay Lou, it was just a surprise. I haven't seen Harry's songs yet but I'm sure they're as good as you say." Liam said softly.

"Let's just get started yeah?" Zayn suggested cheerfully, wanting to quickly change the topic. He could see by the look on Harry's face he was surprised by everything that had occurred and wanted to move on. He sent a smile Harry's way, which was returned before they all got to work. 

Louis and Harry were sat in the recording booth now, so they couldn't hear anything outside, it gave them the quiet they needed to think. They each had a guitar in hand so it was easier to bat different ideas and sounds back and forth between each other.

Zayn and Liam sat on the other side slowly getting started on the instrumental.

Zayn sighed loudly from where he was sat. "Hey Li, this is good right? Like a good thing for him?" Zayn asked Liam, curiously adverting his gaze to the couple he could see through the glass.

Liam looked up at him, "I think so, it really surprised me though." he chuckled lightly.

Zayn hummed quietly, his focus back in the room, "He's the best thing for Louis, Harry I mean."

Liam furrowed his brows in thought, "He is, Harry's lovely, he and Lou just work." He said smiling over at the couple that were sat smiling widely in the booth.

"I hope they make it, like marriage, kids, the whole thing. I've never seen Louis this happy, ever." Zayn said turning to Liam, smiling softly.

"I think they just might." Liam grinned. 

Louis and Harry were working on the lyrics and Louis couldn't get over how Harry's mind worked. Harry had brilliant ideas and the song seemed to come to them quickly.

"This sounds incredible, I don't think it would be half as good without your help." Louis effused, smiling at the younger lad beside him.

"We don't know that Lou, and plus, the boys have to hear it yet, so don't get so attached." Harry giggled, earning an eye roll off his boyfriend.

"I mean it Haz, it's so good, the boys will love it. You've done most of the work so don't put yourself down please, you're really talented love." Louis argued lightly before kissing Harry's forehead.

Harry nodded slowly, shyly smiling back at the older boy. Louis pulled him in for a hug wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist.

"Love you Lou." Harry whispered as he played with the hair at the nape of Louis' neck.

"Love you more H." Louis whispered.

Their cuddle was interrupted by a knock on the glass, they both looked up to find two very amused boys staring back. Zayn and Liam made kissy faces, making fun of the couple. Harry laughed and Louis flipped them off before chuckling.

They both exited the booth so they could all regroup. The couple joined Liam on the couch while Zayn stayed seated in his chair.

"We're pretty much done in here, I say we listen to the lyrics with just a guitar or piano accompaniment, then fit the lyrics in with the melody." Liam told everyone, who then just nodded or in Louis' case, shrugged in agreement.

"So did you two get it done?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah sounds sick mate, think you'll both will really like it." Louis responded excitedly. Harry only chuckled at his quick change in mood.

"So who's gunna sing it?" Liam questioned as he grabbed his guitar once more. Louis looked to Harry, he'd love for him to show the boys. "Haz you wanna?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked between the three faces, "You can Lou, it's okay."

Louis shook his head, "You wrote most of it love, don't have to be shy you sing like an angel." He comforted, throwing in a sly wink to make Harry giggle, which worked, always did.

"Go on H please, I'd love to hear you." Zayn begged, smiling kindly. Liam nodded his head enthusiastically too.

"Uh okay, um." Harry agreed wearily, reaching for the notebook. Liam just said he'd start slow to gradually get a feel of how Louis and Harry had wanted it to sound.

With one final breath Harry looked over to Louis for reassurance, only to find the boy smiling wide, looking very proud.

Harry started shakily but as Liam played he grew in confidence. By the end the three sat grinning madly.

"Holy shit H!" Zayn laughed, looking very shocked.

"Harry you've got an incredible voice and the lyrics wow, you both did amazing, it sounds like a hit honestly." Liam complimented as he gently placed the guitar to the side.

Harry blushed slightly but smiled in thanks.

"I told you lot! Didn't I?" Louis chuckled, wearing a bright smile, so insanely proud of his boyfriend.

Liam and Zayn laughed at his enthusiasm while Harry shuffled to sit closer, interlacing their fingers.

"So what's it called then?" Zayn asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Don't let it break your heart." Louis told him, sending Harry a soft smile.


	25. Gemma

Harry and Louis had been home for a couple days, since they had come back from London they hadn't really left each others side. They don't think much of it, just wanting to be near one another, alternating between their two houses.

Their families find it adorable, Jay especially, she's never seen Louis so happy, the two act like a newlywed couple. Harry has gotten insanely close to Louis' family and Anne just adores Louis.

One thing though, Gemma still hasn't met Louis, Harry hasn't had much contact with her since she's been away honestly. He knows his mum has spoken to her, like she usually does because Gem's at uni, but he's not sure if his sister really knows what gone on recently.

He and Gemma used to be really close but when she left things changed, they grew apart but today she was coming home. Anne had told him the other night before he and Louis went up to bed, just after she had gotten off the phone with the girl. So he's been worrying about it a little but Louis has been there to help him through it.

Now it's Wednesday morning, Anne had told them that Gemma would be arriving around noon, and right now it was ten. Harry stayed at Louis' last night after they had babysat for Jay and Dan, he knows he should probably start getting ready and go over before she arrives.

"Haz?" Louis said breaking Harry out of his train of thought. Harry hummed softly turning to face Louis, who stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"You okay love?" He asked as he walked over and handed Harry a cup of tea.

"Thank you and yeah 'm fine, just nervous." Harry replied before slowly sipping the hot liquid.

"It'll be alright, it's just your sister, and I'll be there, okay?" Louis smiled sweetly, and Harry's anxiousness melted away as the older boy brought him in for a hug.

"Okay. Thank you again Lou, for coming." Harry said as he breathed in Louis' comforting scent.

"No need love, always be here. So, do you think Gemma will like me?" Louis chuckled lightening the mood.

Harry nodded excitedly, "Of course, I don't think anyone could not like you." He smiled brightly up at the boy.

"I am a catch." Louis sassed, then decided to pull a funny cross eyed face which made Harry laugh.

"Stop you weirdo!" Harry giggled as he leaned into his boyfriends side.

"We should get ready Hazza." Louis spoke softly as his fingers played with Harry's soft curls.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry sighed not wanting Louis' hands to stop, he could honestly just fall asleep like this.

"Come on then love." Louis told him pulling Harry up from the bed with him. Harry pouted making Louis laugh, "Alright love, imma head in for a shower, you go and get dressed."

Harry nodded and kissed his lips before Louis headed off. Leaving Harry stood in the middle of Louis' bedroom, just waiting for the energy that would get him through the day to hit him. It didn't, so he unwillingly grabbed his duffle off the hardwood floor and tossed it onto the navy bedding.

After riffling through it, he decided on his usual black jeans, a black button up, his caramel boots and a navy overcoat. His curls looked better now than they had when he'd gotten up so he just decide to leave them be.

Hearing his stomach growl, he took one final look in the mirror before deciding that he really needed to eat something, just to settle his stomach. So he headed downstairs, finding a bored looking Lottie spread out on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey Lotts." Harry greeted but still headed for the kitchen, hearing the girl pull herself from off the sofa. "Heya H." Lottie said, her voice following behind him.

The two entered and Harry headed over to the toaster while Lottie got her self seated on the granite counter.

"You look nice, where ya off to?" The blonde asked as she watched Harry get some bread out.

"Gemma, my sister, is coming home today so I've gotta go see her." Harry told her, sending a small smile over his shoulder as he finished his task.

"You don't speak much about her, she's in uni right?" Lottie questioned.

Harry turned and leaned back against the counter before nodding. "Yeah her last year I think, not sure, haven't seen her in a while."

Lottie hummed, "Nervous?"

"A little." Harry giggled, turning back to the toaster when he heard the bread pop up. "Where is everyone?"

"Mum and the two twins are out shopping, fizzy left just before you came down something about a friend, and Dan is at work." Lottie answered as she watched Harry quickly butter his final slice.

"Thought it was a little quiet." He chuckled before biting into his toast.

"It's a once in a blue moon thing." Lottie joked making Harry giggle. Since he'd been here it had always been loud, but he loved it, the atmosphere was filled with so much love and warmth. At home it was always quiet, since his mum worked a lot he was almost always alone.

"What you up to today?" Harry quizzed, offering his other slice of toast to the girl who politely declined.

"Might meet up with a couple friends or wait till mum gets back and take the girls to the park." Lottie shrugged.

"Maybe when I get back we can watch a film or we can arrange another day out together?" Harry suggested, he really loved hanging out with Lottie, she was great and felt like another sister, actually all of Louis' siblings felt like his own.

Lottie nodded happily as Louis walked in, offering the two of them a smile. He looked extremely good today and Harry couldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

Louis wore a white tee that he had tucked into a pair of mustard joggers that fitted him nicely. He styled his hair in a quiff, and his stubble only accentuated the contours of his face and his high cheekbones.

Lottie rolled her eyes fondly at Harry's obvious staring but couldn't help her giggle when she saw Louis do the exact same thing. The two were pretty cute, but she'd never let it slip.

"Mornin' Lotts, you alright?" Louis asked heading over to a cupboard.

"M alright Lou, just talking with H about today." She replied smiling at her brother.

"Good, good, either you two want one?" Louis said as he gestured to a mug he'd just grabbed.

Harry nodded smiling. Lottie replied, "If you're making." Which made Louis chuckle lightly as he headed over to the kettle.

"Want any food Lou?" Harry asked when he headed over to wash his empty plate in the sink.

"Um 'm alright for now, plus your mums making lunch." Louis reminded, Harry had forgotten about that part but just nodded.

"So Lou, looking forward to meeting the sister?" Lottie teased, wiggling her brows at her older brother.

"Yeah actually, I remember Gemma from when we were kids, she used to shout at the boys who tried bein' mean to me and Haz." Louis laughed as he stirred the milk into the three drinks.

"Oh god, you do? Well, she hasn't changed much since then." Harry giggled before joining Lottie on the counter.

"What's she like H?" The girl asked, Lottie hoped she was like Harry or someone she could get along with.

"She's just Gemma, that's the only way I can describe her. She's very funny but really intelligent, she's strong willed doesn't take anyone's shit, and she's very protective." Harry told her.

Louis smiled, he loved how Harry spoke of his sister even when the two hadn't seen each other in a while.

Lottie grinned, "She sounds really nice."

Harry chuckled, "Sometimes, only when she's not teasing me." He rolled his eyes, thinking about all the times Gemma had embarrassed him, silently hoping he'd be in the clear today.

"Well we should be off soon, after this?" Louis asked Harry as he handed the two their tea.

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement before sipping his tea. The three starting a conversation on the up coming album.

—

Now Louis and Harry were sat in the Range Rover on the curb outside of Anne's. Harry was both excited and nervous to see his sister, he didn't know what to expect truthfully.

Louis intertwined their hands, "Stop stressin' Hazza, it's gonna be fine love. We can sit here until you're ready to head in."

Harry let out a breath he'd been holding and squeezed his boyfriends hand. "M ready."

It was just before twelve and Harry could see no sign of Gemma's car as he stepped out onto the road. So he hurried round to Lou and they both headed up the driveway.

Louis took Harry's hand once again staying close beside him as he knocked on the heavy oak door.

Anne came into view as she opened it, her smile wide and welcoming, gesturing the couple in.

"Lovely to see you both, Gems not here yet but you wanna help me set the table?" She suggested as the three headed into the dinning room.

"Hey mum." Harry chuckled pulling the flustered woman in for a hug.

"Sorry Haz, hi, just want things perfect, she hasn't been home in a while." Anne breathed out, rubbing Harry's back.

"Don't worry mum, it'll all be fine." Harry smiled as he pulled away.

"I know, I know! Just, me being me. Heya Lou! Looking lovely." She complimented giving Louis a hug also.

"Hey Anne, you too, and something smells great." Louis grinned.

"That'd be lunch, it's nearly ready. I actually better check on it." Anne said before heading out into the kitchen.

"You lot worry way too much!" Louis teased Harry.

"Oh I know, it's a curse." Harry giggled as he shrugged off his coat, taking both his and Louis' and placing them out of the way.

A sudden knock echoed through the house making Harry jump. "That'll be her! I'll get it!" Anne called out.

Louis sensed Harry's anxiety and just wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight hug. Harry happily responded to it, nuzzling his nose in Louis' neck.

The pair could hear faint chatter in the hallway and when Harry said he was ready, they decided to join.

Harry took a couple deep breaths as Louis placed his hand at the small of his back, then the two made their way out into the hallway.

Anne was stood by a large purple suitcase and a tall blonde woman.

"Harry." The woman said.


	26. "I'll Teach You"

"Gem!" Harry smiled.

The two siblings reunited in a hug, Harry was more than happy to know things with Gemma hadn't changed that much. Sure, she had dyed her hair and her style had differed since their last encounter, but she still smelled the same and he had really missed her big bear hugs.

The two finally pulled away, Anne and Louis watching them fondly. "Its great to see you little brother." Gemma chuckled as she messed with the taller boys hair.

Harry laughed as he shoved her hands away, "Good to see you too Gem." He smiled before remembering the other two in the room, "Oh! Gemma this is-"

"Louis! Nice to meet you, I hope you've taken care of Haz here even though I'm pretty up to date on the two of you. Thank you by the way, Harry, for telling me. I had to ring up mum when I saw the headlines!" Gemma said, scolding her brother lightly. Louis couldn't help but laugh, the girl hadn't changed much.

Anne rolled her eyes chuckling at her daughter. Harry gave Gemma a timid smile as some form of an apology, he felt a pang of guilt rise in his chest.

"It's nice to see you again Gemma" Louis greeted, giving the girl a warm smile.

Gemma looked taken back for a second, very confused, "We've met?" She questioned.

"Gem this is Louis, as in little Lou, Harry's best friend growing up?" Anne laughed as she gestured over to a picture frame hung in the hall. The picture was very cute, it was of the two of them splashing about in the sea, he remembered those trips, they had always been his favourites. Harry hadn't seen it before, he figured his mum must have put it up after finding out they were together.

"Oh! Wow that's, wow." Gemma mumbled, looking more than shocked. Harry laughed at her reaction, she looked like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing, unable to find the words. This was the first time he'd ever seen Gemma speechless.

"Yeah, god! I can't believe _that's_ you! That's really crazy." Gemma stated looking between the two boys.

"It's me." Louis chuckled. As Gemma was still standing there, Anne decided to get them all out of the hallway and into the living room.

Louis and Harry shared the armchair, while Gemma and Anne took a seat on the sofa.

"It's great to actually see you again Louis, how the hell did this happen by the way?" Gemma quizzed, already recovered from the past events and back to her inquisitive self.

"Well, it was by chance I guess. I babysat for Jay while she and mum went out. I didn't even know who Lou was until he turned up out of the blue." Harry answered smiling over at his boyfriend.

Gemma nodded, "And you two _are_ together right?"

"Yeah, he's stuck with me now." Louis chuckled, flashing Harry a grin.

"They're joined at the hip! It's really cute Gem." Anne giggled before standing up, "You lot stay here while I set up lunch."

"Want help Anne?" Louis asked, but he got a polite no thanks as the woman headed out.

"A gentleman too? Harry, how lucky!" Gemma teased, chuckling at Harry, who in return had rolled his eyes at her.

"Very much so." Harry smiled, "So Gem, how's uni treating you?"

"Good, hectic actually, but it's all part of the experience. I'd actually like to hear more about you two though." Gemma replied as she got comfy and leaned back into the seat.

"Yeah? Well, what do you wanna know?" Harry raised a brow, slightly amused by his sister.

Gemma shrugged, she'd seen most of it online already, but she'd love to get to know Louis more. "How's it feel being _famous_?" Gem giggled as she gave the couple jazz hands.

"One, don't do that ever again," Harry laughed, "And two, I am no where near 'famous', it's just Loubear here."

Louis rolled his eyes, "He is, everyone loves him. They've all fallen for his curly hair and boyish charm."

Gemma chuckled as she watched the couple smile at each other. "I saw you on The Late Late Show Haz, me and my housemates all loved it. Actually, now I'm here, show us the tattoos!"

Both Harry and Louis laughed at her excitement, she was practically bouncing in her seat. They both lifted up their arms to expose the new ink that had been left there.

"They're not bad! I quite like it. Oh and your face Haz when James called you up, I practically pissed myself. You looked so funny and flustered." Gemma cackled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Harry sent her a glare before telling her to shut up. Louis laughed lightly at the pair while Gemma still tried to contain her loud giggles.

"Lunch!" Anne called from the kitchen and the trio headed out, Gemma way ahead of the couple, muttering away about how hungry she was. 

The four finished the beautiful lunch Anne had cooked up, all feeling rather full. "That was great mum." Harry complimented, earning himself a smile from the woman.

"It was amazing Anne, never felt so full." Louis chuckled as he patted his belly.

"What he said mum." Gemma mumbled, her eyes closed in a full on food coma, making everyone laugh.

Louis and Harry helped with the plates and clearing up, letting Anne and Gemma have their catch up.

The couple left a little while after lunch, saying their goodbyes and Harry promising to see his sister before she leaves again.

They climbed in the black ranger rover, and Louis started it so they could put the radio on low.

"What you wanna do now then Haz? It's nearly two." Louis asked, looking over to his side at Harry.

"Um, we can go visit Niall at work?" Harry suggested as he played with the radio stations.

"That's a shout, where's he work?" Louis questioned, he quite liked Niall, he was a great laugh, and they hadn't had much of an opportunity to sit down together yet.

"This little pub in town called _17black_ , it's off the main high street. It's nice in there and the owner is great, let's Ni sit and talk with me when he's supposed to be working." Harry told him.

"Sounds cool. So off to see Niall then?" Louis chuckled as Harry nodded happily. 

The pub was a cute little tavern, that was covered in pretty flowers that hung from the drainpipes. It was sat on a little corner and always looked so warm and welcoming.

Harry took Louis' hand and guided him inside. They had just missed the lunch time rush, so it wasn't too crowded as they headed to the bar.

The couple heard Niall before they saw him, "Harold!" He called out as he ran over and then engulfed his best mate in hug. "Hey Louis! Nice to see you guys, what you doing here?" Niall grinned as he pulled away from Harry.

"Hey Ni, just popped in to see you." Harry chuckled before giving the Irish boy a goofy smile.

"Alright Niall?" Louis greeted happily, before the blonde pulled him in for a hug too.

"I'm all good, you just missed the crowd. Do you want a booth?" Niall questioned.

The couple nodded, so Niall guided them over to one nearby. Louis slid in one side and gestured for Harry to join him, knowing Niall would sit with them.

"I'm gunna go talk to Oli real quick and then I'll come join you, you want any drinks?" Niall grinned as he pointed over to the bar .

"I'll have a beer, please." Louis said before looking over at Harry. "Me too, thanks Ni." Harry smiled.

"No worries." The blonde said before he was off. Louis and Harry spoke about the pub and its features, Louis reckoned it would be a great place to film a music video in. Then they got onto Gemma, Harry saying how much he had missed her and that she definitely liked Louis already.

They were in a conversation about the recent song they had started writing when Niall wandered over again, three beer bottles in hand.

"Here ya are." He said placing down the drinks and handing them out.

"Thank you Ni." Harry smiled, grasping the bottle in his hand.

"Thanks mate!" Louis chirped as he took a swig. Niall sat himself down opposite, already gulping down a half of his beer.

"So what you two been up to?" Niall asked smiling over at the couple.

"We just came from Harry's, I met Gemma." Louis chuckled, the encounter had been really great, Gemma was lovely and really fucking funny.

"Oh, did she give you a hard time?" Niall asked sympathetically taking another sip of his drink.

Louis looked confused at first, then Harry laughed, "Jesus Niall, she doesn't hate everyone!"

"She hates me! I didn't even do anything!" Niall retorted, a frown prominent on his face.

"Ni you dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her head before school!" Harry laughed, Niall just rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was you! I apologised." Niall huffed before laughing too. "It was still pretty funny, she looked like a wet dog."

"And it was school picture day!" Harry giggled as Louis chuckled at the pair of them.

"Oh, Louis mate!" Niall suddenly said, looking like he just remembered something, "I wanted to ask, my footie teams got a match coming up and we need another player. Would ask Harold here but he's utter shite, and I know you're quite good, so what do ya say?" Niall grinned and Louis couldn't find it in him to say no to the little leprechaun.

"Sure sounds fun, haven't played in ages, when is it?" Louis agreed, taking another couple sips of his beer while resting his hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry jumped slightly not expecting the touch, but he then leaned into his boyfriends side, just wanting the comfort.

"This weekend, Sunday morning actually, at ten." Niall told him excitedly.

"Oh and can we keep it between us for now, otherwise it'll get out and paps will just ruin it." Louis said with a half smile, he didn't want the game to be overtaken by crazed fans and flashing cameras.

"Yeah, course mate, makes sense, I'll just tell the lads I found someone and then they'll meet ya on Sunday. You coming Harry?" Niall spoke before finishing off his beer.

Harry looked at Louis for a second who smiled, "Yeah if you two want."

"Course love." Louis reassured, squeezing Harry's thigh, smirking slightly at the boys reaction.

"Maybe I can ask Lottie and Fizzy to join so I won't freeze my arse off alone." Harry giggled, earning a smile and a nod from both boys.

"Yeah can't wait, it's gun-" Niall started before a loud voice interrupted, "Niall! Can you help out Lacey on the register please?" It was Oli, he smiled apologetically at the couple from where he stood behind the bar.

"Yeah sure, be there now." Niall assured him as he stood, "Well I'll be off now, you two should play a game before you leave." He suggested, gesturing to the large tables in the back before sauntering off with a smirk. Niall knew that Harry was so unbelievably bad at pool!

"Wanna 'ave a go babe?" Louis asked as he nodded his head towards a free table.

"I'm so bad Lou, it wouldn't even be a proper game." Harry huffed, he did want to play but every time he did he always lost, and Niall would just tease him.

"I'll teach you." Louis smirked before standing and taking Harry's hand in his. He guided them over to the back of the pub where the lighting was low and the music was a little louder.

Harry gulped as thoughts of Louis bending him over the table filled his head. Louis released his hand to set up the balls while Harry tried to contain himself and clear his thoughts.

Louis grabbed them a cue each and handed one to Harry. "Alright love, do you want to break or shall I?" Louis asked as he leaned against the table.

"You can." Harry decided, he'd rather not embarrass himself just yet, and plus he was getting kind of hot just looking at Louis.

"Haz?" Louis called, breaking Harry from his gaze as he hummed in response, "I asked if we should start but you looked a little preoccupied." Louis chuckled as he sent the blushing boy a small wink.

Louis lined up his cue with the ball as he leaned in. He hit and pocketed two coloured balls, "Alright Hazza, you're stripes." He told Harry, who nodded slowly in response.

Louis took two more shots, pocketing a ball both times, the next go he purposely missed so he could help Harry.

"You ready love?" Louis questioned as he walked over to Harry. "I guess." Harry replied unsure, he didn't want to make a show of himself in front of Louis.

Louis guided Harry to a suitable standing point where he could make a clear shot. "So you wanna place your hand here," Louis started as he moved Harry's soft hand up the pole, "then your going to want to bend over," Louis whispered as he pressed down on the small of Harry's back, "and line up the cue."

Harry couldn't breath, he felt so flustered. He was sure if it weren't for these low lights he'd look like as red as a tomato right now. As Louis' fingers danced across his clothed body he couldn't stop the tingles that erupted.

"Alright love, and all you gotta do now is pull out slowly and hit it hard dead on." Louis whispered in Harry's ear, sending shivers through the younger boys body. Louis smirked as he walked away, hearing Harry's quiet whimper.

Harry took a deep breath before doing what Louis had told him, he watched the cue hit the white ball that rolled to the next, then waited for the ball to fall, and when it did he squealed.

He didn't even care if he had sounded like an eight year old girl, he had actually pocketed a ball!

Louis grinned, feeling very proud. Harry ran over and jumped on him, "I did it Lou!"

Louis laughed as he rocked the boy in his arms, "You did Haz, it was a proper good shot too! You sure you can't play?" He teased as he pinched Harry's bum.

Harry giggled before jumping down, "I swear! Ask Ni! I can't believe I did it, thank you Lou." Harry gave him a goofy smile and in that moment Louis didn't know if it was even possible to feel any happier than he was right then.


	27. The Footie Match

Sunday came quickly. Harry had spent the last couple days just being happy. He had worked a couple shifts at the bakery, where Louis would pop in from time to time. The older ladies in the shop adored him, said he was a right charmer and was welcome anytime.

He had a shopping day with Gemma, Lottie, and Fizzy. It was a ton of fun, the girls all got along really well. They liked to gang up on Harry and tease him a little, but he didn't care too much, he was happy.

He and Louis had a couple movie nights with Jay and the older girls. Anne and Gem joined them one time before Gemma had to go back to her flat in London. The couple spent the nights cuddling up close on the sofa.

He even spent some time with Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam. The boys had come up from London and they all went out clubbing in Manchester. It was a crazy night, Niall and Zayn got smashed, and the Irish lad had drunk everyone under the table. They all had a lot of fun and the whole world was there to see it all the next day in the papers!

But it was now Sunday morning, and Harry and Louis were up way too early to even function, but they had to get ready to head off to the match.

Niall had been so excited about the game ever since Louis had agreed. He was constantly texting Harry about how the lads on the team were trying to coax a name out of him, they all thought it was weird that Niall wouldn't just say. Louis and Harry could only laugh, Niall thought it was hilarious too, he kept taking the piss out of them whenever they got annoyed.

Lottie and Fizzy were joining them too, so Louis had his own little team of cheerleaders. Harry could actually hear the two of them stumbling around, moaning about having to be up at this ungodly hour.

It was eight am and they need to leave by nine, because Niall had said that the team get there early to practice and warm up.

Harry was in a towel, having just jumped out of the shower, as he riffled through his clothes. He pulled out a pair of black jeans but he had nothing to keep him warm on top.

He knew it was gunna be chilly and that he'd be sitting outside for a couple hours, so he decided to look through Louis' wardrobe. A comfy black hoodie caught his eye and he grinned as he grabbed it.

The hoodie fit nice and was so soft and warm, even smelt like the older lad too. Trying to put his jeans on was a little hard, he was mid jump when Louis walked in. He chuckled at his boyfriends little dance, "Alright there Haz?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Just couldn't get em on." He replied slightly out of breath as he finally buttoned them. Louis chuckled, shaking his head and grabbing some comfy clothes as he knew he'd have to change into a kit once he got there.

"Hey Lou?" Harry called from where he stood looking in the mirror trying to sort his hair out. "Yeah love?" Louis answered as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Do you have a hat I can borrow? My hair won't listen and it's gunna be really chilly today." Harry asked, giving his boyfriend a sweet dimpled smile.

Louis chuckled as he grabbed one and tossed it Harry's way. "Thank you!" Harry sang before kissing the older boys cheek. Harry put the hat on and smiled at his reflection.

"I'm going to make some tea before we leave, want one?" Harry asked as he shrugged on a warm brown jacket.

"That'd be lovely actually, I'm just gunna get dressed." Louis smiled. Harry nodded and headed towards the door.

"By the way, thanks for the hat and hoodie Lou!" Harry giggled before running down the stairs.

Louis rolled his eyes chuckling to himself, he knew he'd seen that hoodie before, the cheeky sod had stole it! Not that he minded, his boyfriend looked so cute and warm all bundled up in his clothes.

A smile remained on his face as he got dressed, he pulled on a pair of grey joggers and a long sleeved jumper. He dried his hair quickly then threw on a black beanie.

Harry was sat in the living room, Ernie on his lap, with Lottie and Fizzy talking away beside him, when Louis emerged from the hallway.

"We ready?" Louis asked as he pulled on a pair of black vans.

The three nodded and smiled in response. Harry tickled Ernie, saying his goodbyes as he kissed his chubby cheeks. Harry handed Lottie the baby so she could return him to Jay, who was currently feeding his twin sister.

"Excited Lou?" Fizzy asked, looking up at him from her phone. "Can't wait! Gunna be a lot of fun, haven't played in ages." Louis grinned as he took the cup Harry handed him, thanking the younger boy.

Lottie strolled back in, this time engulfed by a khaki parka. "You're gunna be warm lotts." Harry giggled after seeing the girl practically swimming in the large coat. Lottie just gave him a big smile, nodding happily.

Louis chuckled at the pair as he quickly finished his tea, "Alright, let's go then!" Fizzy was first out, then Lottie, then Harry and finally Louis. The girls jumped in the back when Louis unlocked the car, letting Harry ride up front.

Louis was quick to turn on the heat as it was freezing outside. The drive wasn't too long and the four spent it talking about the film they had watched the night before. 

When they arrived, the car park was pretty empty but Harry had already spotted Niall's little red ford. They all jumped out and started heading for the field.

"I'm excited! Haven't seen you play in years Lou!" Lottie exclaimed, Fizzy giggled but nodded in agreement.

"Have you seen him play Harry? We thought he'd go pro but now he's a big shot singer." Fizzy teased, earning a loud laugh off of Louis.

"No, wait yeah, I mean, I remember him playing when we were younger, he'd always try to teach me but I was so horrible. I haven't seen him play since though." Harry chuckled at himself.

"Awh that's cute Haz." Lottie cooed.

"Very cute and yeah I remember teaching you, it was hopeless." Louis chuckled, pulling Harry into his side.

Harry just pouted, but it went as quickly as it came as Louis decided to kiss his cheek softly. Harry smiled goofily and his cheeks burned slightly from the gesture.

The four were nearing the stands when Niall jogged over, grinning like usual.

"Hey Ni!" Harry greeted, giving the blonde a quick hug.

"Heya Haz, you lot made it then!" Niall breathed, a little out of breath from the long jog and cold air.

"Said I would Horan!" Louis grinned as he hugged the younger boy. "This is Lottie, who you've met, and this is Fizzy, who you have not." Louis introduced.

"Hey lovely to meet you Fizzy, and Lottie, nice to see you again." Niall chirped happily. Fizzy just smiled.

"Hey Niall, ready for the game?" Lottie questioned happily.

Niall nodded excitedly, "Always on a high before matches, can't wait, and the lads are proper annoyed with me too, so I can't stop gigglin'."

Harry and Louis laughed, "So they still don't know? Thought you'd have let it slip by now." Harry giggled.

"I'm an excellent secret keeper!" Niall frowned.

"Sure you are Ni." Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly.

"I am!" Niall huffed as he shoved the tall boy playfully. Harry laughed as he stumbled slightly. "Okay, okay!"

"We'd better be off though, Louis wanna come with me? You three can get comfy on the stands." Niall suggested, smiling at the group.

Louis nodded and said his goodbyes before heading off with Niall. The remaining three shrugged and decided on sitting nearest to the field. 

Louis entered the changing rooms with Niall, the two talking about yesterday's game on tv, as they did the once rowdy room silenced, everyone now looking their way.

"Wow lads, didn't know you lot could get so quiet." Niall laughed seeing their shocked faces.

"You lot mind if I join ya out on the field?" Louis asked, chuckling at the situation.

"Oi Horan! How'd you even know him?" One boy in the back asked, a small chorus followed wanting to know too.

"Me and Ni are mates." Louis stated, because they were, Niall wasn't just Harry's best friend, Louis now considered the loud Irish lad a good mate.

Niall smiled over at the blue eyed lad, happy that Louis felt that way, but also feeling a little cocky that the lads on the team now knew that he was mates with Louis Tomlinson. Not that he'd ever take advantage of that, but it's pretty cool knowing a pop star.

"How'd ya meet?" Another voice asked.

"You lot know Harry right?" Niall asked and a couple 'yeahs' were heard.

"That fit curly haired mate of yours?" Someone questioned.

"Oi watch it mate, that's my boyfriend." Louis declared, feeling a little protective, he didn't want anyone else eying up his Harry.

Niall laughed, "Yeah my best mate Harry is Louis' boyfriend, so no flirting with him or you'll have to deal with a very protective Tommo."

The lads on the team laughed a little, "Sorry mate! Didn't mean to step on your toes, don't worry." The same voice apologised.

Louis just sent a tight smile in their direction.

"Alright come on then boys, better get ready!" Niall decided, ushering the boys to carry on. He pulled Louis over to his locker where he smiled and handed him a clean kit.

"Thanks Nialler." Louis smiled as he took the clothing. Niall grinned at the nickname, because he was on nickname basis with Louis Tomlinson! He would have done a little dance if no one else was around. What? He loved The Rogue! Even if Harry was dating the guy, Niall still loved their music and the band.

"No worries mate, you'll do great out there today!" Niall replied trying to keep his cool.

"You too lad!"

About ten minutes later, a large group of boys emerged, all in matching kits. Harry's face lit up once he saw Louis, he looked so great!

Niall was talking to him and the two looked like old friends, Harry loved that. The team separated and started warming up as they did Louis sent Harry a big smile, which made the boys heart melt.

"Hope we win, otherwise we'll have sat out here in the cold for nothing." Lottie grumbled shivering slightly.

"Lotts, you're all wrapped up! Plus it will be a great time either way." Harry laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it." Fizzy said as she watched the lads stretch.

"Only because you want to see the players not watch the actual match." Lottie giggled as Fizzy smiled and shrugged. Harry only laughed at the pair. 

The stands had filled out now, the boys had finished warming up just as the opposing team arrived.

Everyone started getting into positions, Niall was the goalkeeper and Louis was a striker.

The captains met in the center of the field with a referee, they flipped a coin to decide who'd start.

The game was intense and Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette with the big bum.

By half time they were drawing one all, so Louis and Niall headed over to the stands.

"Hey love." Louis breathed out as he took a seat beside the younger boy. "You're playing amazing out there Lou." Harry complimented as he hugged his sweaty boyfriend.

"Going good, hope next half we can pull ahead." Niall chimed in after he had practically inhaled a bottle of water.

"Yeah, just that their defence is strong." Louis agreed as he played with Harry's hands.

"You'll do great, it's been pretty entertaining surprisingly." Lottie said with a shrug.

"Surprisingly?" Louis chuckled, "What's that meant to mean?"

Lottie rolled her eyes, "Just that normally footies boring but I'm actually enjoying this game."

"Glad to hear." Niall smiled, and Lottie's cheeks burned a bright red.

"Alright Lotts?" Fizzy giggled, after seeing Lottie blush at Niall.

"Yeah 'm just cold." Lottie glared.

A whistle sounded, saving the blonde from an embarrassing fate. "Better get back." Niall said, placing down his water and heading out onto the field.

Louis kissed Harry, then pulled away to smile at the boy, "Love you."

"Love you too, good luck." Harry smiled, then Louis was jogging over to the team. 

It was the final minutes now, both teams had scored once again making it two all. Louis had just been passed the ball, he was the only chance they had of winning now.

Louis slid past the defenders coming up on the right side. As he looked up he saw an opening. He pulled his leg back aiming for the net.

He kicked and everyone went quiet as they watched the ball fly through the air. It was the last opportunity to score and the atmosphere was so tense. All the players stood still on the field, seconds went by until loud screams erupted from the stands.

He had done it! Louis had made the last goal, they had won! The team all ran over to him and engulfed him in a enormous group hug.

The crowd was still chanting and Harry felt so proud, his smile was so wide it almost hurt. Lottie and Fizzy were squealing in excitement, knowing that their brother had just won them the match.

Once Louis escaped the arms of his teammates he made a run in Harry's direction. The younger boy stood from his seat grinning madly. When Louis neared he picked Harry up by his waist and span them around, making the boy giggle loudly.

"You did it!" Harry cheered, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck once his feet were placed firmly on the ground. "So, so proud." He declared as he peppered kisses across his boyfriend's face.

Louis laughed before bringing Harry in for a real kiss. The two pulled away beaming at one another.

Niall came rushing over to join the screaming, "We won!" Making everyone laugh and cheer loudly.


	28. The Wedding

When Louis was invited to his close friend Stan's wedding, he was honestly very surprised.

The lad he knew was out on the pull every night, never wanting to settle down. So seeing the invite, he could only smirk at the thought of meeting the girl who tied _the_ Stanley Lucus down.

He had asked Harry to be his plus one at the ice cream shop, to which the boy agreed, since then the two had been excited for the event. Harry loved a good wedding and Louis was looking forward to seeing Stan again. The wedding was on a Thursday, the couple had headed to Doncaster yesterday and checked into a sweet little bed and breakfast.

Louis was yet to see Stan, but he and Harry had met up with both Liam and Zayn. The two had grown up together with Stan along with Louis, so of course they were invited too.

Harry was happy that they were also here, he wouldn't be able to handle everything as easily only knowing Lou. He and the two boys were already so close, so he knew he could count on them if he ever felt uncomfortable.

Harry was pretty outgoing once you knew him but not very confident with new people, he had a fear of being judged. He knew it was mostly in his head, but people could be mean and hurtful, he'd experienced it most of his teenage life. So as excited as he was, he was still apprehensive.

It was nearly twelve and the wedding was set to start at one. Harry had already showered and styled his curls, wanting to look his very best.

He looked over at his suit that hung on the back of the wooden door, he had chosen it with Lottie after Louis had invited him. Slowly, he started getting dressed while Louis showered.

The suit was a simple black, he hadn't wanted to draw too much attention to himself. As much as he loved the suit he wore to Louis' event, he knew this time he should just add small touches to his overall outfit, to make it more _him._

So he decided on a fitted black shirt, which he'd wear slightly opened, a silk scarf instead of a tie and a black felt fedora.

Once he had finished getting dressed, he went to put on his black leather boots, that his suit trousers sat nicely on top of. He placed his signature rings on his fingers and hung his cross necklace around his neck.

When he was ready, a lovely looking Louis emerged from the bathroom. Harry could only think of how stunning the man looked.

Louis wore a tailored navy suit that hugged his body perfectly, accentuating his lean but curvy figure. He wore a white collared button up, but no tie, a pink rose sat on his left side - his corsage, and the brown leather shoes he wore just completed his outfit.

"You look stunning love." Louis complimented, his eyes roaming over Harry's tatted torso. Harry blushed.

"Thank you, Loubear! You look incredibly handsome." Harry smiled, pulling the older boy in for a kiss by his collar.

The slow gentle peck had seemingly escalated, now a full on snogging session. As they started to get carried away, a loud knock sounded, both of their heads turned in it's direction.

Unwillingly they parted and Louis went to answer it, finding Liam and Zayn stood on the other side. The two only smirked once they had seen the couples swollen lips, and Louis' sour face.

"Did we interrupt something?" Zayn asked innocently while Liam tried to hold back a laugh. Louis rolled his eyes at the pair before walking over to grab his phone, wallet and keys.

"You're fine." Harry smiled, he had everything he needed, so the three were just waiting on Louis.

"Can't believe Stan's getting married man." Liam confessed while Louis grabbed his keys, "It just doesn't seem real." He looked a little amused.

Zayn laughed, understanding exactly how Liam felt, while Harry just stood there with a raised brow, rather confused.

Louis walked over to the trio, rattling his belongings in his hands to show that he was ready to leave. Harry smiled over at him.

"Alright! Let's head out, it's a bit of a drive." Liam said as he exited, the rest following behind. 

They had been in the car for about twenty minutes and were already half way there. The bride and groom were holding their wedding at a little castle not too far out of the city. It was going to be a tented, garden party for the reception, while the actual ceremony would be held inside the small historic building.

"How much longer Liam?" Louis groaned as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Liam was driving, Zayn had called shotgun, while Louis and Harry cuddled up in the backseat.

"Ask me one more time Lou and you can walk there mate." Liam dared, sending a knowing glare the blue eyed boys way through the rear view mirror.

Louis just rolled his eyes, "Can we at least get some food? I ain't even had breakie yet and it's bloody lunch time." Zayn just chuckled at him as he glanced over his shoulder.

"You sound like Niall." Harry claimed. Louis pouted at Harry but didn't move himself away from the boy.

"You do Lou! God, I swear that boy and his food." Liam laughed as he made a sharp left.

"Fuckin' hell Li, tryna snap me neck in half?" Louis complained as he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort and checked to see if Harry was all good too.

"Sorry." Liam mumbled.

"Oi look, there's a McDonald's up there, wanna grab something at the drive through?" Zayn suggested looking over to everyone, who just nodded in response.

"Maccies!" Louis grinned, his eyes wide with excitement. Harry couldn't help but fond over the older boy.

Liam pulled in at the exit, rolling down his window to order, "What's every one want then? Quick."

Louis was first to respond. "Big Mac meal, Limabean." He grinned before turning to Harry.

"Um, just a chicken nugget meal please." Harry shrugged, he wasn't really hungry, but decided it was best to eat now instead of hearing his tummy rumble when the bride says 'I do'.

Liam nodded looking to Zayn for an answer, "and you?"

"I'll 'ave a Big Mac too, with a McFlurry." Zayn smiled before scrolling back through his phone.

Liam ordered, adding his meal on too, before driving round to the window and paying. The boys thanked him in return. They parked in an available space once they got their food so that Liam could eat too.

"Oi, you think Stan's actually gunna be sayin' _I do_ or do you think he's already long gone?" Louis laughed as he munched on his big burger.

Zayn just chuckled, picturing his mate running off to the nearest pub in his tux. "I hope he says I do, but with Stanley you never know." Liam shrugged.

"What's up with this guy? You lot talk about him like he's emotionally unavailable or something." Harry asked as he sipped his drink.

"Nah it's not like that Haz, well I mean it is, it's just Stan he's the kind of guy who had never had a girlfriend, didn't ever want one really. He'd just go out and shag anyone he deemed fit enough, got shitfaced most nights and didn't care enough to change it, he loved his life." Zayn replied looking up at the curly haired boy who slowly nodded.

"We just never thought we'd see the day he got married." Louis shrugged as he took a chip and fed it to Harry.

"Lovely lad though, can always count on Stan. I can't wait to meet the woman who tamed him!" Liam grinned.

Louis nodded quickly in agreement before feeding Harry again. Harry didn't mind, it was one of Louis' funny little ways of showing affection, it was almost like he did it subconsciously. Honestly, Harry could feel like he was about to explode from being so full, but if Louis shoved something to eat in his face, he'd gladly take it.

"We should head off now though if we wanna make it on time." Zayn mentioned, pointing to the cars digital clock.

Liam threw out their rubbish before setting off once again. 

They arrived fifteen minutes early, all four of them in awe of the stunning scenery. It was a large, grassy field, surrounded by wildflowers. The castle sat proudly in the middle and a big tent strung with fairy lights was set up beside it. Wooden tables were laid out on the freshly cut green grass and lots of chairs were spaced out all for the guests at the after party.

They had been there no longer than two minutes before a loud voice shouted, "Lads!"

A dark haired man approached them, wearing a fitted black suit and a wide smile.

"Didn't know if you lot would even make it!" The man exclaimed as he stopped in front of them.

"Wouldn't miss it mate!" Liam chuckled, bringing the man in for a hug.

"Li, good to see you." The man greeted with a big grin.

"Heya mate, you alright?" Zayn smiled, giving the guy a quick hug.

"Hey what bout tommo?" Louis pouted before laughing as he was brought into a big bear hug.

"Can't miss you out can we?" The man chuckled before letting Louis go.

"No we can't, and we also can't believe _you_ of all people are getting married!" Louis said poking the mans chest.

The guy didn't seem to mind the intrusion as he laughed it off, "Yup! New man mate, honestly though glad you lot could make it."

"Always man." Louis smiled before turning to Harry, who had stood there idly the whole time, taking his hand and introducing him, "This is Harry."

Harry gave his signature dimpled smile, "Hey 'm Harry." He chuckled, extending a hand to the man.

The mans face lit up, grinning widely, "Hey mate! I'm Stan, it's great to meet you."

"Haz, Stan's one of me closest mates from school, and Stan, this is my boyfriend." Louis stated, smiling between the two.

"You'll love H, Stan. Our Lou's all loved up and we've got him to thank." Liam chuckled.

"Oh is it now? Tommo's in love?" Stan sang teasing Louis a little, but Louis didn't care, he wanted the world to know.

"Yup!" Louis smirked before leaning in and giving Harry a peck. Harry smiled at him before intertwining their hands.

"Crazy, you two look great together! Lou mate, I don't think I've ever seen you so smitten." Stan gasped, it was safe to say he was shocked at his mates behaviour. Sure, he had seen it all over the tv and in about a hundred different magazines, but seeing them in real life was very different. Louis was glowing and he looked so unbelievably happy.

"Don't we know it." Zayn laughed, "These two will be off married next."

Harry blushed a little, inching closer to his boyfriend, whereas Louis wiggled his brows at the raven haired boy.

"And you definitely won't be my best man Zaynie!" Louis sassed, making everyone laugh while Zayn frowned.

"Awh it's alright mate, you can be mine." Liam told him, to which Zayn gave him a small side smile.

Stan was soon rushed off by the wedding planner, who was also telling everyone the ceremony will be starting soon.

"He's a character, really nice though." Harry smiled as he and the other boys headed into the small castle.

"Yeah great lad, really happy for him." Louis replied as they followed Liam to their seats. 

The ceremony was beautiful, the bride looked gorgeous in her long, white wedding dress. Harry really loved the small flowers that sat in her dark hair, it was a very pretty contrast. Stan hadn't done a runner and his vows were pretty good, he even got a couple laughs.

Now it was time to party! As Liam didn't drink much, or hardly ever, he was going to be the designated driver.

Louis and Liam chatted to old school mates while Harry and Zayn headed to the bar.

"I know you're not much of talker Zee but why you here with me instead of Lou and Li?" Harry asked as the two waited to be served.

"Eh, not much of a socialiser and haven't spoken to these people since I left school, plus I'd just rather get pissed with you." Zayn grinned as he signalled the bartender over.

The man sauntered over, not bothering to hide his obvious staring at the pair. "What can I get you two handsome lads?" The man asked, his accent was thick and Harry guessed that he was from somewhere near Newcastle.

"Uh four vodka shots please." Harry replied giving him a small smile.

"And two beers." Zayn added giving the guy a nod in appreciation.

The guy grinned widely, before placing four shot glasses on the counter, filling them with the spirit.

Zayn and Harry downed two each before the bartender handed them their beers. "Bride or groom?" The man asked starting a conversation.

"Groom." Zayn replied as he slowly sipped his beer, before looking over at Harry, who was just looking down at the drink in his hand.

"That's cool, I'm Ben, you?" The man, Ben, introduced.

"Zayn." "Harry."

"Nice to meet you both." Ben replied with a grin.

"You too." Harry said being friendly. Zayn just sent the man a quick smile before Ben was forced to serve another couple customers.

Zayn leaned in closer to Harry, "A bit flirty right?" Harry looked up at him and shrugged, "I honestly can't tell, I'm oblivious Lou says." Harry chuckled, remembering the last time an older woman flirted with him at the bakery and he was so unaware of it, even when she actually asked him for his number! Louis laughed about it for ages.

Zayn laughed nodding his head, "Honestly, it's true mate. When we went clubbing, there was this guy that was practically begging for your attention, and you didn't even give him a second glance. It was hilarious."

Harry rolled his eyes, pouting slightly as Ben swanned back over. "A pretty face shouldn't pout." Ben complained as he sent the curly haired boy a smirk.

"Can I get another beer mate?" Zayn asked him after polishing off his first. Harry hadn't really drunk any of his, so he was fine.

Ben nodded as he grabbed another cold drink from beneath the bar, handing it to Zayn. "So what you lads getting up to tonight?"

"Shitfaced." Zayn replied grinning, he hadn't gotten pissed since his night out with the lads, and this was as good a time as any.

Ben laughed, "Sounds like a plan I can get on board with. What about you babe?" Looking over at Harry.

"Depends really." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders. If Lou was going to get drunk too Harry knew that he should probably stay slightly sober to help Liam out.

The bartender interrupted it differently. "Guess you'll see where the night takes you." He winked.

Harry took a swig of his beer, not even noticing the man on the other side of the bar. Zayn however did, and didn't want this man trying to get in the way of his mates relationship, he hated people like that.

"Come on H, let's dance?" Zayn suggested, giving the boy a big smile. Harry nodded excitedly as Zayn took his hand and led him to the dance floor, leaving the bartender alone.

The two danced among the other guests, Harry was a little buzzed and Zayn was tipsy after finishing off his second beer. Harry was having a great time, laughing loudly as he and Zayn made up a little dance.

The night went on, Zayn was only getting drunker and Harry just sat back and laughed at his funny antics. The two hadn't seen much of Louis or Liam since the ceremony, it made Harry a little sad but he could understand why.

Zayn was now sat eating wedding cake on a pastel beanbag, trying to get Harry to share it with him. "Come on Haz! It's so good." Zayn told him as he rammed the spoon into Harry's mouth, missing terribly, making them both laugh.

"Zee it's great, but I'm good." Harry chuckled, wiping his face to remove any leftover cake.

"Your loss! Hey Haz?" Zayn started, Harry hummed in response, "You love Lou?"

Harry was a little surprised by the question but was quick to reply, "Of course."

Zayn nodded slowly, "Good. I love you both a lot. You are the best thing that's ever happened to him." The comment made Harry's heart flutter and he couldn't help but bring the man in for a hug.

"Woah!" Zayn laughed as he hugged Harry back. The two now sprawled out on a beanbag cuddling, Zayn still eating his cake. "You're great Haz, and you can sing! Me and Li love your voice, and the song, boom, minds were blown."

Harry chuckled at Zayn, he was talking so much crap but Harry could bring himself to mind, "You're great too Zee."

Zayn grinned, "I know!" That made Harry throw his head back and laugh loudly. Zayn joined in, the two now just laughing at one another.

That's when the bartender from earlier found them again, "Hello, you two having fun?"

Zayn wiped the tears that formed from his excessive amount of laughter, "Yeah mate! Great fun, me and Haz were just havin' some cake."

Harry wasn't drunk at all, he'd only had one more beer after they'd danced, having made it his mission to look after Zayn.

Ben nodded his brows raised slightly, "You completed your goal then, you're shitfaced."

Zayn smiled happily, while Harry chuckled shaking his head at him. "He has yeah, but he's good, got me." Harry replied looking at Zayn.

"Always Haz! Best mates! Lou's lucky." Zayn said cuddling closer to the younger lad.

Harry let him, smiling fondly at the drunk lad, Zayn wasn't very open about his feelings when sober, but Harry always knew he meant well.

"Lou?" Ben asked, a questioning brow raised towards Harry.

"His Lou! Where is Lou?" Zayn furrowed his brow as his eyes scanned the room.

"He's so gone, glad someone got their wish tonight." Ben laughed sadly.

Harry gave him a confused look, not understanding the mans sudden mood drop.

"Sorry, don't worry." Ben smiled his hand resting on Harry's bicep.

"You sure?" Harry asked being his polite self, not wanting this guy to go home all sad. It was a party after all, he should be having fun.

"You're sweet babe. Honestly it's fine, not all wishes come true." Ben replied, rubbing his hand up and down Harry arm.

Zayn was still looking for Louis and Liam. When he found them his eyes widened slightly, Louis looked angry, like a bull seeing red and he was definitely headed this way. What's wrong with him? Zayn wondered. 

Zayn tuned back into their conversation forgetting what he'd just seen. Ben was giving Harry a knowing look, and even in his drunk state, Zayn could see that the guy wanted to take Harry home.

"Don't do that lad." Zayn advised pulling Harry closer to his body.

An irritated look washed over the bartenders face, "Do what? We're just having fun." He defended.

"Fun you say?" A deep voice was heard, Harry looked up to find a fuming Louis standing there. Liam was just behind him.

"Hey." Harry smiled, but Louis didn't reply just continued to stare down Ben.

"Yeah fun, I've been watching him all night look after his mate, wanted to see if he wanted a little fun of his own." Ben smirked, looking down at Harry.

Louis almost lost it then and there, Harry looked at Ben wide eyed, what was going on?

"I'm gunna give you two seconds to walk away mate before I flip." Louis warned darkly.

The bartender laughed loudly, irritating Louis further. "You? _You're_ gunna give me two seconds? What are you gunna do?"

Louis clenched his fists shut, gritting his teeth, this guy was about to get his lights knocked out. Who the fuck did he think he was?

Harry sensed Louis anger as soon as he had arrived, so he took his fist in his warm hand, trying to calm the older boy down.

Louis finally breathed, feeling Harry's touch, he was Harry's, Harry was his, no one can take that from him.

"Lou?" Zayn slurred. Ben looked a little taken back by the name and then saw the couples linked hands.

"Are you for real? This guy?" Ben scoffed, "You and him?"

Harry frowned, what had Louis done? "Yes, he's my boyfriend." Harry declared, smiling up at the boy looking down at him.

"He hasn't been with you all night, are you two serious?" Ben growled, obviously growing agitated.

Louis frowned, he hadn't spoken to Harry at all, too busy catching up, he now felt horrible.

Harry was quick to defend him though, "We spend everyday with one another, he's here to celebrate his mates wedding day, and catch up with old friends. He doesn't have to explain himself to me and definitely not to you."

Harry was angry, and he never got angry. Who was this man to judge his boyfriend? The boy who loved and cared for him, who looked after him, who treated him like an actual angel.

"Are you for real? I've been flirting with the two of you all night and you never said anything about a boyfriend." Ben seethed.

Louis looked down at the boy, he knew deep down how oblivious Harry could be, but how could _he_ not have seen this asshole flirting with his Harry all night?

"I didn't know you were flirting! I was being polite! I'm sorry if you took my kindness for me wanting to jump in bed with you! I was looking after Zayn all night and I hardly even spoke to you!" Harry snapped, how could he have let this escalate so far?

Louis knew Harry would instantly blame himself for this guys stupid behaviour, so he rubbed circles in the boys palm to calm him.

Harry took a breath, focusing on the soft fingers of his boyfriend.

"Look mate, it's best if you just go." Liam interrupted not wanting a fight to break out.

The man rolled his eyes, "And who are you, his bodyguard?"

"No his best mate, as well as those two sat there. I'm advising you to walk away, because if Louis here doesn't hit you, I will." Liam spat, he wasn't a violent person at all but he wasn't going to let some prick come between his best mates happiness.

Ben rolled his eyes before he laughed, "Fucking hell, I'll leave! He wasn't worth it anyway."

Louis lost it, jumping towards the man but Liam pulled him back just before he could make a hit. "Walk away." Louis demanded. He was fuming, _not worth it_ , Harry was worth everything.

The man just stomped away through the crowd of onlooking guests. Harry quickly stood engulfing the one he loved in a tight hug.

Louis' anger and frustration just drained away at the touch of Harry, all he could smell was his warm and calming scent.

"Come on let's leave. Zayn's piss drunk, it's best we go before anything else happens." Liam told the three boys, making a move to help Zayn stand up.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into Louis' neck, clinging to the boy as tight as he could.

"Don't apologise love, you've nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for leaving you all night, I should of checked in." Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry pulled away slightly, his arms still wrapped around the older boys neck. "No it's fine Lou, I was okay, me and Zee had fun until that guy ruined it." Harry reassured him with a small smile.

"Still sorry." Louis spoke softly, leaning in to give his boyfriend a tender kiss. Harry just let him, smiling into it.

"Alright lovebirds, you need to help me with Zayn." Liam chuckled, happy that the pair were all good.

Harry nodded and quickly made his way to Zayn's side, "Alright Zee?"

Zayn gave him a goofy grin, "Mate, I'm on top of the world." The three boys just laughed at his drunken state before leading him outside.

The cold air nipped their skin, it was late now. Louis went ahead and unlocked Liam's car for them, while Harry opened the passenger side door, helping Liam get the drunk seated.

"Alright Zee, you good?" Louis asked as he climbed in the backseat. The lad only nodded, smiling happily as he played with the radio.

Liam and Harry jumped in, Liam leaned over to buckle his mate in. Harry cuddled up close to Louis, wanting to be near him after everything that just happened.

The car started moving and they were headed home. 

They were about twenty minutes into their drive when Zayn's eyes widened, "Sick." He told the others as he clasped a hand over his mouth.

Liam searched frantically for a container or bag, unable to pull over. Louis too was searching, finding nothing.

Harry frowned, taking the hat he wore off his head and holding it out in front of Zayn's face just in time.

The drunk puked up his stomach before handing the hat back to Harry, who pouted at his now ruined fedora.

Louis burst out laughing unable to get over what had just happened and Harry's face just made it.

Everyone joined, even Harry who gently placed the sick filled hat on the cars floor. "Thanks H." Zayn chuckled, looking over his shoulder at the boy.

"No worries Zee but you do owe me a hat!" Harry smiled.


	29. Your Forever

Things were fine after the wedding, but when they got home Louis had said he wanted to talk.

So to say Harry was nervous would be an understatement, he was shitting himself, Louis has never done anything like this before. The only thing running through his mind was, _what if Louis was ending it?_

Harry knew he shouldn't think that way and give his boyfriend the chance to speak before he jumped to conclusions, but he could get very insecure.

Dating a famous pop star had some downfalls, he got a whole lot of love don't get him wrong but the hate is hard to deal with too.

The nasty comments stuck out more, they reminded him that he probably wasn't good enough or successful enough to be with Louis. The man was a king in the eyes of his fans and Harry spent some nights wondering why Louis loved him.

Okay, that's a bit deep, but in everything there's the good and the bad. Harry was learning to cope with his feelings and insecurities, but he knew he'd have to speak to Louis about it sooner or later. 

So the couple were sat in Harry's bedroom, his record player on low, ready to talk. Harry sat at the top of his bed, back against the headboard, while Louis sat in front of him within arms reach.

"Haz you don't need to worry, you're shaking love." Louis reassured, taking the boys hand and gently rubbing its palm. Harry only nodded giving the boy a small smile.

"I just wanted to have a little sit down yea? Just to talk about everything." Louis started looking into Harry's green eyes.

"I love you, a lot. I've never truly loved anyone before, especially not as much as I love you. Our relationship, it's kind of based on that, as well as our trust and happiness. So I just wanted to talk to you to make sure we're on the same page. Especially after the whole wedding fiasco." Louis added as he played with the tips of Harry's fingers.

"Okay, we can do that." Harry breathed out, he was less anxious about this talk after hearing that but he was still weary.

Louis smiled in appreciation, "So I want to tell you that I'm in this for the long run. I don't want you having any doubts about me being serious with you, I want this to last for as long as you'll have me."

Harry gave the older boy a dimpled smile, he didn't know how much he needed to hear him say that until he did. "Thank you, honestly eased my mind a little, and I feel the exact same way Lou." He expressed.

"You're welcome love, I'm glad you feel the same. About the guy at the wedding, I know I can get jealous so I want to apologise if I made you uncomfortable or even scared." Louis gulped, he never wanted Harry to be afraid of him, he knew he could have handled things better.

"I wasn't scared Lou, I don't think I could ever be scared of you. Everyone gets jealous, I do too, the situation escalated and there was alcohol involved, you weren't to blame." Harry insisted, taking Louis' hand firmly to show he meant what he was saying. Louis smiled at his words.

"You make me so incredibly happy Haz, I mean, everyone can see it. I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts when you're not with me." Louis chuckled, feeling a little silly but every word that left his lips was true.

"I feel the same, Lou. Honestly I do. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I'd drop everything and come running if you asked." Harry giggled as his eyes glossed over.

"I'm glad you do because it'd be a little awkward if you didn't." Louis laughed, "So I know we're already together, boyfriends and all that, but I want this to be our little promise to each other."

Harry tilted his head in confusion not fully understanding what Louis meant.

"I want this talk, to be our promise to each other, our little secret, that we will be each other's forever. Cheesy I know, but you've made me all soft and mushy. It's just, I want to marry you someday Haz, I want a family with you, and I really want you to know that." Louis smiled, a weight falling off his shoulders.

Sure, he was scared of Harry's response but he needed to put it out there, he needed the boy to know.

Harry was quiet, taking in what Louis had just said, the conversation completely different to what he had imagined.

A tear fell, Louis was quick to cup his face and wipe it away. "I want that too, so, so much. I want to be your forever." Harry smiled, tears falling in full force now.

Louis grinned so hard and clung to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around his neck. He was crying too, he didn't know he could ever feel this happy.

Harry cuddled close, not ever wanting to let go. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." Louis chuckled as he pulled away, wiping his boyfriends tear stained cheeks, Harry returning the favour.

The two giggled at themselves, "Why are we so fucking sappy?" Louis laughed taking Harry's hands in his.

Harry laughed with him as he shook his head, "We are, aren't we?"

"I don't care what we are as long as I'm with you." Louis smiled, before the pair erupted in a fit of giggles.

Harry lowered his body so his head was resting on his pillow, then opened his arms inviting Louis to join. The older boy laid next to him, letting Harry snuggle up into his side.

"Hazza? You know how it's summer?" Louis quizzed making Harry giggle, "Yes Lou, I'm aware it's summer."

Louis rolled his eyes at the boy, a small smile playing on his lips. "Shut up. I mean, we should go on a holiday before it ends. Me and you, the boys, our families? It'd be amazing, go someplace nice." Louis suggested as he ran his fingers through his boyfriends curls.

"That'd be lovely, but I have hardly any money, my mum would have to save up a little or take money out of her savings, and Niall's in the same boat. As great as it sounds, we just can't. You could, you and the band could have a little boys trip before everything gets crazy again." Harry sighed, he'd love for Louis' little dream to be a reality but it wasn't, as much as he wished it were.

Louis laughed loudly and Harry furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why are you laughing?"

"No love, you actually thought I'd make you and the people you love, pay for a trip that was my idea?" Louis chuckled, shaking his head at the boy.

"That makes no sense, how else would we get there?" Harry questioned, why was this so funny to Louis?

"Hazza, I'd pay!" Louis clarified.

Harry's eyes widened at the offer, "No! No Lou, that's insane! Way too much money."

"Haz I'd pay for everyone including the boys, not just you. I have more money than I need, and it would make me so happy if I could surprise the people I care about most." Louis explained, turning to look at Harry.

"Loubear as nice as that sounds, I couldn't let you do that, you earned it." Harry protested, offering a small smile to the sweet boy.

"Yes, I did earn it, so I can spend it on whatever I please! If I wanted to buy you a barbies dream house or a bloody mansion, I will. Harry, love, money doesn't matter to me, you do." Louis reassured as he pulled the boy closer.

"You are insane. Even if I agreed you could never get everyone on board." Harry stated a smug smile playing on his lips.

"I think I could Styles. Don't make do it right now to prove it to you." Louis smirked as he raised a daring brow.

Harry just chuckled rolling his eyes at the boy. Louis pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket, typing out a text.

To: **mumma** 🐻 **, Anne** ❤️ **, lotts** 💗 **, fizzy** 🥰🥰 **, nialler** 🇨🇮 **.**  
From: **Lou** 💙  
 _Hello_ _you lot_ _! Can everyone meet at Harry's house in the next half hour?? Important x_ _x_

To: **Zaynie, LiLi.**  
From: **Lou** 💙  
 _You two be ready to FaceTime me in_ _the next_ _half an hour!! Really important!!:))))_

Harry sent his boyfriend a questioning look when his phone flooded with replies. Everyone was set to be here soon and Harry won't know what hit him.

"Wanna make some tea?" Louis smiled as he stood up, reaching his hand out for Harry to grab.

Harry thought for a second before shrugging, "Sure."


	30. The Holiday

A knock echoed through the house, Louis bit his lip to keep the grin off of his face, while Harry only wondered who it could be. His mum was at work and had a key, and they didn't order anything in either.

"I'll get it!" Louis exclaimed, rushing off from where they sat in the kitchen. It surprised Harry, Louis wasn't usually so eager to do many domestic things. Harry could hear the front door open and then there was faint mumbling.

As the voices got louder he could make out more than three different voices, one definitely being a babbling baby. Confused, he stood from his seat, placing the two empty mugs in the sink before making his way through the house.

Walking into the front room was a bigger surprise than usual, his eyes widened as he found nine smiling faces staring back at him.

"What are you lot doing here?" Harry questioned slightly amused, "An intervention? A surprise party just for me?" He joked before sending Louis a raised brow.

"Heya H, we don't actually know, you'd have to ask Lou." Jay replied, Harry nodded slowly before walking over and giving her a small welcoming hug, tickling little Ernie who was sat in her lap too. He looked down the sofa where everyone sat saying a couple hellos before taking a seat on the end beside a grinning blonde.

"Niall? What are you doing here mate? Not that it's not nice to see you but this is all abit weird." Harry chuckled while Niall shrugged and smiled. Then he looked up to find his boyfriend grinning madly at him.

"Lou what have you done?" Harry questioned making everyone giggle, Louis was known to get himself in a bit of trouble.

"Me? I haven't done anything!" Louis laughed, "I actually just needed to talk to you all."

"That's a first." Lottie snorted making Fizzy and Niall chuckle. Louis sent her a knowing glare and the trio quickly shut up, making Harry laugh a little.

"Alright you are all here because I ha-" Louis' phone interrupted him, he smiled brightly before answering it, "What do you want then Tommo?" Zayn's voice came through, Louis chuckled.

"Hey Zee." Harry chirped as Louis span his phone round to face him, revealing Zayn and a smiley Liam. "Hi Limabean."

"Haz! What's this all bout then?" Liam asked, getting closer to the screen, trying to work out who was surrounding the curly haired boy.

"It's not about that hat is it?" Zayn chuckled, making Harry and Louis laugh loudly.

"No you're all good Zee, it's _my_ meeting actually!" Louis chimed in, "So do me a favour." He gave the pair a forced smile who then rolled their eyes at the sassy twat.

"So! I've called you all here because I had a conversation recently, and I wanted to show everyone here how much I love them." Louis started, sending the group a large smile.

"Go on Lou." Fizzy pressed, knowing her brother could tend to be dramatic and would probably drag this out.

"Alright, alright! I've decided to take you all on a little holiday, it's in two weeks time, so it gives you all a chance to sort things out." Louis grinned watching their shocked faces.

The girls all cheered and the lads on the phone did too. Harry sat there stunned, when did Louis do all this? They had just spoke about it and he didn't think he'd take it so seriously!

"Lou that's lovely sweetheart but I couldn't!" Anne smiled warmly. "It's all paid for Anne. It's a big surprise and I won't take a no, not from any of you!" Louis countered, raising a pointed finger everyone's way.

"That's so nice Lou, are you sure though hun? We wouldn't want you to spend all your money on a huge trip." Jay added smiling at her beautiful boy.

"Mum did you not hear the man?" Daisy argued, "We can't say no! So let's get packing!" She grinned making everyone giggle at the sweet little girl.

"Me and Li are in, a free holiday off Tommo comes once in a life time." Zayn laughed.

"Alright lads are in! Now just you stubborn lot." Louis grinned turning to face the group.

"Hey! I'm in." Lottie assured, the rest of the girls nodding also.

"Okay girls are up for it! Now, please it'd mean so much to me if you let me do this." Louis pleaded.

"Alright Lou, it's not a problem for me, thank you sweetheart." Jay smiled getting up to hug her son. "Anne's in too, I cant cope with you lot alone!"

Anne chuckled standing beside her, "Okay then, thank you love, means a lot." Anne thanked the boy bringing him in for a warm hug.

"Ni? Haz?" Louis asked now looking their way.

Niall looked at Harry who hadn't spoken yet, the boy looked deep in thought and still a little shocked. "Okay Lou, sounds really great lad, are you sure though?"

Louis nodded excitedly, "Yeah of course mate, won't be a party without you there!" Making everyone laugh as the Irish boy thanked him.

Then it was just Harry. The group all looked in his direction, Zayn and Liam fell quiet. "Hazza?" Louis questioned waiting for a response.

Harry lifted his head finding many pairs of eyes watching him. Their pleading faces made him giggle and he nodded slowly. 

"Yes!" Louis shouted, tackling the younger boy into the sofa for a bone crushing hug. Everyone cheered loudly at the pair.

"Alright! I'll still need my body in tact if we go Lou!" Harry wheezed, trying to shift the weight of his boyfriend off his winded stomach.

"Sorry love." Louis chuckled, falling beside him but still holding him close.

Once everyone had left, Louis and Harry took to the younger boys room, sprawled out together on his bed. "You're amazing you know that?" Harry whispered as he clung to his boyfriends torso.

"So I've been told." Louis chuckled making Harry giggle lightly. Louis pulled the boy closer and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, Harry beamed at the gentle gesture. 

Two weeks had passed by slowly and everyone was so excited for the big trip. Suitcases were packed and passports were ready but only Louis knew of their destination.

Harry, Louis, Lottie and Niall were on their way to the airport, planning on meeting the others there. The radio played quietly as the four spoke.

"Are you actually going to tell us where we're going?" Harry questioned his head turning to face Louis, who was focused on driving.

The older boy gave him a smirk before adverting his eyes, "Nope, you'll have to wait until it's announced with everyone else."

"Lou." Harry whined, he loved surprises but Louis was really dragging this one out.

"Harold live a little, don't worry so much." Niall chimed in as he gazed out of the window.

"No I'm with H on this one, I wanna know too." Lottie defended, Harry sent her a dimpled smile.

"Alright you lot shut up, you're not gunna find out until we're there. Just enjoy it." Louis said as he placed a hand on Harry's thigh. 

Entering the airport they were yet to see everyone else. People were crowding and running to their gates, while the four tried to squeeze through. Louis was just happy the paps weren't outside.

They rounded a corner, lugging their suitcases behind them, when a voice called out for them. It was Daisy!

"We're here! We're here!" She called making the older four laugh, she was adorable.

"Hey Dais!" Harry greeted leaving his case and picking the girl up, spinning them around, making her giggle.

"Hazzie!" Daisy laughed once Harry had stopped, placing a kiss on the older boys cheek. Everyone cooed and Louis looked on fondly.

"Daisy what about me? You know, your big brother?" Louis pouted, making Harry and Daisy giggle at one another. "Fine! Phee?" Louis raised a brow at the other twin.

Phoebe grinned, running to hug her brother who lifted her high in the air.

"Missed ya lovely." Louis smiled at her as he placed the girl on his hip. She cuddled close to him, smiling over at Harry and Daisy from where her head was rested on her brothers shoulder.

"You two! I can just picture it now." Jay chuckled, Louis and Harry sent her a questioning look. "A little family! I can just see it." She smiled brightly, Anne quickly agreeing also, the two of them giggling at the couple.

The boys blushed red, "Not the first person to say that mum." Louis laughed as he and Harry let the twins jump down.

Now it was their mums turn to question them, "He's talking about a while ago, when this lovely old lady at the park thought we were an actual family, she even gave us her blessing." Harry cleared up.

"Really? That's sweet, bet you two found it rather funny." Anne giggled. Harry and Louis nodded, smiling at their mums.

They were just waiting on Liam and Zayn now, the large group had made their way over to a quieter corner, where they could wait.

"Where we going Lou?" Fizzy asked finally looking up from her phone.

"Surprise Fizz." Louis informed her, chuckling when she just rolled her eyes.

"There's Zayn." Niall spoke up spotting the raven haired boy in the large crowd.

"And Liam." Lottie added seeing him lugging two large suitcases, just behind Zayn.

"Lads!" Louis called, grabbing the pairs attention. The boys grinned and rushed over.

"Alright?" Liam greeted, halting to a stop with the cases beside him.

Harry noticed Zayn didn't have his luggage, he was about to ask why, when he realised. "Really Zee? You made poor Li bring your suitcase in?" Harry laughed, sending Liam a sympathetic smile.

"Yup! He lost a bet." Zayn replied rather smugly, patting Liam on the shoulder.

"It's alright Haz, it's mostly hairspray so it's proper light." Liam teased, making everyone laugh, whereas Zayn shrugged unable to deny the truth.

"So where we headed? You said to pack for warm weather." Zayn quizzed, wanting at least a hint from his mate.

"You of all people won't be getting anything out of me." Louis smirked before looking down at his phone, "Well, we have a good hour to spare before check in, wanna get something to eat?"

Everyone nodded eagerly at the mention of food and started packing up their stuff. 

Two hours later and they were finally on the plane! Louis and Harry, had offered to take the babies as Jay was alone. Dan couldn't make it due to work and the boys wanted to help her out as much as possible.

They were all grouped together, Anne and Jay sat together with the older twins, while Fizzy and Lottie sat close behind them.

The boys were all seated close to each other. Niall and Zayn were happy to be closest to the bar, Liam between the pair. Louis and Harry, had a baby each, Louis with Doris and Harry with Ernest. The two babies sat on their laps as they smiled at one another.

**"Buckle your seatbelts as we are taking off shortly. We hope you enjoy your flight to Sorrento."**

Everyone's faces beamed at the final reveal of their destination, they all seemed pretty excited to being going to Italy.


	31. Italian Air

To put it in a few words, the flight had been chaotic. Niall and Zayn were drinking as much as they could, while Liam, poor Liam, was just trying to keep them sober on the short flight.

Fizzy and Lottie were bickering between themselves which resulted in them switching seats. The twins were on a sugar high and would not sit still, Jay was surely losing her mind.

Anne was seated next to an elderly gentleman, who kept giving them dirty looks, that led to an argument to which Anne and Jay had won.

Harry and Louis were in their own little world with the babies. Ernest and Doris had slept most of the flight and only cried when they needed a nappy change. The boys were more than happy to be dealing with smelly babies than everyone else's problems.

By the time the plane landed everyone was glad to be off. Liam, had been somewhat successful in keeping the two lads away from the bar, the catch was that he had to go on a boys night out with them while they were here, to which he reluctantly agreed.

Jay and Anne, had taken the babies and told everyone to keep an eye on the girls. Harry and Louis were happy holding hands and enjoying the sunshine. 

"Alright, everyone got their cases?" Jay quizzed as they all settled outside the airport. Everyone nodded, looking to make sure the people around them did too.

"I hired a big van to pick us all up, should be here in a couple minutes" Louis informed them, checking his phone for updates.

As they all started talking, about what they wanted to do first, a vehicle pulled up. A bearded man in a dark green shirt stepped out smiling. "Tomlinson?" He asked, and Louis was quick to respond as he ushered everyone over.

The boys helped the man pack all their suitcases in, while everyone else got seated. The man was actually pretty sound, proper nice guy, told them all about Sorrento, and the best places to visit. 

The drive was rowdy, everyone trying to take in the views, until they pulled up outside a large villa and they all quietened down.

"Lou!" Harry gasped, in awe of the beautiful building. The whole group had the same reaction just trying to take in everything. Louis just sat there grinning.

It was a stunning villa, right on the edge of an ocean side cliff. It had eight bedrooms, so they'd have to share but the large kitchen, home cinema, game room, and pool made up for it.

Everyone climbed out the van in silence, Louis chuckling at the once loud group. The man helped him grab all of the cases as no one was yet to move, he thanked and tipped the nice man generously.

They were all startled when the man started his engine and drove off. "Oh god Lou, this is incredible!" Jay squealed, smiling widely.

"Mate this is great, I can see the ocean from here!" Liam added, as he looked over the many heads in the way of the view.

"I know, I'm glad I took a chance on it, honestly it was one of the first I saw." Louis chuckled as everyone rolled their eyes at him, it was such a Louis thing to do.

"Anyways!" Louis clapped grabbing their attention, "Eight rooms, so some of us are gunna be sharing, because I don't think there's many homes that could hold all of us." He grinned as everyone laughed in agreement.

"So mum, you and the babies, twins are sharing, Lottie and Fizzy too, Anne you lucky star you've got your own, me and Hazza, and boys you've lucked out too." Louis informed happily as the group smiled and shrugged in reply.

Everyone grabbed their luggage as they went inside, Louis and Harry slightly behind.

"Boo, this is crazy! You should be proud, everyone's so happy." Harry praised, taking in everything around them.

"I can't wait to just chill, have some fun and maybe write some music." Louis grinned as the couple joined the rest of the group.

"Go on explore!" He shouted and that's all it took for everyone to drop everything and disperse. 

It was so beautiful, Harry found it hard not to stop and stare at everything as the group made their way to a restaurant.

They had decided to go out to eat tonight as no one felt like cooking and they all wanted to see more of the amazing city.

They stopped at a small dimly lit restaurant, it was brick and covered in bright flowers and ivy. It was sat on the very end of a cobbled street, beside a white sandy beach.

They needed two separate booths to accommodate them. Jay, Anne, and the four older girls at one. Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn and the babies in high chairs, at the other.

It was great though because they were sat beside one another and as they ate they spoke from booth to booth.

They had some wine and sang to the music that played, just enjoying the time spent together. They left with stuffed bellies and smiling faces after paying and thanking the staff.

"Can we walk down the beach?" Lottie asked, her eyes pleading as she looked at her mum.

"Sure, I'll stay here with the little ones, they're sleepy." Jay replied and everyone quickly took off, Anne the only one who stayed.

The sand was so warm and soft under their feet, the girls ran down to the ocean, dipping their toes in, while the boys slowly took it all in.

"This is already amazing, thanks for this Lou." Zayn smiled as he looked up at the setting sky, it's colours blended like paint on a canvas.

"It's gorgeous out here." Niall stated, everyone hummed in agreement, watching the oceans tide roll in.

Harry cuddled close to Louis' side, wanting to touch him to make sure it was all real, it honestly felt like a dream. Louis hugged him tight as he watched the boys green eyes light up.

They could hear the girls squealing and looked over to see Lottie and Fizzy drenched. The twins were laughing hysterically at the pair.

The boys all looked to one another before running down to join. Water was thrown everywhere, no one was safe. Zayn tackled Niall into the sea, the two of them cackling as they came up for air.

Liam splashed them further, along with Fizzy and the twins. Lottie was watching on distracted, Louis took the opportunity to pick her up and throw her in too. The girl screamed in surprise, her long blonde hair now soaked.

She scowled but it didn't last long, as Harry gave Louis a taste of his own medicine, which ended in the both of them toppling over.

Everyone was laughing uncontrollably at the couple, Louis' face was unbelievable, he couldn't believe his innocent little Harry had gone against him!

Louis dragged his boyfriend back as Harry tried to pick himself up. Harry could only giggle loudly as Louis tickled his sides, the rest of them kicked and splashed water at the couple. 

It was a great night, they even grabbed ice cream on the way home. The shopkeeper smiled kindly at the wet children, who were still laughing, telling stupid jokes as they waited for their frozen dessert.

The streetlights made the night sky look so pretty, and they illuminated the friendly faces of all the people that passed them by.

There were so many cute little shops as they headed home. Louis even spotted a gorgeous flower shop, it was hidden behind a wooden stall that sold fresh fruit. He wanted to keep it in mind for something in the future. 

When they finally got back to the villa everyone was knackered, the babies were passed out and the twins were half asleep.

The older girls said their goodnights and were soon followed up by the two mums. The lads all decided on one or two beers to end off the night.

They headed out to the garden and crowded around a fire pit, that Harry and Liam decided to light.

Niall and Louis grabbed some beers from the fridge, then joined a lazy Zayn who just watched the two others start the fire.

They all cheered quietly once it sparked and burned, Louis patted the space beside him looking over at Harry.

The curly haired boy grabbed a bottle before sitting down and leaning into his boyfriends side.

Zayn sat beside them, then Niall and Liam opposite. They all sipped their cold drinks as they watched the fire crackle.

"We've only been here a couple hours but it's already been such a laugh." Niall spoke.

"There's something in the Italian air!" Louis sung as he chuckled, they all agreed, laughing at his weird comment.

"It's so beautiful here, I can't get over it honestly." Zayn smiled.

"It's incredible." Harry agreed quietly, looking out at the ocean.

They all sat in silence for a while just taking in the surrounding scenery, listening to the birds chirp quietly and the fire burn.

"You lot wanna play a game?" Liam asked breaking the quiet, everyone shrugged seeming up for it.

"Never have I ever? Can't play much else, gotta keep it down." Niall suggested and the boys nodded. "So if you have, take a swig of ya drink yea?"

A small chorus of 'yeahs' were heard then Zayn started, "Never have I ever been tattooed passed out." He smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes and drank, Harry chuckled and gave him a questioning look.

"We got so drunk one night on tour and all decided to get a tattoo in the heat of the moment. I went first and passed out, like gone to the world, asleep in the chair. The bloke just carried on, so I got me self a little mate." Louis informed, chuckling at the little stick figure on a skateboard near his elbow.

Everyone laughed, then it was Liams go, "Uh, never have I ever had a one night stand." Everyone drank but Harry. "Glad I'm not the only one." Liam smiled at the green eyed boy, who returned it.

Niall spoke up, "Never have I ever crashed a car." Looking over at Harry, who glared but slowly sipped.

"What?" Zayn laughed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Harry started, missing Louis' amused face, "I was learning to drive in a car park and accidentally bumped someone."

"No! It was an almost empty car park and it was a poor old ladies car that you backed up into!" Niall cackled, remembering Harry's horrified face.

"Alright! I said I was sorry." Harry mumbled.

"My poor little Hazza." Louis chuckled running his fingers through the boys curls. Harry's eyes closed at the feeling, forgetting everything.

"I'll go." Louis spoke, "Never have I ever pierced my nipple." It was random and didn't think much of it until Niall drank.

Everyone laughed loudly. "What?! When?!" Louis asked excitedly, having not expected anyone to drink to that.

Harry giggled beside him before Niall started to explain, "We were at Perries house, her mum wasn't home so we had a little party just our mates. We all got pissed and Jade, I think, decided to let Perrie pierce her ear. It looked fun so I asked Harry to do mine, but the bastard pushed me to do my nipple!"

They laughed not expecting that story, Louis turned to his boyfriend, "You little minx! Bet it was fun to do though." Harry only winked at him.

"Niall you must have shit yourself!" Zayn chuckled. Niall laughed as he nodded his head.

"I didn't know it could hurt that much, and Harold here just pissed himself laughing at me." Niall playfully scowled at the boy, who grinned back at him.

"Wow Harry, I didn't think you could ever do such a thing." Liam laughed.

"Don't get drunk around me then Payno." Harry replied smirking.

Everyone laughed and they played a couple more rounds, before they decided it was getting pretty late and wanted to turn in. They all headed up to bed after putting out the fire, saying their goodnights.

Louis and Harry got changed before hopping into their king sized bed. It was huge but they cuddled close, Harry being the little spoon.

"Night Loubear. Love you." Harry smiled as his eyes slowly closed.

"Love you Hazza. Goodnight, love." Louis replied, softly pressing a kiss into Harry's bare shoulder.


	32. Waterfalls..

It was a beautiful morning and nearly everyone was awake. Everyone except Zayn and Niall.

The girls, had spent their time in the game room while Jay and Anne got the babies ready.

Louis was stood in the kitchen with Harry and Liam, the blue eyed boy could hardly tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. Harry looked so undeniably cute and so fluffy.

The boy was stood there in a big beige robe and had a smile plastered on his face. Louis, couldn't comprehend how someone could look so happy and so pretty this early.

"You're staring Tommo." Liam chuckled, startling Louis from his thoughts.

Louis rolled his eyes at the brunette, "I don't care, he's my boyfriend, he knows what he has to put up with." He said as he sent Liam a forced but playful smile.

Harry only giggled at the pair, he didn't mind Louis looking, he was too. "Oh god! Get a room!" Liam teased.

"We do, you're just in it" Louis sassed before sipping his tea. Harry laughed at Liam's pouting face, the boy looked like a lost puppy.

"Whatever, we know what we're doing today?" Liam changed the topic, leaning back into the counter.

"Um, not sure. Maybe talk to everyone else, see what they're all thinking?" Harry suggested, knowing that Lottie and Fizzy had mentioned shopping earlier.

Louis and Liam nodded in agreement. "Should probably wake the sleeping beauties then!" Liam grinned sending Louis a look.

"Yeah, I'm gunna have some fun with this." Louis wiggled his brow as he came up with a devious plan.

Liam and Harry laughed knowing how much Louis loved his little pranks. "It's hilarious when you do it to anyone else, but it's so irritating when it's done to you. What's the worst way he's woken you up Haz?" Liam asked intrigued.

Harry thought for a moment, "He hasn't? Unless you count sloppy kisses." He smiled sheepishly. He had obviously heard all about Louis' little wake up calls, had even helped him with a few, but he'd never been at the other end of it.

"What?!" Liam exclaimed, frowning over at the boy beside him, who just shrugged, smirking.

"What Payno? I could never harm a hair on my Harry's head!" Louis smiled, trying not to laugh at the little scowl Liam had going on.

"You whipped little shit!" Liam laughed not being able to hold his facade. Louis flipped him off before heading up to wake his mates.

"You really are special then." Liam chuckled as he shook his head, "I don't think anyone has escaped Tommo's pranks."

Harry shrugged before turning to refill his cup, hiding a wide smile from Liam.

Liam was about to say something when they heard loud screams from upstairs, "LOUEH!"

The two boys looked at each other before laughing hysterically. Listening to an angry Zayn stomp around above then, and a laughing Niall, who seemed to have really enjoyed the prank. 

Everyone was splitting up today, they couldn't decide on one thing to do, but no one minded, they'd made plans to get dinner together.

The twins wanted to go to the beach, so that's where Jay, Anne and the babies were headed off to. The girls were going shopping, excited to see more of the town. While the boys were off to find an adventure. Liam had mentioned a hike, that led to a huge waterfall, and everyone happily agreed.

"Alright taxis here boys!" Liam shouted from the front door. Seconds later the rest of the group appeared, all of them ready to go, and Niall eating a slice of toast.

"Really Ni?" Harry shook his head holding back his laughter. Everyone smiled at the forever hungry boy as they headed out.

When the taxi finally stopped, they were surrounded by so much greenery, stepping out of the car the air smelt clearer.

"Man this is already great, can't wait to explore." Liam chirped looking around while Zayn hummed in agreement.

"Come on then lads, let's get this trek started." Louis forced a grin, he was so up for the whole waterfall bit, but dreaded the hike, like who actually wants to walk for miles? Liam, that who. The guy lived for stuff like this.

"Alright entrance is over there." Liam replied as he pointed over to an open dirt trail.

Zayn followed as Liam walked off, and Niall hitched his backpack higher before joining the pair.

Harry took Louis' hand before they paced behind the trio. "I can't wait for the waterfall, I'm gunna take so many pictures." Harry told the older boy happily.

"Me too Haz, the waterfall honestly sounds amazing, and I'd love to see you with your little camera! I'm just dreading the whole getting there bit." Louis chuckled as he leaned against the taller boy.

Harry laughed loudly, "You mean the hike? Thought you liked exercise, Loubear."

Louis shrugged, "Eh I like playing footie that's about it honestly, just don't get how people enjoy walking for ages, that's why we've got cars."

Harry shook his head, a smile prominent on his face, "You're one of a kind."

"I'd like to hope so, otherwise I'd be fucked, that's all I've got going for me." Louis laughed, "Well that, and my arse." He sassed, smirking at the boy beside him.

Harry grinned as he shrugged, "I mean you're not wrong." Deciding to pinch Louis' bum, which earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"I know I'm irresistible Styles, but keep it in your trousers." Louis teased before pulling the boy along with him to catch up with the trio. 

The hike was eventful, Niall, Zayn and Louis started complaining ten minutes in, Harry kept stumbling about and ended up hurting his elbow, and Liam had wandered off ahead for a while, losing the others.

They made it though, and as Zayn peeled away some shrub the five stood there stunned.

"This is insane." Louis mumbled as he watched the water crash and break the surface below.

"I've gotta take pictures." Harry declared, grabbing his camera from around his neck. Zayn was quick to join him, mesmerised by the beautiful scenery before him.

While those two were busy fussing over their photos, Niall was shimmying his backpack off in search for food, pulling out a pack of biscuits.

"Oi give us one!" Louis grinned, making his way over to the crouching Niall, who reluctantly passed him one.

Liam joined and the three munched on their biscuits, watching the water while they waited for Zayn and Harry.

Twenty minutes later the pack was gone and the two boys had finally wandered over.

"I wanna dive in!" Harry exclaimed as he put his camera away. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and walked to the edge. Louis could only watch wide eyed, he would never get over how beautiful the boy was.

Harry was stood there in these tiny yellow shorts, his tattooed torso and long tanned legs on show. Louis gulped as Harry's muscles tensed as he moved.

Liam coughed loudly, while Zayn and Niall laughed at the love struck Louis, who glared back at the three of them. Harry was looking over the edge as Louis stripped too.

The older boy joined him in a pair with of navy shorts, the two of them watching the water below. Louis took Harry's hand, "Count of three?"

Harry smiled nodding. "One."

"Two." Louis grinned before taking a deep breath.

Harry looked at Louis, "Three."

They ran and jumped, never letting the other go.

A loud splash was heard and the rest of the boys ran over to see the couple resurface.

"That was fucking sick!" Louis shouted from below, he and Harry grinning madly before Louis pulled him in for a heated kiss.

It didn't last very long, as three screaming boys joined them in the water.

"Oh god! I need to do that again!" Niall beamed as he shook his wet hair at everyone.

Liam was still holding a shaking Zayn close. "You dragged me in!" The raven haired boy shouted, his eyes wide, clinging to the muscular body beside him. Liam raised a brow trying not to giggle at his best mate.

Louis and Niall laughed loudly, while Harry looked very sympathetic. "You good Zee?" He asked moving closer to the still shaking Zayn.

Zayn was close to tears but wouldn't let them fall, he fucking hated water, he couldn't swim! Harry could see how scared the boy was, he opened his arms wide, wanting to comfort his mate. Zayn jumped from Liam to Harry, hugging the curly haired boy close, thankful his kindness.

Harry could now feel his violent shakes, he rubbed the boys back and comforted him. The other lads were shocked, Zayn was now clinging to Harry, they had no clue to what was going on.

"Zee?" Harry cautioned, still holding his mate closely. Zayn hummed not trusting his voice. "I'm gunna walk over to those rocks okay?" Zayn nodded reluctantly before feeling Harry's body move.

His eyes shut tightly, he could feel the water surrounding him, his breathing rigid and panicked. He just wanted out. Harry strode towards a bed of large rocks, he needed to get there quickly, wanting to calm Zayn down as soon as possible.

Zayn could finally breath again, Harry had sat him down on a large bolder, by the side of the water, and rested beside him. "You don't like water do you?" Harry queried quietly.

"Hate it." Zayn choked out, his head buried in his knees, very much embarrassed. "Sorry H."

"Don't apologise mate, I'd do anything for you. You didn't expect to be dragged in, I'm happy I could help." Harry smiled placing his palm on Zayn's wet shoulder.

"Thank you, Harry." Zayn spoke softly, finally looking up at the green eyed boy, who was smiling warmly back at him.

"No worries, you should tell the boys though, I think they've shit themselves." Harry chuckled, gesturing to the three paled faces that were staring back at them and still yet to move.

Zayn laughed lightly, appreciating Harry for not making him feel stupid about it all, Zayn sent the boys a small smile.

The trio travelled over slowly, still very unaware of what had occurred. "You alright Zaynie?" Louis asked clearly worried.

Zayn sighed and nodded, "Just hate water, I can't swim." Louis went to hug him while Liam's face just dropped, he felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry Zayn, I had no idea." Liam apologised, biting his lip.

Zayn shook his head smiling at the distressed boy, "It's okay Li, you didn't know." Liam reluctantly nodded, Zayn opened his free arm, gesturing for the boy to join his and Louis' little cuddle.

Niall pouted wanting some love too, Harry chuckled and dropped his body back into the water, tackling the blonde in a big hug, making everyone laugh. 

The five spent the next couple hours talking, pissing about and swimming. Zayn had slowly eased himself into the shallow water, where it only reached his knees but it was a start.

Niall and Liam tried doing tricks as they jumped from the waterfall, but they weren't very good. While Louis and Harry spent a lot of time kissing and cuddling under the falling water.

It was a day the five wouldn't forget, they had really bonded, and could see themselves getting even closer as time went on.

Liam and Zayn loved Niall, they found him hilarious, and they clicked quickly. Niall had seen the band in a different light since last night, he understood now that the band were just normal lads.

As they headed back home, the group were beyond excited to tell everyone about their little adventure!


	33. "All that matters."

The next day was pretty chill, everyone just wanted to relax back at the villa, so that's what they did.

They spent the early morning cooking pancakes, everyone wanted to help, which resulted in a huge mess. Lottie 'accidentally' tipped a bag of flour on Lou's head and then he declared war. Everyone was covered from head to toe in flour and eggs, it was was really fun though, and the food was delicious!

Phoebe and Daisy, dragged everyone outside so they could all play in the pool. Hours went by, they all had such a great time swimming and splashing, they even pushed Jay in. Louis and Harry, let the babies swim a little too, which they really enjoyed, they were well on their way to being little Olympic swimmers.

The rest of the day was spent lounging by the fire pit and the pool. The twins, even got Harry to let them braid his hair again, Fizzy had helped too. Harry loved it especially since it was so hot and his hair was pretty long.

Louis thought he looked precious! Niall took the piss as per usual, which ended up with him being pushed in the pool by Harry's unamused boyfriend. Liam and Zayn, thought it was hilarious, when Niall dragged his clothed wet body over to the fire.

So yeah, the day was pretty great, but Louis had a little surprise for tonight. He'd told everyone that he and Harry were going out, well everyone except his clueless boyfriend, and they had all helped him out.

When Louis had told him to go get dressed, Harry figured everyone was going out for dinner, so he rushed off to make himself presentable. When he came down, he found everyone already eating, he was a little confused.

Harry had jumped when a figure tapped him on the shoulder from behind. "You ready love?" Louis smiled.

"Yeah, but I thought we were going out, why is everyone eating already?" Harry questioned now facing the older boy.

"We are, they're not." Louis chuckled, "You look amazing by the way."

Harry blushed, he had a simple white shirt on, a pair of washed black ripped jeans, that he paired with sunglasses and his signature boots.

"Thank you boo, you look really handsome tonight." Harry grinned, taking in the sight of his boyfriend.

Louis had decided on this ash grey tee, that clung to his torso and showed off his arms, he wore a pair of ripped, light blue, jean shorts and his white trainers. He looked really good but at the same time very laid back, the shorts were a good shout in this hot weather.

"Thanks lovely, wanna head out?" Louis smiled, taking Harry's hand in his, and when the boy nodded he led him outside.

They climbed in the waiting taxi and then they were off. The couple sat closely in the back seat, knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder, with their hands still intertwined. They just gazed happily out the window, pointing out the beautiful sights to one another.

"You're here." The taxi man announced, Harry looked around to find they were at the bottom of a hill. Louis payed the man, while Harry stood there, wondering what on earth they could possibly be doing.

"You alright?" Louis asked as he snaked an arm around Harry's waist. "Yeah, just, where are we going?" Harry quizzed as he smiled at the boy beside him.

"It's a surprise! Come on." Louis grinned, leading the curly haired boy up the hill.

"You hate walking Lou! All day yesterday you complained about the hills, but today you decide you want to do it again?" Harry laughed as he allowed his body to be pulled up the grassy hill.

"It's a small hill Hazza, and I think you'll like what's at the top!" Louis flashed him a cheeky grin as he looked over his shoulder. Harry shook his head as he chuckled, following closely behind his boyfriend, trying to keep up.

Louis was right it wasn't much of a hill, not at all like yesterday's, but once they reached the top all of those thoughts quickly left Harry's head.

There, sat at the top of the hill was a candle lit dinner, a small picnic laid out on the grass surrounded by rose petals, looking out over the city.

Harry audibly gasped as he looked around, he couldn't believe anyone would do this, let alone for him.

Louis laughed lightly at Harry's excited face. "Is it okay?" He asked a little wearily, he had worked hard on this, and really hoped that Harry liked it.

"Okay? It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me!" Harry smiled trying to choke back a small sob, he wrapped his arms around the older boys neck and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you like it Haz, but don't cry!" Louis chuckled, feeling himself well up a little too, he didn't ever cry, but since he'd met Harry the boy had made him so emotional!

Harry giggled as he wiped his face, pulling back to give his sweet boyfriend a kiss. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, you should know that. Now let's eat!" Louis said as he scurried over to sit down on the blanket.

Harry joined, taking a small breath as he looked out at the city below. The two smiled brightly at one another, before Louis poured some wine. "How did you even do all this?" Harry asked amused.

"Everyone helped, you were the only one out of the loop." Louis grinned, while Harry glared playfully at the boy.

"Feel a little left out, but I'm beyond grateful for this, I don't think I'll forget it." Harry replied honestly, taking a slow sip of the drink Louis had handed him.

"Me either." Louis smiled as his bright blue eyes twinkled under the setting sun.

The two boys sat and dined, talking for hours on end. It was one of the best dates Harry had ever had- not that he'd been on many- but he was glad with that fact because he now had Louis.

When the food was finished and most of the wine was drunk, the two were a little tipsy. They were so beyond happy with one another and couldn't stop giggling whenever the other said something.

"I love you Haz, you know that right?" Louis insisted, rubbing his thumb over Harry's jaw.

Harry nodded smiling over at his gentle boyfriend. "Love you too Loubear."

"You want to do something fun?" Louis asked while standing up.

"Sure." Harry shrugged, joining the boy as he stretched his long limbs.

Louis grinned before the two headed back down the hill, the taxi was long gone but they knew the walk to the town centre wasn't too far. They started walking, hand in hand, making goofy faces at each other as the went.

About fifteen minutes into their little walk, they were scared by a group of teenagers, that had come out of nowhere. They instantly recognised the popstar and started asking if they could get photos and autographs.

It sobered Louis up quickly but Harry was more than overwhelmed, while Louis tried to talk to the group, Harry hung back focusing on controlling his breathing.

He was slightly intoxicated and his emotions were a little all over the place. He felt panicked and anxious, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Harry only took deep breaths as he rounded a corner, needing to have a minute to himself. He loved Louis' fans so much, he just wasn't used to them coming up to them out of nowhere. In their little hometown hardly anyone recognised Louis or if they did they left him alone and when they were in London the singer could easily blend in, so Harry wasn't used to it at all. There were about fifteen people in that group, and he could hardly see Louis, he felt so crowded and claustrophobic.

He sat down on the small stone wall, staring at his shaking hands, he felt a little stupid. Louis' fans wouldn't hurt him, he knew that, but after the whole pap fiasco, he grew scared of the 'what ifs'.

That's how Louis found him, his poor Hazza, panicked, stressed, shaking and close to tears. The boy was sat on the side of the road with his back pressed against a cold wall.

Louis had been so worried when he couldn't spot the green eyed angel, and started asking the group where Harry had gone. Two girls had pointed this way and he'd just rushed off, not thinking twice. He was glad the group hadn't followed though, he knew Harry wouldn't want anyone to see him like this.

He crouched down beside the teary eyed boy, encasing him in his arms, rocking them back and forth. Harry just clung to the figure, taking in it's familiar scent and the rhythm of it's beating heart. They just sat there for awhile, Harry felt protected in Louis' arms.

His breathing evened out soon enough but he still kept his face hidden in Louis' shoulder. "Hey love, you okay?"

Harry just nodded and sniffled in reply, embarrassed. He hadn't even thought about Louis when he had took off, he knew that he must of been worried. "Sorry." He whispered, his voice hoarse and shaky.

"Don't apologise. You're okay now, that's all that matters." Louis said softly into the boys mane of hair, rubbing his back gently. "All that matters."


	34. Runaway

Harry stayed in the next couple days, he didn't feel like going out, he just wanted to be comfy and calm. Louis had mentioned the situation to the older lot, and everyone was a little worried, Harry was always so energetic and happy.

Not that Harry wasn't his usual self, he wasn't sad or unhappy, he was just a little embarrassed and very tired. Honestly, he didn't want to face going through it all again, so he wasn't going to put himself in that situation.

Louis felt guilty, when everyone went out, Louis stayed with Harry. He didn't want his boyfriend to be alone, he didn't care about missing out at all, he only cared about Harry.

Today, was one of the last days of their holiday and everyone wanted Harry to enjoy it. Harry wanted to go out, he wanted to spend time with his family, but he was so scared. He knew he could get anxious and scared from time to time, but panic attacks were new and he hated them. He didn't know what to do.

Anne had sat down with Harry to make sure he was okay, and when Harry cried in her arms, she felt so broken. Anyone could see how lost he was, even though he tried not to show it, but everyone understood that he was coping in his own way.

Zayn, had suffered with anxiety and panic attacks since he was younger, so he made sure to let Harry know he wasn't alone. The pair spent a lot of time together, and Harry felt better knowing Zayn understood.

The family and the boys, had spent the day at the villa, so Harry was involved, they all tried to take his mind off of everything. It was the best thing they could have done, Harry was smiling and laughing, he was running around the pool chasing the twins, he even cooked dinner, with a little help from Louis of course.

After their meal, Louis and the boys snuck off, while Harry and the family cleaned up. They decided they were gunna get him out tonight, they were gunna go clubbing.

When the four walked back in, Harry and Jay were washing up, talking about stuff back home. "Hey Haz, can we talk?" Louis asked as he smiled warmly at the boy. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion but agreed none the less, he turned to face the lads.

They all looked a little awkward, just standing in a line, waiting for Louis to speak up. Liam coughed loudly, pushing Louis to hurry up, Harry's face contorted into one of both worry and amusement, as he stood staring at the four.

"Um yeah, so we were talking, and we want to go out tonight. Like, to a club." Louis said softly looking between the four boys and then Jay and Harry.

Jay was smiling at the sweet boys while Harry's eyes widened. The lads just waited for the boy to say something, anything, but he was too busy overthinking everything in his head to reply.

"Haz, we think it'll be a laugh, and you've got all four of us. We'll just have a drink and a little dance, nothing too extreme." Liam smiled wanting Harry to say yes.

"It'll be fun Haz, you can get all dressed up and we can dance all the way there!" Niall grinned, trying to coax his best mate into joining the fun.

Harry just stood there looking between the four of them. Zayn sighed and walked over, placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Listen H, I know it's scary, but you have us and we will never let anything happen." Zayn whispered, smiling at the curly haired boy before him. Harry gulped, he wanted to go he did, but what if?

Louis sensed the debate Harry was having with himself, so he walked over, standing beside the taller boy. He ran his fingers through Harry's curly locks, it calmed his boyfriend instantly, and Harry looked to the older boy.

Harry could see his pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't say no, he wanted Louis to be happy, always happy. He also wanted to have a good time, looking between the four smiling boys, he slowly nodded his head.

The lads cheered and the five all gathered in a group hug, making Harry laugh. "Will you lot get off me so I can go get ready then?"

Liam, Zayn and Niall all grinned as they separated from the hug, Louis on the other hand, he still clung to his boyfriend, just wanting the hug to last.

The lads laughed at the sappy Lou, before pulling him off of Harry, who was smiling fondly at Louis. "Just wanted a cuddle." Louis pouted, fluttering his lashes at the younger boy.

Harry chuckled before giving the boy one last hug. The lads all rolled their eyes playfully, but really they loved seeing the pair so in love.

"Alright lovebirds! Let's go get ready." Niall declared, pulling the couple apart, he wanted a drink tonight not next week. 

Zayn, Liam and Niall were all ready and waiting by the door for the couple. "Jesus, how long does it take to get ready?" Niall sighed.

Zayn chuckled at the boy, "Well, they probably didn't spend all their time getting ready Ni." Niall grimaced at the thoughts making Liam laugh.

"We all know you love the two of them! Everyone does, they're cute." Liam grinned, while Niall shrugged trying to hide a small smile.

The three continued chatting away until the pair emerged. Louis was wearing an Adidas jumper, his tightest pair of black skinny jeans, and a new pair of vans. His hair was styled messily but it suited him, he looked really good.

Harry had changed completely, earlier he was sat in a pair of grey sweats and one of Louis' oversized jumpers, his long hair pulled back into a loose bun. Now, he wore a dark fitted shirt that was causally undone, a pair of tailored trousers that hugged his long legs nicely and a pair of black patterned boots. His curly hair was styled perfectly and he already looked so much happier.

The couple was smirking at the boys reactions, the lads had yet to say anything, until Niall spoke up, "Fair enough, I'd take my time too if I came out looking like you two."

The group laughed as Niall shrugged, grinning at the couple. Harry was smiling widely already, he felt excited to be going out, he had his best mates and he was gunna have a good time.

The five all grabbed their wallets and phones before they were off out the door, shouting their goodbyes to the household. They were all looking forward to a boys night out, just letting loose, it was gunna be a night to remember.


	35. Boys Night Out

The music was blaring, the dimmed lights created a hazy atmosphere, sweaty bodies danced together, and everyone was just enjoying themselves.

The boys were having a great time. Niall and Liam were out on the dance floor, laughing and shouting to one another over the loud music, while the other three were talking and drinking.

Louis, Harry and Zayn were sat in a small booth, it was a lot quieter there, and they weren't drunk enough yet to join their mates. They've been drinking since they arrived, mostly beers and cocktails, along with a couple of shots at the beginning of the night, to get them in a party mood.

Zayn, was sat talking to the cuddly couple, from the other side of the booth. "I'm so glad we finally got to have another boys night!"

"Yeah it's going great mate! Happy we got this one out too." Louis grinned, squeezing Harry's hip playfully. Harry chuckled, "I wouldn't have missed it, I'm already having the best time."

The two boys beamed brightly, over the moon that Harry was glad to be here, they loved seeing the sweet lad so happy.

"It's only the beginning!" Zayn smirked, wiggling his brow at the pair, making Harry laugh.

"To the best night ever!" Louis exclaimed, raising his beer to the others, who quickly followed and they all cheered loudly, clinking their bottles.

"I'm gunna go get us some more drinks!" Harry declared as he stood up from his seat, looking over to the remaining two, "What do you want?"

Zayn and Louis, looked to one another before facing the curly haired boy, "Shots!" Harry chuckled as he nodded, making his way over to the bar.

Walking over, he ducked in and out the way of sweaty bodies, before making it to the liquor filled corner.

As he waited to be served he caught sight of his two friends, Liam and Niall actually looked insane, they were laughing loudly and limbs were being thrown about. He laughed at the sight of Liams muscular body twirling about under the hot lights.

The smiling bartender made her way over to him, and he quickly made his order of vodka shots, before looking back to the pair. Niall was now on a table, great, and was he trying to give it a lap dance? Oh god. Liam was trying to coax the blonde down, only to be pulled up too, Liam was just going with it though and the both of them looked hilarious.

Harry pulled out his phone, and took a quick video, just so the two could remember this moment tomorrow. He was turned back around, when the bartender announced herself once again, sliding over a tray of drinks. Harry thanked the woman before heading back to the booth.

He actually made it through the crowd without spilling a drop, he was beyond proud of this achievement, seeing as he was the clumsiest person he'd ever known.

"Shots!" Harry grinned placing the tray down on the table, Zayn and Louis smiled before taking one. The three downed them quickly before taking another two each.

"Shit." Louis cringed, laughing at himself, the two others were pretty much the same. Harry cuddled up into his boyfriend, earning him a kiss to the forehead, which made him blush.

"Wonder where the lads got to?" Zayn questioned, looking around for the familiar blonde and brunette. Harry's face lit up as he recalled the twos recent antics, he quickly pulled out his phone.

"Look at this." Harry laughed as he got up the video and handed it over to Zayn. The raven haired boys eyes widened, as he watched his mates humping an inanimate object, and at one point each other.

"Oh my god." Zayn laughed loudly, passing the phone over to Louis, as he scanned the room once again for the duo.

As Louis watched, he laughed hard, he'd never seen Liam so pissed, and obviously Niall was a proper fun drunk. The video played and Harry was chuckling at the memory as he watched the screen too.

"Look!" Zayn shouted, pointing over to the other side of the club, his face filled with amusement and joy. Louis and Harry snapped their heads in the hands direction, finding Liam and Niall pole dancing together on stage. 

Niall was grinning madly as he earned a lot of wanted attention, the drunk blonde dropped down and started bouncing his way over to the DJs booth. While Liam started grinding and screaming along to the music that was playing.

The DJ didn't seem to mind the invasion of the attractive irish lad, Niall was smiling widely as he helped the guy push buttons, and even picked out the next song.

"What the fuck is he doing?!" Louis chuckled, as he watched Niall obviously flirt with the guy in the booth. The DJ looked like he enjoyed the attention, even letting Niall drag Liam in too, the drunk duo dancing around together to the music.

"They're fucking crazy!" Zayn laughed as he watched his mates jump around in the small booth.

"I can't believe this! They are so drunk." Harry giggled, a little tipsy himself.

"Man, I've gotta record this!" Louis announced pulling his phone out and aiming it at his mates.

"They are gunna hate us tomorrow morning! We should stop em!" Zayn grinned, but didn't make a move to save his friends from their embarrassment. The three laughed loudly as they watched their best mates. 

Half an hour later and everyone was really enjoying the night. Liam and Niall were so shitfaced and Zayn wasn't too far behind them. Louis and Harry were definitely a little drunk and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Hazza! Love you." Louis said excitedly, making Harry laugh but return his sweet words, Louis only grinned in response.

"Did you see us?!" Liam asked beaming at the group, he was talking about how he, Niall and Zayn had just done body shots, with a large number of people.

"Yeah! Niall was staring at your six pack!" Harry giggled out, making Niall blush slightly before shrugging it off.

"He was?" Liam smiled goofily, before another song came through the speakers, making the small group shout and dance along. It was one of their songs, and the band was smiling happily as Harry and Niall belted out the lyrics, like the fanboys they were. 

Everything was long forgotten, as the five danced and drunk into the early hours of the morning. Everyone was pretty wasted, giggling and laughing at every little thing they thought was amusing.

The five stumbled out of the club, leaning on one another for stability, smiling as they exited to find the car they had called.

Bright lights and loud voices startled them as they stepped out. Paps, of course. Harry instantly froze, gulping at the crowd of faces holding cameras pointed directly at them.

Louis held Harry close as the clubs security held off the screaming mob. Yes he was drunk but he knew he needed to protect Harry. The five were escorted to a taxi nearby by a member of the clubs team, they all thanked the man for a great night and helping them out, before climbing in.

Liam, Zayn and Niall were all chuckling at the large group, who looked very irritated, probably because they didn't get a big story. While Harry was taking deep breaths as Louis held him tight, whispering sweet nothings in the jumpy boys ear.

Harry was okay, just really surprised, but he had Louis, and he couldn't help but smile at his caring boyfriend. The driver took off and everyone calmed slightly, still joking around laughing with one another, as the car got further from the clubs bright lights. 

Pulling up outside the villa, the five exited and headed inside, trying to be quiet. It was gone four in the morning, and they didn't want to be dealing with Louis' angry, sleep deprived siblings.

Even though they were they were some of the greatest people they had met, they could get very grumpy when woken up, not normal grumpy, scary grumpy.

"Shhhh!" Niall giggled as he tiptoed to the kitchen. The others hushed their chuckles as they followed the blonde. "Food!" Niall said loudly earning hushes and a hand to his loud mouth.

"Be quiet!" Louis laughed quietly from where he sat on the island with Harry. Niall licked the hand that was still covering his mouth, earning a squeal from Liam, who wiped his hand on his jeans, grimacing. "Why?"

Niall grinned as he shrugged, turning to the fridge and pulling out a block of cheese, before just nibbling on it. The other boys shook their heads, smiling slightly.

"That's gross Ni." Harry chuckled as he watched his best friend chew away at the cheddar. "I was hungry! 'm a mouse now Harry." Niall giggled, still pretty drunk.

"I thought mice were quiet!" Liam scolded playfully, earning himself the middle finger from the blonde, who also stuck out his tongue at the boy.

They all decided to head up to bed soon after, not looking forward to tomorrow's hangovers, but they were pretty tired now that the alcohols effect was wearing off.

They said their good nights, even gave each other little hugs, before they made their way quietly up the stairs.


	36. Captain;)

Loud voices and movement from downstairs woke Louis from his deep sleep. His head was banging as his eyes adjusted to the light, he rubbed his face tiredly, before sitting himself up.

Harry laid beside him, his curls sprawled across the white pillowcase, his lips pouted as he softly slept. Louis just admired the boys features, the way his long lashes casted a shadow on his cheeks, the faint freckles that littered across his perfectly sculpted face, the way his dark brows furrowed slightly and his nose scrunched up as he dreamed.

Louis could look at him all day and never grow bored, he was madly in love with the curly haired, green eyed, stupid joke telling, kindhearted, warm, generous, funny, sweet, caring boy that was Harry. Louis loved Harry, with all his heart.

The younger boy stirred slightly as his hands gently rubbed his eyes. His face hid itself away in the pillow, trying to block out the light, he groaned at the headache he had received from last nights fun. Louis, had forgotten all about his hangover, as he had gotten himself so lost in the sweet creature beside him.

Louis watched the younger boys eyes flutter open, as he exposed his bright green irises, that held the older boys heart captive. Louis couldn't stop his soft smile as green met blue.

Harry's dopey grin made Louis chuckle, as the green eyed boy wrapped his boyfriend in a warm embrace. "You were staring." Harry's said smugly, his deep morning voice echoing through the room.

"You caught me." Louis raised his hands in surrender, earning a whine from the younger boy, as he had let go of his hold to do so.

Louis smirked slightly before shuffling to lay back beside the boy, getting comfy under the warm covers. Harry wanted to be closer to the older boy, so he lifted his head to try and rest it against Louis' shoulder, instead he smacked his head off of Louis'.

The two groaned in pain, before chuckling slightly. "Oops." Harry giggled as he kissed Louis' forehead.

"Hi." Louis smiled as he looked into Harry's eyes once more, before leaning in to kiss him softly. Smiling through the sweet kiss, the two quickly pulled apart, as two loud, energetic girls entered their bedroom.

"Wake up!" Phoebe shouted, as she and Daisy climbed up to jump on the 'sleeping' couple.

"We're up! We're up!" Louis laughed as he tried to stop the bouncing twins. Harry smiled at the sweet pair, as the two stopped and crawled up between them.

"Oops?" Daisy grinned sheepishly at the couple, before her and Phoebe started giggling between themselves.

"What you two giggling at?" Louis questioned rather amused, "I'll give you something to giggle about! Haz get em!"

Louis and Harry, gently tickled the little girls, who were now laughing hysterically as the couple chuckled. They finally stopped their torture when Jay shouted that lunch was ready.

"You got lucky this time!" Louis grinned, as he watched the two girls run out and down the stairs, still laughing. Harry smiled after them fondly, he loved them a lot, they were the sweetest.

Harry sat up before glancing over at Louis, who was looking back, a smile prominent on his face. "Better get up then! If we want to get any food, we have to get there before Niall." Harry joked, as he stood and slowly pulled on a pair of joggers and a large lilac jumper. Louis doing the same, grabbing a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top.

The pair smiled at one another before descending the stairs. They could hear the loud voices of their family echo through the villa, and the sweet aroma of food filled the air.

"Come on sleepy heads!" Jay smiled as she beckoned the couple over to the large kitchen table. Everyone was sat down, ready to eat all they could, as they walked over.

Liam and Niall looked dead, the blonde had his head rested on the table half asleep, while the other lad was rubbing his temples and deeply frowning beside him.

Zayn looked somewhat okay, he was just staring at all the amazing food that had been prepared, wanting to dig in. Harry and Louis took their seats next to each other, smiling at everyone as they linked hands beneath the table.

"This looks great." Louis grinned as his eyes scanned all the delicious breakfast foods. Harry hummed smiling in agreement.

"Well you lot had a long night! Decided to wake you up with some food, hopefully it'll stay down." Anne chuckled as she watched the five boys.

Liam groaned quietly. Niall on the other hand, was so up for food, when was he not? His eyes widened once Jay had told everyone to dig in, reaching to grab anything within his reach. Everyone laughed at the eager boy before taking what they wanted too.

"So Ni, Li, have a good night?" Lottie smirked, everyone could easily see that those two had the worst hangovers out of all the boys.

Niall frowned slightly at the blonde girl, "Don't even remember much." He shrugged before digging back into his plate.

Zayn, Harry and Louis looked to one another their faces lighting up, before they all burst out laughing. Everyone at the table gave them a funny look, wanting in on their amusement.

As their laughter died down, Louis gestured for Harry to show them all, he agreed quickly shuffling his phone out of his pocket. Harry pulled up the video and handed it over to Jay who sat beside Anne.

The three boys were still chuckling, while Liam and Niall looked on confused. The video played Jay and Anne watched the lit up screen, tilting it away from prying eyes, they looked shocked but found it insanely funny.

The women giggled looking between the two boys and the phone. Liam and Niall shared a confused look, before glaring at their three friends.

"Oh my god!" Anne laughed as the video came to an end, Jay was wiping tears from her eyes, unable to find any words.

"What?!" Lottie asked, "I wanna see!" Fizzy nodded excitedly watching the two boys' faces. Jay and Anne shook their heads handing the phone back to Harry.

"Can we see?" Liam questioned raising a brow at the boy, Harry handed Louis the phone shrugging.

"But lads, you lived through it." Louis smirked as he took the phone from his boyfriend.

"Come on just show us!" Niall rolled his eyes. Louis chuckled as he held the phone up in front of the two boys, so they could see but couldn't do something stupid like delete it.

Their eyes widened as they cringed, as the video stopped the whole table was laughing at their reactions, Liam and Niall unable to look anyone in the eye.

"Oh god! You two must of had a great night, proper went for it." Lottie giggled loudly, her smile so wide it hurt.

"Awh boys! It's okay, you had a well deserved night out, it's only a little fun." Jay grinned, the two boys sent her forced smiles trying to show their gratitude, before everyone burst out in fits of giggles again.

Today was the last day of their holiday before they went back home tomorrow. Everyone had decided on a boat ride, where they'd get to swim with the fish, scuba dive, jet ski, and even parasail.

As the large group approached the docks, they were in awe of all the expensive boats, everyone couldn't wait to spend the day out on the ocean.

The driver was great, he let everyone get comfortable after he showed them all around, and even let the twins pretend to drive!

The ocean was so blue, and every time Harry looked at the crashing waves that hit the boat, he thought of Louis' eyes. You could see all the wonderful sea life under the water, it was so inciting.

As the boat slowed to a stop, the girls started squealing, excited to jump in the sea. "Look at all the fishies Dais!" Lottie smiled to the little girl, as she pointed to the colourful fish. Daisy's eyes lit up as she watched the way they swam beneath her fingertips.

Liam, Niall and Louis were quick to dive in, the twins following, the five all laughing and splashing about. Lottie and Fizzy laid out on the deck sunbathing, while Harry and Zayn stayed back to snap some shots.

"Hey H, can I get one of you?" Zayn smiled, looking up at the green eyed boy, who nodded. "Look you can even wear a little sailors hat!"

Harry grinned as Zayn placed the cap over his curls, and gestured for him to sit. "I'm the captain!" Harry exclaimed as he took a seat.

Niall pouted at that, "Actually, I'm the captain Harold, always will be." Harry sent him a cheeky wink, catching Louis' eye.

Louis' breath got caught in his throat once he saw his boyfriend. Harry looked perfect, his tanned tattooed skin complimented his white shorts, and his bright green eyes shined in the sunlight.

Harry giggled as he posed, Zayn laughed along with him, telling the younger boy to make funny faces. Harry spotted a small orange crab on the side of the boat, and Zayn got his reaction, they got some really good photos.

The duo joined the group in the water soon after, Harry just jumping straight in, while Zayn slowly sank his feet in from the side of the deck.

"Hazza!" Louis grinned, clinging to the tall boy as he surfaced. Harry gave the boy a small kiss as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Niall and the twins decided on splashing the kissing couple, laughing when the two boys gasped and turned to them. "Heyyy." Harry pouted playfully making the twins giggle.

Louis turned to Harry and smirked, "Get em Haz!" and both boys splashed as hard as they could, even getting Liam.

"We should scuba dive!" Niall suggested excitedly as Lottie and Fizzy approached.

"Yeah! I've wanted to dive since we got here." Fizzy giggled, the twins and Lottie agreed. The rest of boys smiled and shrugged, heading back to the side of the boat to grab the gear.

Beneath the waves everything was so beautiful, it was like another world. The sunlight broke through the surface, it's beams reflecting off the scales of all the fish, making it all feel so surreal. 

The family had an amazing time, parasailing was unbelievable! Louis obviously triumphed, looking like an utter pro, while Harry could hardly hold himself up, he enjoyed it none the less. It was crazy being in the air, so high above the ocean, you just felt free.

Jet skiing was great fun, they drove for ages, jumping the waves, even raced one another. First round was the boys vs one another, the five took the jet skis to a certain point before racing back to the boat.

Zayn won, with Louis and Niall following close behind, then Harry, resulting in a loss for Liam. Then the girls went, the twins were pretty good but Fizzy took the win, with Daisy following close behind, then Phoebe and Lottie last, which she didn't seem to happy about.

The day was perfect, and they ended it with a big feast beneath the setting sun, laughing and playing little games.


	37. The Last Night

It was their final night in Italy. Once the whole family had gotten back safely, they all sat down and ordered food.

The five boys wanted a little adventure, seeing as it was the last time they'd be here, so they decided to camp out on the beach. It was a great idea, so they grabbed tons of blankets, all the pillows they could find, Niall took care of the food, Liam and Zayn grabbed the beers, while Louis and Harry got together all the necessities they would need.

The sun had set a while ago, so as they made their way down onto the soft sand, the moon now mirrored on the waters surface. It was a sight to see, kind of breathtaking actually, the way it's reflection danced across the rippled waves.

They laid out large blankets, keeping one each to wrap themselves in, and placed the comfy pillows around in small piles. Harry mentioned a small bonfire, so Liam and Louis went to find some dry wood, while Harry went back to get the fire pit lighter fluid and torch.

Niall and Zayn worked on setting up their camp, pulling out all the food Niall had obtained, and the beers they had brought down earlier.

The bonfire wasn't as easy to set up as expected, Louis and Liam definitely weren't the best people for the job, as Louis had just wanted to get it done with.

"Where you making the fire?" Zayn asked, as he walked backwards, carefully looking over his shoulder.

"Here." Louis said as he and the boys guided a larger log towards the bonfire. Just as they were close enough, the four boys let go, trying to chuck it on top, leaving poor Louis holding up one heavy end on his own.

"Ah, thanks lads! Yeah, cheers." He exclaimed slightly amused as he buckled slightly under its weight, the four boys chuckling at his expense. 

"Are we not doing like a teepee fire?" Liam questioned as he and Zayn tried to manoeuvre the logs.

"Listen, forget what they taught you in scouts Payno, we're doin' it the Tommo way." Louis grinned as he stood from where he sat on the many blankets. He grabbed a log, smirking slightly, and chucked it on top of what his two bandmates had just made.

It almost felt like it went in slow motion as they watched the structure just collapse. "Louis! You idiot!" Zayn declared loudly.

"Right, I think we'll just burn it like that now." Louis gave a stupid grin as he placed his hands on his hips, and the others just laughed, shaking their heads as Harry went to light it. 

The fire was now burning brightly, they sat in a small circle talking aimlessly, enjoying the company of one another.

"You know, this is fucking crazy for me." Niall pointed out, the others giving him a look of confusion. "I mean, I'm a big fan and to be sitting here like this with you lot, I feel like we're old friends, it weird."

"Awh Nialler! We love you too." Zayn teased as he pulled the blonde in for a side hug, making everyone chuckle. Niall rolled his eyes fondly, shoving the raven haired man off him.

"It's true, it's crazy how this all happened." Liam agreed, as he looked around at his mates.

"If it weren't for the lovebirds over there," Zayn smiled, pointing in the direction of a very affectionate Harry and Louis, "We'd never have met."

"You're welcome!" Louis sang, making the boys roll their eyes, and Harry pout.

"Actually, it was all me." Harry declared, sending a small smirk his boyfriends way, who just glared playfully. "If I didn't babysit your little sisters and Ernie, we would have never met."

Louis thought for a second, "I guess, but if I wasn't such a lovely lad we wouldn't have talked so much." The boy grinned, earning himself a small shove from the curly haired boy beside him. The group chuckled.

"Well, to friendship?" Liam said cheesily, wanting to make a toast. The boys all laughed but went along with it raising their drinks, "Friendship." They cheered as their bottles clinked, each taking a sip, smiling. 

The night was spent drinking and pigging out, telling stupid secrets, singing loudly, and even playing a couple of stupid games. Louis always got a little too competitive, so even when the games didn't have a clear winner the group didn't care, because it was too funny watching the small brunette either pout or boast loudly.

It was a while later, Niall had just passed out, a chocolate bar still in hand, Liam and Zayn following shortly after. The three all cuddled up closely, looking like burritos in their big blankets.

Harry and Louis sat down by the shore line, letting the tide splash them slightly and tickle their feet. "This has been great." Harry whispered, his head rested on Louis' shoulder, who just hummed happily in response.

They sat there for awhile, basking in the comfortable silence, "Wanna swim?" Louis asked out of nowhere, looking over at Harry, who grinned as he nodded his head.

Louis stood, patting off his sandy hand before reaching down to pull Harry up, which they boy kindly accepted. "Let's walk further down." Louis suggested as he looked back at the sleeping boys not too far from them.

Harry agreed, lacing their fingers together, as they walked quietly down the shore. They stopped after a little while, the boys still in their line of vision, but far enough not to be heard.

Harry started to strip, Louis quickly followed. Harry smirked at the older lad as he pulled away his boxers and sprinted into the ocean. Louis grinned, shaking his head as he did the same, running after the boy.

The water was a little chilly, but the two didn't mind, they held each other closer for warmth. "I don't think I can see my life without you, like, I can't really remember me before I met you. You make me feel complete, like I was missing something before I met you." Louis confessed as he tucked a stray curl behind the younger boy's ear.

Harry gave him a dimpled smile, blushing at the honesty, "I feel the same, everything's better when your around, you make me happier than I've ever been. It's like I'm half a heart without you."

Louis softly smiled in agreement, leaning in to place a kiss on Harry's plump lips.

The two smiled into it, never wanting to let this moment slip away, and as they pulled away they rested their foreheads together. 

Later, the couple headed back to their little campsite, putting out the last of the fire, and making sure their friends were comfortable enough.

They wrapped their bodies up in their warm blankets, getting as close as they could, before falling asleep in each others arms. 

When morning came, the bright rising sun awoke the five. It was still very early, so they just laid there snuggling up close together, watching the golden sun warm the pale blue sky.

"Better head back, flights soon, still need to finish packing." Liam advised as he pulled himself up. The others slowly agreed, not wanting to move, but knowing the lad was right.

They all helped pack up, cleaning their area, making sure to leave it as they found it. By the time they reached the villa everyone was up and running around, trying to get ready to leave soon, not wanting to leave anything behind.

The amused group was quickly shooed off by Jay, who was telling them they had an hour and a half before they're off, making the boys sprint upstairs to get everything ready.

Louis and Harry had been pretty organised, it was slightly unusual for them, but they had packed most of their belongings a couple days ago, when they had spent the day inside the villa.

So they quickly finished the task, double checking to make sure they had everything, before they got ready for the plane journey home.


	38. Separate Ways

Touching down in London, the group was exhausted, their flight had been draining. The babies had screamed most of the time, earning dirty looks from other passengers, both Lottie and Niall had been throwing up relentlessly, no one was sure if it was just a bug or travel sickness, and to top it all off they were all so sad about leaving their little paradise.

The band had to stay in London for the next couple days, as management scheduled them for a couple meetings, while the rest of them were headed back home.

Louis knew that this meant he would have to spend an agonising amount of hours listening to his team rant about god knows what. He didn't want Harry to be alone while he was busy, so they both opted for Harry staying with the family, this would be the first time they'd be without one another.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, with Louis and Harry having to be pulled apart, the family left to find their hired car, while the boys exited the airport.

There were so many reporters and paps, a whole lot of fans too, Louis was glad that Harry didn't have to face it. The three ignored the screaming questions that were directed at them, and instead focused on taking a few pictures, and signing stuff for their fans.

A black car pulled up and their security quickly hopped out, escorting the boys towards the vehicle, as Louis walked away one rude reporter shouted, "So Louis did you finally get rid of the gold digger?"

Louis' head snapped in the direction of the idiot, his large bodyguards restraining him quickly, before he could attack the reporter. The man looked smug as he watched the singer struggle in his securities strong hold.

Louis was infuriated, who the fuck did this lowlife think he was? Harry was nothing of the sort! Louis wanted to defend his beautiful boyfriend, but all he could do was shout loudly at the idiot, as he was pulled towards the car, "What are you gonna do pal? That's your job! That's your fucking job, you fucking loser."

The door swiftly shut, leaving a fuming Louis to be calmed by his wide eyed band mates. "Fucking loser, who does he think he is? He's just a pap, nothing compared to Harry. Calling him names, what the actual fuck? Where's he get off on that?" Louis huffed, still so very angry as the car pulled away.

Zayn took to the seat beside the irritated boy, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him, while Liam just tried to get Louis to calm down.

By the time they reached Zayn's house, Louis just wanted Harry, he didn't care about these shitty meetings at all, he needed his Harry.

Liam and Zayn let their mate storm off to his favourite guest room, while they settled and ordered in food, knowing Louis needed time alone.

Slamming the bedroom door behind him, Louis started to take his clothes off, heading towards the bathroom. He needed to calm his chaotic thoughts and a shower was his best option.

As much as he wanted to call Harry, he didn't want the boy to see him so upset and angry, the feeling of the hot water allowed him to breath again. 

When the family finally arrived home after the tiring car journey, they all just wanted to sleep, not caring about anything else. Harry was trying to hide his distress as they exited the car, he was scared about not being with Louis, about sleeping alone for the first time in weeks, they were so attached now, it just felt weird without him.

Jay noticed his internal struggle, she handed Fizzy one of the twins she was holding, walking over so she could console him, as everyone else was blissfully unaware. "H, you alright love?" Jay asked softly, wrapping an arm around the tall lad.

Harry just sent her a small smile and nod but Jay wasn't having it, pushing the boy to spill. "Just, I don't know, it's weird. I haven't been without him before and it's hard, I feel all panicked and sad." Harry whispered as he looked down at his boot covered feet, feeling a little stupid at his confession.

Jay chuckled lightly, bringing Harry in for a warm cuddle, "Lovely, it's okay, he's probably feeling the same. You two have been attached at the hip, it's bound to feel strange, you both have a strong connection which makes it a lot harder." Harry sniffled slightly into the caring woman's shoulder, only humming in response, not knowing what he could say.

"How about you come sleep at mine? Stay in Lou's bed, you've slept there together most nights, might bring you some comfort." Jay suggested as she pulled away, giving the boy a grin.

Harry gave her a dimpled smile, Jay was always so lovely and kind, "Are you sure? Everyone's tired and I don't want to add to your plate." Harry questioned, feeling bad for Jay having to put up with him.

"Of course I'm sure H, we love you so much, our home is yours now. Don't worry so much sweetheart, you're never a bother, help me more than those lot ever do." Jay laughed as she pointed in the direction of her bickering children. Harry giggled with her, bringing the woman in for one last hug, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, now come on you can help me with the babies!" Jay exclaimed, making Harry chuckle as he nodded in agreement. The pair headed to help the rest of them, Niall had already been dropped home, so the girls were left to help the driver unload their cases.

Harry informed his mum of the situation, Anne just simply smiled and agreed, giving him a big hug as she said her goodbyes to everyone, before she walked back to hers. The girls didn't question Harry's presence, not that they minded, the boy was one of their favourite people.

Harry took little Ernie, while Jay grabbed Doris, and headed inside to settle them in their bouncers, before returning to help outside. Fizzy and Lottie had already grabbed their luggage and were headed inside, leaving poor Daisy and Phoebe to struggle alone.

Harry giggled at the sight of the small girls trying to carry their little cases, he carefully took them from their grasp, "Come on you two, I've got these, you go see the babies." The girls beamed, thanking him as they ran inside.

Harry placed their cases in the hallway before grabbing his from the curb, he saw Jay struggle slightly, so he took the heavy suitcase from her too. She argued but ended up chuckling at the sweet boy, who just ignored her as he giggled, quickly walking ahead. 

Everyone was pretty much settled now, they had ordered a takeaway and ate in front of the telly, talking quietly amongst each other. Harry then helped Jay with the babies, giving them their bottles and getting them ready for bed, which she was so grateful for.

He even read the twins a short story before they went to bed, as they had asked, but they fell asleep quickly being so exhausted from the flight. When Harry had changed into his comfy clothes he headed down to make a warm tea before bed, finding a sick looking Lottie on the sofa.

"You alright lotts?" Harry questioned, concerned for the pale looking girl. He went and sat beside her, placing a hand to her forehead, finding it warm.

Lottie just groaned in response, cuddling into the older boys side, who just chuckled quietly. "I'm gunna get you some water and medicine to bring down your temperature, okay?" Harry told her as he started to stand, Lottie just frowned only wanting to be comforted, she felt so sick and dizzy.

"When I come back we can put on a movie and cuddle yeah?" Harry reassured, smiling when the girl nodded happily.

He started on two cups of tea, while the kettle boiled he searched for some medicine, finding it in a cabinet. Grabbing a glass, he filled it up with cold water before placing it beside the box of Cold&Flu tablets.

Finishing the tea, he grabbed what he had came in for, and headed back to the poorly girl.

Lottie smiled when she spotted the curly haired boy, shuffling up on the sofa with a blanket she had gotten while he was away, wanting to make room. After placing the two cups down on the coffee table, Harry handed Lottie two tablets and the glass of water, which she happily accepted. 

Turning on the tv, he put on a silly movie he knew Lottie liked, before taking a seat beside the blonde. Lottie placed down the glass before leaning into Harry, who opened his arms to let the younger girl cuddle him, the two just smiling as they watched the movie.

"Thank you Haz, love you." Lottie whispered as her eyes slowly fluttered closed, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Love you too." Harry smiled, he loved Lottie so much, she was like his little sister, he'd always look after her.

Soon enough Harry was asleep, the light from the tv illuminating the dark room, as the two slept soundly. Jay wondered in a little while later, needing a glass of water before she went to bed, only to find the pair cuddled up close on the sofa.

She laughed quietly at the scene before her, cooing at them, she took a picture and sent it to Louis. Then headed off to the kitchen, after giving them both a small kiss to the forehead, and wishing them goodnight.


	39. No Hair!

Harry could hear faint giggles as he stirred in his sleep, he moved slightly to get comfy, only to feel a sudden weight on his stomach. His eyes shot open and found none other than Daisy staring down at him. "Hey Dais, lovely way to be woken up!" Harry chuckled as he tickled the small girl.

Phoebe was sat poking Lottie's sleeping face, laughing every time the blonde moved slightly. Harry laughed as picked up Daisy from his lap, standing up from where he had slept on the sofa, he grabbed a grinning Phoebe and span the pair around.

The twins were laughing hysterically, Harry could only chuckle at them while he bounced up and down, spinning round. When Jay walked in the three stopped, looking over at the woman's amused face before laughing loudly again.

Jay just rolled her eyes playfully as she turned back towards the kitchen, "Breakfast!" She called making the twins gasp excitedly, Harry set them down gently allowing them to run off.

Looking back at the sofa Lottie was still asleep, Harry remembered her feeling ill and wanted to check in. "Lotts?" He shook her slightly, trying to wake her sweetly.

Lottie groaned as she opened her baby blue eyes, smiling slightly when she caught sight of curly hair, "Hey Haz."

Harry looked down at her, "You feeling any better?" he asked, genuinely worried, he hoped she hadn't caught a bug abroad.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for yesterday, your like my big bro so I appreciate you looking after me." She grinned as she stretched out, before standing and hugging the tall boy.

"Always be here for you, but right now breakfast calls!" Harry grinned as he let the blonde go, scurrying off to the kitchen.

The family all sat around the wooden kitchen table as they ate, and once they had finished Harry helped jay clean up, before he wandered off to Louis' room.

Walking in it still smelt of him, even after them being gone so long. With that, he remembered the last time he had spoken to his boyfriend, it was when he had texted telling him they had got home safely.

So he fished out his phone from yesterday's jacket, seeing a couple of missed messages from Louis.

 **Lou** 💙 _21:38 pm_  
Hey love, sounds good, glad you're all safe x Are you up for a call? Would love to hear your voice right now💚

 **Lou** 💙 _21:57 pm_  
No worries Hazza, you're probably asleep now x Love you lots! Text me in the morning, night xx

Harry smiled at the sweet messages, feeling a little sad he couldn't call Louis last night, but he was with Lottie and she was poorly, so he didn't mind too much. He quickly typed out a reply.

 **Hazza** 💚 _10:53 am_  
Hey Lou, just woke up sorry about last night fell asleep on the sofa:) Miss you lots xx

Louis was quick to message back, almost like he was waiting by his phone, which made Harry chuckle a little.

 **Lou** 💙 _10:54 am_  
Miss you lots too xx No worries Hazza, got a photo from mum of you and Lotts haha x So you stayed at mine?

 **Hazza** 💚  
Yeah and I didn't know about that, will have to ask her! I was sad when we got home and your mum offered, said it might help me being in your room x Should of asked you sorry x

 **Lou** 💙  
No! Don't apologise it's very sweet💚  
I don't mind at all love, glad to know you're happy I could hardly sleep without you:(

 **Hazza** 💚  
Lottie was sick so we watched a movie together and passed out, but I really miss you xx Are you okay?💙

 **Lou** 💙  
I'm fine just do me favour babe and stay off social media? Something happened with paps at airport and I got angry don't want you seeing xx

 **Hazza** 💚  
That's fine Loubear, are the three of you all good?x

 **Lou** 💙  
We're all good now promise x I've got a meeting in half hour so gotta get ready before Li has a melt down😂 So I'll call you soon yeah?xx

 **Hazza** 💚  
Okay Lou, love you💙

 **Lou** 💙  
Love you too speak soon love💚

Harry sighed as he turned off his phone and walked over to the side of the bed. As he sat down he could see himself in the wardrobe mirror, he frowned a little at it, he wanted a change. He wasn't being self conscious or anything, he just felt like he was ready for something new.

He looked at his long hair that was pulled up into a messy bun on top of his head, it was long enough now to donate, and he smiled at the thought of cutting it.

That was it, he had decided he was going to get rid of the long locks, so he jumped up and headed downstairs to where Lottie and Jay were sat.

"Hey, you feeling better Lotts?" Harry smiled over at the girl sat on the counter.

"Much. Thanks again for yesterday H." Lottie replied as she sipped from the cup in her hand, Harry waved her off, not thinking he'd done anything to be thanked for.

"Yeah thank you for helping with the kids too H, really took a weight off my shoulders. I even got a picture of you two last night, it was so cute." Jay grinned before gesturing to the kettle, "Want a tea Haz?"

"If it's not too much, please. Yesterday was great no need to thank me, I'm always here. Lou told me about the picture, thought it was cute too." Harry smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"You are too much sometimes, of course we're gunna thank you. You just spoke to him then?" Jay chuckled as she placed the warm mug in front of him. Harry nodded in reply and smiled up at her as he thanked her.

"So H, what you doing today?" Lottie asked, jumping down from her position on the counter, to sit at the table with her mum and Harry.

"Was thinking about cutting my hair, it's long enough to donate." Harry smiled sheepishly as he shrugged.

"Oh god! Yes do it! I wanna see you with short hair!" Lottie squealed making the other two laugh at her excitement.

"I can cut it for you Haz." Jay smiled as she picked up her mug to drink.

Harry smiled brightly at her, "That would be great, if you aren't too busy."

"Never too busy for you. We can do it after this if you want?" Jay suggested, earning a nod from Harry and another squeal from Lottie.

After they had finished their tea, Jay made Lottie go and grab her scissors and other stuff she'd need, while she got Harry comfortable.

"Does Lou know H?" Jay asked him as she placed a towel round his neck.

"Not yet." He giggled, thinking about his boyfriends reaction to his long locks being gone.

"Oh I can't wait to see his face then!" Jay laughed along as Lottie came back in, a box of supplies in her hands.

"Let's get started!" Jay smiled. 

They were half way through and Lottie had decided to snap multiple pictures of the boy, claiming the world was going to go crazy.

_^^By the way this picture took me ages to find:(_

When Jay had finally finished cutting away, Harry was scared to say the least, sure he had wanted to cut his hair, but what if it looked bad?

"Awh you look incredible H! I can't wait until Lou sees you!" Lottie grinned, still snapping pictures of the boy now that his wet hair was all styled and dried.

"Honestly you do, I couldn't see you with short hair but you look like a model sweetheart." Jay complimented as she handed the boy a mirror.

Harry looked up at the woman and then to Lottie before seeing what he actually looked like. He held it up in front of his face, and gasped when he saw it. He couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through it, he liked it a lot, it was so crazy to see it all gone.

"I feel naked?" Harry smiled up at the two, who laughed loudly at him. Jay shook her head fondly as she started putting everything away.

"How do you always look so good? I thought it was the hair but it's not, it's just you." Lottie playfully pouted as she ran her hand through the front of his short hair.

"Don't let your brother hear you Lotts! He might think your trying to steal his Harry." Jay laughed as she watched the two from where she stood. They looked so close, Jay was lucky that Harry loved the girls and little Ernie as much as he did, she knew the kids saw Harry as another big brother.

"Maybe I am!" Lottie laughed evilly, before she just giggled at herself, Harry and Jay shaking their heads playfully at her.

"Ooh! H, let's get a picture of the pony!" Lottie exclaimed as she grabbed her phone once again.

"The pony?" Harry asked confused, looking out into the garden from where he sat, searching for a small horse.

"Yeah! This!" Lottie grinned, as she held up Harry's long locks that Jay had measured and cut, so he could donate them. Harry made an 'oh' face before chuckling at himself and agreeing.

Lottie handed it to him, gesturing for the boy to hold it out so she could get a good shot. It took a couple tries until Lottie was finally happy with it, and Harry was more than eager to stop as his arm was getting a little sore.

"So when are you telling Lou?" Lottie questioned as she looked through all the photos on her phone.

"Um, haven't yet, wanted to surprise him." Harry grinned up at the girl, who was quick to agree.

"When he comes home tomorrow you can open the door! It will be hilarious, he loved your hair." Lottie giggled, thinking about her brothers horrified and shocked face. 

"He'll be stunned at first but he'll absolutely love it Haz." Jay reassured after seeing the guilty look on the young boys face.

"I hope so." Harry professed, a little worried about Louis' reaction to it, as he hadn't even mentioned wanting to cut it, it was all kind of in the moment. 

"He will H!" Lottie promised, "Now lets go show the girls!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Harry by the hand and started pulling him out of the kitchen.

Harry looked back at Jay with wide eyes who was in a fit of laughter, "Thank you Jay, I really love it!" he called out, hearing a 'you're welcome lovely!' from the woman as he stumbled up the stairs.


	40. Forever

All the girls had loved Harry's new hair, he even went and showed his mum, who couldn't believe how handsome he looked. He was feeling a lot lighter, happier, and so much more confident. The only thing he was nervous about was Louis seeing it.

Harry knew how much Louis loved his long hair. The boy loved to play with it or braid it whenever he pleased, and sometimes he liked to pull on it, hard, which Harry very much enjoyed too.

Louis would be coming home today, he escaped one of this mornings meetings and was already on his way back here.

Harry had spent yesterday and last night with Louis' family. He, Lottie and Fizzy, went on a little outing to the park with both sets of twins. It was a lot of fun, even though he missed his boyfriend terribly, but Harry felt like he belonged with them, he truly loved them all.

Louis' siblings had welcomed him in with open arms, it's crazy how close they had gotten, Harry just slotted into their large family like he was the missing piece.

Then last night, they made a giant fort in the living room, Daisy and Phoebe were giggling throughout as they couldn't contain their excitement. They gathered loads of snacks, stuck on a film, and all cuddled up in the tons of blankets they'd brought inside. Jay even crawled in at one point and it was a laugh, they all told stories and silly jokes until the younger girls had to go to bed.

But now, Louis would be home any minute and Harry was pacing around in the kitchen. He didn't want the person he loved to not like something about him. It was silly, he knew that, but telling himself that still didn't make him any less tense.

Jay walked in a couple minutes later, eyeing the boy who was yet to notice her presence, she switched on the kettle and chuckled lightly when Harry jumped.

"Jesus!" Harry exclaimed as he placed a hand on his erratic heart.

"No Jesus here, just me." Jay grinned as she grabbed two mugs from a high cabinet. "Tea, lovely?"

"Yes please." Harry smiled walking over to sit at the kitchen table, Jay following shortly after, two teas in hand.

She sat down and sipped her drink, she could tell Harry was worried, even though he had no reason to be, but the boy was a people pleaser.

"H, yesterday was a lot of fun right? Thank you for taking out Ernie and the girls, they love you a lot." Jay chirped trying to get Harry to focus on anything else.

Harry breathed out a small chuckle, "I love them too, all of you. You guys have welcomed me in and I'm so grateful. I know I have my mum and sister but it's lovely to have you guys too, I see you as my family too." Harry flashed Jay a warm, dimpled smile.

"I'm glad sweetheart, you mean a lot to all of us. You've got yourself a rather large family now, and I don't think you'll be getting rid of us anytime soon." Jay giggled as she set the mug on the table.

"I don't think I'd want to." Harry reassured, not being able to hide the grin he wore on his face, he was so happy that Jay felt that way.

They continued speaking, Jay keeping the green eyed boys thoughts occupied, but then the door sounded.

Harry looked over to the kitchens archway wide eyed, and there was the panic that had yet to set in. Jay took his larger hands in hers, rubbing small circles in his wrist, just like Louis would, which made him a lot calmer.

"Calm down H, he's going to love it. I promise, you don't need to stress so much, it'll be okay." Jay smiled, she pulled him into a warm embrace rubbing his back gently, before she pulled away and pecked his cheek. "Come on, let's go see your Lou." She said taking his hand in hers and leading him into the living room.

Walking in Harry took a deep breath and when Louis saw him his entire face lit up like the sun. Everyone was smiling and some even smirked as Louis was yet to even notice Harry's hair. The older boy was just so excited to see him, he literally lunged in his direction and latched himself tightly onto Harry's torso.

Everyone cooed and laughed at the couple as Harry hugged him just as tight back, it felt so good being back in Louis' arms.

Louis pulled back slowly, bringing his hands up to cup the younger boys face, as he did Harry watched his eyes widen and brows raise higher than he thought possible. Louis was beyond shocked, he was so caught up in the moment, he hadn't even realised Harry's hair was gone!

"What? Where? When?!" Louis quizzed as he reached a hand to finger through the shorter, unfamiliar length. Harry smiled at him sheepishly, Louis didn't look sad or angry or even happy, actually Harry couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned wearily, he was still in the older boys embrace as Louis' fingers carded through his hair. As much as Harry loved it, because he did, he loved the feeling of having his hair played with, he was anxious as Louis was yet to say anything.

Looking down at the blue eyed boy, Harry saw him grin it was like sunshine, and he'd never felt such relief. "I love it! You look amazing, Hazza." Louis complimented still playing with the soft hair before placing a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips. The couple chuckled as they heard the younger lot grimace playfully.

"Really had me on the ropes there." Harry pouted as he gently shoved the boy, who only chuckled at him.

"He's been dreading your reaction. Poor lads been so stressed since I cut it." Jay giggled as she placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, he smiled over at her.

"Why? I love everything about you, as much as I loved the long hair, you still look insanely beautiful." Louis smiled, "It's crazy though, I never pictured you with short hair but you do suit it." Harry blushed brightly at his boyfriends praise.

"The fans are gunna love it, and I've got so many pictures!" Lottie chimed in, a large grin plastered on her face as she waved her phone at the pair. Harry chuckled at her as he had yet to see these photos.

"Well you gotta show me later Lotts! Right now I'm starving, anyone else?" Louis replied as he looked around at the smiling faces who all agreed.

Jay said she'd start on lunch and everyone parted ways, leaving the couple alone.

"I love the hair Haz, I do, but what will I pull on now?" Louis teased as he smirked at the younger lad who looked a little flustered. Louis leaned in and kissed him, having missed the familiar feeling.

Harry smiled into it, wrapping his arms around the boys neck while Louis dragged his hands across his clothed torso.

"I missed you." Harry whispered as they pulled away, his head now rested in the crook of Louis' neck.

"I missed you too, so much." Louis mumbled as he took in the warm scent of the boy in his arms. Harry peppered small kisses into the soft skin just below Louis' ear, the two just stood there basking in one another.

The family enjoyed their lunch, as always it was filled with so much joy and lots of laughter. The couple sat together smiling happily, their hands perfectly intertwined beneath the table. Moments like this they would always treasure, because they were in this forever.


	41. Epilogue

It had been one hell of a journey, filled with so much love and so much laughter, they never felt anything less than lucky over the past couple years.

Yes, life had given them a lot of ups and downs, but they always pulled through and came out stronger in the end. It was crazy to look back at where they had started, just a curly headed boy found sitting on the living room floor in a popstars home.

From childhood best friends, to just a distant memory, to seeing them standing together today. Two hearts in one home.

Looking back at it all now, it was crazy to see how so much had changed, but their love for one another only grew day by day.

When September had rolled around the year they had met, Harry put off going to university, wanting to tour with the band instead. Everyone was more than supportive of his decision, especially the boys and Louis.

Harry and Louis had written the album over the summer, it was raw and emotional, but also filled with so much happiness and positivity. The four boys had worked for days at a time on the songs, wanting everything to be perfect, it was definitely an experience.

When the album debuted at number one, it was so insane to Harry, even the boys were beyond shocked. There were tears, lots of tears but so much joy, it was incredible to see how much their hard work had paid off.

Tour was unbelievable, it was world wide and had over 130 shows, which all sold out. They travelled from country to country exploring, smiling, laughing, and enjoying life while they played for thousands of fans.

It was amazing for Harry especially, there were shows when the boys would drag him on with them, and he could actually sing the songs he had written. The crowd loved it, because they loved him. The small videos he had created in his room all that time ago now had millions of views, everyone adored him, he was insanely talented. The life of fans and paps got easier for him over tour, he just had to focus on himself instead of the overwhelming constant fear, and Lou was always there when things went wrong.

Company's were reaching out for his songwriting abilities after hearing the album that had been released, but all Harry really wanted to do was sing. So when a couple big record labels gave him an offer, Louis was so supportive and practically begged him to jump at the chance, which he did after a lot of negotiating.

Harry spent the next few weeks after that writing an album of his own, with a little help from his lovely boyfriend. When the label had first heard it they knew they had made the right decision, Harry was incredible and so, so talented. As Harry grew, so did his fan base, he wasn't just Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend anymore, he was Harry Styles.

Even though life got hectic, the two boys always made time for another, but there were times where they would go weeks without seeing each other. They got so busy and they couldn't do much to help it, it was really affecting their relationship. At times, Harry would just break down, unable to cope under the pressure anymore, and Louis would drop everything just to go and be with him, not caring what he was leaving behind.

It was so hard, it almost broke them, but they made it. A deal was made within the four walls of their hotel room one night. Every two weeks they would see each other, no matter what was going on. It worked and the days they went without the other were spent sharing long texts or on FaceTime calls.

Two years later, when the stress of their never ending careers had finally subsided, the two were given time together, and Louis proposed. It was beyond beautiful, the couple had flown out to Jamaica to escape everything, a surprise planned by Louis, and they spent three weeks in paradise.

On their final weekend, Louis took Harry down to their favourite beach, it was honestly gorgeous. The setting sun casted a light warm hue over the golden sand and clear waters. There was an entire speech, and Louis was never one for those, but Harry cried because he had never felt so loved.

When Louis actually got down on one knee, Harry hadn't even seen it coming, he couldn't believe that this sweet creature wanted to spend forever with him. Louis let his tears fall when Harry finally said yes, he believed it to be the best day of his entire life, well, that was until other things started happening!

The wedding was stunning, it was small and private, but there was enough room for everyone they loved and cared for. The two spent the morning worrying about what could go wrong and were a little grumpy about not being able to see one another. None of that mattered though when they shared that first look as Louis watched a breathtaking Harry walk down the isle.

They had Niall, Liam and Zayn as their best men, little Doris was the flower girl, Ernie did a great job as the ring barer, Lottie, Fizzy, Gemma, Daisy, and Phoebe were all amazing bridesmaids, and everyone took their job titles pretty seriously.

The vows were beautifully written, the two boys were clearly so in love, everyone had laughed and shed a few tears as they spoke. After saying _I do_ they then shared a passionate kiss, and their family and friends erupted in loud cheers, a couple whistles thrown in too. Both boys were so unbelievably happy, feeling like they were walking on the clouds, it was a day they would never forget.

The reception went on until the early hours of the morning, laughter and love filled the air, no one had wanted to leave!

Harry and Louis shared their first dance together, while Ed Sheeran sang beautifully for them, Harry sank his head into Louis' shoulder as he cried, unable to contain all his emotions. Louis would never admit it anyone expect Harry but he did too, his silent tears fell as he buried his face into Harry's hair, and he whispered to the man beside him about the life time of adventures they were about to share.

Anne and Jay would not stop crying every time either one of the boys came into sight. Harry and Louis found it sweet though, their mums had been there at their little pretend weddings as kids, but now it was all real, and the couple understood the emotions their mums had felt.

For their honeymoon they dragged it out for as long as they possibly could, they travelled all over, from Madrid to Port Antonio to Wellington and so many more beautiful places. The places they had visited held so many amazing memories for them now.

After finally tying the knot, the couple didn't want to spend their married years like they had previously. They wanted to be with one another when they woke up in the mornings and when they fell asleep at night. When they returned back to England, the couple stayed with their family as they searched for their perfect home.

One night just as Harry was falling asleep, Louis shook him awake excitedly, the man wore a huge grin and Harry couldn't help but smile back.

Harry had no idea what Louis was going on about, until the man shoved a laptop in his face. There on the screen was the perfect home, it's was beautiful, everything they had wanted, and big enough to raise the family they often spoke about.

They spent the next few weeks sorting it all out, it was very stressful and so much legal stuff went into it, but about six weeks later it was all theirs. They moved in almost immediately, having help from their family and the lads.

The house was huge but felt so homey. Every time Harry wandered into one of their guest bedrooms, all he could picture was his own children in them, sleeping in their little beds, messing about on the floor, waking up to cuddles in the mornings, so many giggles and so much love.

On Harry's birthday, soon after they had moved in, Louis had given him a rescue dog. They named him Clifford, he was huge but so adorable! They loved him so much, he made everyone he met smile. The couple loved to take him on long walks together and they treated him like their own child. The three were a cute little family.

As much as Harry and Louis loved preforming, they knew they couldn't do it forever, especially because of how much they loved married life. After thinking about it for a while they decided to start up a recording company of their own. They wanted to keep on working even though they didn't really need to, and they wanted to stay in the music industry, so it was the perfect plan.

Their business was a huge success, in the first year alone they had over a hundred clients, that were all soaring through the charts. The couple had given Niall a well deserved producer position! The irish lad had studied music technology at university, graduated top of his class. Then he spent the last couple years songwriting, he actually sold most of his songs to big artists too.

The job is actually where Niall met his boyfriend, Shawn, who was an up and coming artist. The two worked closely on Shawn's first single and then on his album, they just had a connection.

Niall came to terms with liking guys a while back, it started a couple years ago after the whole club fiasco with Liam. He didn't really like Liam in that way, they were just friends, even as attractive as the man was, but it really opened his eyes and made him realise that he had felt this way most of his life.

As life went on, Harry and Louis wanted something more, as much as they loved one another, there was something missing. It took weeks, for one of them to finally build up enough courage to talk about how they were feeling, which was unusual for them as they told each other everything, but this was a life changing decision.

Harry had sat his husband down and finally blurted it out, it took Louis by surprise, but he had wanted it just as much as Harry did. So they filled out all the papers, and worked it all out, it was tiring and exhausting, but in the end it was all so worth it.

On September 28th 2020, the couple received a call and were told there was a little girl waiting for two amazing parents. It was so emotional, as fast as they could the two raced down to a hospital in central London, where a woman had just given birth.

There she was, a tiny little girl that laid sound asleep, six pounds and seven ounces, and all theirs. Seeing their daughter for the first time was an unforgettable moment, she was truly beautiful, she had freckles that littered her milky skin, soft brown hair and striking blue eyes.

They named her Darcy Joanne Tomlinson, her middle name coming from her two grandmothers. The couple had to get used to having a little one around, it was hard at times but they loved her with all their hearts. They had so much help from their mums and siblings, even the lads were up for helping, they had never felt so blessed.

By the time Darcy was nearly two, Harry and Louis had adopted another baby, a little boy this time. He had lots of bright blonde hair, a cute little button nose, and big green eyes. They named him Greyson William Tomlinson, he was exactly eight pounds and was a very happy baby! He did these little nose scrunches too, which made him look so much like Louis, they found the two were very alike in personality as Grey got older. He was born on July 23rd 2022 and Harry and Louis were beyond excited to watch their little family grow.

Lottie got married some time after Grey was born, to a very lovely man, both Louis and Harry had given him the 'talk' and made sure he was good enough for their little Lotts. The ceremony was stunning, and the bride looked so beautiful, her long blonde hair travelled down her white lace dress, and everyone was in awe of her gorgeous gown.

Gemma had children of her own too, Harry and Louis were so excited to become uncles, and spoil their nieces and nephews rotten. She had a little boy, Reign, and then a little girl a year later, Lux. Once her kids had gotten older she married, it was a small wedding but it was so intimate, and Harry definitely sobbed, he couldn't believe that his big sister was all grown up!

Liam met someone and soon after they had a baby, it was of course a surprise but he always looked at it like a blessing. Bear Payne was born in March the next year, and he was so lovely, he and Grey got very close! Liam also went solo for a while, he wasn't ready to give up the stage, and he was so amazing. The boys supported him through everything, showed up at his concerts, visited him on tour, even threw him parties when he won awards.

As for Zayn, he got into the modelling world, and was huge success. Every time you'd walk past a newspaper stand, his face would be on every magazine! He worked with big brands too, he just kept growing in the industry, his name was everywhere. Once he got engaged, yes, engaged! He and his fiancé, Perrie, set up a studio of their own, today they had one of the biggest modelling companies in the world.

The boys were beyond happy, they were surrounded by the most amazing people, they had a family they could call their own, and everything had just fallen into place.

Over the next few years, Harry and Louis went on to have two more children. Xavier Edward Tomlinson, born January 31st, seven pounds and three ounces. He was such a sweet baby, he had curly auburn hair, tons of freckles and was very special, he had heterochromia, where one eye was a light hazel and the other was a bright forest green. It just made him cuter, his eyes were stunning and everyone always complimented them.

Emilia Charlotte Tomlinson was born later that same year, on December 13th, she was premature but was a strong little fighter. She had dark curly brown locks, ocean blue eyes and a small birthmark on her left cheek. She was always giggling and smiling, she could brighten up an entire room. She loved Clifford a lot too, as she grew up the two were inseparable! Her older sister and brothers were very protective of the sweet little angel, she was so kind and caring, very much like Harry.

It was crazy to watch them all grow up, they were beautiful children and each had their own little traits that they had picked up from their daddies.

Like Darcy, she was so sassy, very confident and not afraid to speak her mind, much like Louis, but she also had Harry's caring nature, wanting to help everyone who needed it.

Greyson, was energetic and always happy, but had a mischievous side, he loved to play little pranks which sometimes got him into trouble.

Xavier was a little shy but once he knew you he was so bubbly and was pretty funny when he wanted to be.

Little Emilia was Harry all over, but could always be a little dramatic from time to time, something Louis had rubbed off on her.

So everyone was pretty happy, as time went on, life would always throw little bumps in the road, but they never let it get in their way. Harry and Louis had a family of their own now, and they were still so in love. The two were caught off guard when they met, never expecting the life they now shared, the love they felt for one another was like no other, they were each other's home, they were each other's forever.


End file.
